Chikara
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Power, what is power? Why do beings seek power? Are those who seek power good or bad? Kagome starts her new journey to defeat a powerful demon sealed by the Inu no Taisho in an era that has found peace after a great war. How will Kagome succeed when she finds on her first day that she is no match for the shinobi of this time. Can she live up to being the Great Priestess of Time?
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the Power episodes in Naruto Shippuden during the 4th war. I will note that Gaara has never entered a situation where he held feelings for someone before so for this story I perceive him as more forward with his affections on purpose.

Chikara

Chapter 1

Power, what is power?

Why do beings seek power?

Are those who seek power good or bad?

Those are questions some find themselves asking and though some may start out in the path for power with good intentions they can also lose themselves along that path as they lose their conviction. It was certainly the case for many but for some they need power to be able to protect. Protecting their loved ones is what is at their very core and with their strong will and conviction, they cannot be swayed.

Kagome stood at the beginning of yet another journey. It upset her but she had time to say her goodbyes in case she never returned. A world that was letting down its guard after a war that united the shinobi nations is now in danger by a great demon whose seal will become undone. The world needs a strong priestess; they needed one that is sometimes referred to as the Priestess of Time but more so remembered for her good heart and strong spirit. To fight this demon they needed someone as pure as this Priestess to fight this ancient evil.

She wasn't sure who would be her allies, if any, or what her life will be like in the future but with her destination in mind she headed to where the great demon is sealed, it would be up to her to see if she can strengthen the seal but that would only stall the inevitable. Being eighteen years of age now she is more comfortable with her control on her powers and was able to be trained by one of the last warrior priestesses. Though she was unable to complete her training, her endurance and skills had grown.

Looking out over the terrain it was similar to both eras but she was grateful for the wide expanse of land that was untouched by the factories and pollution in the modern era. With a deep breath of fresh air she set her sights on the big mountain peaks in the distance. This will be the start of the first leg of her new journey.

"Right," she spoke to herself. "Time to take down another big bad demon that probably has an ego the size of the moon," she chuckled and started walking down the hill to go around the sloping cliff.

Although alone thus far she was still happy for knowing her loved ones are safe back in their own respective eras and know that she is now in the distant future fighting yet another battle. She didn't understand why InuYasha couldn't come with her but they assured her that he has his own destiny to meet. She supposed that everything happens for a reason and though they were destined to meet, they were not destined to be together.

Humming a tune to a favorite K-Pop song she made her way to the road with a spring to her step. She wore a more traditional looking outfit with a modern touch. Instead of it being a white top with red pants, she changed the color of the pants to the blue she wore for High School. The top remained white with blue etchings and a grey cord necklace. It was appropriate for her journey and complimented her features. The only problem with it being… she is already sticky with sweat.

The climate in this area is warmer than the usual in the other eras and it was a bit humid out. After searching her bag she began dumping everything out in her search for a hair tie. "Oh come on, where is that pesky thing," she clicked her tongue in irritation as she scoured the contents. Running her eyes over everything all she could find was a strip of leather.

"I guess this will just have to do," she mumbled and began gathering her hair up on her head. Wrapping the leather around it several times she tied it off. Gathering her items back up she straightened her clothes and looked at the road ahead of her.

She had seen a village in the distance when she had been on that small cliff, she figured it wouldn't be bad to try and obtain a map of the area if they had one. Sensing some strong presences around her she knew curiosity killed the cat as she waited for the ones that were coming this way. Deciding to walk at a slower pace she thought with a smile, 'but satisfaction brought it back.' She heard the humans in this time are powerful and use something called chakra. It would be interesting to see what they can do with it.

After patiently walking for several minutes they were almost upon her. She could feel four of them behind her but she could still sense others in the area that had these powers. It wouldn't be a good idea to let her guard down since she really didn't know a whole lot of this land and any other issues that may have occurred.

It sounded like the girls in the group were having a discussion on weapons while the guys were silent. Each felt strong, one more so than the others. She was sorely tempted to turn around and study them but didn't want to be suspicious. If these are shinobi then it would be best to be as normal as possible and keep her guard up. It was unnerving being on a road alone with unfamiliar people walking behind you.

Keeping her pace even she cooled her nerves as she began to feel jumpy as images of ninja kept coming to mind and the run in she had with a demon ninja clan. That certainly wasn't fun. All sorts of images kept coming to mind, most of them being in a black getup with the usual weapons.

"Hello Priestess," called a cheerful voice, giving her pause as she slowly turned around and took in these possible shinobi. Her eyes widened a bit dramatic at the green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. 'Uh… this is nothing like what I was thinking,' she thought before realizing she should be replying to him.

"Hello," she greeted them in return, noting the shiny gelled hair of the one before her. He seemed friendly enough even if his appearance threw her off after all the mental images she came up with.

"Are you by any chance associated with the Temple at the next village," he asked.

"No, I'm just passing through the area," she replied back to him earnestly, making a mental note of the Temple should she need to visit it. They might have information on the demon that could help her.

"Well that's okay, we can keep you company, my name is Rock Lee," he pointed his thumb at himself and flashed a bright smile her way.

"That would be nice, I am Kagome Higurashi," she introduced in return, before turning her gaze to his companions.

"I'm TenTen," a brunette girl said, she seemed friendly enough. Wearing a more traditional Chinese look, she matched the voice to the one speaking most about different weapons.

Looking to the blonde wearing the black dress with a red sash, she wondered what that large black rectangle was that she carried on her back. "I'm Temari, and this is Gaara the Kazekage," she introduced the red head as well.

"Greetings to all of you, did you have to travel far," she asked, trying to start a conversation and break the ice.

They gave her an odd look before indulging her, "We have all been travelling for a few days now," Gaara replied.

"You must be glad to finally be reaching your destination then, with a Temple in the area I bet the village is a nice place visit," she commented, curious to what everything looks like in this day and age.

They began walking; Kagome had a feeling that her casual question was supposed to be common knowledge in these parts. Deciding to not say anything further she kept her thoughts and questions bottled up. It didn't take long though for one of them to decide to ask her a question instead.

"Lady Kagome," Temari addressed her respectfully, once her attention was given the girl pushed on. "Where are you headed?"

Kagome looked at the mountains that she is getting closer to, still having at least a half days walk ahead of her to get there. "I'm headed for those mountains in the distance, there is something I must do there," not sure if she should tell them what exactly that is. She didn't know them and what their goals are so it is best to try and not rub elbows for the time being when she is outnumbered.

She shared a look with Gaara before continuing the conversation, "It would probably be best to rest in the village up ahead, it is the last one before you reach the mountains. It wouldn't be a good idea to travel this area in the dark," she informed her, remembering the temple was having problems of some sort.

"I had just been thinking about that, I'm sure I will be fine either way, thank you for the information," she smiled, knowing she will be sleeping outdoors either way. It was only her first day in this new era and she didn't have money so it would be impossible for her to take advantage of having a village in the area. She did wonder if this area had any hot springs, it would be nice to find one.

The shinobi, she assumed, began talking about what they should do first, "Naruto and Kiba are supposed to rendezvous with us in the village, should we stop there first before heading over to the Temple," TenTen asked since Gaara is the head of this mission.

"Yes, I would like all of us there when we approach the Temple, they should be waiting for us already since they didn't have far to travel," Gaara, she could tell, was still studying the priestess. Usually those at the temples are well informed about the different shinobi villages and the lands but she seemed lacking in that knowledge. He also knew their mission had something to do with that very mountain she is travelling to and he wondered what she needed to do there. The temple was insistent that this matter is important enough for them to need high level shinobi for it and something about a prophecy.

They approached the village outskirts and once they walked into town Kagome halted in her tracks, surprised that a village like this was next to the Temple she could see off in another direction. 'Uh,' she thought, looking at all the flashy signs and advertising, 'this village makes me think of Las Vegas,' as she noticed all the casinos and other places that she thought would be considered a sin. 'Maybe the Temple is popular for those needing help from all the temptations here,' still a bit taken aback at it.

Temari watched her amused at the small blush the priestess donned on her cheeks. Apparently she didn't know about this village's reputation, it was clear earlier when she thought this would be a 'nice place to visit.'

"I see Naruto and Kiba," Rock Lee spoke up and headed towards them automatically.

Kagome walked along, when they joined up with the other two members she spoke to the rest of them, "It was nice meeting all of you and keeping me company, I hope all of you have a safe journey," she gave them a slight bow, smiling as she waved goodbye to them before she went back to her own agenda.

"Bye Kagome, be careful," Temari responded in turn while the others gave their own farewells. Something didn't sit right with her, she could feel it in her gut but until she figured it out it will just have to stay on the back burner.

"Who was that," Naruto asked as his eyes followed the young woman.

Gaara addressed Kiba first, "I want you to keep her scent in mind," Akamaru sniffed the ground where she had stood while Kiba nodded. Turning to Naruto he answered his question, "She is a priestess, her name is Kagome Higurashi, she is headed into the mountains. I have a feeling that we will cross paths again," he commented as he watched her walk down the street.

"Hey, a priestess," a drunk guy blabbered out, "I would love to see a priestess in the show. I bet you been a naughty little priestess," he grabbed her. "Come to papa," he said getting excited. His hand went south, groping her ass and about to comment on it.

"PERVERT," she yelled and smacked him. The guy stumbled and hit the ground with a groan, "Next time don't grope a priestess," she continued with smoke coming out of her ears as she fumed about the audacity of the man. "As if I would do something like that," she bit out under her breath.

"I thought priestesses were supposed to be peaceful," he mumbled.

"Well this Priestess can't stand perverts," she shot out before stomping away.

The Leaf and Sand shinobi watched the spectacle with a variety of emotions ranging from amusement to disgust. TenTen and Temari were about to stomp over there when Naruto beat them to it, pulling the guy up from the front of his shirt. "You old pervert, I don't want to catch you assaulting a lady like that again, it is disgusting you would do that to a priestess," he yelled at the guy threateningly before dropping him back to the ground. "We should get to that Temple," he suggested, wanting to get away from this portion of the village.

Kagome walked away a bit surprised at hearing the blonde defend her so readily. It put her a bit more on edge that he was even stronger than the others. Though all of them seemed friendly enough, she didn't want to risk jeopardizing what she came to this era to do. Instead of waiting to head out the next day she did a little sight-seeing and continued on with a brisk walk to the mountains.

Gaara and the others left the village immediately and headed straight to the temple in the distance. A young monk noticed them and immediately stood at the Temple entrance to greet them. "Hello Leaf and Sand shinobi, my master has been expecting you, follow me right this way," he guided them through the Temple, going past different buildings and watching the various monks go about their day, some of them practicing with their staffs, others praying or meditating.

They entered one of the larger and more ornate buildings; torches were alit along the walls. After walking into the main area of the building they were led to a side room and ushered in to wait for his arrival. Several minutes went by as the young Monk left to find his master and bring him to the room he left them in. "Master, these are the shinobi you requested," giving a short introduction.

"Yes, I see," he replied, dismissing the young monk, "I thank you for coming so quickly on such short notice," he began in as the door was shut.

They all nodded and Temari decided to introduce everyone before they were seated respectfully. "I have a few urgent matters to impart to you. As the head of this Temple it is my duty to ensure the safety of the others and be informed of all things. I have a scroll that is rather old telling of a prophecy and when it will happen. This one dates back thousands of years ago when Feudal lords were at their strongest and demons roamed the Earth. There had been a great and terrible demon back then that was terrorizing the land. Many others had tried to defeat him and failed until another great demon managed to seal him with the help of others. Unfortunately the seal has weakened slowly over time and it is prophesized that he will return after the summer solstice has passed 4,000 times." The older monk informed them, gently patting the worn scroll.

"We made a copy of the scroll to ensure we keep all of the information since this one is clearly quite worn. I can only assume they used some sort of power to make it strong enough to last for so many years," he handed them the scroll copy to read.

"In there it says a Great Priestess of Time will come to stop this terrible demon once and for all but she must unite with a hero among the shinobi world to keep the peace, this is what was imparted to them by the Gods. We do have more documents about such a priestess. It is unclear if this will be the same priestess or if another one has come into existence. Right now many people are being attacked when they approach the mountain in the distance. Most of them are my monks so at this time no one will travel because of fear. That mountain is where that very demon is sealed and none can get close to check if the seal is still intact. We need you to check on the seal for us and see who these assailants are. The summer solstice is approaching in a few days so it is crucial that this is all done within this time," he pressed the importance to them.

"Have you by any chance requested for another Temple to send someone to check on the seal," Temari asked; her mind quickly processing everything.

"No we have not, it is too dangerous to go at this time," he was firm in his conviction.

"Gaara, I want to find Lady Kagome before she goes up there, we need to warn her," turning to her brother and seeing he agreed.

"Thank you for your time, we will head out immediately," Gaara bowed before standing up.

They could feel a clash of powers outside; they all turned to the window and could see a lavender light streaking through the sky at its target. "That power, it's so pure, I have never felt something so strong," the elder Monk was in awe at the display.

They began to leave the room, all giving him a hasty bow in there urgency to see what was going on. When the name clicked in the Monks head he called out to them, "Wait," he managed to stop them, "that name, Lady Kagome, is the same one in the other scrolls. When you are done please send someone back and I will show you the scrolls."

With a non-verbal agreement to do so they left, racing out of the temple and to the clashing powers off in the distance. They had a feeling it would be that priestess they met earlier although they wondered why she would leave the town when over half the day was already gone. Naruto wondered if this might be another prophecy about him but after the war there were many heroes in his opinion.

Kagome walked out of the village, happy to get away from the perverts and drunkards that were leering at her. She didn't want to waste much time until she got a feel for the situation she has been pushed into. Having not been given a time limit before she came here it put her in a hurry despite the warning she had been given from Temari. It was understandable that she would worry but it isn't like she had much for options. Keeping pace she began to feel eyes on her, she held a special bow that didn't require physical arrows, she is certain this would disarm anyone since she held no quiver or arrows.

The village had been out of sight for a couple hours now, the forest was thick in this area but the path still remained wide. She focused on sensing the area around her, she had felt demonic energy brushing against her own and this other energy the others had. For now they were being cautious.

Something was going to happen and she knew it would happen soon, it felt like she had a bullseye on her as she expanded her senses out further and knew there are many in the area, only a few of them demonic. She was getting tired of this but didn't want to provoke them since she wasn't sure if she could take on the others. Her purification abilities may be lethal to a demon but what would it do to the others. Her arrows would have to hit vital areas for her to feel she can take down the others but she was also sorely outnumbered.

Feeling a shift in the air around her she ducked in time to keep her head from rolling. They came to a stop and regarded her with a weighing look, clearly not expecting her to avoid the blow. She had her bow at the ready to use it in any form needed.

"You're clearly more skilled and out class all of the others that have tried to pass through here," the demon before her remarked.

"You could say I have far more experience most likely than they do, judging by the fact I don't feel much demonic energy in these parts," coming to the conclusion that demons are scarce in this time or they resided elsewhere.

"Demons are not common here but you talk as if you have battled them more than a few times," watching her critically to see if she was bluffing.

"You could say on a near daily basis at one time. Why is it you attacked me in the first place? Is it out of prejudice or for some other reason for I have not done anything to you," wondering if he might be a follower or descendant of this demon that is sealed away.

"Why does a priestess approach this mountain," he countered.

"I clearly have business or I am just travelling aimlessly," she quipped back.

"You have wit," he commented, "I will give you a chance to leave now and go back the way you came with no further opposition from us. If you choose not to then," he flexed his clawed hand.

"Who are the others with you demons," she asked, curious as to who is working with them.

"They are shinobi that support our cause," narrowing his eyes as he realized she had known they were there the whole time. That alone told him she is far more powerful than the others at least in her sensing capabilities.

"I know not your cause but I have business to attend to in the mountains so I guess that is where I stand, I cannot be kept from it," giving him her answer.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to attack little Priestess," he decided.

Several ones scattered, feeling an attack coming from the sky she drew her bow, an arrow formed and with a display of her lavender powers it streaked into the darkening sky and purified the demon, it barely manage to shriek in pain before it was nothing but ash.

The demon before her growled and two more jumped out of the trees from either side of the path. She quickly took one down with an arrow but the other was upon her, grinning in victory as it was about to slash her into ribbons. With a swat of her bow she sent him backwards, slowly being purified after being hit. This only served to further enrage the demon before her.

The demons held back as the shinobi came forward and surrounded her, she wasn't sure if she could really harm them at all on the same scale as a demon. Backing away a little she did her best to take in the situation, she could tell all of them are fast with how quickly they appeared so running away would be useless.

Standing her ground seemed to be her only option; she just hoped that she could counter any attacks. Seeing them perform some quick movements with their hands she went tense, not sure what they were up to. When they took a deep breath in she was set to dodge whatever came out of their mouths, seeing something that resembled fire she jumped back, her good eyesight giving her the ability to dodge the huge balls of fire before she was burned to a crisp.

Two of the shinobi charged her from the back and she turned around, sweeping their feet out from under them before doing a handstand and pushing off to do a flip in the air to gain some distance. They watched a bit tense at seeing she has battle experience. Holding her hands out, palms flat, she fired bullets of her power at them, forcing them to dodge and back off. She brought her bow up to defend from an attack at her by another shinobi with a kunai.

Her power flared into her bow, making it stronger before he jumped away and started doing those hand signs before his palm hit the ground. Four walls of dirt surrounded her; they were using nature itself to attack her as she realized they had primarily elemental attacks which were hard to defend against for her.

Looking at the walls warily she turned her head to the top of where she was trapped. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up. "Priestess, this is the end of the line for you," the demon stated as two more shadows joined him up there.

She could faintly see they were performing some sort of attack before mud started shooting out of their mouths, quickly piling up at her feet, in less than a minute it was almost up to her chest as her eyes widened. A few more seconds passed and she was holding her breath as the mud felt heavy around her, eyes screwed shut as she fought to find the wall and guide herself up. Holding her breath was hard, fighting the urge to take a deep breath, something you learn to do the moment of your birth.

Her hand hit a hard surface, the mud around her was growing hot and she felt her panic rise up. She couldn't die because of a bunch of mud, 'of all the demons I have faced I am not about to die because of mud!'

Naruto sped ahead of the others, ignoring anything they yelled out to him. He felt time was of the essence if he is to save this priestess, one they might also need in the face of this new enemy. He could see them up ahead; three of them were standing on the dirt walls. Fire came out of their mouth and before they could react he put his fist through a dirt wall, jumping up he kicked it before getting out of the way of all the mud that rushed out. Seeing the body that came out, covered in mud he didn't even think about it, he scooped it up and jumped a good distance away, focused on the enemy while he wiped the mud away from their face with his sleeve and hand.

She took gasping breaths after she felt her body be rushed out after hearing something penetrate the wall. Realizing she had been scooped up someone was wiping the mud away her face. Calming down she reached her senses out to feel who it was, recognizing it to be the blonde from earlier.

"Sit back and relax, we can handle it from here," Naruto said just as the others arrived. He set her against a tree before standing in front of the enemy again. "So who wants to be first," he said with a rough voice as he cracked his knuckles.

Kagome coughed a little as she tried to get her throat to cooperate. "The one is a demon, more are in the trees," she managed to get out before trying to stand up. She tugged her shirt up, untying it as she let her backpack hit the ground. Pulling the heavy shirt off she picked her bow up from where it went discarded.

"I thought I said to take it easy, we can handle these guys," Naruto gave her a stern look.

"I can't just standby and do nothing," she bit back at him.

He ignored her and she watched him do several hand movements and then two clones of him showed up making her blink a few times. Gaara stood up there by him, sand came out of the gourd he carried at his waist while Temari stood behind them with TenTen, she pulled that big black thing off her back and Kagome was surprised to find it was a fan. Kiba shouted out, "Fang over Fang," and did his combo attack with Akamaru to clear out the shinobi that are visible.

TenTen had what looked to be a large scroll and Rock Lee just stood at the ready. The rest of the ones that were hiding in the forest had come out of the shadows, ready to fight. They were still outnumbered and she was about to join them when Naruto took the offensive and attacked with his clones, the sand divided and went into the forest. Shouts of pain and the attacks resounded in her ears as she watched how he didn't even lift a finger, the sand just followed at his will.

Naruto attacked the ones on the wall; they seemed to have pissed him off. She wasn't sure which one was a clone and which one was real but seeing the way shinobi fight was certainly a sight to see for her. They were fast and had a lot of unique skills, it was clear to see by her that she only stood a chance with the demons, she was certainly glad they came to her rescue and appeared to be on her side for now.

The two shinobi that had been on the wall were both knocked out by the clones, she watched them disappear while the original was fighting the demon. Suddenly he jumped far back, did a signal and they all retreated quickly.

Feeling all the mud caked on her she felt a little self-conscious when they turned towards her. "Maybe we should use a water jutsu to spray her clean," TenTen remarked.

Kiba took a whiff of the air, "I can smell water nearby, it might be a stream," then he lead them in the direction of it.

Naruto was quiet; he studied the priestess from the corner of his eyes, and noted that she is certainly a mess. She looked uncomfortable and was keeping her distance, choosing to walk in the back of the group a few extra paces looking like she might bolt at the first sign of any aggression towards her.

She was clearly uncertain if she can or should accept any help from them. He could only assume she was uncertain if they would remain friend or turn to foe. Her eyes kept flicking to the mountain and he wondered if she was trying to get to the seal of the demon. All of them were already wondering if she is this Great Priestess of Time. Remembering that display of power earlier he was curious as to why she was trapped in mud if she is that powerful.

Making up his mind he turned towards her, "Hey," he said to grab her attention, her eyes latching on to his immediately as her body tensed just a little more. He almost wanted to sigh but he figured she had her reasons and they were probably good. "We had seen you take someone down with a single shot all the way from the Temple, if you could do that then how did you manage to get in such a tight situation?"

"Well that is because they were a demon, I managed to defeat three demons with barely any effort and that is why the rest hung back while the shinobi took on the offensive. I'm not familiar with the way a shinobi from around here fights so I was at a big disadvantage. I may have the ability to purify demons and have good endurance but the rest of me is…" she tried to think about how to put it. They were human, she can tell but they could move at amazing speeds whereas she couldn't go nearly so fast. "I don't have the same abilities as you. I can fight for several days and nights but I have my limits even if they are higher than the average human from where I am from, they pale in comparison to yours."

He chewed on her words for a bit, instantly latching on to certain parts of her answer. 'She isn't familiar with how a shinobi fights around here and where she is from the people are not even as fast as her, so where is she from,' he wondered. 'On top of that she is still quite wary of us, it's like she can't believe we are honestly trying to help her.'

Wanting answers sooner rather than later he turned back to her, noticing she tensed up again, "It sounds to me like you have fought shinobi before, how could the way they fight be any different than us," he asked, figuring it shouldn't be all that bad of a question to ask for the time being.

"They were demons so they had demon based attacks. I can defend myself from a demon, I'm not sure about a human ninja," recalling the fight with Hoshiyomi and his clan.

"What are the shinobi like where you are from, we saved your ass and yet you're so tense it's like you expect us to attack at any moment," he pointed out, receiving a few glares from his comrades.

"I'm guessing then that you are shinobi as well," she asked, receiving several bewildered looks.

"How could you not know," he exclaimed. "We are wearing symbols of our villages," he pointed to his leaf symbol.

"Oh, that's what that is," she hummed for a moment as she noted most of them did wear one even if they were not all the same.

"Okay, that's it, where are you from," he demanded, not caring his comrades were mad that he was already pushing for an answer to this.

"I'm from," she paused, leaving him and everyone else hanging on to hear the rest of the answer. "Well I'm from somewhere really far away," she finally answered.

Several of them had sweat drops after listening to her vague answer which answered hardly a thing. Looking around she could tell they were not happy with the answer and a few of them noticed how she was able to dance around his other two questions. None of them were sure if Naruto caught on to it but they hardly received an actual answer that would be helpful to them.

When Naruto was about to question her further Temari interrupted, "How about you boys scout the area so Kagome can have some privacy, we're almost there," she pointed at the river up ahead.

The guys hung back while the girls proceeded to continue forward. They slowed down to match her pace; making her a little nervous but neither said anything about it. "We will keep on the lookout while you attempt to get that mud off of you. Later on us girls can hit the hot springs in the village," TenTen offered, hoping the invite might cool her nerves but instead she found the girl was actually more nervous.

'In the village, who am I kidding, that will cost money and I don't have any,' pouting when she realized she should have asked for money but back in the past she never needed any so she never thought about it. Really, she was almost just as ill-prepared for this quest as she was with the last, the only difference being she knew about it this time whereas the last she was dragged down the well at her shrine.

Seeing she was deep in her thoughts the two decided to leave her be, they figured there was something that they might be able to get out of her later. Right now they had a feeling she is just not comfortable sharing much about her past or reasons for heading into that mountain.

Kagome was glad it was warm out at least as she crouched down before the riverbank. She dumped out the contents of her thankfully waterproof backpack. After everything was dumped out she zipped it back up and grabbed her discarded shirt and scooted down the riverbank carefully. Once she was in the river about knee deep she deep she scrubbed her backpack while the water rushed by helping to get the mud washed off. She her feet and legs were quickly becoming numb but being used to taking dips in rivers she didn't pay it any heed, it was nothing that she wasn't already used to doing.

She tossed her backpack near her other belongings and worked on scrubbing her white over shirt. This is her primary set of clothes, the only other thing she had was her spare set of undergarments, shorts, and a tee shirt. While these clothes dried she will just have to make do with what she has available. The problem with the shorts is that they are honestly short, they were meant to wear under something like her current clothes or a skirt, not something she was all that comfortable wearing around casually like the girls in her time do.

Getting the mud stains out of the white top was easier said than done. She picked up a smooth rock when her hands were too numb to be of much help. Using the rock she continued to scrub the mud off of it until it met her standards. She pulled it out of the river and squeezed the water out of it before bundling it up to throw it up there as well.

Checking for where the guys were she undid the side ties to her pants and shimmied out of them the best she could. Stumbling for a bit she managed to get them off and walked deeper into the water to preserve some modesty. Having grabbed the rock again she worked diligently on her pants before repeating her actions on tossing them to shore to join the rest of the pile. With a groan she did a small dive into the water and swam slowly upstream against the current. It wasn't long before she could feel her muscles needed a break and she needed air.

Surfacing she tilt her head back to scrub the mud out of her hair. All of her locks reached the small of her waist, some going beyond. She liked its current length even if it can be a hassle at times. It still held the natural waves and blue tint. She was always diligent about keeping it in good order since she took pride in her clean appearance, something that was often commented upon by other.

From long days in the sun she had gained a light tan which served to enhance the definition in her muscles. The mud had at least left her skin feeling soft, a nice positive she could cling to even if she still felt nervous about these current shinobi. They were apparently planning on sticking by her for some reason, she wasn't sure why and didn't really want to find out either. She just wanted to find another way up to that mountain without crossing paths with anymore shinobi.

Once up there she could check on the seal, maybe stall the demon from getting out if even for a few days. Those others might work for him, it wouldn't surprise her but she didn't want to let on to her reasons for travelling in that direction just in case it would create more enemies. Not having her companions of the feudal era made her more wary rather than her carefree tendencies.

This demon sounded strong so she wasn't sure why once again it was only her here. She always taken on strong demons with the others and this one might have several followers making it even harder for her to manage this quest alone. She isn't Midoriko, nor does she have her level of experience or skill.

Scrubbing the rest the mud out of her locks she started on her body as she remained in her thoughts. The Gods certainly liked to keep her life interesting these days, she bet these gaps in information were on purpose to keep her on her toes while they enjoyed a good laugh. Walking towards the shore as the last of the mud was washed away with the current; she climbed up the bank and grabbed her dry set of clothes, going behind a tree to change into the red shirt, black shorts, and undergarments.

She wrung her hair out the best she could before grabbing her comb and working on the long locks for a couple minutes, cursing at the fact she didn't bring any products with her either. Really she had already made several mistakes just based on assumptions, the only things she did bring for her hygiene is deodorant, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. She at least had that going for her so far.

Once she can get her hands on a map she is going to find a hot spring that isn't going to cost money. Her eyes were transfixed on the rushing river water while she combed out the tangles. Grabbing the strip of leather she gathered her locks and braided them until she could tie them in place. For now she won't say much of anything to these shinobi, they were a bit too curious of her and she wondered why.

Taking a glance at the girls she could see they were quietly talking amongst themselves. Kagome slowly gathered her discarded items, putting them in a separate compartment of her backpack. After squeezing as much of the excess water out as she could, she neatly folded her wet clothing and stuffed it into the large compartment, leaving it open a few inches to let the air into it.

"I'm all set," she turned to them as she slipped the sandals back on.

"Okay, we can head back to the village, it going to be dark real soon," Temari pointed out. They headed back into the forest being joined by the guys as they made their way back to the path. "We would get there quicker if we ran," not forgetting the fact Kagome had already said she can't move nearly as fast as they could. "One of the guys could carry you, I don't want to chance us getting ambushed in the dark," though she felt they could easily take them on.

"Oh that's alright, you guys have already done a lot for me," backing away slowly and bumping right into someone. Looking behind her she could see Naruto behind her looking at her suspiciously. He clearly hadn't forgotten his unanswered questions which made her more nervous.

Before she could move away she felt his hands on her arms holding her still while he turned to look behind them. "We are still being watched by them," he informed the others.

Kagome failed at sensing whoever he could feel back there. When his gaze came back to her she began to fidget, running out of excuses that could get her out of this situation. She could feel that he was purposely giving her time to try and find a way to convince them to part ways now. She had a feeling it was to ensure she realized it was a fruitless effort. When her shoulders finally sagged in defeat he perked up with his small victory.

"Okay you guys, let's go!" He quickly gathered her up in his arms making her all flustered and to her surprise they jumped into the trees. "I'm starving, we should eat first," he remarked to the others already thinking about the food vendors he had seen at the village.

She looked at the scenery as it sped by, surprised that they were going at least as fast as InuYasha could travel. Feeling dizzy she tore her eyes from it and twiddled her thumbs as she felt awkward being carried by a stranger. Not sure if she wanted to break the ice or not she decided it couldn't hurt to at least get his name. "I never got your name or the guy with the huge dog, mine is Kagome," unsure if he knew that already.

"Naruto Uzumaki and that is Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru," he decided to leave out the Hokage bit since he doubted she knew what one was in the first place.

"Thank you again for your help," beginning to feel like she is in their debt. Though she felt bad about it, she had every intention of ditching them before she gave up any further information or it was found out that she was absolutely broke. She had no way of paying them back and they seemed to be a bit of a generous bunch on the surface.

It would be a rough night but she could put up a barrier to hide her presence. She knew that it would have to be once they were distracted or she would definitely not escape them anytime soon. For now she will let them think they won but the second they let their guard down and had their attention elsewhere, she will be out of there, map or no map. She will just give the path a wide girth to avoid where the demons and shinobi were waiting for travelers.

Whereas it took her a couple hours to get that far, they were already closing in on that village not long after sundown. Once they touched down he slowly let her down to her feet. The demons and shinobi had stayed behind and chose not to follow so he was no longer concerned about them for the time being.

Temari and TenTen took the lead, heading to an inn to get rooms, order food, and soak in the hot springs. Naruto still had a feeling she would try to get away from them. When the guys were out of sight, already heading to the rooms they were given and the girls began to order food for everyone, Kagome took a few quiet steps backwards after ensuring no one was behind her. Inching away she quietly walked off, quickly going around the corner before she sped up and headed for the nearest exit to the village.

She did her best to not draw any attention to her by not taking off running. She would save that energy for another time. Looking around she couldn't see or feel any of them following her so once she reached the tall grass of the meadow she quickly entered, heading towards the forest where she can rest and put a barrier up.

Temari and TenTen looked the menu over, "Hey Lady Kagome, is there something you would like-," they turned around, Temari pausing as she noticed a lack of a certain priestess. Searching the area with their eyes they realized she gave them the slip. "How did she manage to give us the slip," TenTen questioned, a bit irritated now.

Kagome leaned back against a tree, feeling a bit worn out from the day and used to being in bed already. Rubbing her tired eyes as she let the tension in her ease out slowly, she gathered her thoughts, remembering where her position is in accordance to the path and the mountain. "Right," she mumbled to herself, pushing off the tree as she began walking again. "I need to give the path a wide girth to avoid any trouble. If I'm lucky I might find that seal before midday, do what is needed and head off to get ready. At least I will know then just how much or how little time I have until I get to face this new enemy. Now to get away from all these shinobi, I certainly don't need any more opposition," she mumbled tiredly as she wandered deeper into the woods.

Naruto slipped out the window to their room, going around the other buildings until he stood in the shadows of a building watching the girls across from him. Narrowing his eyes he watched as his two comrades became distracted, 'I knew it,' he thought, watching as the priestess quietly slipped away from them.

"More opposition like me," he said, appearing just a foot in front of her as she shrieked and stumbled backwards away from him in surprise.

"Wha- but how?" She stammered out puzzled, taking a few steps back further away from him, preparing to flee. He matched her steps with a determined expression.

"Why are you trying to ditch us," he asked, a bit angry at her for that. He could easily read the emotions in her unguarded face.

"I need to do something important," she stated, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Her heel hit the tree before she skirted around it backwards.

"Yeah, like finding a seal," he easily quipped.

She bit her lip, not sure what would come next if he knew about that. "Yes," she replied uneasily.

They heard a twig break; Naruto took his attention off her for just a split second and she took off to her left, attempting to sprint away. His hand shot out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him where he firmly held her to him. He looked down at her, aggravated that she was still attempting escape. "What do you have against us, we save you and you try to ditch us," he asked her irritated.

Feeling guilt well up, she shoved it back down, "Maybe it's different here but where I am from ninjas are not exactly known for saving the world or doing things for free. I don't want to be any further in debt to any of you and I don't have money to pay for any services, now let me go!"

He still held on to her, not letting up on his grip, "It is different here, we may get paid to do things but we are already on a mission that we are getting paid for and you are probably part of the mission. We can't talk about it here, that's why we wanted you to come with us and then go with us to see the old Monk at the Temple," he tried to explain.

He could see she was still about to protest, "everything has already been covered, no one expects you to pay for anything. Just come with us and we will explain it all. We will also get you to that seal in good time and you won't have to worry about getting attacked. We are plenty strong to go up against those guys, I could take them on alone if I need to," he boasted. "Either way it will probably be you helping us after you hear things out and speak with the old Monk. He had scrolls on all of this," recalling the prophecy and the fact it is most likely about them since he is regarded as a hero to the shinobi world.

She looked away, wanting to be stubborn but knowing it will get her nowhere. Honestly this guy could have just dragged her back but he clearly wanted her more comfortable around them and she kept getting the feeling that he is an honest person; she just didn't want to let her guard down. Her companions stressed that she needed to be more careful about who she trusts.

"Fine," she gave in, relaxing her stance as they just now noticed how close he held her to him, looking like lovers than strangers.

He turned his head away to hide his own blush. Getting his thoughts back in order he glanced at Gaara who watched them from a branch, she apparently hadn't noticed him. He gave him a nod and slowly let go of her. "Now let's head back to the inn, I'm sure after being in the cold river you would enjoy a soak at the hot spring," walking with her side by side.

Once they were back to the inn he showed her to the rooms they had, one for the girls, another for the guys, both coming out to a joint room where they will eat meals together. They were joined by Gaara as they walked to the onsen, not going into their own until the door to hers was shut.

"She doesn't trust us," Gaara simply stated.

"I think she wants to but is choosing not to, like a self-preservation thing," he shared while he pulled his clothes off.

"It would make sense if the shinobi she knows of are not the most honorable or left a bad impression. Many times it has sounded like she comes from somewhere quite far away. There is few places that are left alone by the shinobi world and none of them have the means to train a priestess of her caliber. Naruto, she is most likely the priestess we are looking for," he finished, his mind still going over what it means for her to be a Great Priestess of Time.

"Yeah, I know. We just need to get her over to the Temple; we still haven't seen those other scrolls the old Monk has. I have a feeling she is still going to try and tackle this demon head on without our help," he grumbled, still a bit peeved she kept trying to find a way to part ways with them.

"Just like you took on all of the Pains by yourself,"Gaara pointed out. Grinning when he could see the perturbed look on his friends face as he grouched about the point he made.

They washed their bodies off, going through the usual ritual before exiting to join Kiba and Lee. "You two sure did take your time, what kept ya?"

Naruto was grumpy, he looked over at the wall that separated them from the girls, listening carefully to see if she was really over there or decided to try and escape. Hearing the other two girls greet her he finally relaxed and entered the onsen, listening to Gaara explain to their comrades.

"Lady Kagome doesn't trust us and gave the other two the slip. We followed her as she headed back towards the mountain through the forest. Naruto confronted her and convinced her to come back with us and visit the Temple with us in the morning," the quick explanation was enough to satisfy Kiba as he glanced in the direction of the girls from where he lounged.

"Why wouldn't she trust the Leaf and Sand shinobi, ever since the war the reputations of the five great nations has risen with our unification," he said, baffled that someone didn't trust them.

"She doesn't have a good picture painted of shinobi in general so she is wary and on top of that she seems to think we are going to charge her for anything we do for her so she doesn't want a debt she can't pay. It would seem she has no money of her own and is still vague about where she comes from," Kiba looked at Gaara, feeling a bit offended.

"That just means we need to teach and show her we are the good guys, her youth will be sure to show then," Lee punched his fist in the air, excited at the prospect of making a believer out of her.

"Feh," Kiba looked at the display a bit annoyed before turning to the topic at hand. "Lee is right about one thing, we will just have to explain things to her so she understands how ninja villages work and what is going on in this day and age of peace. Even better is we have Gaara here to explain it as the Kazekage of the Sand Village," he elected him with a sly smirk, the other two readily agreed causing Gaara to sigh as he sank down a little deeper into the water.

Exiting the building, Kagome came out only clad in a towel, feeling a bit like sulking at being caught. "Lady Kagome," the two greeted, a bit shocked at seeing the priestess they could have sworn had given them the slip.

"Uh, hello," she greeted, feeling just a bit ashamed of herself, only briefly meeting their eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure everything will be cleared up after we eat," Temari gave her a reassuring smile. Kagome found it easy to return it with one of her own, feeling a bit better already. "How about the three of us get to know each other, nothing too personal, just anything we want to share," she offered, opening up a conversation to set the priestess at ease. "I will go first since I suggested it. Let's see… hmm…" she tapped her chin in thought. "I got it. When I was a little girl I had seen this beautiful kunoichi, she was so strong and elegant at the same I wanted to be just like her. I had seen her battle once and she used this fan that I thought was for fashion but it was actually a disguised weapon. It was after that I had taken an interest in fans," she shared.

"Oh me next," TenTen jumped in. "I used to practically worship Lady Tsunade, I wanted to be just like her. I tried so hard to be like her, taking on anything that she was a legend for, even trying to go into a bar and gambling hall before getting tossed out. Gai-sensei always did his best to help me but after insulting his turtle summon I was given a summoning scroll for ninja tools. That was how I started on the path to become a weapons expert," she smile, proud of her accomplishment.

Kagome smiled, hearing about those uplifting stories from when they were young. She didn't really have anything like that, she thought really hard of what to honestly say that could be more uplifting or along those lines. "I wish I had something like that to share but my situation was basically life or death and I can't share it in such a public spot. Let me think of something," she thought for a couple minutes, wishing not for the first time that she didn't have such a mysterious life. "Well, I grew up on the Higurashi Shrine with my mom, little brother, and grandfather. We held festivals from time to time and one year I had seen this super cute dress on a doll that I really wanted but she was quite pricey. To make up for it my mom had made as close a replica to it as she could, showing it to me the night before the festival. I felt like a little princess wearing it. My mother was always such a kind woman like that," her eyes watered slightly, knowing there is a chance she may never see her again.

"That is a sweet story Lady Kagome," TenTen smiled.

"Really, you can just call me Kagome. The Lady part makes me feel uncomfortable. I swear Miroku said it just to bug me," she rambled thinking of all the times he would say it and usually when he is about to grope her.

"I guess it is my turn again, oh I might not have mentioned it but Gaara is my brother and we have another brother, Kankuro. He is a puppet master and my favorite past time when we were kids was to sneak up and scare him so good that he would fall off his chair with his puppets crashing on him. I sometimes would put rouge on them, I really gave him a hard time as much as I could back then," she laughed at the memory.

"I don't have a brother but I do have a story. Lee was pushing himself to get stronger and I had a really heavy weight he wanted me to send at him. He would wrap his bandages around it and crash into the bottom of the riverbed. It was a test to release one of his inner gates since he is a Taijutsu master. When he didn't surface for a while I became really worried and jumped into save him. He finally released one of his inner gates and resurfaced with it. I became made when he failed to see my worry and then when I felt insulted that he felt I couldn't push him hard enough, I dropped the weight on his back while he was in the process of his 1,000 pushups for what he considered a failure in his training. Man his face turned so red when he struggled to not collapse under it," she laughed, Temari joining her.

Kagome struggled to grasp everything in the story but she smiled good-naturedly. "My little brother is Souta. I always used to tease him about various things and tell him scary stories. One night I had him so spooked that when he went to use the bathroom in the middle of the night I had a spooky mask hanging from the ceiling that resembled one of the latest stories. He ended up whizzing all over the bathroom," she giggled, that was quite the mess, it wasn't fun to clean either.

They enjoyed themselves for a while before they figured dinner was waiting on them. When they made it back to the room wearing their robes Kagome struggled to braid her hair to keep it out of the way. TenTen took humor in it before helping her. She did a French braid at the top before securing it with a hair tie she lent to her, successfully keeping the hair out of the girl's face.

With a happy thank you they dug into the food with the guys that were already seated. Each of them knowing the girls had somehow managed to relax the priestess into being more comfortable around them; they ate with delight, filling their stomachs after a long day. Rice cakes and sweet rolls were for dessert. Kagome enjoyed her tea with a few drops of honey; it helped keep her nerves cool.

When the food was finished and cleared away she knew it was time to get down to business, doing her best to not let her nerves get to her as she looked at these people her age that she knew to be shinobi. Gaara started since he had been elected by the guys to do some of the talking.

"Lady Kagome, from what we have picked up from you it would seem you know little about how the shinobi world works so I would like to start with that. As my sister introduced, I am the Kazekage of my village. That means I am the leader of the shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Sand. We are part of the Wind Country."

Pointing to the forehead protector on his sister's forehead, "this forehead protector has the symbol for our village. The ones the others wear are the symbol of their village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

She nodded showing that she is following so far. "The way our villages make income is by getting missions. Sometimes they could be as simple as finding a lost pet or helping someone with shopping, or as serious as an assassination or an escort mission where high level shinobi that are ranked as jounin might attack. We are in the area because our villages both received requests from the temple to come to their aid. The shinobi world is at true peace between each nation, we regard each other as comrades and friends. It is now being threatened we have been informed," he pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"This is the copy of a scroll the Temple has given us. They had others as well but we had to leave before we could read them since we felt you were in danger. People, as you have experienced, are being attacked on that path to the mountain. It is our duty to check the seal and report back to the Temple. Though I would prefer the demon remain sealed, it is better that we defeat him while we are better prepared. This is where you come in; we believe you are the priestess we are looking for to help us defeat this demon." His face composed as he relayed how serious and confident he is in his judgement.

Curious, she wondered just how he came to that conclusion. Having not read the scroll she didn't know just how much he figured out. "I'm curious, how did you come to that conclusion, I haven't even known you for a whole day, not even half of one," she pointed out.

"It really isn't that hard to come to this judgement, you have come from some mysterious place to journey to the very mountains our mission resides in, we are both checking on a seal. The monk at the Temple was in awe of your display in power and even said he has never felt so much pure power like yours. You have no knowledge on things about shinobi or how we fight. By your age most have encountered shinobi like our selves. You are travelling far it would seem and yet you have no money or knowledge of the area, just a destination in mind. I could honestly continue but you should read the scroll first," he gestured to where it was still held in her hands.

Nodding she began reading, a bit shocked at just what this prophecy held. She wondered just who this hero of the shinobi world is, they must be great to be regarded so highly. Once she rolled it back up and returned it to him he continued. "Just where are you from?"

"I would like to say you will probably not believe me but now I'm reconsidering it. It isn't something I can just go spouting off to anyone and everyone," her continued evasiveness was beginning to wear on their nerves as she could tell she is pushing her luck.

"Well," she wondered just how far in the future she is. "I am from the year 2015, born in Tokyo, Japan where I was raised on the family shrine in the modern era where things like us were only make believe. Ninja were assassins in movie; those that are ninja just keep up the practice for the sake of tradition or hobby usually. When I was 15 I had been pulled down the well on my family shrine, 500 years into the past by a centipede demon and that is where I found out that I had the capabilities of a priestess and took up the bow as a weapon. I needed to collect the shards of a powerful jewel I broke after it exited my side and I fought countless foes including the main one, Naraku. I finished that quest, was being trained by a warrior priestess when the Gods said I had to prepare to leave and come to an era that found peace but needed help destroying a demon that will soon be released from its seal."

Only the sand siblings remained collected, the Leaf ninja had dropped their jaws at the sudden load of information she dished out at them. "Today is my first day here, I said my final farewells to my loved ones in both times since it sounds like I will not be returning most likely," that being the final input she felt like giving out.

"I had a feeling you were not from this time," Gaara confessed, shocking everyone minus his sister. "What are the reasons you are given the title of Priestess of Time?"

"Well, obviously I'm a time traveler but when I fought the demon that ate Kaguya and took on her identity it was brought to my attention that they wished to eat me because I have an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself. Those are the only two that I know of," she willingly provided.

"You must have impressive abilities if the Gods themselves chose you to come here and help us with the defeat of this demon," he easily commented, wondering just what a fight between her and a demon would look like.

"Not really, I'm not even fully trained," she blushed embarrassed. "There have been far more powerful priestesses before me so I don't understand why I was sent and not them. Even my former traveling companions would have been better options," knowing they were usually left protecting her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, though humble she was also lacking confidence. She felt powerful to him, Shion certainly couldn't compare to that small show of power that she displayed. "If the Gods picked you out of everyone else then they knew you would be the right one to send instead of someone else who they clearly decided didn't have what it takes to get the job done."

She just sat there quietly, not wanting to start a confrontation. When nothing more was said for a couple minutes she spoke up, "If that is all for the night I would like to head off to bed," she requested, looking at everyone.

"We can discuss anything else in the morning; we need to return to the Temple. They had scrolls that spoke of you. It would be best to see them before we head to the mountain," Gaara decided, being the leader of this mission.

She nodded her head and bid them goodnight, walking off to the girl's quarters and setting up her futon before crawling into bed. She gazed out the window with sleepy eyes at the dark sky littered with stars, letting the sound of crickets chirping lull her to sleep.

When they were certain she was asleep they quietly spoke. "Is she going to be stuck in our time then," Lee asked.

"I don't know, I'm wondering if it's a suicide mission," TenTen replied, worried it might turn out that way since it sounded like she will be unable to return home.

"As if I'm going to let that happen," Naruto fumed.

"I agree it wouldn't sit well with me if she felt she had to sacrifice her life for the sake of ours. For now let's just focus on getting to the seal in the morning, we are sure to meet resistance of some sort on our way, I want us prepared to face it," getting everyone settled down and quieting their minds on the 'what ifs' surrounding the priestesses future.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes some fun drama and action in this chapter. Since things are finishing up in my other stories; Retribution and Taking Chances, I thought I would give you something to look forward to reading. The chapters are long…. So it does take me some time to write them… I believe one is almost 15,000 words. This might be the last story I will type for a while on FF just to take a break but I would have to say I have put some great chapters out in the last few months. Hope you enjoy and have a great day!

Chapter 2

It was a bright new day that greeted Kagome. She was up ahead of the rest, shortly after the crack of dawn she rested in a local grassy plain, watching the sun raise higher into the sky while deer headed into the woods to rest and birds picked at the ground for worms.

She noticed the differences in between eras. In this one the trees are much bigger, almost like a redwood but she knew they are not. She had seen new plants and animals alike. Though the world around her feels different, it also feels familiar. Feeling relaxed Kagome had a small smile playing on her pink lips as the sun warmed her skin its rays.

That is how she was found by the dog she met, "Hi Akamaru, I guess you are finally up," she greeted, the dog gave a happy woof. He was happy to receive her affection, feeling her soft fingers glide through his fur in a relaxed pace. They could hear Kiba calling out to him, Akamaru barked in response, not wanting to move from her side.

"I see you found the priestess," he remarked, everyone is in a tizzy because she somehow slipped out without waking anyone. They thought maybe she is trying to take off on them but seeing her relaxed on the hill petting his companion he could tell that is not the case. It appeared she just wanted to enjoy a little peace. "I will be back, breakfast will be ordered soon," he informed her before looking for the others.

Akamaru laid his head down in her lap, letting out a content huff while his tail lazily wagged in his happiness at the attention he is receiving. Usually strangers have a hard time being okay with his large size but she had no qualms. She just continued the gentle ministrations.

Feeling someone land next to her she looked into blue eyes that regarded her with a hard look. Their whole position threw her off so much she almost thought it is InuYasha giving her an annoyed look. Putting a hand to her heart to slow it down she gave him a look back, "Yes, can I help you with something?"

"You sure know how to disappear quickly," he says a bit suspiciously.

"I wouldn't call it disappearing, rather I can be quiet," she corrected, sticking her nose in the air as she closed her eyes. Her hand fell down and buried itself into Akamaru's fur. "What is your problem," she asked feeling irritated, even more so that he is still in the same position as InuYasha and still wearing that same look. It bothered her.

"My problem is how you slipped out the door without waking a single person and then you didn't even leave a note so everyone started looking for you when it was discovered you were gone," he wanted to sleep in, not go running all over trying to find her. He was about to enter Nine-Tails Chakra Mode when Kiba alerted them that she is just on a grassy hill relaxing.

"I wasn't aware that you guys were my keepers. I am my own person, I can look after myself just fine," she replied as calm as possible while her irritation increased.

"You're a person from a whole other time period and you've been in mine for maybe 24 hours, that's what you are," he quickly shot back. "You have already been attacked and you're a crucial person to this mission so yeah we are your keepers, ya know," he added in as an afterthought just as Gaara touched down in front of them, taking in the situation quickly.

"I don't care what time period I'm in, I refuse to be caged," already having a big enough cage around her since she is restricted to this time instead of traveling back and forth.

"Naruto," Gaara addressed him, "you should be the one to understand her feelings on this matter the most or have you already forgotten how it feels," he prodded, forcing him to remember the times he has been given limits or put in hiding like the Fourth Shinobi World War. "I do agree with him on some of it though, Lady Kagome. You had just tried giving us the slip last night; I would like it if you left a note at least before going somewhere."

Somehow she couldn't muster up any irritation to direct towards the Kazekage before her and it didn't help that his request is completely reasonable. "Very well, I will do so in the future," she agreed making Naruto surprised at how easy it was for Gaara.

"The girls have ordered breakfast, it should be to the room soon so I wouldn't linger long," he left as his departing words.

"Well Akamaru, should we go get some food boy," ruffling his ear, making him perk up.

They both stood and left, Naruto was left watching her departing figure as he remained there thinking, plopping on his butt with a sigh as he scratched his head and looked towards the sky. 'I guess this is where Sakura calls me an idiot while she whacks me a good one,' feeling a bit reprimanded.

After a minute he sped back to the rooms, beating Kagome there and taking his spot at the table while the food is being dished out. Once everyone was seated they dug into the feast before them, eating to their hearts content as the food quickly disappeared until there were only a few scraps left to be had. Kagome got up and stretched, heading to change into her dry priestess robes before they left for the Temple.

She carefully packed her items away and everyone gathered to leave, hitting the road to go up to the Temple and work off some of that food. They walked a straight path leading up to it, just a few rolling hills during their journey.

Upon reaching the temple they were once again immediately greeted and led to where the old Monk sat in the same room. The Monk immediately greeted her, "Kind Priestess thank you for joining us here."

Temari stepped forward, "this is Lady Kagome, the priestess we mentioned yesterday."

"This is splendid indeed, have a seat and we can begin," waiting for everyone to have a seat.

"Priestess Kagome, has it been explained to you why you are here," he checked.

"Yes, we have the same mission, to check the seal and then I am also here to defeat the demon," she informed him.

"Then you are the priestess they foretold in the prophecy. We have other scrolls that were more about you than the actual demon that is sealed in that cave," he pushed forward two scrolls for her to view.

Opening the one she read it with rapt attention as she recognized the handwriting immediately, having seen it several times.

My Fellow Brothers,

I am known as the Monk Miroku. I have a request to make since by the time it comes to fruition I will be long removed from the living plane. I have a great friend, the Priestess Kagome, also known as the Priestess of Time. She came not from my era but one 500 years into the future. She helped us defeat Naraku, a demon that had cursed my family with the wind tunnel and threatened to swallow us whole if not stopped. With the completion of her quest to end the famous Shikon no Tama she has now been requested by the Gods to journey far into the future, an even greater timespan than the one she faced here.

A demon was sealed by the father of our good friend InuYasha and ally Lord Sesshoumaru. The powerful Inu no Taisho had sealed a formidable enemy with the help of monks into a mountain but the seal will be weak enough for him to break after the summer solstice has passed 4000 times and he has already been sealed for at least 250 years now. I ask that you help my friend in her quest since she will be taking this on alone, far removed from the ones she holds dear. Lady Kagome is like the little sister I never had so as a humble Monk I ask of you to guide her on this new path so she may never face anything alone and can feel our love for her all the way from thousands of years in the past.

My Best Regards,

Monk Miroku

Kagome teared up, her shoulders shaking as it began to hit home that she may never see his smiling face or hear his witty charm ever again. Taking a deep breath she collected herself and wiped away the tear tracks that streamed down her face. "Miroku, you pervert, this is just like you to do," she mumbled, surprising everyone in the room that she just called a monk a pervert.

"He must have been a wise Monk to have been able to realize your new journey and find a way to still reach out and help. This scroll is one that has been held in the highest of importance, I had a feeling after reading this that you would come from a time far removed from our own. We have been waiting for the day when we could entrust the scroll to you. I still have this one as well, it is from another," he gestured to the scroll still lying on the desk.

She set the scroll down carefully and plucked the other one from the surface of the desk. Carefully she opened this one, reading the handwriting that is even more elegant than Miroku's, almost glaring at it right away, "why that egotistical dog. If I ever see you again I will be sure to find a way to subdue your ungrateful, high and mighty complex," she ranted, her cheeks turning pink before she realized her company, laughing nervously she muttered, "arrogant dog," before finally continuing on.

Dear Priestess Kagome,

Since your mortal mind has foolishly believed you stand a chance against a foe that was even greater than my Father, I have decided to provide you information so long as your mortal body can collect what is needed to reveal the rest of this letter. You must collect the enemy's blood and soak this paper in it then I, Lord Sesshoumaru, will reveal the rest."

"The nerve of him, if you are still alive I will hunt you down," she promised. "How did these scrolls even survive so long," she asked the monk.

"I am unsure but they must have used a spell of some sort or found a witch," eyeing the two scrolls before her and the original about the prophecy.

"Kagome, may we read the scrolls," Gaara requested.

"Oh sure," she handed them both over as she shot daggers at the one from Sesshoumaru.

They passed the scrolls around so everyone is on the same page before turning to Kagome with one nagging question. "So who is Lord Sesshoumaru," Kiba asked after hearing her references to a dog.

"Well for as attractive as he is the guy is an arrogant demon, a pure blooded dog demon. His father being the Inu no Taisho who sealed this demon with the help of monks and his mother a female dog demon that I never met but I hear he got most of his looks and personality from her. He was or is a Lord who Jakken always stated that he walks the path of Supreme Conquest. The jerk is the older half-brother to my friend InuYasha. If the jerk hasn't kicked the bucket I'm going to find him and give him a dose of angry priestess," thinking about the subduing command she would give him as her temper cooled off a bit.

They were actually hoping the demon still is alive if they could see her go up against him with her fiery attitude. The old Monk found humor in her actions and after she expressed her gratitude he watched them head out to check on the seal, promising to report later. "Monk Miroku, I doubt there is much I can do but I was able to bring some of the strongest shinobi to her aid. I just hope for the best from here on out," he gazed out the window towards the mountain. This Temple has been constructed for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on that seal in the mountain, he is certainly glad he lived to see the day the time traveling priestess would grace this era.

Kagome was quickly stopped on her brisk walk to get to that mountain. Already several yards from the Temple she was determined to show Sesshoumaru up. "Lady Kagome," Gaara stopped with a hand on her shoulder. "We can get there faster if I transported all of us," she looked at him curiously.

With his will he gathered sand under everyone, whirling it into disc platforms, and lifted them into the air. He shared his with her, giving her his arm like a gentleman for her to hold while they fly through the sky. Though focused on the destination before them he watched her from the corner of his eye, seeing the wind rush through the unconfined portion of her long locks. It has been a while since an unrelated woman hasn't gushed over him, she certainly didn't shun him either, just treated him like an equal for which he is grateful for.

"Hey Gaara, I mean Lord Gaara," realizing her error in addressing him so casually she quickly corrected her mistake to not offend him.

"Gaara is just fine," he softly replied, not wanting her to treat him any different.

She smiled at him a bit shyly, "then I insist you drop the 'Lady,' it makes me uncomfortable," she softly admitted.

He peered down to her curiously, "very well, Kagome it is. What is it you would like to speak of?"

Fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt for a moment before she caught herself, "Well in the first scroll it said I needed to unite with the hero of the shinobi world, shouldn't we make plans to get them?"

Looking up into his aqua eyes as he considered her question before stating, "They are already here," leaving out the 'whom' at this time.

Eyes widening in realization she went back to gazing ahead of them and sinking back into her thoughts, 'well don't I feel stupid. How could I not realize this earlier,' she thought, sneaking a glance at the handsome male next to her and looking at the kanji for 'love' carved in his forehead. Having another question she spoke up again, "Gaara, I have another question."

He had already known he could even feel the weight of her gaze studying him, "Go ahead Kagome," patiently waiting to see what was on her mind.

"This power you use, I was told you call it Chakra. In my time it existed as well, being energy points but no one could do anything like this. You could compare them to the civilians back in that village. What is chakra in this era," noting that he is using his energy to move the sand.

"Chakra is the molding of physical energy and mental energy. It can be controlled and manipulated usually through the use of hand signs, I'm sure you noticed that yesterday. My natural affinity is wind but I possess the ability to freely manipulate sand as well. Lee is the only one that cannot use chakra but he is still a formidable shinobi," he explained easily, having been a teacher and now the Kazekage it is easy for him to do these sorts of things. Thinking over yesterday's battle he formulated a plan for it. "After what I witnessed yesterday and heard from you it would be best if you stay close to me or at least in eyesight. Yesterday, after you had taken out three of the demons the shinobi had come forward and easily found your weakness against them. I believe from now on the demons will use the shinobi as shields, sending them to the frontlines to battle you directly. It would be difficult for me to list off the numerous attacks they could use against you that would render you helpless."

Turning to her and gauging her reaction he quickly attempted to fix any damage he might have caused, noticing she seemed more of a level-headed type but also reckless. "After seeing what each of us can do you might be able to figure out a strategy of your own since you have clearly survived fighting demons in the past, for now it would just be best you take advantage of our numbers and study us and our opponents," seeing her once tight face ease up into understanding as his words soothed her ire.

"You're not going to be keeping me in the sky are you," a bit nervous since she would fall to her death should something happen to him. Not quite trusting of the sand or her ability to stay on it without his help.

"No, we will land but I will have sand near you even if you don't see it. It will better allow me to act in your defense. The enemy will most likely try to single you out and effectively separate you. Should that happen my sand should suffice to keep you safe," he clarified, watching the ground as he noticed this is the area she was attacked in yesterday.

Gaara she took notice, all though more towards the strong and silent type, he is still quite soothing at the same time, and he had a humble feeling to him not the arrogance that Sesshoumaru sported. She began to fight the urge to yawn and rest her head, for some reason she just felt sleepy at this time. They are already almost to the mountain so knew it was not nap time right now. Sensing something she perked up, about to lean over the sand to see what it is but Gaara pulled her back quickly, securing her to his chest with his left arm while his right quickly directed the sand to intercept several kunai that had been aimed at her.

Kagome did her best not to blush at being held so intimately, seeing the sand act in her defense from the corner of her eye. He slowly descended to an open area along the path to the mountain, not letting up on his grip of the priestess, making it his sole duty to protect her as the captain of this mission and Kazekage.

"They have more," Kagome whispered to him, biting her lip worriedly as she looked around them with her limited view. The demons hung back, just like he said they would. The amount of shinobi had increased, "the demons are doing as you said but they have more shinobi with them this time. I can sense around twenty," she supplied.

Naruto stepped forward, "they are still no match for any of us," he replied cockily.

"There are only six of you and some of them feel powerful," though she knew they had faced hundreds of demons in the past during battles, they were all weak. Figuring she should learn to put her trust in them a bit more she bit her lip and waited.

She could barely see it coming; a streak of what looked to be black lightning came at them before a shield of sand effectively blocked its attack without Gaara even moving a muscle. That started the battle, she craned her neck around to watch them battle, noticing Lee is a close combat fighter whereas TenTen is more of a mid-long range fighter, Temari being the same as her.

Watching Kiba and Akamaru she heard him yell, "Man-Beast clone," resulting in Akamaru looking like a wilder version of Kiba as they attacked with his 'on all fours technique.' The number of enemy suddenly increased, after feeling them carefully with her senses she realized they had made clones.

Turning her head the other way as she felt a surge in power from Naruto she watched as two clones appeared and each of them formed a strong ball of power he called the, "Rasengan," before disappearing from her eyes and reappearing in front of several enemies, taking them out in a single blow with the attacks. Sensing something new her head whipped around and she attempted to look over his shoulder, catching sight of three shinobi coming out of the ground as if they had merged with it temporarily. She couldn't even formulate words fast enough to alert him as they attacked.

Spears of sand impaled one as it wrapped around the leg of another while the third is being chased around. Her hand gripped his holster vest without her really realizing how much she is now clinging to him as he fought off the attackers. Only just now turning his head as he brought the captured one in front of him as the impaled one turned out to be a clone, surprising Kagome.

Dangling the guy upside down in front of him he addressed him, "What is your purpose and who do you represent?"

When the guy failed to answer, Gaara let his sand tighten its hold around the calf of his leg, drawing blood as the guy cried out. Kagome's periwinkle eyes shimmered, a bit upset at seeing another in pain but keeping out of it for right now.

"We serve the demon's sealed master that will unite and rule over the species of both worlds," he glared at Gaara. "We will never serve another shinobi village and I refuse to let that Priestess reach the mountain," he suddenly pulled out several explosive tags, tossing a few attached to kunai at Kagome.

Squeezing her eyes shut it suddenly got a lot darker, cracking her eyes open as Gaara's grip on her changed, feeling his right arm wrap around her as he lifted the left. He squeezed his left eye shut, holding two fingers over it. "Gaara, you're hurt," she worried about to reach up and see the damage done.

"No, I'm fine Kagome," concentrating on something as she noticed they are surrounded by a ball of sand. "I'm using my third eye technique to see outside of my ultimate defense," he explained to the worried priestess, trying to ignore the way her soft body felt against his even through his armor of sand on his skin.

Explosions went off outside of the sand until it became quiet for a while, parting his sand to make an opening as he ended his third eye technique. Kagome immediately searched for the shinobi, "He blew himself up," she mumbled sadly, looking for a trace of him.

"It was merely a clone," he intoned while he focused on the enemies around them. "They are wary of us so the real ones are hanging back. Most of the ones the others have taken on have been clones as well," he informed her. "They are most likely testing our skills and trying to find our weaknesses," he surmised.

"Do you think their next strategy will be that bad," taking a look around and seeing neither of them appeared to be winded yet.

"I am not sure but we haven't even gotten started. Naruto actually could take all of them on, he is more powerful than this and all of us have fought in a war that spread over the course of two days, it is the war that brought this peace you have heard of. These shinobi that are attacking are rogues and mercenaries, none of them hail from our villages either it would seem which doesn't surprise me," noting the symbols that he did catch sight of. All of which are from smaller nations.

He seamlessly blocked another attack without raising a hand, instead choosing to rest his hand on her shoulder. He guided his sand to sweep across the battles, eliminating all of the opponents as they turned out to be clones yet again. With them gone the rest of the enemy remained in the forest around them hiding.

Instead of attacking further they retreated yet again, Gaara paying special attention to the ones behind him as he looked over his shoulder and waited for them to leave. "Kagome, do you sense anything?"

"They are retreating again, some of them have fallen off my radar somehow," her eyebrows creased as she studied their surroundings.

The others walked over to them, highly annoyed by the tactics of the enemy. "At least we are almost there," Temari remarked.

"They want the Priestess dead, I'm certain they will attack or lay a trap for us. We can proceed on foot from here on out and start looking for that seal," he instructed. Sweeping Kagome into his arms they headed out, a few of them noticing the blush Kagome sported as Gaara continued to take charge of her well-being.

They ran down the path, Kagome keeping focused on sensing the enemy. "They are following, I can sense them every few seconds," biting her lip as she wondered what is next.

"Can you sense anything from the mountains ahead," he asked while he ran with her, trying to figure out what direction to go up ahead.

"Not yet but I should be able to once I'm in range of it," crossing her fingers in hope that she could.

Naruto stole few glances at them, wondering why Gaara is getting all cozy with her. 'Shouldn't she be with me,' he wondered before interjecting, 'why do I care?'

Kagome did her best to keep her senses focused, she could tell they are up to something but she isn't sure what that something is. They quickly approached a fork in the path; he divided them up into two teams before veering off to the right just as the ground erupted. Sand burst forth as he used his desert suspension technique to raise them high above the ground. His sand acted defensively against the trap that had been laid below the path.

Akamaru whimpered in pain, not escaping the blows in time to miss getting damage. Kagome tried to get down from Gaara's hold as she watched a worried Kiba stroke the fur of his companion in a soothing manner. "Let me go to them, I have healing powers," withholding a sigh he set her on her feet, watching her quickly make her way over to them and kneel down.

Setting her bow to the side she quickly focused her powers over an injured paw, speaking reassuringly to her patient and Kiba. Slowly the burns and flesh wounds healed before she focused on healing the next one. Then they fell under attack, Kiba deflected a kunai that was aimed at her head.

She kept busy after giving him a grateful smile; she had two paws left and the underbelly to heal. "Don't worry Akamaru, just stay relaxed, I'm almost done here," she gave him a quick rub on his head before moving to the last paw. "I just need to get your belly after this and you will be as good as new," she reassured him.

The demons attacked with the shinobi now, he quickly became irritated at the cowardly tactics they are using. He guided his sand into the trees, chasing after the enemy and thwarting their attempts to attack.

Kagome sat back, petting Akamaru as he got up on his feet, happy to be healed from those nasty wounds. She was starting to get up when her hair was yanked roughly making her give a startled cry. A hand smacked her on the back just as the others defeated yet another clone. Naruto was just about to pull her locks aside to see what they did when she disappeared; quickly realizing it is a summons.

Gaara spotted her immediately. They grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat, with a spurt of blood they had brought their kunai across her throat just as blood sprayed around them. He impaled the shinobi, one that is the original, before capturing him in his sand, immobilizing his movement before he made it implode, soaking his sand in the blood of the enemy. He sent his other sand to grab Kagome and bring her to him.

She held her throat, blood spilling down her hands as she coughed and gagged. He knelt down, pulling her against him, "Calm yourself," he instructed, "Can you heal it," he questioned, holding her head up while the others surrounded them in defensive positions.

Her power came out, spreading over the wound as she tried to concentrate on healing her throat before it killed her one way or another. Blood spewed from her mouth and out of the slash as she coughed and gagged again, bending over it dribbled out of her mouth. The others chanced a glance at her, worried about the priestess. A few tense minutes went by; Kagome held her throat with one hand and pointed at the rift valley.

"Let's take care of business here," he said to the others, wanting to take on the offensive and get rid of them as he covered Kagome in his ultimate defense as he lowered them all to the ground.

Naruto, Lee, and Kiba took off into the forest, Akamaru keeping up with his partner as they attacked the enemy. Gaara had sand swirling around him, ready to attack or defend as he opened an area in the sand that held Kagome, checking to ensure she is still okay. No one attacked him or her; all being dealt with by the others once again.

He could hear Kiba and Akamaru using Fang over Fang and Lee do his Leaf Hurricane move. Turning to his sister and TenTen he informed them, "We are heading to the rift, cover us," they both nodded. He pulled Kagome out of his sand, letting it flow back into the gourd as he held her bridal style. Once he sealed it again he took off running as she rested her head. The wound is closed but she rubbed the area, most likely disturbed at how fast she nearly lost her life in such a way.

"The seal is over here you think," looking down at her while he drenched extra sand in his chakra to use for sensing in case any of the enemy followed.

Her throat was groggy at first, still a little thick from the blood, coughing into her hands in an attempt to clear it. "Yes," she managed to get out. Closing her eyes to focus on where the seal is. She used her hand to point where to go, so far just going straight. Slowly she opened her eyes and pinpointed the location to the rock face up ahead.

He slowed down, coming to a halt in front of it. Gathering his sand he raised them up until she indicated for him to stop, placing her palm flat against the surface after he let her rest on her knees. He copied her moves and they could then both hear the demon.

"Priestess, so you have finally come," he sounded amused. She simply ignored him for the time being, feeling out his power and the power of the seal, comparing the two. "What will you do I wonder," it almost sounded like a purr.

She slowly began feeding the seal her power, "Oh so you think you can strengthen the seal in your state," he mocked.

"Would you just shut up," she glared.

"So you do have a voice, nice to see you finally used it," happy to make her hackles raise. "You could join me, I already know about you, I been waiting for 4000 years to meet the Priestess that is to come and face me."

"I can't truly say the same since I was given a shortcut by the Gods," referring to her time travel.

"Yes, I know, Priestess of Time. I'm still surprised they sent you, it is quite the gamble they took," waiting for her to take the bait.

"Probably not as surprised as I am," noting that he is indeed more powerful than her, ignoring his words that are meant to be bait for her.

He laughed, "Oh so you acknowledge that you are incapable of performing this suicide mission they have given you, it would seem that you have figured that out. The Gods can be cruel to their servants, forcing you to do their dirty work," he sounded sympathetic but she just huffed and ignored it.

"You should know Priestess; you are capable of standing at my side while we laugh in the face of the Gods and manipulate time to please others who join our sides. You could prevent deaths that have already happened, even have your own loved ones," his silky voice meant to tempt her, show her the allure of joining his side.

"I will not do such a shameful thing. I have already seen what happens when the dead have been disturbed, I will not partake in such an insult to them," feeling her temper rise until Gaara soothed her with his free hand rubbing her back. With a deep breath she focused once more on the seal, it will take a great deal out of her to restrain him longer.

"If you oppose me little Priestess then I will have no choice but to kill you," he threatened.

"I have no issue with dying so long as you go with me," she answered with no hesitance.

She could hear he is aggravated by her stubbornness, "then you will have the Gods use you and snuff out your light when we could unite the world."

"There is a difference in unification; you could be united with fear of your tyrant ruler or you could be united because of democracy," thinking of the democratic nations of her time.

"You test my patience little Priestess, you are bound to see things my way, you would make a perfect ally," he concluded.

"Or a perfect enemy," she pointed out. "Your patience will have to last longer since you are unable to do a thing about it right now. I will be ready and waiting when you break the seal," she promised, weaving her power into the seal further.

"I have waited 4,000 years; I will hardly be phased at a mere moon cycle. The prophecy never cited that you will defeat me little Priestess, if the Inu no Taisho couldn't defeat me at that time, what makes you think you stand a chance. My claws will have you torn to bits before you can even shoot one of your arrows," he laughed, feeling her pull away from the seal and leaving him be.

Gaara watched as she breathed heavily, beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as she remained knelt down. Slowly he picked her back up, manipulating his sand to take them out of the rift, "rest, we will be heading back to the village to stay for one last night," seeing her easily give in and rest her head on his chest. Shortly after her eyes closed she drifted off into slumber as he guided his sand to take them back to the others.

He landed back on the ground on the path, waiting for the others to finish their battles. The enemy couldn't break through to attack so the demon from before made an appearance. "We will finish this battle another day Gaara of the Sand," once again the enemy retreated leaving a few of them disgruntled.

"Is she going to be okay," Kiba asked as they approached, eyes instantly going to the dry blood on her neck.

"Yes, she managed to heal the damage. She is finished with the seal as well, we will have time to prepare and rest before the demon can escape," he brought them up-to-date. "We will go to the inn to rest for tonight and depart in the morning." Getting various nods of agreement they set out to run back to the village.

The run back to the village was quick; they made it back a couple hours before sunset. The girls got her bedding set so she may rest after they asked to have the same rooms again. Laying her down so she may rest more comfortably he drew the covers up to her chest before exiting the room. "The seal would have broken in the next few days, she has added another 30 days to it, giving us time to prepare. Any volunteers to take this information to the Temple," he asked looking around him at the others.

"I will do it," Lee volunteered. "I will head out immediately."

With business finished they got a start on ordering supper for later before relaxing with tea for the time being. "What is the plan Gaara," Temari asked.

"I would prefer the Priestess comes back to Suna but it would make more sense that she goes to Konoha to be by Naruto. If she goes to Konoha we will help escort her there and then I will speak with Kakashi about the events that have occurred," he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm assuming we will be coming back to help with the demon as well," she probed.

"Yes, I will not let a threat like that go; I will make sure the other leaders are informed of it. It would be best to keep everyone on the same page to take care of a threat to our peace." Reminiscing about the war that brought them all together, the shinobi villages of the five great nations had basically become friends making less casualties and more of an interest in technology.

Turning to Naruto he pinned him with a serious gaze, "Should Kagome go to your village that will mean you need to get along with her. I would be entrusting her care into your hands since you are the hero in the prophecy," he reminded his stubborn friend.

"Just what are you saying Gaara," Naruto glared at him with.

"I am saying you will need to spend time with her and learn to cooperate with one another. When I was last there you were so popular among the ladies that I could not even get your attention," he teased. "Should I find out that things are not going smoothly I will have her come to Suna instead with or without you," he was suddenly serious again.

"Heh, I don't see what the big deal is, ya know," thinking of all the times he has saved the day or completed some crucial mission, "we always work together when the time comes so I don't see why you are sweating it this time." A sly look came across his face as he recalled the events of the day, "In fact now that I think about it," he paused, squaring his shoulders as he looked at his friend with a knowing look, "I bet you would just love it if we didn't get along, it would give you a chance to be all cozy with her," smiling in victory as he actually made the Kazekage flustered.

"Naruto don't be ridiculous," he quickly demanded. "We are up against a powerful demon with a time traveling priestess on our side. The prophecy said you two must unite," quickly hiding the red that had bloomed on his cheeks.

Naruto sat back on his hands, not looking phased. "Yeah and I'm going to crush that demon, believe it!"

"Would you two tone it down, you're going to wake her up," TenTen reprimanded them.

"No kidding, the two are clearly butting heads because they both like her and neither will admit it," Kiba chimed in, scratching his chin before going back to petting Akamaru on the head.

"Bastard," Naruto yelled, while Gaara glared at the Inuzuka male. Temari whacked Naruto on the head with her fan telling him to shut up.

Kagome stirred, hearing a bunch of racket she opened her eyes noticing she is back in the room at the inn. Getting up she walked to the doorway where the gathering room is and took in the scene. Gaara looked like he is about to attack Naruto and Kiba, his sand swirling around in a circle behind him as he glared at the two who are in a scuffle. Temari had her fan raised to knock the both of them in the head as TenTen began reprimanding them.

Lee walked into the room and she was about to join him when she noticed the excitement in his eyes. "Once again they are forging bonds of comradeship with a mighty meeting of fists and forgot to inform me, Rock Lee!"

She inched back watching as he got ready to join in on the brawl. Akamaru bit Naruto on the butt just as Lee jumped in and kicked Kiba in the shin; it vaguely reminded her of the days Koga and InuYasha would brawl over anything and everything. Hearing a knock on the door she forgot about her appearance and went to answer it.

"Hello, can I help you," she greeted, frightening the poor old lady with all the dried blood on her top and skin around her neck. "Hmm?" She looked down, seeing all of the dried blood still on her she blanched, "Ick, I still haven't washed up. I'm sorry we had problems on our way to the mountain."

"To the mountain you say?" The lady finally calmed down, focusing on her eyes since there were small blood splatters on Kagome's face as well.

"Yes, we had been attacked on our way there," she informed the lady, hoping it might keep her calm.

"Yes, the attacks have been going on for a few weeks. Say you look like a Priestess; are you knowledgeable on different plants and herbs?" Her eyes looked hopeful as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, but I'm not the most familiar with the ones in this region, is there something I could help you with," wanting to be a good person and make up for giving her a fright.

"Yes but first I wanted to give you all of this, it is fresh robes for you to enjoy after a dip in the hot springs," she handed her the parcels.

"Thank you, let me just put these inside, umm don't mind them I think this is some sort of tradition they have or something," she watched the brawl continue. "You guys, I will be right back," she tried to gain someone's attention but the guys were too loud. Shaking her head she walked out the door and followed the old lady. "So what could I help you with," she asked.

"My grandkids used to go into the forest and forage for me, I use a special blend of herbs and spices for the food here but now I am almost out. Since you look to be a strong and smart lady I thought you could help an old lady out," she led them to the kitchen where the cooks are busy preparing food for the guests.

"I would love to help you out, do you have any examples of what you are looking for," watching the preparation of food as they carefully walked to an office on the far side of the kitchen.

"I do, I have a small book with them pressed in it," she supplied, walking into the office and digging around for the book. "Here it is," she sang out in her elderly voice.

Kagome paged through it carefully, looking over each one. "This will be very helpful, do you have anything I can collect them into," looking for a basket after noting the amount of plants needed to be gathered and what parts.

"Yes we keep them out back, thank you for being such a kind dear and doing this for me. In return I will take half off the price of your room's meal tonight," she offered.

"Oh thank you, I'm sure it will be much appreciated. I will head out then, would you like the baskets brought to the kitchen or left where I find them," taking note of the sun getting low in the sky.

"Either is fine, just let someone know when it is done, thanks again dearie," the old lady called out to her.

Remembering this morning Kagome went back to the room to notify her companions. Opening the door it was vacant so she left a simple note saying the lady inn keeper requested her help in gathering herbs and spices from the surrounding forest. 'I hope I didn't worry them,' she thought, leaving the note on the table before heading out with the book in hand.

Going outside she walked around out back and gathered a large basket before walking into the forest looking for anything that resembled what is in the book. Slowly she made her way through the forest, finding some of the plants as she went along before she kept hearing what sounded like tin cans rattling with stones in them. Once again her curiosity got the better of her and instead of minding her own business she set out to investigate.

Only the light streaming through the trees made it possible for her to see in this darker part of the forest as she carefully stepped through the foliage using her hearing to guide her. For some reason the Fox and the Hound kept coming to mind as she made her way to the source of her curiosity. Seeing the cans rattling up ahead she quietly set the basket down and approached the tree they are coming from.

"Oh," she gasped, "you poor thing," seeing the small frightened fox before her. "Easy now, I won't hurt you," she cooed, letting her aura flow over the frightened animal. Placing her hand on its head she gently stroked the fur, noticing it is all tangled up in the string of a trap.

"I guess someone must have meant to check this trap so they could eat you," she realized. "Well I guess it is a good thing I found you first. Now let's see about getting you untangled from all of this," her power flowed to her hand and over the fox, healing any pain it might have.

Carefully she began getting the string off of the fox, unaware of the eyes that watched her. She pulled more of the string off its forepaw, knowing this is a young fox on the cusp of adulthood. "You're very beautiful; I hope you do well after I get you out of this mess. You need to be sure you don't fall for anymore traps like this one since I probably won't be there for you next time," she lightly reprimanded the fox although she knew it wouldn't understand.

Freeing its tail from the confines of the mess she is about halfway done, noting how it could have blocked off the circulation in different parts where it had been wrapped around tightly. She missed the leaves that fell to the ground as gathered the rest of the string, pulling it off the main body and finally off of the young fox.

"There we go, you're free now," she put his head before standing and watching him scamper off into the woods.

A breeze behind her sent her locks flying, she felt wind rush by her neck and suddenly a familiar holster vest and crimson coat were in her line of vision. The familiar sound of blood being spilt sounded behind her as she felt a hand on her back before they jumped back several feet as something caught a lock of her hair and severed it.

Seeing the hand next to her facing the enemy, it suddenly fisted and she could hear the agonized scream while her savior mumbled, "Sand Coffin."

Those aqua eyes looked down to her surprised periwinkle ones, "that was a trap set for you."

"The fox," she questioned.

"Yes, that was an assassin. He played on your soft side and curiosity, you would have been dead if I hadn't checked the room and seen your note," a bit upset but not voicing it any further.

She stood quietly, letting it sink in, having not expected so many attempts on her life in such a short time. It would look like she needed to trust them more with her safety than she does herself. Things that are normal for her to just go and do will now put her in danger here. "I understand," she mumbled.

Gaara took a relieved sigh before finally releasing her. "You are very good at leaving without anyone's notice," he mentioned.

"I don't know how no one noticed; I was up for a few minutes watching the guys go at it before there was a knock on the door. I decided to answer it and was asked if I could gather herbs and such," she explained. "See I left a basket right over here…" she trailed off looking for it.

"Kagome," he pulled her attention back to him. "The innkeeper is a man, his wife died a few weeks ago. The enemy used genjutsu on you, meaning an illusion to trick you into coming out to the woods where he will lure you deeper and finally assassinate you," he watched her expression go from shock to disbelief. "Kagome, to forage for any kind of herbs and such you would have to be around the mountain, not this close to the village. A lot of the ones they use do not even grow in these parts so they are imported, it was all merely a ploy to get you alone," needing her to understand how easy the enemy ensnared her into this illusion and used her personality against her.

Her bangs shadowed her downcast face, feeling a fool to have not noticed she was playing into the enemy's hands. Feeling him gently urge her to walk as he pulled away, she slowly walked with him back to the inn. "Go take a soak in the hot spring, I'm sure you would like to get the blood washed off from earlier," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I would like that. Thank you Gaara, I'm sorry for being such a handful," realizing her reckless and trusting nature truly could be the end of her.

"Don't worry that is what I'm here for, it is okay to have a soft heart and want to do good but if you can't back them up with your own strength then rely on us instead," giving a meaningful glance at Naruto as he passed under him from where he stood on a branch at the outskirts of the forest.

Entering the inn he guided her back to the room where they could gather their stuff and head to the hot spring area together, watching her think on what occurred. Coming to the doors where they will separate he turned to her, "I will just be on the other side of the wall should you need anything. Enjoy your time; the girls should be joining you soon."

She nodded and walked into the door for the females, stripping down and washing her body and tops in the modern shower. Pulling her hair out of the tie she used the provided shampoo and conditioner to cleanse the long locks. With the soaps she cleaned her garments and body easier, feeling a bit better.

Folding her items she placed them in her cubby and after wrapping a towel around her she walked out to the hot spring, noting a few unfamiliar faces before entering the water and finding an area to soak in peace.

Temari and TenTen came later, seeing her in a daze after being tricked with the genjutsu. The enemy must really want her dead if they are taking so many chances at her life. They felt a bit worried about how fast the events are occurring in such a short window of time for the Priestess but they had to remember she has been on the battlefield plenty of times; she just needed to adjust yet again.

"I can't help but notice how close Gaara has been to you," Temari teased the girl after she finally came back to Earth.

Kagome flushed a little deeper than what the hot spring had already done, "I don't know what you are talking about," she squeaked out.

"Well, being I am his older sister I should know what he is like and how often he has been close to an unrelated female like he is you. Minus the girls that practically throw themselves at him, I would have to say it is zero. I don't know Kagome, I think you somehow managed to turn his head," turning away with a sly smile.

TenTen caught on and chimed in, "You didn't even mention Naruto, in their respective villages both are quite the catch," she gossiped. "Honestly, I think Naruto is fighting amongst himself to keep away from you. You do know why Naruto was mad at Kiba don't you," she questioned.

"Umm, I think I'm getting dizzy from the water," she quickly excused herself. "I will be back at the room waiting," she informed them as she heard their giggles.

Dressing in the fresh robe she combed through her wet locks before gathering her stuff and walking out the door. Coming face to face with Gaara she fought and lost the battle with her blush. "Kagome," he murmured, stepping closer.

Her breath hitched as she noticed how close his face is to hers. "Gaara," she questioned, feeling him cup her cheek. Just as she thought he is about to kiss her Naruto came charging from a doorway, kicking him just as a kunai almost impaled her. He stood in front of her defensively, hearing the 'pop' as it turned into a log.

"Substitution jutsu," he glared as it fell to the floor harmlessly with a few thumps. He looked behind him to see her looking shaken up. After a moment he realized he is still only clad in a towel and her face had gained back its coloring as a dusting of pink crossed her cheeks. It thrilled him a little that he is able to get a reaction out of her. "Uh, just wait here a moment while I finish up," he instructed before disappearing back into the men's room.

A brief moment later he came out sporting an identical robe and carrying his own belongings. "It would be best if I walked you back since it is no longer safe here," slowly walking alongside her and sneaking a glance at her, having a hard time not noticing the small amount of cleavage that is visible.

He is happy to have smelled the food when they entered the rooms, giving his mind a distraction from the priestess next to him. Gaara was quick to ask what happened, figuring Naruto must have done or said something as Kagome looked uncomfortable around them alone. "Well, let me put it this way. I heard you talking to Kagome in the hallway and thought it was suspicious since you had left a few minutes earlier, so I opened the door to see what was going on. You were about to kiss Kagome when I noticed the Kunai angled for her heart and knocked the imposter away. They used a substitution jutsu this time," he quickly informed him before noticing how uncomfortable Kagome still is.

Gaara isn't sure what is worse, the fact he is on the brink of blushing because his eyes kept going to her soft lips or the fact someone impersonated him to try and assassinate her. He had a feeling there is a little more to the story but figured he won't get it out of Naruto with Kagome right here. "We can discuss this later, go ahead and get ready to eat," giving Kagome an opening to exit the conversation.

The robe Kagome wore is a bit large, making it hard for her to keep closed and frustrating her to no end. Laying her stuff out to dry she heard the others enter the other room. The girls were quick to put their stuff away and head to the table, when she exited the only place available is between Gaara and Naruto. She glared at the girls as they hid their grins behind their hands.

Sitting down she decided she will do her best to act normal between the two of them. Naruto's tanned skin showed, giving her a view of his well-built chest making her glare at her plate. "Kagome, could you pass the rice," and she took the distraction, grabbing the large bowl and handing it to Gaara finding her eyes instead straying to his lips. Flushing she quickly ducked her head, not noticing for a minute that her plate is the only one empty yet.

"Something wrong Kagome," Naruto asked before pointing out, "you still haven't dished out any food to eat."

"N-No," she quickly began dishing random things on to her plate before stuffing her mouth full and swallowing hard. She could hear the girls giggle again until she gave them an evil look that shut them up for all of two seconds.

Behind her back Naruto glared at Gaara while he remained composed taking a sip of his tea before picking his chopsticks back up. Kiba held back his laughter at seeing the spectacle they are making. Lee didn't connect the dots correctly and quickly declared, "Naruto, I will join you in this youthful show of aggression," before proceeding to glare at him.

With the attention off her for a moment she began eating quickly so she could be excused from the table. "Kagome, you shouldn't eat so fast you could choke," Gaara lightly chided her, having caught on to her plan.

"Uh, yes," she agreed, pouting inside at being caught. She began forcing smaller bites in at a slower pace as she became quite aware of him once again.

Gaara found that he is oddly feeling a bit jealous yet happy at the same time. The fact an enemy had almost kissed those lips while also impersonating him had brought an odd mixture of feelings forward as he discreetly eyed the priestess next to him that is still flustered. Feelings a small sense of pride as he realized she is still focused on him even if she is eating her food with controlled bites.

Naruto entered into an eating contest with Lee and Kiba, they quickly began clearing the food from the table as they messily chowed down, sending bits of food everywhere. Gaara engulfed Kagome in his sand with him so they may eat in peace. At least he was; she was fighting down a blush that just would not settle.

He still wondered what else happened beyond the clone imposter, clearly something to have had Kagome flustered around Naruto as well. 'He claims he thought it was suspicious but I bet he was actually trying to spy and just got lucky,' he realized.

'If he had still been in the wash room…' his thoughts trailed off as several different scenarios came to mind, all involving Kagome seeing more of Naruto than she normally would. 'Did she see him naked…' he wondered, finding the thought unpleasant.

Seeing a hand wave in front of his face he turned his head, coming almost nose to nose with Kagome. "Uh Gaara," she squeaked out.

"Yes, Kagome," her name rolled off his lips as his hot breath fanned across her face.

"I'm done eating," she stated, her mouth oddly feeling dry all of a sudden as she stared up into those aqua eyes of his.

"I see," he simply replied, locking eyes with her.

"Hey open up," Naruto yelled as he pounded on the sand, effectively breaking the moment and making Gaara annoyed. The sand flowed back into his gourd until he secured it shut with the cork. "And what were you two doing in there," his voice suspicious.

"You three were eating so sloppily the food that missed your mouths was raining down on the rest of us so I simply allowed Kagome to finish her meal in peace with me," a small grin showing on his face as Naruto's face grew red in anger or embarrassment, perhaps a mixture of both.

"I'm going to retire early," Kagome said getting up, missing the wily look on Temari's face.

Giving a startled yell as her feet were knocked out from underneath her she couldn't catch her balance as fell on top of a startled Gaara, her robe giving him an ample view of her breasts as they pressed up against his chest. Their lips being left mere millimeters apart; she attempted to scramble to get off of him.

Kiba looked at the commotion with a grin, seeing Naruto standing over them about to yell and pull her off he pushed him while TenTen swept his feet out from under him. The sudden weight pushed her back down, the gap between their lips closing to both of their surprise. Naruto was just about to get up and start yelling when he noticed they are basically kissing. About ready to start shouting he heard a sudden yell of, "Dog pile!"

"Wait, Lee no!" He shouted before his breath was knocked out of him, the extra weight crushing Kagome between the two guys. A sudden bark had him looking over his shoulder just as Akamaru jumped on to the pile. "Ahh!"

Gaara's hands slipped up to her head, catching the elbow before it could hit her in the head. Their lips parted for a mere second before Lee's hand pushed on her head. Taking advantage of the situation he sucked on her lower lip, softly chewing on it making her draw in a breath of air before he locked his lips with hers. Her hair acted as a curtain around them, cutting off anyone and everyone's view of their faces as he stole the breath from her until the weight finally came off of them. Giving her one last soft kiss he helped her sit back, trying to not look down at her almost fully exposed breasts.

Her hands left the hard planes of his chest as she felt a draft and quickly pulled her robe closed. She quickly left the room, excusing herself to use the toilet. Her face beet red knowing she had just been kissed by the handsome Kazekage. She could still practically feel Naruto pressed up against her back, feeling his muscles through the fabrics of their robes while her front side was pressed up against Gaara. The kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before; she put a hand over her racing heart.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she did her best to calm down as she realized she had been turned on. How is she going to face anyone now? Slowly she got prepared for bed, brushing her teeth before splashing cool water on her face to cool down. Exiting the bathroom she wished them a goodnight and went straight to bed.

"What the hell did you do bastard?" Naruto yelled at him.

"I merely took advantage of the situation that was given to me," his simple reply surprised them all as he excused himself from the table to wash up and ready himself for bed.

Naruto looked ready to explode at the knowledge Gaara was enjoying Kagome being pressed up against him. He most likely would have enjoyed the suggestive position as well had Lee and Akamaru not piled on top of him. He could only be thankful that she isn't Sakura or he would have been the one to face her wrath even though he isn't the one that caused the whole domino effect.

He isn't sure who he should glare at, looking at the three of them sitting there looking all innocent whereas Gaara had looked to be a bit smug. He stomped off to get some fresh air outside to calm down some. Taking a deep breath in as he stretched, and leaned against the building as he looked up into the sky.

He used to have the biggest crush on Sakura. It lasted for possibly a decade or more but finally after the war he had to be realistic and not waste his own life. Her eyes are still only for Sasuke no matter what either of them did, if she is truly that dedicated then he will find a new path to pursue. Like Gaara, he had no shortage of admirers suddenly. Neither could quite get used to it after being shunned for so many years. Kagome is just like this breath of fresh air. She just treated them with the same respect as she did anyone else, no more and no less.

Being in the prophecy with her just made him more aware of her, giving him a feeling like he needs to protect her but he questioned if it is more. It is probably too early to tell being they had only met yesterday but so much has also happened in just that short amount of time. It would seem he will have a chance to get to know her over the course of this next month, maybe she might be able to stay.

Hearing someone walk up behind him he glanced over his shoulder seeing Gaara. "I will be sitting in the girl's room tonight just in case they strike again," all joking and rivalry aside for the time being Naruto acknowledged the seriousness he wanted this decision to be taken with.

"I will do the first shift, I have an easier time staying awake than I do waking up," he offered with a short explanation.

"Very well, the others are all getting set for bed right now," he began to depart.

"About earlier," he stopped his friend, "Kagome had seen me only clad in a towel, I know you had seen the effect that had on her," he smirked, watching him stiffen.

"She may have seen you almost naked but I was the first one to feel her pressed up against me and taste her lips," he dished back.

"Next time I will make her faint," Naruto declared.

"And I will make her knees weak," he countered before they separated and he walked back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

About Naruto and Gaara being a slight OOC, I had read how they changed after the war so that is something I incorporated into all of this. Gaara I am going to have little bit more OOC at times, where he weighs some of his decisions regarding Kagome with his emotions since he has no experience in what it is like to want someone. I'm not using terms like 'love' since this is not Romeo and Juliet lol. I already have most of the story written; I started on it like a week ago I think. Well I have about 50,000 words already written but I am also finishing my story Taking Chances. One more chapter to go and I think that story will be complete, along with Retribution. After his I hope to finally have inspiration to finish the other stories I have up including the half typed chapter to Unfinished Conquests. Well enjoy everyone, this is a long chapter!

I hope I caught any and all errors but if I miss something let me know

Chapter 3

Gaara went to bed and Naruto took first watch just as they planned. The night remained peaceful as he sat in the corner of the room looking out the window. He began fighting off a few yawns and was relieved when Gaara came in to take post, allowing him to get some sleep for the remainder of the time.

Sitting near the window he listened to the sound of the night turn to the sounds of the early morning. Kagome slept closest to the window, her black locks were all tussled around her as she slept soundly on her futon. Noticing her robe had begun to fall open he used his control of sand to pull her covers over her chest. With everyone asleep he was able to stare at her without cause for concern as he studied her features more closely.

In his mind she is a beauty, one he noticed since they first met her but he has also seen many girls that would fit the category. This one though, had managed to somehow pull him in. She is very alluring from her physical features to her strong spirit and kind heart.

He wondered if she had met him when Shukaku was still sealed inside him what she would have thought of him. He found it a bit of a ridiculous notion being she has yet to treat Naruto any different when he still has Kurama inside him. She fought against demons in the past but she still appeared to be so innocent. That curiosity of hers he didn't want to diminish, nor her kind heart, but they could easily be the death of her and it made him want to bring her to Suna instead of leaving her in Konoha. If Naruto doesn't watch over her to his standards then he will gladly have her with him at Suna.

He was almost eager for Naruto to fail but thinking over the details he knew Naruto would most likely get assigned missions. Through his time of guarding the room he planned for the days ahead, making mental lists and organizing his thoughts. They had a several day journey ahead of them, one longer than even the trip to Sunagakure from Konohogakure by at least a day.

Slowly the sun rose over the horizon, its rays cresting over the tops of the trees and warming her face. He watched as she began to stir with the change in light, letting out a small yawn as she slowly blinked her eyes, her fists rubbing the sleep away as she tried to focus in on him, her eyebrows knitting together. Looking at him as if she was imagining things he let out a small smile on his features, amused before putting a finger to his lips so she would remain quiet.

Standing up he extended a hand for her to take, quietly leading them out of the room and into the other where he gathered her in his arms before carefully jumping out of the window where his sand caught them and quietly deposited them on to the roof. They sat down, side by side where he could enjoy watching the rest of the sunrise with her as the others continued to sleep.

The gold and pink steadily turned light blue before darkening into the beautiful sky blue as the sun rose over the tree tops and further into the viewable sky. The morning was almost tranquil in its silence as she watched birds flying around and squirrels skittering across the ground. Movement from the staff at the inn broke it and Kagome finally turned to ask him her question.

"Why were you in our room," trying to not sound accusing or suspicious.

He was already prepared for the question and answered it with one of this own, "How many times have you already been attacked?"

Though this is only her third day here she actually had to think about it with all the events that have taken place. She recalled the first time on her first day here and then twice on the way to the mountain and twice since arriving back to the village. "Five times," she realized, coming to a quick conclusion.

"Precisely," he responded.

"If I knew you were that worried I could have just made a barrier," realizing belatedly they might not know she is capable of such.

"And then what, leave you drained for the rest of the day," intercepting her rationale.

"Not horribly so, besides you guys tend to prefer to carry me since you want to get where you are going quicker. It would make more sense for me to be tired than it is for you since you are the one that has to exert more energy due to my faults and weaknesses," looking for any signs of him being the least bit tired.

"You may be right on that point but we don't usually all sleep when out on missions. I split watch with Naruto and up until a few years ago I had insomnia due to the circumstances I had to endure so losing half a night's rest is hardly anything for me to bat an eye at," finding them at a slight stalemate though they would both agree he was right a little more so. "Besides, I do not see any fault in you or any true weakness. The only thing crippling your right now is your understandable lack of knowledge. With time I am sure you will more than make up for any perceived blunders you make now. Lee is proof of such and I have a shinobi, Shira, who is also proof that you can still be just as strong as others even if you have no talent in other jutsu. The two are both taijutsu masters and I even strengthened my own taijutsu skills with Shira's teachings."

Kagome could have almost swooned right then and there. She was left speechless at how he so easily made her feel better whereas she would have received the complete opposite from InuYasha or been left using him as her crutch time and time again. It was only right that he is a leader of a whole village of shinobi, he made her want to do her best and keep trying.

Feeling her gaze on him and seeing the emotions playing out on her face he was nearly blinded by the dazzling smile she suddenly gave him. It was so pure, her smile belaying how appreciative she was of his words and a growing admiration she had of him. It was a bit startling how quickly she was beginning to respect him, something he had to try hard to earn from the others in his village.

"Gaara, do you think either of them would take me on as a student," she asked, feeling hopeful that for once she could become more useful in battle and makeup for all the times she has needed to be rescued.

He studied her, seeing how much she deeply wanted to be stronger. "I doubt either could turn you away," knowing he definitely could not. "I will speak to Shira, I feel he would be a more fitting teacher since Lee takes after his own teacher and gets carried away. It wouldn't hurt to train under Lee while you are in the Leaf Village. Either one of them would most likely be happy to see another follow in their footsteps," he surmised, knowing they were both ridiculed for their faults and weaknesses even though he didn't see it as such. It had made them stronger in their willpower and spirit, they were only better for it in the end.

He felt his heart stir as she flashed that smile at him again. It would seem any shyness or embarrassment she had last night had been forgotten today. He sat there with her for a few more minutes until he could hear the others stirring. Figuring she should get dressed before someone could see her he helped her back into the sitting room before he ordered breakfast.

Since breakfast would take a while she visited the hot springs once more since she had not soaked in there all that long the other times. It wasn't until then that she reflected over the kiss last night, touching her lips as she reflected on it.

She couldn't really say she didn't enjoy it, it was quite the opposite and she knew that she had already gained a bit of a crush on him. It was hard not to; he was protective of her but not in a smothering way, he is certainly handsome but hasn't come off as arrogant, though more quiet than the others he made up for it in his honest words and leadership skills. Her friends back in the modern area would have been jumping all over her by now if they picked up a hint that she is attracted to him. It made her a bit glad that they were not here since she was certain the other two girls were planning to get her alone and tease her.

That stopped her thoughts in their tracks. She suddenly realized that she had been so distracted that she forgot about her feet being swept out from under her. Remembering it she knew it was a long and hard object, one that certainly would match a certain someone's fan. Then there was Naruto, she didn't take him for being clumsy. She glared at the water and was certain that Temari at least had been one of the perpetrators. If she ever found out that any of the others had anything to do with it she will find a way to get her payback.

With that thought in mind she finished her bath, a devious look coming to her face as entered the hallway. Bumping into a hard body she looked up to see Naruto still in his robe looking at her a bit wearily. "I really hope that look has nothing to do with me," he said before taking a step back.

"Huh," she thought before realizing he must have read her like a book, "Oh, no not really."

"Not really, well either it does or it doesn't," looking a bit nervous as he studied her.

"I was just thinking about last night. I swear it was Temari's fan that knocked me over and you don't come off as clumsy. I was just thinking about how I can get even with her and whoever else caused the whole incident," trying to shove down how flustered she still is.

"Oh that's good," feeling relieved that she wasn't mad at him. "Well first I was pushed, I swear it was Kiba, and then my feet were knocked out from under me but by someone's leg," letting her know how he ended up on top of her. "From the position and size I would have to say it was TenTen," he thought about it.

"You know, I used to be well known for my pranks, we could team up and get back at them," hoping he could have a partner in crime as he grinned in excitement. He has hardly had the chance to pull any pranks ever since he graduated from the academy.

Kagome extended her hand out with a grin of her own, "It's a deal," she said as they shook on it.

"The food hasn't come yet so I was going to relax some more, maybe later we can figure something out," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me, see you back in the room," she smiled as they parted ways.

She showed up at the room, coming face to face with Gaara as he was just about to go check on her since his sister and TenTen were still in the room getting ready. She looked happy and refreshed from her soak he noted as he stepped aside to let her pass by. He fought the sudden urge to taste her lips again, finding it a bit unusual that he is having these feelings and wondered what brought them on when no other could.

Even though she did not know it she took up residency in most of his thoughts since he had yet to be able to figure out the answers and didn't dare bring it up to anyone else. He already knew last night was no coincidence, he just didn't mind since he enjoyed the end result.

Kissing her was like tasting a forbidden fruit in some ways. Though he pushed towards the future he still couldn't help but think about his past actions and crimes. It wouldn't stop him from living his life but it certainly did bring to his attention that he had never thought about the tender affections he might gain for another or what it might lead to. Being shunned most of his life he had never really gave it much thought nor did he really acknowledge the affections of Matsuri or any others.

For whatever reason he knew it all had some deeper meaning that though he wished to protect the people of his village and continue the peace, he didn't want to be any closer to any of them beyond that. Kagome walks in his life and not even a day later he is viewing her as more than a mission or possible ally. It almost wore him out thinking about the days to come.

By the time breakfast arrived everyone was dressed and just about set to head out. No further incidents had thankfully happened but she did find herself sitting between the two guys again. They were soon out of the village and headed on their way to the Leaf Village. If they ran the majority of the way there it will take them about five days and she could see they were all anxious to get there. She really didn't want to resign herself to being held for hours at a time but she wasn't about to start complaining either.

A bit to her delight she found them walking at least for a while since they were not in a huge rush. It gave her a chance to stretch her legs a while even though she had a feeling they were only doing this for her benefit. Shortly after noon however she found herself in Gaara's arms since they would be cutting across the land instead of following any roads or boundaries.

From the position of the sun she guessed them to be going in a more south-east direction. They were apparently in a part of the land that doesn't have a ruler. That was also one of the few villages that it has as well. She really wished that she had a map, it didn't sound like they had any complete ones for all of the countries and lands.

To keep her occupied they slowly filled her in on anything they felt she should know. It was interesting for the most part and quite the load of information to take in. Thankfully she is good at remembering things... unless of course you are talking about math. Her life was certainly a lot different than it had been four years ago; she never could have imagined all of this even in her wildest of dreams. She was still happy no matter the outcome.

Every night the shinobi members of the group took turns keeping watch over camp. She realized they also didn't really sleep, more like they rested for a few hours and were back on their feet. After a couple nights of that she gladly slept through most of the next day. She didn't really think much on it at the time but it occurred to her that Gaara was quite persistent that he will carry the whole time. Had she been more alert she most likely would have asked if she was getting heavy but he didn't complain once or even show a single sign of being tired.

She half listened to them talk about what time they will arrive in the village, it looked like they planned to take a short break and then Gaara is going to transport them the rest of the way, landing them at the village somewhere in the middle of the night since his Desert Suspension can get them there faster than they could run. Really she is getting more comfortable than she should really care with the male. She hasn't even known him a week but for the last few days she has been literally in his arms bridal style and even cuddled up against his chest sleeping.

When she woke that night she could barely keep her eyes open but the sudden drop in altitude and the change from smooth flying to noticeably walking she became curious and looked around. Seeing the intimidating gate before her she watched as they were all checked over by the guards, only the fact that she is with them had apparently gotten her in through the gate, firmly saying she needed to be seen by the Hokage first thing in the morning.

Waking up again she found that she is still in his arms, sitting in the corner of the couch with him fast asleep while Temari slept on a futon laid out on the floor. Sitting up a little his grip adjusted, tightening around her until he pulled her back against him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable now that there really is no reason for her to be sitting in the lap of someone who is obviously important, she attempted to wiggle off his lap. That idea had gone down the drain when she was instead dragged back and he tiredly mumbled for to, "Stay put." In her eyes he is equal to the leader of Japan or even the president of the United States and yet she is in his lap as if she belongs there.

It did, however, occur to her that when it came to Sesshoumaru she basically never really treated him any differently even though he always demanded she do so. In that past she had spouted off at plenty of people and demons. So why is Gaara different?

Is it possibly because she was never in this situation, or is it because he has been much more respectful than most males she crossed paths with are in a single finger. Or hand, thinking of Miroku and his inappropriate tendencies. She almost jumped when his hand brushed against her ear, after a second she felt his hand soothing her as it brushed across her scalp. A few minutes later she relaxed against his chest again drifting asleep.

If Gaara had an explanation for his actions he certainly will not be giving it but much to Naruto's irritation he took up the corner of the couch and promptly fell asleep while still holding the priestess. He didn't want her going anywhere without him knowing while he is so tired. That turned to not letting her budge from his lap when she did wake, he wanted her to stay in his arms.

She is soothing to him; he came to enjoy the scent in her hair. He isn't sure what he is going to do when he returned home and left her behind but he knew that he will be plenty busy to make up for it. He took another deep breath in, his fingers running through her long locks as he adjusted his legs to sit her on his lap more comfortably.

As far as he is concerned after everything he has already done for her she at least owed him this small pleasure. He will just have to figure something else out for the next night since he plans to spend one more here before going home to Suna. They have guest rooms here but due to the lateness of the night they didn't bother going through what it would take to get the key to them when they were all dragging their feet. Crashing at Naruto's place was too convenient to pass up.

Settling down and relaxing more he took a few deep, calming breaths before closing his eyes now that he is certain she is asleep. Slumber didn't escape him for long and he was out once again. He didn't wake for several hours, his face buried into her locks of hair as she rested her head on the arm of the sofa.

Pulling back the slightest he noticed it is light outside and his sister has already left. He could hear Naruto talking in his sleep having some crazy dream. Knowing he will be out for hours and his sister gone for hours he stretched his legs out on the sofa, pulling her with him. Kakashi liked to make him wait all the time; he can wait just this once in return.

Kagome woke, wide awake in yet another new position, her bladder full and no matter what she did earlier she could not escape his grip. Did he honestly think she is going to vanish on them or something? It is like she turned into his personal teddy bear. She flushed at the awkward position she is now in. With his arms still wrapped around her his head is now laying on her left breast. She could only hope no one witnessed this.

Almost too coincidentally she could hear voices outside the door. "Oh come on Shikamaru, it's going to be worth it, trust me," came the familiar voice of Temari.

"What a drag, Temari I thought we were going to lay around today since you just got back," he complained.

"Oh hush, I slept plenty last night. You were just hoping you could be lazy all day, admit it," she chided him.

"Ugh, what a drag," he simply said.

She opened the door and Kagome prayed to every God she could think of that Gaara will somehow miraculously wake up in the next second and appear somewhere else that isn't here. Heart beating with trepidation she flushed as Temari stifled a laugh while the male with her took in the sight with a very surprised look. Apparently she is a special case if this whole spectacle is anything to go by.

"Temari, can you help me out here," she pleaded, "my bladder is about to burst," she gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," she grinned, obviously up to something that she won't like, "So you might as well smile and say cheese!"

Horrified she blinked as the flash of the camera wore off, seeing an instant photo come out, "Thanks Shikamaru for letting me borrow the camera. I can't wait to show this to Kakashi," she laughed.

"I can't blame him," he rubbed his head looking puzzled; "I wouldn't have believed you either. I still can't believe it and I'm seeing it," he remarked admittedly. 'To think this is the guy that went from terrifying us at the first Chunin Exams to become a respectable Kazekage, now he is holding a priestess like a teddy bear,' he guessed Gaara really did have a soft spot deep down, he just never thought it would be so blatant. "Are you sure this isn't a transformation jutsu," a bit skeptical yet.

"Shikamaru, I think I know my brother. He has had her in all sorts of positions and honestly she tried to leave and he absolutely refuses to let her leave his grip. I don't know if he is just paranoid after the many attempts on her life or what but I have pictures of him with his teddy bear as a child, this is really reminiscent of that," she laughed out, trying to be serious but failing. The teasing look on her face didn't bode well for Kagome and she internally cringed, "I think little Kagome has replaced my brother's itty bitty teddy bear."

Shikamaru looked a bit uncomfortable, "I think we should get going before he wakes up," trying to urge her out the door. He did not want to wake Naruto and he certainly isn't sure how Gaara is going to take things if he finds out about that photo.

"Fine, bye Gaara's little bitty teddy bear," she said with a backwards wave.

Kagome gave an aggravated huff, wondering just how the two of them managed to sleep through all of that commotion. With little else to do she did her best to amuse herself while her bladder steadily grew more uncomfortable. He snuggled deeper against her, his face going into the valley of her breasts. It is going to be a long day and now she wondered just who will show up next. She tried for the life of her to figure out who this Kakashi is but she kept drawing a blank even though she knows she had learned about him.

Soon enough the spotlight shined on her again as she heard a knock on what sounded like a glass door a few feet behind her. Hoping they might just go away but she is once again out of luck as it slid open. She could hear them poke there head in before entering all the way in. She couldn't see them until they finally entered her line of vision, her cheeks already red as another shinobi took in the spectacle.

His mask covered half of his face, his dark eyes watching a bit surprised before he looked quite amused. "Hmm," he held a hand to his chin, studying them. "I didn't think he had it in him," he commented.

"I can only assume you are this Kakashi person I had heard of earlier," she guessed.

"Yes and you are late," he reprimanded her.

"Late? Late for what," She asked puzzled. She only got here late last night, how would she know what is going on.

"Yes, you were supposed to see me first thing this morning since you came to the village so late last night. If they hadn't vouched for you they would have put you in a holding cell until I had the time to come see you," she had a feeling he might have not come and seen her first thing in the morning, more like the very opposite.

"So what would the nature of this meeting be," she asked, wondering just what it is they needed from her.

"Being I am the top dog here I guess you could say to gain my approval to be allowed admittance into the village as a visitor, esteemed guest, or permanent resident. It would seem the first two will most likely be it," scratching his chin as he tried to figure out just how Gaara so easily got his way with this woman.

"Top dog," she muttered, trying to figure out what he is implying. "Wait you don't mean," she gulped as she looked him over once more for any telltale sign of proof that she is right. Turning around he pointed at the kanji on the back of his flak jacket as she gulped again. "You're the Hokage," disbelieving at her luck. The Kazekage is sleeping with his face in her cleavage, an even more embarrassing position than before, and now this is how she meets the Hokage.

"This really isn't what it looks like," she pleaded for him to take mercy on her.

"Oh," his eyes twinkled, "and just what it is supposed to look like?"

"U-Uh I," she stuttered, her face beet red. "Damsel in distress," she tried.

He chuckled, clearly enjoying the whole situation and now she is never going to be able to live this down. "Gods, if you are listening I would like to abandon all of this ridiculousness and return to the life of an ignorant teenager," she prayed looking to the heavens.

"Now just what would make this whole situation better," he thought quite critically. She almost thought he is going to help her out but instead he suddenly said, "I know, I think the previous Hokage should meet you quick, Lady Tsunade is going to love sharing this with that old retired bunch. Be back in a bit and don't move," he waved. In a sudden 'poof' he disappeared before she could blink.

He just barely caught her horrified look making the whole situation funnier as he also snuck a quick picture in. Honestly, two minutes couldn't have gone by before two figures appeared in the room, one of them being Kakashi, the other a lady with large breasts.

"Wait, you mean he isn't gay," she looked astonished.

"Where did you come to that conclusion," Kakashi asked, never having thought of him swinging for the home team.

"Oh come on, all those girls throwing themselves at him and he doesn't even bat an eye. Even Naruto has the decency to look bashful. Where is that knucklehead anyways," she looked away from them before hearing him sleep talking in the next room. "Go figure he is be sleeping at a time like this. How will anyone take him seriously when he becomes Hokage," she ranted.

'Naruto is next in line to be the Hokage,' hoping to Hell and back that he doesn't wake up and see this too.

"Naruto, wake the hell up," she yelled in the direction of his room.

"Well the people managed to take you and me seriously, I'm sure he will be just fine," Kakashi shrugged not really worried.

Kagome is beginning to really wonder how the two of them are still asleep with all this commotion. How could they be such powerful ninja if they can't even wake in the situation she landed herself into? No wonder he is gripping her like she might disappear, he probably knew he will sleep in the dead and didn't want to take any chances.

"Well Lady Tsunade, this is Lady Kagome, the new savior to our world, or should I say era I guess," his hand directing her attention back to her and she really wanted to glare at the man right then.

"Era," she repeated, wanting to know what he is talking about.

"Oh yes, you're a bit behind on the latest news," he suddenly realized. "Basically there is a powerful demon sealed in a mountain north of our country and she is here to defeat him with Naruto's help. This is the Great Priestess of Time that Gaara is treating like a teddy bear. She is a time traveler sent by the Gods to save us," and she couldn't help but think, 'apparently not the Great Priestess of Timing.'

"Really," she studied her closer. "How can you tell?"

"Well," he looked her over. "I don't really know, I was just going off of the report that was given to me a bit ago," he admitted.

Kagome pouted, this just isn't fair. Why are the Gods doing this to her? "I'm not really all that great, I just happen to time travel and be unaffected by time spells, outside of that I'm just an untrained priestess that manages to end up in situations the one in this era," looking away as she once again admitted she is hardly the savior they think she might be.

'She really doesn't have any confidence in her abilities does she,' both Tsunade and Kakashi thought.

Feeling quite self-conscious by now she refused to meet any of them in the eye. "Gaara and the others have saved me so many times just in my first two days of arriving here he probably thinks I will disappear or end up dead if he doesn't keep a physical hold on me," hoping the explanation will suffice since she certainly has no other answer.

Unknown to her he actually is awake but chose to remain still. He isn't planning on quitting this game of possum that he learned from Lady Chiyo until those two left. Then he fully intended to reprimand her for the lack of self-confidence she has. 'Then – Then what?' The thought of kissing her senseless came to mind and he found that isn't all that adverse to it.

Letting things play out as they will, he waited with the patience of a saint for them to leave. Not until he wis certain they are alone did he make his move. His hand fisted in her hair close to her scalp, pushing her head towards him as he crashed his lips against hers. He had already used words earlier before they left the inn; it was apparently not enough so he sought to remind her of the night before that. He pushed himself up so he could lean over her, his kiss almost bruising in its intensity.

He eased up on the aggression, cupping her head as she began to respond in kind to him. His suddenly revealed passion ready to ignite and he found himself pushing to deepen the kiss, wanting more from her but knowing this is neither the time nor place for such things.

Reluctantly he slowly pulled back, laying a couple more lingering kisses to her lips before he sat back a little bit. Aqua eyes studied her fluttering eyelashes, her eyes already showing him the question she seeks but he did not have an answer for her at this time. He kissed her softly one more time before he got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Sitting there stunned she touched her lips, suddenly questioning what that was all about. Her head spun with the resounding feel of his lips, it was as if he was trying to get a message through to her but so far she could only think on how this is now the second time he has kissed her. She stood, not trusting her knees but needing something to do rather than stay in the same spot any longer. Before she could fully wrap her mind over everything she found him exiting the bathroom.

She remained there nearly shell shocked at the kiss he just delivered from what she thought was out of nowhere. She was just going to dismiss what happened at dinner the one night but this, it was hard to dismiss it so easily and she didn't know if she even could.

His eyes were trained on her making her feel like a deer caught in the headlights. He pinned her with those eyes and before she could move much from the couch she found her feet taking a few steps backwards until she went flush against the wall hoping it will just swallow her whole right then.

He stood looking down at her shorter form, his arms caging her in as his face grew near. "You lack confidence," he suddenly said.

"C-Confidence," she repeated.

"Yes," his warm breath fanned across her face. "Stop putting yourself down," he demanded, wondering how she ever got to feeling so inept.

"I – but its," she stumbled around her words.

"It's what? The truth," he finished for her with a harsh mocking that almost had her flinching.

"Lord Gaara," she squeaked out seeing his eyes narrow, hoping it might appease him.

He is not about to lose the progress he has made with her, "What did I say," he chided, willing her to figure it out.

Her mind being so frazzled, each nerve was highly aware of him, this man, some of them fraying as she tried desperately to keep up with his thought process. "Knowledge," she recalled the previous conversation.

"Gaara," he looked down at her expectantly.

She mimicked him, saying his name wondering if she offended him. "Gaara," she said somewhat reluctantly. She felt so embarrassed meeting the other two earlier while in that position with the Kazekage, it suddenly had her very aware of his status and what it must have looked like in the eyes of others.

He looked a bit appeased but the sudden stern features he had sported were still there keeping her guard up. "Yes, now use it," looking as if he would squeeze it out of her if he must.

"Uh – Gaara," she tried uncertainly.

"Again," he demanded.

"Gaara," it came out more breathy than anything and she suddenly felt like her body is betraying her as she grew excited at his domineering behavior.

"Now keep it that way," the command connecting the dots for her, she realized what her blunder had been. His lips ghosted over hers for a few moments as a part of him whispered, 'You can call me whatever you want if you ever grace my bed so long as it's my name you're screaming.' Instead of pressing his lips against hers he captured her bottom lip, sucking it in between his teeth before he raked them over it.

He adjusted when she took in a breath of air at the sensation, her eyes opening and locking on his. He will have her understanding just why she was in his arms, it's because he chose to keep her there, not just because he thought an assassin could get in. She felt good in them so he simply did what felt good and pleased him. The others can draw their own conclusions; he cared not what they thought, but her. She needed to know of the burning desire that has begun to course through his veins for her.

He freed her lip just after his teeth raked across the sensitive flesh. "I have enough people calling me 'Lord Gaara' wherever I go, you will not be one of them, Kagome," his lips teasing hers as they brushed against hers. She felt like she could faint as her knees tingled.

She slid down the wall some, his presence overpowering her will as she suddenly felt quite feminine and submissive. His arms caught her and his lips found hers. His chest pressed against hers and she was quick to grab hold of him whether out of desperation or sheer need, he wasn't sure only focused on the fact it was him. His mind set, he came up with the final pieces of his plan.

Pulling away he knew if he didn't leave soon someone is bound to catch him kissing the priestess until she passed out. After having Shukaku sealed in him since before birth until he was 16 years of age, it made him much more aware of any more primal feelings and urges. He merged it with his softer feelings and knew if he didn't part from her soon the very need to ravish her would drive him nuts for hours if it isn't too late already.

He pulled her flesh to him, guiding her around the arm of the sofa before pushing her to sit down. His knees rested on either side of her legs, her head pressing against the back of the sofa before he finally pulled away. He pressed a couple kisses the side of her neck before pulling on the reigns as he realized just where he was about to go with those actions.

"I will spare you from seeing the Hokage any further at this time," his voice almost teasing since he very well knew she will be embarrassed for a while but he couldn't bring himself to feel the same way.

If anything his unrumpled demeanor would only serve him for the better but he was surprised that the previous Hokage had thought him gay. Most guys probably would have responded in some way to her large breasts or the former Mizukage's but to him they were overly large, too much to deal with. No one could simply turn his head of either gender but he did know he found women attractive, just not anyone in particular being more so.

"You are much safer in this village due to the barrier system they use to detect enemy threats," he informed her. "The village has many loyal shinobi so that works in your favor here," reassuring her that she won't have any sudden attacks against her. "I must leave, I have a picture to hunt down," eyes hardening as he looked towards the patio.

"Wait," the gears in her head were clicking in place rather quickly compare to how nothing could hardly connect before. "You were awake the whole time," she looked a bit miffed.

"Yes," he grinned down at her lightly, his eyes challenging her to do something about it.

"You're the Kazekage, don't you care what the others think of you," he seemed more of a private person but she was beginning to wonder what kind of person he really is. "You're regarded as Lord-," her lips suddenly pinched shut.

She glared at him, he responded in kind with a hard look of his own, "I do care, I care that you simply see me as Gaara. I earned their respect; it won't be going anywhere anytime soon just because I turned you into my own personal 'itty bitty teddy bear' as my sister put it." A smile crossing his handsome features as he continued on, "if anything I set out what I wanted to accomplish."

"And what would that be," she replied when finally released her lips from his fingers.

"That you are my itty bitty teddy bear and apparently restored their faith in the fact I am straight. You are just the first to turn my head," letting her make of it what she will. "Now that I have spent over half the day laying around just like Shikamaru wanted to do, I need to finish up some business before I bring you to the office," seeing her mind still churning as she thought about everything.

Strapping his gourd to his waist he promptly left just as she yelled at him, "Gaara, get back here!" He smiled, pleased of his accomplishments that morning.

She gave up when she looked out the open patio door and found him already out of sight. Turning she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom as her bladder reminded her of its pending explosion. Finally sitting on the toilet and relieving it from the pressure she realized her panties are slick with a creamy wetness. Horrified for a moment as she realized just how turned on he had made her. 'Oh my God, if someone else found out I would never be able to show my face to them again,' glad that it was in such a private spot.

Seeing the shower and feeling gross she decided to just take a quick rinse hoping that whoever lived here wouldn't mind. Pulling the rest of her outfit off she kicked it into a pile on the floor hoping to find somewhere to thoroughly wash it all later. She quickly flushed the toilet before turning the water on and letting it adjust while she brushed her teeth and long locks.

She kept it lukewarm to cool off her heated skin, scrubbing her body and rinsing her hair of the built up residue. She had the complimentary soaps and stuff from the inn to help her accomplish her task before cleaning it off her. Shaving her legs with the razor she packed, she paid her armpits some attention before rinsing off for the final time and turning the shower off. She combed through her hair with her fingers before finding a pencil in her backpack to help swirl it up into a messy updo and hold it in place.

Grabbing her shorts and underwear she pulled them on before grabbing her lacy bra with a hook in the back to hold as a racer style. Just after she finished hooking it she could hear the door open as the breeze brushed against her wet legs.

"KYAH," she screamed at seeing Naruto half asleep peeing into the toilet.

Her scream must have jerked him awake as he suddenly looked at her, "Kagome?"

She slipped backwards when it looked like he is turning towards her and she realized both of their states of dress. She landed in the wet tub hitting her head on the wall with a painful, "oww." The force caused the bottles on top to tip off balance before crashing down on her head, "oww" she glared at the inanimate objects as she nursed her bruised head.

Naruto made quick and hurried up, washing his hands off before looking at the sight she made. Legs hanging out of the tub while her sloppy updo started to come undone with her breasts held pushed up by that bra. He could see her toned abdomen and the small, skintight, black shorts she wore. He quickly realized he is getting a boner. "Uhh, here let me help you out," he offered, extending his hands to pull her out as he stepped forward.

"Naruto," Temari yelled just as her and Gaara entered with Shikamaru. The heard noise from bathroom watching as he slipped and fell on top of another figure that they quickly determined to be Kagome, "ah," he yelled in surprise as he tripped over edge of tub trying to catch himself.

Kagome couldn't believe her luck; her hands went up to shield herself as she noticed the toppling male figure. His smooth chest graced her fingers just as his lips graced hers. A sudden click of a camera had her blush several shades of red and then she noticed a hand where it shouldn't be as it moved. Struggling under the heavy male she thought she might die of embarrassment today.

She wanted to smack him and call him a pervert but she couldn't push him off of her. He simply stared at her stunned. How could she end up in such a similar position yet again?

Naruto froze up, realizing several things in that moment. He is kissing Kagome most importantly, has her pinned under him half naked, his hand is on her breast, someone took a picture, another is about to freak out, her hands felt just as good on his chest as her lips felt, and Gaara is officially about to murder him.

Parting from the kiss and leaning back he was indecisive on whether to quickly start apologizing to possibly have his life spared or go in for the kill and kiss her again. He had been kept from making that decision when sand wrapped around him and threw him out of the bathroom and crashing into the couch just after Kakashi entered, ducking in time to miss his body.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and wondered if the Gods did in fact hate her or something. Gaara gave several pointed looks sending his sister and Shikamaru back a few paces while also giving Kakashi an eyeful of the situation or at least the end of it. His sand grabbed the red spare shirt from where it lay neatly on her bag while he bent over and helped her to her feet. Plucking the shirt from his sand and proceeding to put it over her head until she took over from there.

Once he had her lifted out of the tub he turned back towards his friend. "Naruto," he gritted his teeth. "I really hope for your sake there is a simple explanation for all of this," barely controlling his anger before he could rush out there to maim him.

"I forgot I had company," he lamely said, hoping that might explain it before the whole thing came out.

Luck wasn't on his side either today and Gaara, plus the others, insisted they get the whole story. "Well I stumbled into the bathroom like I do every time and while I was using it I finally realized I wasn't alone in there, she got startled and slipped, falling into the tub where the bottles then hit her on the head. I was going to help her out and that was when Temari began being a loud mouth. I slipped, the tripped over the tub and yeah-," he left off the rest hoping they hadn't seen his hand on her boob or his mouth on hers.

"See here Kakashi," Temari held the picture for him to see. "I honestly just wanted to embarrass my brother or have some blackmail but really, Kagome just can't seem to stop attracting trouble," she commented. "See this good shot here," she pointed.

"Wow Naruto, I'm even more impressed than I was with Gaara," he complimented, ignoring the panicked expression. "You really scored well, this is almost like a scene out of one of the books," looking it over appraisingly. "You have a priestess wet and pinned underneath you in the tub with your hand on her boob and lips sealed on hers, if it wasn't for the witnesses I would have thought you were getting fresh with her," not seeing the bulging vein ticking on Gaara's forehead or how deathly pale Naruto suddenly was.

"Which do you think wins the prize, there is all of these with Gaara too," her hand displaying several photos.

"Gaara, I thought you said you were going to hunt down a picture," she accused.

"I did, see," he said, pulling it out for her to view it.

"Why didn't you destroy them," she yelled feeling extremely embarrassed and wishing she could be like an ostrich and stick her head in the ground.

"I found that I like it," he replied as if it is as simple as that.

"Wait what picture," Naruto asked suspiciously, realizing something else must have happened. Temari was quick to show him several pictures. "You bastard, I almost forgot about supper a few days ago too," he cracked his knuckles. "The fact I know that was a setup made me overlook it but this," he pointed to the photos perturbed.

"It wasn't an accident, I was awake the whole time," he revealed shocking the others. "I was just playing possum," he replied with a ghost of a grin.

"I can't believe this," Kagome threw her hands in the air flustered before burying them in her hands once more. Looking to the heavens she yelled, "I wasn't sent to the era of ninja, you sent me to the era of perverts!" She glared, daring the Gods to try and even deny it.

"Well, it is more like perverted ninja, eh Kagome," Kakashi chimed in.

She was about to turn Hell cat on him but Gaara's hold on her waist kept her firmly planted against his side. "I'm surrounded by Miroku's descendants," she pouted, having a pity party.

The others laughed a little while Gaara pulled her to his front as he rubbed her back. "To my credit the picture I kept is not perverted and I was asleep in that one," he found it nice, they looked peaceful resting together.

She gave him that one, of the pictures he could have kept her the one he did want is rather sweet, she had to acknowledge. "Why is everyone here anyways," she finally asked.

"I was coming to bring you to see the Hokage in a more formal and hopefully mature setting," he answered, soaking up the fact she took comfort in his arms, not that she had much choice.

"Let's just get this over with so I can finally keel over," she mumbled.

He glanced at the back of her head amused, "I'm sure you will survive."

They finally found themselves in Kakashi's office, all of her stuff was brought with and she wondered vaguely why. "Now Lady Kagome," Kakashi began. "We tied up some loose ends to figure out what to do since a particular person is against you bunking with Naruto," he glanced at Gaara, "and so it was decided you will stay at the rooms they occupy when visiting."

She nodded along, not all that surprised since even now Gaara is still standing close to her. "You will be here in our village for about 8 days where you will train under Lee since you requested it. After that you will be escorted halfway to Suna where Gaara will meet you and escort you the rest of the way back. While there you are going to continue your training with Shira if it works out. A few days before the seal is going to break you will then head to the mountain to face the demon and if you survive we will just go from there," he ended cheerily.

Kagome attempted to glare at him but her mind latched on to something else. "Wait," she turned to Gaara. "You're leaving me here with all these perverts," she exclaimed, eyes wide and hoping he will give her a negative.

"I have work to get back to and things to prepare, you and Naruto are supposed to be a team in this mission," he simply explained.

"No," she begged, latching on to him and shocking everyone. "Don't leave me here with all of these perverts!"

"Kagome, I have to return and for the time being you have to stay," surprised she is actually upset about this whole arrangement.

Lady Tsunade watched the whole scene amused, "Kagome, you sure can attract some powerful guys to your side," pointing out that Gaara was almost possessive of her earlier in the office and Naruto was pouting.

Sai walked in the door with Ino and Sakura after they heard a woman complaining about perverts. Yamato then happened to swing by and everyone was a bit shocked that Gaara is actually amused and enjoying her attention while Naruto and Kakashi looked a bit sullen. "Perverts," Said questioned.

Kagome turned her eyes on them along with Gaara. "Yes, those two and Temari are perverts, even she is," pointing at Lady Tsunade who was too amused to be mad.

"Oh, I see, well I'm not a pervert," he simply supplied.

She suddenly looked hopeful while Ino went a bit on guard and Sakura remained curious. "What about him and the other two," hoping she may have non-perverted people to be around.

"Oh yes, Captain Yamato is a pervert, I catch him reading those perverted books by the Pervy Sage with Kakashi all the time," making Yamato joining the party with the other perverts. "I don't think these two are," he eyed them for a moment before smiling.

Kagome suddenly appeared on the other side of Gaara, feeling very aware of her attire, primarily the shorts as she gripped him like he is her life line. "Gaara, the perverts outnumber us," she quietly said.

"I guess if you throw Shikamaru in there but I don't really think he is one of them," he supplied.

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air outside while you brave this one out for me," she suddenly said, quickly exiting the room just a few minutes before another walked in.

"Mou," Naruto said, "Another bastard to join the bunch," he sulked.

"Sasuke," the two girls cried out happily.

"Hey," he simply said, wearing his new getup due to wandering around the world so much. "What are you sulking for loser," he called Naruto.

"Kagome called me a pervert, she doesn't want anything to do with me," he replied sullenly.

"Kagome," he question, his mismatched eyes regarding him coolly.

"Yeah, a pretty priestess that is in our era to save us from a powerful demon, that bastard over there is monopolizing all of her affection," he glared at an unmoved Gaara.

"Oh is that so, so you have a new love interest then," he questioned, a smirk ghosting his lips.

"Yeah as if, he has so many girls clinging to him all the time I bet he is just upset that the newest pretty girl isn't all over him," Sakura chimed in.

"Sakura, not you too," he whined.

"What does this 'pretty girl' look like," an idea forming in his mind.

"Oh let me describe her," Kakashi chimed in as several eyes got comically larger. "She is quite petite yet curvy, a bit shorter than the other girls but not by much. She has long wavy black hair, pretty bluish-purple eyes, perky breasts, a really nice rear," Tsunade punched him in the face.

"Kakashi this is a Priestess you are speaking about, show some respect," she demanded. "Of all the people to put in line…"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," he responded from where his head was stuck in the wall with stars whirling around him.

"I think I would like to meet this Priestess," Sasuke suddenly said before disappearing out the room.

"WHAT," Sakura yelled as several jaws dropped.

Gaara tried to remain aloof but the sand betrayed his thoughts as it churned behind him in an aggravated motion. He was suddenly gone with Naruto not far behind yelling, "Bastard."

"You must be Lady Kagome," he spotted her easily and appeared a short ways in front of her as she leaned up against the building.

"Yes that would be me, and you are," she greeted, remembering she is supposed to be safe in this village due to the barrier.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a former teammate of Naruto's and former student of Kakashi," he supplied not expecting the reaction he got next.

"Oh no, you must be another pervert," she screeched and took off running in a random direction.

His momentary surprise at the outburst wore off and he easily caught up to her, keeping pace as she tried to get away from him. "Did you just call me a pervert," his eyes narrowed.

"You would have to be one if you were on a team with those two," she yelled at him, upset that he could keep pace so easily.

"Excuse me, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu never worked on me," quite offended.

"His WHAT," she put on the brakes figuring she should give him a break.

"Yeah it used to look a lot like this," he performed the hand signs and made a female version of Naruto winking at her and blowing kisses.

"What is wrong with the ninja here, this really is the era of perverted ninja," she wallowed.

"Excuse me," he scoffed. "Why don't we go grab a drink somewhere, it would get you away from some of the biggest perverts in this village," he offered before remembering she is from another era so he guessed he could assume she is also broke. "I will treat since you are a guest to our time," he further offered.

"Well okay, I guess it couldn't hurt," she replied after she studied him further a bit critically.

Sasuke couldn't believe for once a woman was actually wary of him upon first meeting instead of clinging to him and screaming like a banshee. He wasn't all that happy about it since he felt a bit offended even though he had never deliberately tried to get the attention, it was just to be expected he guessed. Grabbing her he quickly took them to the total opposite side of the village where they could have a quiet setting at a local park where a vendor sells a variety of treats.

"What would you like," he asked after he set her down and led her to the vendor.

Not recognizing some of it and really not sure what to go with, "What do you recommend," hoping he will help her out.

"Two of the cherry cola slushy puffs please," handing them the money and pocketing the change.

She watched them make it, adding cola and cherry flavoring to the mix before a swirl of pink cotton candy with a cherry and a straw finished both of them off. "Thank you," he said to the vendor before leading them away to sit at the manmade pond with a few ducks and geese in it.

"Thank you for the treat and sorry for accusing you of being a pervert," giving him a small smile for which he returned before plucking the cherry off and depositing it on hers.

"When those two are involved I have to consider everything," remembering the days of his youth on Team 7.

"You're dressed differently compared to the others, is there a reason for that," she lightly questioned noticing he looked a bit the part of a wanderer.

"I travel the desert frequently and the world in general," he supplied.

"I traveled a lot but I had to collect shards to powerful jewel so I could finally destroy it once and for all. Of course it wasn't the whole world, just the big island of Japan, a country in my time," remembering those days.

"They mentioned you're here to slay a demon," searching for more answers.

"Yeah, the correct term is 'purify,' though. It is in prophecy that I need to unite with the hero of the shinobi world to do so," she revealed.

"Hm, I see. That would be Naruto then, he is even more powerful than me," he admitted.

"Gaara had mentioned that before. How am I supposed to work with a pervert to save the world," she asked before realizing something. "Never mind, I forgot I had already done so," she sighed.

He studied her out of the corner of his Rinnegan eye, "You must have an interesting tale," he concluded, her being a time travelling priestess and all.

"I guess you could say so, I'm just glad I'm in an era that will believe me and not think I'm loony," she said perking up a little bit.

Seeing his mismatched eyes again as he turned to study her she bit her lip wanting to ask but not willing to pry. "You're a curious creature, aren't you," he noticed.

"Creature," she quipped, looking at him uncertainly.

He just smiled a little before focusing in on her power he could feel around her. "Your power is relaxing, it is a lot different than anything I have seen," revealing his findings.

"It sounds like there are not many priestesses here," wondering if maybe he has come across one.

"There are some, but none of your power," he replied easily before enjoying his drink as he wondered just how long she could hold her curiosity in. Feeling a shift in the air he realized Gaara must have sent his sand out around the village to find her. "Our little time together is coming to an end," he informed her.

"Eh, how do you know," she asked, not sensing anyone yet.

"Gaara has sent his sand from the Gourd out to find you, it just brushed up against us," watching her look around for it. "You are like a curious kitten," he concluded with a teasing smile.

"Wait what," she whipped her head back to him.

"My eyes were not always like this. This is a result of the last war. In fact the one in the right is my elder brother, Itachi's eye, whereas this one is the Rinnegan that I gained from the man that started the Uchiha clan. They are very powerful, I could kill someone just with my eyes," he smirked enjoying the emotions that freely played across his face. "Don't worry kitten," he said while getting up as he watched her mouth drop open a little. "I will be around to help you with this demon," he decided.

"You will," she asked, wondering at his playful mood.

"Of course, I now consider you my playful little kitten. Curiosity killed the cat-,"

"But satisfaction brought it back," she looked at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"The problem with that being, little kitten, is that a cat only has nine lives and you could easily use up all of them," he ended the banter, already knowing Gaara is in the tree watching them. "I will see you on the battlefield if not before then," he said as he turned around, his Sharingan eye looking at her over his shoulder, "kitten."

Gaara dropped out of the tree when both of his eyes focused on him. "Sasuke," he said, not looking amused at the new nickname the woman he would like to consider becoming his girlfriend or lover has gained.

"Gaara," he smirked, seeing quite easily that he is somehow attached to this woman. "To what do I owe the pleasure, I was waiting for the loser to come here," feeling Naruto on his way here.

"Kagome is not yours to suddenly take off with and do whatever you feel with," his arms folding as he regarded the Uchiha.

"Oh then is she yours," he tested.

"She is mine to protect and will be joining me in Suna," giving him a hidden message.

"I guess then you should be thankful that I will be your ally instead of across the battlefield," he countered before looking over his shoulder to give Kagome an amused look, "after all; _this_ kitten is a bit too curious. Ja," he suddenly said waving at them before leaving with his treat.

Gaara looked a bit irked as he watched him leave, seeing Naruto headed to intercept him and they began to banter as usual. Taking an overall look at Kagome he turned away, "let's finish business quickly," feeling his nerves a bit tried at this point.

Kagome got up and followed him wondering if she might have upset him or if he was having enough of the day just like she had been earlier. "You two don't seem to have much camaraderie," she noted.

"We haven't often been on the same side of the battle," he admitted feeling a bit upset that Sasuke now had some sort of interest in her making him very unsettled after he had planned to be a tyrant himself at the end of the war. "Kagome, just please be careful around him, I know I said you are safer here but some people are just hard to trust given the past and continued footsteps," he gave her a worried look, knowing he isn't really one to talk but he has a longer track record of making up for it.

"Gaara," she softly said, catching his attention while she caught his hand. She is still a bit nervous due to his title but he was adamant that she treat him as her equal. "I will do my best," she gave him a small smile, and though smaller he returned it with one of his own as he squeezed her hand gently.

They wrapped up business with the Hokage, grabbing her stuff and a coin purse of money for which he gave her before leading her through the streets. "What is the money for?" She asked feeling the heavy coin purse in question.

He smirked a little, "just a way of the village saying thank you in advance," he supplied. "You will be well taken care of in my village as well," thinking of a nice outfit to put her in so she isn't forced to wear these shorts when her other set is dirty.

"But I haven't really done anything yet," she protested, wondering just how much this is worth.

"You have done a lot already, you're here in another time to fight a battle to save our era, and already you have risked your life several times and will continue to do so in the future. Take this as a gift and then accept the ones from myself and Suna as well," glad that they are no longer such an impoverish nation.

"But Gaara," she began to protest yet again.

"Kagome, this is the way we work, you shouldn't be struggling for anything outside of battle. For as long as you are here we will provide," he said firmly, not leaving any room for an argument.

Being led to the upstairs of a house she was directed to leave her stuff in the bedroom he indicated, she flopped down on the bed and felt his weight join her on the bed. Clearing her thoughts for a few moments she quietly stared at the ceiling.

"Could he really kill someone just by looking at them," she asked, her mind going back to Sasuke and the tormented soul she could see inside him.

"Yes," Gaara said simply, not the happiest she is thinking of the Uchiha. Joining her he laid on his side, her stomach rumbled and he realized neither of them had really eaten anything. "Would you like to eat out or eat here," he asked.

"I think here, today has been taxing," she admitted after a deep breath.

Propping himself up on an elbow he could agree to that sentiment, "Anything in particular that you would prefer to eat?"

"How about your favorites and Oden if it exists here," figuring it would be fair that way.

"I will be back soon, you can take a nap if you would like," he rose off the bed.

He strolled down the street, for the most part not paying much attention to different ones around him. A few girls giggle before disappearing in the small crowd. He had admirers here too but his eyes are only for Kagome. It is like a magnetic attraction, he couldn't look elsewhere even if he tried. He just felt too good around her to find anyone else that could compare in his eyes to her. No one will at least harm her with him around, of that he promised.

Walking in the door he placed his order, asking for delivery. Once that was set he headed back over to the place they occupy, setting the table and starting the tea. Usually his sister stays away with Shikamaru so he planned for a quiet and private evening of just the two of them.

Knocking on the door frame he noticed her still stretched out on the bed. Walking over he crawled on to the bed seeing her resting. Really he thought that angels and all that existed in the heavens but to him she appeared to be an angel missing her wings. "Kagome," he whispered, "The food will soon arrive," rousing her further out of her light slumber.

A second later a knock came from downstairs; he headed down to get it leaving Kagome to wake up on her own. Handing the boy a tip he shut the door and began laying it all out on the table so they can access it all between the two of them. Just as he finished up she came down the stairs noticing he had everything prepared, watching him get the tea kettle when it began to blow. She felt a tad guilty for taking a nap when she could have helped him out. Noticing only two places set she wondered where Temari is that she will not be eating with them tonight.

"Thank you Gaara for dinner tonight," she said pleasantly before sitting down.

"It's my pleasure," he returned, really meaning it, while he poured the tea. "The recipe is most likely different but a few places do serve Oden here," pushing the dish towards her for her to try.

This is quite different and a first for both of them. It is almost like a date and Kagome began getting the jitters as she sat there across the table. As much as some of his actions and other things would remind her of that arrogant demon, he had a much more approachable feel and look to him. Sesshoumaru was almost so beautiful that he would seem unreal to some extents, making the demon seem out of reach and almost like a deity, unless you knew him like she did. Gaara on the other hand had his own exotic look, almost like an Arabian or Egyptian prince. Yet he is calm, not cold. He protected her openly whereas Sesshoumaru would make it just seem like he happened upon her and found the enemy a nuisance.

She almost had to chuckle at some of the times. The demon was frequently stubborn in nature and appeared to go about life with his own set of rules and views in place; no one else's mattered. She was at least happy he had toned it down some, it was certain to be thanks to that adorable little girl Rin. She thanked her lucky stars that the little girl had come into his life.

From what little she knew of Gaara, he has been the leader of his village since he was 15, meaning she was running around the Feudal era at that time. He has gained many good friends since that time and Naruto coming into his life had been one of his most life changing events. Apparently he had many admirers and gained a lot of respect in his village. The rings around his eyes are permanent, as is the Kanji written on his forehead. For the most part he is calm but eases up a bit when in more private settings; his manners are also very good. 'Gaara of the Desert,' she thought on him while she continued eating, pondering the male before her.

'I already know he is a good kisser,' she thought while touching her chopstick to her bottom lip. 'He has kissed me twice now, just what is he after,' she wondered. It was hard to respond and know where to go from there, though she has dealt with her fair share of males in the past, none of them have been quite like Gaara; he is certainly different in her opinion.

'What am I supposed to do,' the answer escaping her and she really wanted one. For as much as he is bold he is also quiet.

She is tempted to ask why he kissed her the first time, it was uncharacteristic of him according to the others, yet he has now done it again. 'Let's not forget holding me like a teddy bear,' her thoughts wandered off as she remembered he had been awake yet his face at one time was in her cleavage. 'Oh my goodness, could he be…,' she quickly downed her glass of water as she began hacking from her food going down the wrong way.

Gaara had tensed, watching her with those eyes as she finished that hacking fit. He had been watching the variety of emotions that flitter across her face and he had a hinting suspicion that whatever was on her mind right then had caused it. For the most part she just looked thoughtful and a bit puzzled but he wasn't certain what she could have been thinking about.

"Kagome, if your thoughts are going to have that big of a reaction out of you when you are eating it might be best to not think on them for right now or even just share whatever is on your mind," he suggested, watching as she quickly looked against the notion of sharing them, that made him curious.

For her part she put her mind on a safer topic than the one she had veered in the direction of. Carefully she ate though her thoughts from before kept bugging her and she suddenly had the urge to ask him a question while it is just the two of them. Really, if she is correct then it explains everything for her and she need no longer think upon it ever again. She just ignored that she could be wrong since then she would have to draw new conclusions about everything.

He waited patiently for her to finish her plate before beginning to clear the table. It didn't take long since the food is still in the take out containers so it is more so just the dishes that will take a small bit of time. For whatever reason Kagome is quite interested in watching this side of him and he could tell something is on her mind.

She washed the table off while he began on the dishes, a task she didn't think the leader of a village would do but for everything she knew most Lords would not do, he is still doing them. Had it not been said or people acting differently around him, she honestly wouldn't have known he is one since he doesn't flash it around. The other two she had met didn't even look like they flashed it around nor did Naruto really say much about being next in line. She could only conclude that they are still shinobi right down to their very core and that is one of the drastic differences since they will still fight battles of their own. They earned the title which means they also deserve the title.

Now that she got to thinking about all of the perverts she has met she wondered if maybe it is a common hobby to get their mind of their duty for those precious moments in time. Turning her eyes on Gaara and noting once again everything Temari has bugged her about as being uncharacteristic and the things she added to the list that the others didn't know she really had to wonder.

Watching him as he is drying the dishes she said to herself; 'it's now or never.' Taking a few steadying breaths she finally called, "Hey Gaara," he glanced at her from over his shoulder to show he is listening, "are you a closet pervert?"

Judging by his shocked expression she either nailed the bullseye or is completely wrong. Feeling nervous and hoping she didn't offend him she began scrambling to explain her thought, "well I was just thinking maybe it is a cultural thing among shinobi, you know, and that you are just more discreet about it compared to the others. I've known perverts that use their perverted ways to cover up reality for those precious moments, I was just I guess piecing these things together, you know," she winced, really that explanation sort of sucked. Okay, it definitely sucked.

"And somehow that led you to draw the conclusion that I'm a pervert," not quite following along.

"Uh well, not that part. More like Temari was going on about how uncharacteristic some of your actions were so I added a few more to the list," beginning to regret ever being nosy and bringing this topic up.

'Is this what she had been thinking,' he wondered since clearly the topic could easily warrant someone a hacking fit if they are eating. Drying his hands on a towel he turned towards her, for as much as he is shocked that she is once again considering him to be a pervert he wanted to know what the reasons are for it. "And what uncharacteristic actions would these be," he inquired, eyes pinning her to her spot.

They had mostly been comments in passing that she would quickly whisper to the younger girl; going over them starting at the hot spring she began feeling the part of a fool for not keeping her mouth shut and minding her own business. "Eh, well, the first thing was you were being quite close to me," she managed to get out. "Then it was how you insisted on carrying me all the way back to the village," she began ticking off her fingers.

Not satisfied with her answers he pushed for more, "and what are the rest of them?"

For being on the other side of the table she still felt intimidated and a bit weak in the knees all because of those eyes and mouth of his. She took a step back, leaning against the wall so it will help steady her as she fished for the third reason. "Umm the third being you were," she began to choke on her words finding this to be an incredibly bad topic as she blushed. "Y-You were awake while people kept popping in and yet your head was on my breast, even my cleavage at one point yet you feigned sleep," feeling a bit angry about the whole thing. With the slight adrenaline she gained from being angry she ticked off her third finger, ready to deliver the fourth. "You were also kissing me when Temari tripped me and Naruto fell on us," raising a fourth finger.

He was suddenly a foot before her, closing the distance before she could even blink an eye and catching her off guard. He took a couple steps towards her, towering over her shrinking form as his hands went on either side of her head against the wall. "I fail to see how most of that would label me as a closet pervert," his control over not showing the least bother about that sentence had really made her envy him for a second. "Go on, I want to hear what else," he softly demanded as he looked down at her.

Her eyes kept straying to his lips unintentionally due to what is on her mind to say next, "the-the," she forgot what number she was on as her hands had plastered themselves against the wall. "The next one," she wet her mouth and swallowed thickly as her eyes kept going from his eyes to his lips, feeling the heat of his body radiate off of him. "You were kissing me after everyone left and you could still have other pictures that Temari took," her voice losing its gusto as she began to feel more like a timid mouse.

"Is that all," he tested, watching her squirm under his gaze.

"I think so, I just figured you were going through withdrawals," wondering if she could somehow do one of those jutsu's and become one with the wall right about now.

"Withdrawals," he breathed out and felt a bit humored by her. Apparently, for whatever reason nothing he has done so far has actually gotten it into that head of hers as to what the answer really is. "If I kiss you now would that be another reason for me to be a closet pervert in your eyes," he asked quite amused as she wet her lips in reaction to it.

"I- I," she didn't even have a clue as to what she is even thinking at this time, she couldn't really think with him so close to her like this.

"If I'm a closet pervert what does that make you since you have been enjoying it," he countered, watching her face for a moment. He gave her this devastating smirk once he is certain she could probably faint. It was like fire in her veins when he kissed her, his mouth quickly taking over hers. She could feel his right hand run down her side before the other mimicked the movements. Unbidden her mouth voiced how much she loved the feel of his hands on her.

Resting lightly on her hips his hands slipped over her ass, surprising her as her eyes fluttered open, unaware that such an action would actually feel good. They gripped the back of her upper thighs and before she could even think about what she should be doing, her legs were drawn up to his waist where he held them there, kneading her skin and sending more fire through her. His right hand sifted through her hair along her scalp before getting a firm grip of it. She felt how wet her panties are now, her hands clinging to his vest as she felt their lips part. He pulled her head back, eyeing her slowly becoming swollen lips, "am I a pervert now," he asked her heatedly.

She didn't even know how to answer that question right now, for as scary as it is, she just wanted to say whatever answer that would bring him back to consuming her. Having known him for six days now she really should be ashamed of herself but the want for more is much stronger, she couldn't even begin to explain it.

Seeing her silence as she kept looking back to his lips he could read that she is like the very sand he manipulates to his will. She couldn't answer right now even if she found one to give. He is still feeling a bit possessive, something about her kept drawing this side out of him. In his eyes though, he claimed her as his. For everything he lacked in his life growing up and even what he has been lacking, he found she is filling that void and he didn't want to feel that taken away from him.

He slowly ground his hips against hers and then he heard it, that small moan that made him feel more powerful. For never having done these things before her, he still understood what it meant. Her hands slipped up to his shoulders and slowly they wrapped around his neck. She pulled her mouth away from his out of breath and he made her moan for him again. Pulling on her hair again he took access to the column of her throat, kissing it all the way down before his tongue dragged right back up it.

Her breasts heaved and he looked down, feeling increasingly satisfied by his ability to reduce her to this. "You made an error in your assessment earlier," he looked down, pleased with how easily she latched on to his words. Knowing that she wanted his mouth back on her as her legs squeezed him in anticipation. "If I am a pervert, I am only a pervert for you," he slowly worded, wanting her to remember his words, "for I have never taken interest in another or some silly book because it simply isn't you."

He rubbed against her again seeing her suck in a breath of air, "I will only ever give you this kind of attention," he kissed her before pulling back, "my lips will only touch yours and pleasure you in this way. So you see Kagome," he breathed out, "I am all yours."

That fire erupted in her veins again and she felt happy he is giving her what she craved so badly right now. She is beginning to feel like a dam ready to explode and she wondered how he played her strings so easily. She cried out when he bit her nipple through all the fabric before his attention turned to the other. Mouth wrapping around as he found the bud trying to press out of the fabric, his teeth raked over it and with a bite she felt the crack in her damn splinter as the water pressure made it explode out.

His eyes looked up at her inquisitively; he never imagined her body would be so sensitive to his touch. Feeling a sudden dampness on him down below as her body trembled, her moaning coming to a pause at the small scream she let out. Though he wanted his own release now, he knew she is basically a limp doll, feeling her muscles go lax around him.

He held her to him more firmly, tilting his torso back to have her drape across it. With a few practice steps he made his way over to the stairs and up to the bedroom, laying her down across the bed. Giving her an affectionate kiss he left her there to gather herself while he grabbed a towel and robe from a closet before shutting the door behind him in the bathroom. He kept any noise he made to quiet grunts and a relieved sigh.

He grinned under the stream of water, she will have no choice from here on out but to acknowledge him in a new light. Naruto can do all he wants while she is here, he felt confident that her mind will keep wandering back to him and just what he could do to her with hardly any effort. Turning off the water he quickly patted his body down with the towel before pushing his arms through the sleeves of the robe and pulling it closed.

When he re-entered the bedroom again she lay curled up on her side looking away from him shyly. With a few quick steps he bent down, capturing her lips with his own, hand roaming over the curves of her body. "You should take a shower," came the suggestion, "you are a bit wet down there."

He turned his back to her and headed downstairs to finish cleaning up, hearing the shower running shortly after with a satisfied grin. He had enough sense in him to stay down there until after she finished, she had yet to pick up on a few things. It was all for the better to him that she hasn't so he waited as he could hear her feet padding across the floor. Once she was out he went back up to grab the clothes in the hamper and her priestess robes from her bag. He placed them in the wash room, getting it all started.

Resting curled up on the bed, his eyes gazing at the outline of her body before approaching and lying down on his back. "Tell me about your time," the request coming out as more of a demand since he wanted to get her back to being comfortable again. It would occupy her mind and give him more of a look into the things that molded her into who she is today.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to say I must not be catching these mistakes with weary (tiredness) and wary (caution) since I do know the difference, I even quadruple checked just now. If you guys remember which chapter I messed it up let me know because I have already gone over Chapters 2 &amp; 3 several times trying to catch mistakes but with only my eyes to catch things before it is up here I know I do still miss things. I'm most likely just accidentally inserting or not inserting the 'e' but so far I just haven't found where I made the mistake(s). I went over 2 last night looking for it and put up the corrected version but later I will check over Chapter 1. Thank you for alerting me, you guys are my extra eyes to keep me in shape

I do want to make sure, do you guys like the longer chapters or would you rather I split them up in the future? Each of these chapters is a minimum of 11,000 words so far, Chapter 3 being over 15k. In the past I have had complaints on 10k and 8k word long chapters so what do you guys prefer? Well heads up this one is long as well. Most of my chapters are already written, I have probably three other chapters but I am also still putting some last touches to them.

Chapter 4

Kagome sat there reminiscing on last night her mind latching on to the sexual feelings and desires he drew out of her. It is ingrained into their very beings to react in such ways, has been since the dawn of man but she had never known the feeling would be so powerful and tempting. Through it all though, he had remained in control of his actions while all she could do is react; that was all there was left to do. Her fingers bunched up the fabric underneath her fingers as she sat staring out the window.

Even now the allure called out to her and it is truly intoxicating and almost maddening. She isn't sure what will be worse, him being right before her stubbornly not giving into her desires or the fact he has left on a several day journey to his own village. He promised her she will be coming to where he resides and she could see that hunger in his gaze while he promised her that.

She isn't sure if the promise is for her benefit, to not feel like a discarded toy or to ensure she understood that he isn't letting her escape him for long. How on Earth will she be able focus on training with those words tempting her with a hidden message as his eyes spoke of his carnal desire? She will do her best to not feel ashamed but really, he even said so himself that his eyes could only ever be for her. This sudden intensity is already beyond her days of crushes on different boys including her half demon friend. She had no name for it right now but it is intense and she felt for now like her mind is overtaken by him.

She had woken to him getting in bed behind her after the moon was high in the sky, reaching for its peak in the sky. Turning her head to see what he wanted she was pulled snug into his chest as he simply laid his head down. That is when he revealed, "You are in my bed," and she could only think, 'you put me in here,' until she realized he had done so on purpose.

Face a bit red she said, "Gaara, don't you think we should be sleeping in separate beds?"

"Not really," he answered honestly. If he cared about whether anything is appropriate between them or not he wouldn't have held her last night, rested his head on her soft breasts, kissed her at dinner, and made out with her twice. He cared about what felt good to him and making her react to him in such a manner is precisely what he wanted. "We will have enough nights apart when I leave in the morning, I want this one spent with the comfort of having you here," not even acknowledging the fact she will actually have her own room to sleep in at his home.

It felt nice to smell how clean they are now that they have both showered. Living in a desert it was treated almost like a delicacy by the residents so for as short as his shower was, it had actually been long to him. With the focus on technology they are trying to find a way to bring more water to the village and he had spoken to Kakashi about it in terms that they might help him reach his goal. They are on friendly terms already and he predicted it will stay like that with his friendship with Naruto.

Though he still felt upset about his past, he is only glad that this is his present and he had hope in his future instead of the hate and despair he once felt. He wondered if he would ever share it all with her, he only spoke about it lightly with his siblings but they already knew and he had turned their fear of him into familial love that he returned in full.

Kagome is still feeling uncertain over everything. She had for the most part just gone with the flow and he always seems so sure of himself, it is hard to really think about his forward actions and not excuse them for this reason or another. In seven days she had best be prepared because she isn't sure what will be awaiting her in Suna beyond his promise to request Shira to train her.

Remembering why she is here in the first place she could only hope things will cool down because she knew if he didn't, she certainly couldn't. It worried her; she could easily find herself falling if she doesn't watch out. He had the making of taking complete control of her if earlier is proof enough of how quickly her willpower and coherent thoughts had disappeared.

"Quit worrying," he gave his soft command, his hot breath fanning across her ear sending a shiver down her spine as her core warmed. "Now what I said earlier, tell me about your time," reminding her of it and listening to her soft sigh. She gathered her thoughts and told him about the modern era while thinking of the skyscrapers on top of the Hokage Monument.

She felt a kiss planted on her cheek before he settled down again. Feeling him give her a soothing rub she found her body turning to putty but not of the wanton type, her limbs relaxed until she could hardly even keep her eyes open. A minute later he knew she will be out for the rest of the night as her speech slowly dropped off.

The coming morning he had all of their clothes freshly washed and dried laying neatly on bed already folded. It is still a surprise to her but she couldn't argue it is nice to be by a male so willing to just get the job done instead of the bickering she used to do with InuYasha. He at times acted like he is the one that should be waited on by them.

Watching him fasten his gourd to his side she quickly turned her head away when he turned to look at her. She struggled to remain by him and as much as she had grown used to his presence she also wanted to straighten her head so she can focus once again. In the span of a few seconds her head was then being lifted by gentle fingers to raise her face into his searching gaze. He read her emotions once again and she already knew he had figured out her thoughts by that secretive smile. "You will see," he simply said, brushing his thumb across her lips for a moment.

"Come on Gaara," Temari yelled from downstairs, "I thought you would be waiting on me as usual."

"Sisters," he smiled a little, not the least bit annoyed.

He broke his contact with her lips for a moment before replacing it with his own, "be well Kagome." He departed from the room leaving her in a stupor. By the time she came out of it and ran outside he was out of sight, "I didn't say goodbye."

Before she could do much more as she stood there a bit, she found a man in a wheel chair wheeling in front of her. "You look new, you must be the Priestess Kagome," he noticed her outfit.

"Hello," she greeted, "are you related to Rock Lee?"

"That is quite a compliment to give me," he smiled, "but no, he is my student. He was on my team after he graduated the academy. I hear he is taking on a short term student so I wanted to come greet you and welcome you to the village."

"Thank you," feeling welcomed already. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea," she held her door open further for him.

She quickly moved around the kitchen getting the tea ready. Setting the kettle to boil she inquired on what he would like after finding the packets, "I'm sorry I am only a guest here so I don't really know my way around the place yet."

"It is no problem, trying is what help makes an undying spirit," he cheered, she had to laugh a little at his exuberance.

"If this is what I can look forward to just on my second day here at the village I can only hope it will remain. I thought I would be lonely and surrounded by perverts," she giggled.

"Here in the Leaf we have the Will of Fire, it is powerful and we would never let one of our own or guests turn lonely. So what is it that brings you to my star pupil for training," he wondered.

Sitting down she fished for the words. "It was Gaara," she released that info easily as she remembered what he had said.

"Gaara," though he moved past it, he remembered a time when that very male tried killing his student.

"Yes, see I am from a time before this tree that gave you enhanced chakra abilities. Within a couple days I had been attacked five times. I woke up on the third day finding Gaara watching over me as I slept to ensure I wasn't attacked during the night. We sat on the roof watching the sunrise," her mind going back to that moment in time.

"Why were you in our room," trying to not sound accusing or suspicious.

He was already prepared for the question and answered it with one of this own, "How many times have you already been attacked?"

Though this is only her third day here she actually had to think about it with all the events that have taken place. She recalled the first time on her first day here and then twice on the way to the mountain and twice since arriving back to the village. "Five times," she realized, coming to a quick conclusion.

"Precisely," he responded.

"If I knew you were that worried I could have just made a barrier," realizing belatedly they might not know she is capable of such.

"And then what, leave you drained for the rest of the day," intercepting her rationale.

"Not horribly so, besides you guys tend to prefer to carry me since you want to get where you are going quicker. It would make more sense for me to be tired than it is for you since you are the one that has to exert more energy due to my faults and weaknesses," looking for any signs of him being the least bit tired.

"You may be right on that point but we don't usually all sleep when out on missions. I split watch with Naruto and up until a few years ago I had insomnia due to the circumstances I had to endure so losing half a night's rest is hardly anything for me to bat an eye at," finding them at a slight stalemate though they would both agree he was right a little more so. "Besides, I do not see any fault in you or any true weakness. The only thing crippling your right now is your understandable lack of knowledge. With time I am sure you will more than make up for any perceived blunders you make now. Lee is proof of such and I have a shinobi, Shira, who is also proof that you can still be just as strong as others even if you have no talent in other jutsu. The two are both taijutsu masters and I even strengthened my own taijutsu skills with Shira's teachings."

"I'm supposed to defeat a demon that also has a following of shinobi, I won't stand a chance if I have to make it through any of them shinobi. I can purify demons with just a touch but on my first day when I found myself trapped by these dirt walls, I was completely at their mercy when this heavy mud surrounded me. That was where Naruto came in, easily breaking a wall and getting me to safety. I had never seen fighting quite like that. After several times of almost meeting my end, I was honestly lost as to how I am supposed to save you guys from a demon when all I'm doing is being saved instead. I want to be stronger, I want to protect everyone here with my own life and not have it be in vain. It might be crazy since I barely know anyone here but it is my duty and need to protect you guys from our own failures in the past," she finally got most of it out.

"Just by being a little bit stronger, a little bit faster I just might be able to take this demon down. Live up to this title I keep being given," she didn't even like saying it because she doesn't deserve it

"What title would that be," he watched her, keeping his own thoughts and opinions to himself.

She cringed a little; it is such an empty title that made her look so great, "the Great Priestess of Time is what I keep being called. If not for the fact the Gods themselves had sent me here to deal with this demon I never would have believed it to really be me. I'm really not all that I'm cracked up to be," she admitted, hearing the tea kettle whistle on the stove and jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Do you have time abilities," wanting to get to the bottom of this, they couldn't help her without knowing the root of all this in the first place.

"Yes," she answered, turning around with the kettle and packets so she may finish preparing what she invited him in for. "I am unaffected by time spells and I have an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, that is it so you see what use is any of it in all honesty unless he is using time spells and such. Even then I would be on my own and have to actually defeat him, I don't even know if I even use my whole soul if it will be enough," feeling a bit more comfortable discussing this with someone that isn't interested in her.

"Should you do that what would it result in for you," he inquired.

"I would be removing my soul to trap the demon and purify him with no physical restrictions. With nothing to place or guide my soul back to my body it would equate to my death. I just want to leave this plane knowing I succeeded," hoping she wouldn't move to the afterlife as a failure.

He touched his leg in remembrance of his own will to protect. "It is just like me with this leg. I could have easily lost my life but I instead lost my mobility. A few of us had actually lost our limbs and eyes in the last war," he reminisced. "I won't say you shouldn't do that but I certainly hope it doesn't result in that. The spirit of youth is in you and so is the Will of Fire, I can see it," he firmly let out.

"Thirty days is not much time to prepare and I don't even have that much anymore," she thought aloud as she stirred the honey into her tea.

"Well then, after we finish our tea we will meet Lee out in the training grounds," he said with a suddenly high-spirited mood. "You passed the test Kagome, welcome to Team Guy," he praised her.

"Wait test, what test," she perked up at that dreaded word.

"I came here to see if you have it in you, I will only have the best for my student and with our help you will do fine in the days you are here," his smile wide and bright.

He recalled the private meeting he was called into the other afternoon. "Yes Kakashi, what is it," a bit surprised he was asked to come to his office. He has hardly stepped into the Hokage's office ever since the war. Glancing around he noticed he isn't the only one here. Lady Tsunade is here with Shizune, Naruto, Lee, Lord Gaara, and Temari are all part of this meeting.

"Now that we are all here I would like to discuss this current predicament we are in," he paused, dragging it out for his own amusement. "We have a new enemy as most of you know and we have a new ally as most of you have met her. According to Gaara she would like to be trained by Rock Lee while in this village. He wants her to join him in Suna and then train under Shira. Guy, this girl is a priestess and how should I say it," he let his sentence linger as he chewed for the right words to put it.

"She lacks confidence," Tsunade supplied him.

"Yes, confidence," he agreed, Gaara shaking his head in agreement as well.

"She has come to us from another time to fulfill the prophecy the Temple had. She is supposed to with Naruto, destroy the demon. After several run-ins with rogue ninja she realized that she is ill-prepared to fight them but had managed to destroy three demons with one chance each. The demons fear her but the shinobi can easily overpower her so she doesn't see how she can contribute and save our era if others have to step in and save her consistently," he explained to him.

"I can take it from here," Gaara took charge, "I will be leaving in the morning, I am entrusting her to you two until she departs from the village. She doesn't have abilities in chakra manipulation so she will be best with those who are masters in Taijutsu."

Focusing back in on her he whole heartedly agreed, she had little confidence but she did have the will to proceed and do her best. He is beginning to wonder if maybe she had unknown abilities since the current ones are really not much unless absolutely needed. "First thing we will do is get you sweating good with a warm up. After that you will be ready for the good stuff," he finished his tea, allowing her to clean up before he led the way to the training grounds.

Unknown to her they had another meeting that morning that had been quite interesting. Gaara was there with Temari about to leave the village to head home. "Thank you everyone for gathering here, I want to go over the plan for this enemy," Kakashi started. "Kagome managed to seal him for another moon cycle so he will be in there for at least another 27 days, I want everyone there and ready in 26 days meaning the teams will leave in 21 days. I will assign two medics to go with you," the beginning of the details coming out.

"Kagome will be heading to your village in a week Gaara, is there anything you would like to add to this," Kakashi offered.

"Wait, why does she even need to go there, she is supposed to be fighting this demon with me," Naruto cut in.

"I will be the head of this mission, I need to know what her strengths and abilities are to better apply them to a battle strategy," the quick explanation did nothing however.

"What a load of bull, you just want her all to yourself," he batted back at him.

"I made her knees weak," he said with a ghost of a grin riding on his lips, "I did twice now and you have yet to make her faint."

"What, I knew it! You just want to have your perverted ways with her," he accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Naruto you have enough girls to focus your attention on," Temari looked at him annoyed, she personally has every intention of pairing the two together now that her brother has finally taken notice of someone.

"Like that is a good enough excuse, he has girls fawning all over him back in Suna so the same could be said of him," destroying her point.

"What do you call yesterday? You walked in on Kagome while she was getting dressed. You managed to knock her over, almost crush her, grope her boob, kiss her, and nearly give her brain damage all in the matter of seconds. Her safety is at stake with perverts like you around," she said grinning at him.

"Why you – it was an accident. I walk half asleep into my bathroom all the time. I didn't notice her until I was already using it," the new knowledge escaping his lips, he covered his mouth while his eyes were wide.

"You pulled your pants down in front of her," Gaara looked ready to snap, his were shut tight while a tick formed on his forehead. "Naruto-," he said, clenching his teeth.

"Things just got interesting here," Sasuke suddenly made his presence known, saving Naruto for the sake of old times. "Are you two fighting over my curious little kitten," he asked, quickly being on the receiving end of both their glares.

"She is not yours bastard," Naruto shouted, forgetting the fact he had just pissed Gaara off.

Sand suddenly shot into the room while the sand in his gourd also released. He quickly tried to trap the two of them and ended up shattering half of the windows in there. Tsunade quickly bellowed out, "Would you all knock it off!"

The sand paused, Temari calming him down. He dumped it into a mysterious location, getting a bit of revenge on his friend. "You love sick fools, in fact I doubt it's really even that," Tsunade muttered while Kakashi just sat at his desk with a big sweat drop.

"Why the hell is this bastard here now," Naruto jerked his thumb at Sasuke.

"I want to protect my curious little kitten so I am here to aid the cause," he smirked. Almost like fireworks it erupted into chaos again since it would be hard to restrain any of them.

Guy doubted this young woman had any idea as to the chaos that had occurred this morning. He had only just gotten out of the meeting when he came to greet her. He really wondered what happened to all that sand Gaara had gathered up.

Arriving at the training grounds he found Lee bounding up to them, "I knew you could do it Kagome, I had absolute faith in you!"

She smiled, "So where do we begin?"

Those words she will come to regret later. It is no wonder why Gaara had concluded they might be a bit too much for her. She is so sore she didn't want to move a muscle. They had found a way to keep her going all day long; she finally collapsed on to the grass completely worn out. The sun hung low in the sky and Rock Lee was for some reason punishing himself with a huge amount of push-ups and sit-ups.

Panting for another minute she brought a hand to her face to wipe the sweat away before it stung her eyes. She tried to gather enough breath to get his attention. It is certainly escaping her at the moment but slowly she pushed up into a sitting position. "Lee," she called, he couldn't hear her over his own counting apparently.

Taking another moment to gather her breath she called out a bit louder to him, "Hey Lee," she attempted to yell.

"Yes Kagome," he didn't even stop his punishment.

"To save on time why don't you just increase the weight," she suggested.

"Increase the weight," he said, thinking about it and coming to a stop. "I could but where would I get enough?"

"Umm I don't know, do you have a store that sells fitness or ninja supplies, that would be my first thought," she recommended as a starting point.

"Lady Kagome you are absolutely right," he cheered. "This will be sure to make my training tougher," he jumped right up and his high energy just about wore her out just by seeing it. "I will see you tomorrow, make sure you eat," he instructed before leaving the training grounds.

"Eat, yeah right I can hardly talk," she slumped back down resting her head on her arms as she let the last of the rays of the sun touch her skin and the breeze help cool down her thermos of a body. She had such a hard time doing their training in her priestess robes that she had to strip down to her shorts and tank top. Her tank top being white is basically see-through but she wore a sports bra underneath so that more than made up for it.

'If I don't get up soon I will have to find my way back through the dark,' she thought, being a bit upset that she had to move. 'Gaara's sand would come in handy right about now,' she blanched suddenly, 'I should be happy he isn't here distracting me,' a bit aggravated now.

Pushing herself back up she slowly got up on to her boneless feeling limbs. Stumbling over to her priestess clothes she grabbed them and stretched her legs for a moment before beginning her walk. Her temporary housing is located over by the Hokage's building so she had quite the walk ahead of her. She just hoped she didn't look like too much of a wreck or dressed inappropriately.

It was quite a stretch in time, taking several minutes just to leave the training grounds and go through the forest back into town. She could recognize many things, thankful that she didn't feel like she came from the Stone Age. She did wonder what all has happened since the modern era, nothing lasts forever but she was expecting it to be more like the movies depict or the Jetson's cartoon. It certainly isn't like either, just a toned down modern era with splashes of the feudal era.

Kids here attend an academy where they begin to learn how to use chakra and anything important. By the time they are a teenager they are usually already on a team where they learn how to fight better and cooperate with each other. It does upset her a little but what can she do, they knew better than her what to expect in this day and age so she supposed it was all for the better and right now they are not as focused on fighting.

If every day of training is going to be like this then there might not be anything left of her by the time she is supposed to set out of those gates. Being realistic she knew not to expect drastic improvement before she is to battle but like she said before, even just being that much stronger or that much faster could be enough to change the outcome.

Seeing her destination up ahead her hike was finally coming to an end it would seem. Her limbs became just a little more coordinated and she breathed a sigh of relief when her hand finally touched the door handle. The house stayed quiet, as to be expected. Heading to the kitchen she rummaged around a little to grab out the leftovers and heat it up. It is a relief that she didn't have to go anywhere to eat or grab groceries.

Not having much patience she ate her food in a bit of a rush before depositing her discarded clothes in the doorway of the wash room. Groaning as she looked at the stairs she climbed them with much reluctance, wishing for a shower on the lower floor. She drew a hot bath, pulling her sticky clothes off and trying to comb out the tangles in her hair before sinking down with sigh. If she focused just enough it is like being back at the shrine taking a soak like she used to. She had been a fool to think she was going to be able to just keep bouncing back and forth between times.

What will happen to her? Will she be sent back to one of those times, stay here, or even have a choice? If she had a choice what would it even be? Is she even going to survive the battle in the first place? The demon is strong, if she can't defeat him on just her powers alone with Naruto's help, she will be forced to resort to using her soul. Not many have the ability but apparently she did.

Using her soul to purify is what she trained so hard on doing, the priestess had a special staff to strike it and send it back to her body but with no one around to do that she will forfeit her life. Even if she can weaken him enough that someone can land a killing blow it would be worth it, so why even worry about a future she most likely doesn't have? It isn't like she felt all that bad about it, at least not right now but it isn't something she will be giddy about either.

The hot water worked good on her muscles. Draining the tub as she began scrubbing her body down she turned the shower on to finish getting clean. The rest of the evening carried on with her putting her clothes in the washer. She wore her spare set and promptly collapsed into bed, belatedly realizing it is Gaara's chosen room but she couldn't care since he isn't here and the other rooms are for his siblings. Her energy ran out as she nodded off and finally submitted to her slumber's embrace.

During the next day Rock Lee had decided to try that same method on her and give her weights to wear around her legs to help train the muscles. He had added 25 pounds of weights to each leg making her training and everything she does that much more difficult. It was fine at first but after a while the extra weight began to catch up to her and she found it harder to go anywhere. Right now she is supposed to be running but really, it is much more like a jog.

"Kagome, come back over here I have an even better idea," Lee called out to her.

'A better idea,' she thought as she made her way over, 'according to whom?'

Digging into his bag he pulled more stuff out and she had a good idea as to what is on his mind. "I have these as well for your training; those two you will wear around your upper arm," pointing at two black arm sleeves. "When you spar you will wear these weighted gloves," she thought they looked similar to boxing gloves. "And this will go around your waist," pointing to an accumulation of weights around a wide belt meant to go around her midsection.

"I already wear weights under my leg warmers but I will be increasing the weight and adding my own new set of weights," his extreme happiness is a bit off the charts in her opinion. "Our youth shall shine forever," he shouted and once again, Kagome realized that Gaara had been absolutely right, he tends to go overboard.

'By the time I even meet Shira I might not even be able to move,' wondering how on Earth she is going to manage this one.

"Now, go ahead and get them on and let your youth shine!" He eagerly began handing her the first weighted arm sleeve to put on before starting on his own.

By the time she was done she could only guess each arm had an added 10 pounds to them, the gloves said 7 pounds and the belt another 25 pounds. When she attempted to move around she quickly noticed the difference and all of this added weight quickly began straining her legs.

Gaara arrived early to the halfway point by half a day, not seeing them yet he decided to continue on foot, he came alone instead of brining anyone else along since he is in a hurry. He is still in the Land of Wind yet so he figured he will head a little past the border and wait there for them.

"Lee, you have her completely worn out," TenTen scolded him.

"I will carry her as punishment for not having her ready and for her being late," he carried her on his back as they went from branch to branch.

"Still, she is supposed to train with Shira and at this point the Kazekage or whoever is waiting on us will have to lug her all the way back to Suna. Why did you make her get up so early for?" Looking at the priestess, she looked like she is going to be sick with his jostling movements. "Maybe I should carry her," then she remembered the weights and thought better of it, "never mind."

"Her youth needed to shine bright today," he smiled.

"Yeah well that youth isn't shining bright at all today. Honestly did you forget she has lower physical limits? We don't even know if she could ever do half the stuff we do," watching her friend that entirely got too carried away at having a temporary student. "You better hope it isn't Gaara there waiting on us, I doubt he will be happy to see her in this shape," no doubt he won't trust them with her anytime soon.

"You have nothing to worry about TenTen," still in his enthusiastic mood as he launched off another branch.

"Yeah I doubt that, if he even catches wind of even half the stuff that occurred," she trailed off not wanting to imagine it any further.

"Your worries are for nothing TenTen because I have a solution," his eyes shining and really TenTen was a bit worried about this solution he has.

"I need to stop," Kagome barely got out, her face turning green.

"Lee watch out, she's going to barf," TenTen hollered.

He quickly landed, letting her down and they both skittered backwards as Kagome's breakfast came right back up. A few minutes later she lay on the cool ground of the forest exhausted and feeling nauseous. Her limbs felt fatigued and her head had become slick with sweat as she stared at the canopy above.

"Maybe I did go a little overboard," he confessed.

"You think," she glared at him. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we are getting close to the border, we can just rest a few minutes for her behalf," he suggested as he looked down at her dazed face.

"Do you think she is running a fever or maybe it is just motion sickness," thinking of all the things that could have struck her ill.

They both crouched down but neither is good at things involving medical symptoms. "Well how about one of us run ahead to see who is waiting and let them know what is holding us up," thinking about the distance they still needed to cover. "First let's get her away from all of that, it stinks," she pinched her nose shut.

"Good idea TenTen," he said before carefully picking her up and began walking towards the border.

"I will go scout up ahead to see if anyone is up there," TenTen suggested after watching Kagome for a moment. "Should anything happen like an attack I think you will be better at defending her," after noting that the trees will make it hard for her to do her most of her long and mid-range attacks. She set off then while Lee proceeded to carry Kagome a good distance away from what had been the contents of her stomach.

Coming to the border he was surprised they had yet to show, after going a couple miles further he jumped into a tree to patiently wait. When the sun had set and the moon began to rise higher into the sky he finally stood up and went back down to the path. Something had to be wrong if they hadn't shown up yet. He may have been early but after covering that much distance they should have met up by now.

Looking into the darkness ahead he decided to go further with caution. Thoughts of it being a possible enemy attack or something similar had come to mind, she is their target so it isn't impractical. Seeing someone coming up ahead he waited, recognizing some of the clothes.

TenTen could make out Gaara's form coming to a stop; she really had hoped it might not have been him they would have to explain themselves to. "Lord Gaara," she greeted after coming to a stop in front of him. "I'm sorry we're late, I left to scout ahead while they rested," she began to explain, not able to read what he is thinking.

"Couldn't you have just carried her," figuring Kagome must have been running as well.

"Well we were but she got sick. Lee is with her right now," feeling nervous about explaining just why the priestess is in such ill shape.

"Take me to them," he demanded, setting out to follow after her for a few more miles.

Lee could feel eyes on them, he stood up ready to defend any attackers but no one did anything. Looking around into the dark of the forest he waited for them to make a move. A branch rustled and a few leaves fell to the ground but everything else remained silent.

A minute later TenTen arrived with Gaara. Their eyes scanned the darkness around them after noticing Lee is on guard. Looking down Gaara could see Kagome curled up on the ground with rosy cheeks. "She is ill," he questioned before crouching down.

"Yeah she had a long week," TenTen replied looking a bit nervous.

It felt like his eyes were piercing them as he regarded both of them and the small signs of guilt they tried to cover up. His calm tone still put them on edge and it looked like he wanted an explanation. Placing a hand to her forehead it didn't feel warm to him, "What did she eat?"

"Well I gave her a protein ball, water, dried fish, military rations pills, and I think that was it," Lee replied.

"Military rations pills," he questioned, having never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, it is used to help replenish chakra and give the body nutrients," he stated.

"Hmm," he looked back down at her. "I will have her seen to," he said to them.

"Would you like us to escort you further," TenTen offered.

"No, I will be transporting us using my sand for most of the journey, we must leave now," they waited until he had picked her up. Looking down at the noticeable increase in weight he looked her over. "She had not been heavy before," he commented.

"Kagome is a true sport and wears weights on her legs, waist, and arms," Lee looked proud of his student.

Laying her back down and pushing her pant leg up Gaara revealed the first weight. Taking them all off he gathered them and placed half in his bag and half in hers, noticing she has had an extra 95 pounds plus the heavy bag weighing her down. TenTen glared at Lee, "That is a lot of weight for her. Did you forget that she came from before the Sage of Sixth Paths? You're worse than Naruto was," fisting her hands as she looked at her teammate.

''What did Naruto do," he asked while shouldering both bags and grabbing her bow.

"He wanted to practice combining their attacks and Kagome ended up too close to the Rasengan," remembering how she flew through the air after the explosion.

Picking her up he used his technique to raise them up once more before giving them his attention, "Inform Kakashi that she will be returning with me to Suna after the demon is dealt with," and then he left.

On their trip to Suna she stirred a little and noticed she is now with Gaara. It relieved her that she just might get a break now that he is in charge of her well-being. She snuggled into him and after she situated herself to be comfortable she fell back asleep while he watched over her. From what he could tell she had come to trust him to take care of her over the others and though upset to hear a little of her week away from him, it pleased him that she does.

He waited outside her room at the hospital while the doctors checked her over. They were currently giving her fluids since she was found to be dehydrated. The doctor came out giving him a report, "It looks like this is a case of exhaustion primarily and motion sickness. The motion sickness could have been brought on partially from something she ate; she had high levels of several vitamins and other nutrients that are only safe for shinobi primarily. Just some rest and a couple good meals will have her back in shape."

"Thank you doctor," he said before passing him and entering the room. With the fluids done they said she can be released once he is ready.

He started to regret leaving her there in Konoha in the first place if this is the shape she is going to be given to him. Temari was upset at seeing her condition and wanted him to have the two idiots punished but he dismissed the idea, just glad she is now placed under his care once again. For her stay he put her in the room next to his, it was decorated with a rosy pink sheets, aqua and sky blue pillows. It wasn't until noon on her second day that he was informed she is up and dressed.

As much as he wanted to go see her he had a meeting to go to so he left her in his sister's care until Shira meets her that afternoon. Handing a note to his messenger he quickly instructed him to give this to Shira. Normally the taijutsu master is on border patrol but he called him back and sent a replacement for the time being. He was stunned to find Gaara wanted use of his skills once again.

Slowly she woke up; she felt much better and is ridiculously comfortable. She felt like she is sleeping on plush clouds draped in the finest silk. Turning on to her side she snuggled in, her arms wrapping around a small pillow and holding it close. She could have been there for another hour; she really had no clue since time just stretched on while she felt like she must be in a fairytale playing the part of a princess. Not until she could make out the sound of people outside her window did she finally decide to have a peek.

It should have been startling that she is sleeping in a bed not her own or even in a room she has never seen before with buildings the color of sand outside the window but instead she continued to lay there. 'If I was kidnapped they sure know how to treat a prisoner,' she thought looking at the fine silk and dark wood canopy with a sheer red fabric draped around and over it. The person that decorated the room definitely had good taste even if this is the main item in the bedroom.

Finally sitting up after realizing she felt gross it made her feel horrible that her hair is oily and skin with grime, yet she is in the most comfortable bed she has ever rested on. Seeing a doorway to her left she walked in seeing a closet with another door. Cracking it open she found a nice size bathroom with a big glass shower. Looking things over she could see a couple doors, opening one it is the bathroom necessities including towels. Opening the other she realized it is a bedroom done in darker colors. After a glance around she shut it, wondering why she had a joint bathroom with what appeared to be a guy.

Going back to her bedroom she found her bag set next to the bed and decided to shower and change into the spare clothes. She grabbed a towel, draping it over the silver towel rod before looking at the shower nozzles. It was surprising to see three shower heads with their own controls but it was becoming the new thing in the modern era with renovated bathrooms. Turning the water on and letting it adjust she stripped out of her clothes, using the toilet quick before stepping in with her small supplies.

Seeing the soaps and other things they also had a manly scent, one she knew she recognized but couldn't recall. Being a guest she only turned on the one shower head, it is already three times the size of what she is used to, she isn't sure how she could occupy more than one. 'Maybe the person that lives here is large,' she wondered as she felt small in a shower that could hold more than a few people in it. It felt nice but curiously she noticed a timer on it.

'Well this place does make me think of some kind of desert dwelling, maybe I'm in Suna and they have to conserve water?' Turning the dial to set it for ten minutes she quickly made her way through the shower, not wanting to be a bad guest.

It felt wonderful under that hot water but it ended too soon. With a small ding the shower ended and she slid the door open to reach around for her towel. Drying her hair she scrunched her hair with the towel before stepping out. Getting dressed and brushing her teeth she did some simple grooming before exiting the bathroom, leaving the towel in the hamper she noticed and stuffing her dirty clothes into her bag.

Now she needed to figure out where she is, opening the door it sounded quiet out there, no one seemingly around so she took her time going through the area and looking for namely Gaara or Temari. Coming to the stairs she walked down, her steps a bit loud in the quiet atmosphere. The place being several stories she noticed other rooms but didn't venture into any of them. Finding it led to the entrance she wondered if anyone is home and thought she should maybe go back to her room and wait. Taking another chance she looked around the lower level, finding the kitchen a living room and some other closed doors, she was unsure what to do.

If she left she didn't even know where she would go, figuring it just made sense to stay so she began the climb back up to the fifth floor. It thankfully only held a few rooms and hers being the last she easily identified it. Thankfully it isn't an easy building to get lost in. Setting her bag back down she noticed her bow and let it be, instead deciding to sit on the window seat to look down below and study the people here.

It appeared to her that they are in a valley in the desert. So far she could only spot one entrance to the village and just barely could see the shinobi here. The colors they wore helped to camouflage them into the surrounding environment. 'I must have been zonked out for the rest of the trip,' just barely recalling when she noticed Gaara was then holding her. Now that she has had some time away from the handsome male she felt a bit disturbed that she had so easily felt comforted by knowing he had her then.

Instead dressing for fashion like many do in Konoha she noticed that they are instead dressed for protection against the harsh climate. 'I just have a feeling that I am going to get something in my eyes constantly,' grimacing at the thought of the irritating pain.

Seeing a man entering the home with dark clothes she figured this will be her best time to catch someone. Walking out the door with her bag and bow she quickly started descending the stairs in hopes of finding whoever that was. Seeing him pass down below she called out, "Excuse me," seeing them disappear from her view for a second until they backed up and looked in her direction.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally awoken," he remarked to her. Taking in her appearance he could remember Temari gabbing away while he worked on his puppets.

"Guess what Kankuro," she sounded quite pleased and eager to tell him something or other.

"What is it," he mumbled, not quite focused on her while he tightened a spring in place.

"I doubt you will believe me but I have proof to back it up," she continued on, seeing his eyes glance her way for a second while he continued working on his puppet.

'Something I wouldn't believe her about, I guess this must be pretty good,' being a little more interested in hearing what she has to tell him. Finishing with the spring as he got it locked in place he sat back, rolling his shoulders before his eyes turned towards hers.

Smirking once she knew that she has his attention she finally dished it out, "Our brother has a love interest," grinning as she noticed his disbelief at first.

"And you said you have proof," though Temari certainly wouldn't joke about this, it is still something he needed to see for himself preferably.

"Yes, and in a few days he will be leaving to go get her from Konoha so you will have further proof then," starting to feel a bit giddy.

"Well who is she, have I met her," wanting to know all of the details about this mystery woman that has captured his little brother's interest.

"Nope, there is no chance you could have. In fact she is part of our mission when we go back up there to that mountain," she gave him a big hint.

"Wait you don't mean-," feeling shocked.

"Yes I do mean," she answered back, eyes shining with her emotions.

He was rendered speechless for a few moments, trying to make up his mind on what to ask, "Just tell me about it."

"Well she was travelling the same way as us, she is a priestess," thinking back to her noticing her brother's reaction to her. "At first he was just observing her while Lee got her attention. We did the introductions and exchanged a few pleasantries that resulted in us watching her closer. Basically she didn't even bat an eye when I introduced him as the Kazekage and then she asked if we had to travel far. It was clear to us that she had no idea who we are."

"How, I mean like everyone knows our village and Konoha in these parts of the world," wondering if she came from a foreign land.

"Trust me she is from far away but is here to destroy that demon with Naruto. So basically I noticed little things, like how much Gaara was watching her and though wary, he had a different look in his eyes. We had to part ways and she headed to the mountain even though I suggested she stay in the village for the night. Basically we had a good idea that she might be this Great Priestess of Time. Her power certainly caught his attention when she turned a demon to ash with a single arrow; she acts like it's no big feat," recalling the times they brought it up.

"Well we got there and she was drowning in the mud they were burying her under. They were starting to use fire release to basically bake her in it when Naruto destroyed the dirt walls that caged her. At first Naruto was all protective and taking charge of her well-being but I could tell it bothered Gaara even if he did little to show it. The next day he took charge of her, basically she can't keep up with us physically so he was almost always touching her in some way. It was quite odd and he didn't want her out of his sight," taking a breather so she can get to the good parts.

"It just sounds like he didn't trust you guys to keep someone important safe," not all that convinced.

"Yeah well this is where it gets good. Kagome had taken a soak in the hot springs and washed the blood off, when she exited this Gaara imposter was acting like he was about to kiss her but Naruto was spying and seen the kunai. She was so flustered at thinking Gaara was going to kiss her she ended up even more flustered when she realized Naruto was only clad in a towel. Of course Gaara found out first when they entered the first room and all through dinner I could tell it was bugging him," seeing Kankuro starting to look further disinterested she crossed her arms.

"Basically Naruto ended up in a food competition, I had made sure Kagome was stuck between Naruto and Gaara so when the food started flying all over, he enclosed them in his sand to finish eating in peace until Naruto broke it up. When Kagome got up I tripped her on purpose, she landed right on top of Gaara and her robe opened. He got quite the view there. Then Kiba pushed Naruto while TenTen swept his legs out from under them, with the added pressure they were kissing! Naruto was getting so mad, that is when Lee had yelled 'dog pile' and jumped on top of Naruto, Akamaru even joined him. Gaara may think he is quite clever but while they were on the bottom of the pile I could see his hand pulling her head closer and other signs that he was actually kissing her of his own volition," watching her brother becoming interested in it all again he nodded, wanting to hear more of what happened.

"She went to bed all flustered, the next day we set out and he carried her most of the trip. Since it was late when we arrived we didn't want to go through the hassle of getting the keys and everything to our temporary residence there so we bunkered down at Naruto's. Instead of getting her a futon or something, he went to sleep on couch, holding her in his lap. When I woke up the next morning they were spread out across it, then when I came back his head was on her chest, then Kakashi got a picture of his face in her cleavage, Kagome was awake and embarrassed the last two times. Turns out he had actually been awake the whole time, it was like he was using her as his teddy bear!"

"Well he left for a while to meet with Kakashi, when we all came back Naruto had woken up and walked in on Kagome getting dressed in the bathroom. She slipped backwards into the tub and I guess my yell had startled him so he slipped and then tripped into the tub. The poor girl didn't have a top on, just a bra and her shorts. His left hand was on her boob and mouth pressed against hers. You should have seen how mad Gaara was, he flung Naruto over our heads and into the couch then quickly grabbed her shirt and helped her up. Then at the Hokage's he sent his sand after both Sasuke and Naruto. He had also been quite irritated when Sasuke had taken off with Kagome towards the outskirts of the village; I am not quite sure what happened. After that they had the place to themselves since I slept at Shikamaru's," watching Kankuro try to take it all in.

"When exactly will this mighty Priestess be here," he asked, feeling a bit anxious to hopefully get a chance to see some of these comical moments.

"By the end of the week she should be here. Gaara plans to meet her halfway and bring her here to train under Shira. Honestly she could just stay in Konoha being it is her and Naruto in the prophecy but he wants her here," she added with a grin.

"What does she look like, where is this proof?" He began shooting out the questions.

"I think I will wait until she gets here so you can be surprised, until then no peeking," she waved her finger before turning around and leaving.

"Hey, come on you were going to show it to me," irritated that she is holding out on him.

Looking at her as she hurried down the stairs to not keep him waiting he watched her with a critical eye. "So you're this Great Priestess of Time," he said dryly, seeing her petite but curvy form. He could see the definition in her muscles, her relaxed stance, and tanned skin. "I guess I was expecting something else," he continued unpleasantly.

Coming to a stop before him she gave him a bit of an angry look. "You seem to know something about me and yet you don't even have decency to introduce yourself before you start being rude," her face flushing with anger.

"Hm, I see you're a pretty girl," he observed, seeing her long wavy black locks and expressive, periwinkle eyes. Seeing the lovely flushing of her cheeks he had to admit, this girl has guts at least. "You should know who I am, you basically treated my brother, the Kazekage, like a servant having him carrying you around like that," watching her face go a few shades deeper in her anger.

"I did not treat him like a servant," she defended.

"Yeah and then you were all over him like some rabid fan girl," enjoying riling her up as he stretched and twisted the truth.

"What, I did no such thing! He's the one that keeps coming on to me-," she stopped, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth at his Cheshire grin he now sported.

"Oh and how many times has that been," he took a step towards her, willing to intimidate the girl to sate his own curiosity.

"Eh-," she stammered, taking a few steps back. Going over the conversation her brain latched on to something. "Wait, you mean you're the guy that plays with dolls?"

"Dolls?" He looked at her weird before feeling offended. "I do not play with dolls, I'm a puppet master," he declared, stopping in his own anger.

"Puppets, dolls, basically the same thing, one just has strings," she replied flippantly. "I thought you were all shinobi, do you put on shows or something instead," she jabbed back at him.

"Do you have any idea what a Puppet Master is and yes I am a shinobi," he yelled getting aggravated.

"Well Temari shared a story about her putting rouge on them or startling you, forcing the dolls to fall on top of you in a heap. I bet the strings must have made it hard to detangle," she giggled now that she can picture him better.

Grabbing her wrist he began pulling her out the door, "Come here," he huffed.

"Hey, I'm not one of your dolls that you can just drag around," she yelled at him as they exited the building. That caught quite the attention as several people around them gave a small laugh.

"Just follow," he ordered as they headed towards a building with the large kanji for 'Wind.'

Wondering if this is where Gaara is she decided to try and keep up even though she had to practically jog. Looking around inside she could see several closed doors, some of them labeled, others not. Finally they entered a dark room before he began turning on the lights to show her his puppet workshop.

"They are used to fight and are very deadly so don't touch, some parts have poison on them," his voice stopping her from touching a blade. "I also use my chakra as the strings so no, I do not get tangled in strings," he informed her a bit perturbed.

"So you make all of these," though a bit creepy she is curious and hoped to see them in action.

"Yes and no, some of them were crafted by other puppet masters, I came up with a few of them but I change things about them all the time so my attacks cannot be anticipated. So yes, I have dolls, I'm a puppet master, and you could say I put on shows on the battlefield," watching her look around curiously if not cautiously.

"Now if we're done I suppose you are hungry and I need to let Gaara know you're awake so he can get Shira. Go wait for me back at the house while I grab someone to pass the message," escorting her out of the room.

Walking away she glanced back over her shoulder, watching him go further down the hall calling out to someone that passed by. 'I think this is going to turn out to be an interesting day,' she supposed as she walked out the door.

Sitting in the kitchen waiting he came in shortly after and began grabbing out several pots and pans. Not interrupting him she let him just do his thing, interested to see what he will be making. He cracked a couple eggs before scrounging around in the fridge, grabbing out several ingredients. It wasn't long and she realized some of it is a skillet, the rest she couldn't identify.

He dished it out on two plates and carried them over to the table before setting it and grabbing the cups. Giving her options on what to drink he got them poured and grabbed the silverware so they could eat. "Go ahead and dig in," figuring her could interrogate her afterwards. He certainly hadn't forgotten her slip up earlier.

Kagome thanked him for the food, feeling how empty her stomach truly is. She took a few glances at him before focusing on her meal. Any questions could be saved until later. 'What is his name again,' trying to recall what Temari called him.

He went off to grab seconds before sitting back down to eat, he ate at a much quicker rate than she could, her stomach needed to adjust to the solid food and grease once again. It could be he is used to eating a fast meal or usually didn't have company, she isn't sure but it surprised her a little after seeing Temari and Gaara take their time.

Finishing her food she stood up with her dishes and took them to the sink, surprising him when she began cleaning them up. Just as she finished he set his own dishes in the sink but turned towards her immediately. "So, you're saying my little brother has made a pass or two at you," he started in, seeing her shrink away from him.

"I don't recall phrasing it that way, umm I gotta go," she tried to run away, not having a clue where she could go.

He grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her back to him easily. "Oh, then care to refresh my memory, I would certainly like to hear what went on between you two," he grinned in victory.

"How could I tell you when I barely know myself," still a bit confused at his actions even if he did ensure she knew that he only had eyes for her.

"Well you can tell me in detail and I'm sure I can spell it out for you," they heard the front door close and turned to see Gaara standing there. 'Oh shit, I thought he was in a meeting for a while longer,' he quickly let go of her as his brother's eyes narrowed on him.

"Kankuro, are you harassing my guest," he slowly walked towards them.

"I was just joking around," trying to make light of it.

"What details then would you need to get out of her so you can spell it out to her," not letting his brother off easy.

"Uh-," he stumbled around, Kagome didn't seem willing to inform Gaara either on what the topic had been he stammered a bit more.

Gaara looked between the two of them for answers, mainly focusing his attention on his brother who tended to be a little rough around the edges at first with people even if he can be quite mature and a great shinobi. "Will I be receiving an answer," the low comfort level had him guessing at what it had been. "You must have been prying where you shouldn't be if you have to try and think of a different answer that I would find acceptable," he quickly discerned.

"Yeah well blame Temari, she has been going on and on about you and the Priestess," he huffed, shoving the blame to someone else.

"She may have done so but I will not be having a guest uncomfortable for the sake of you wanting to be nosy," he thought his siblings could at least let the priestess be but apparently he thought her to be the weak link where he can finally get his answers or something right from her mouth. "Kagome, we are going shopping for your new clothes, grab anything you think you might need," watching her grab her stuff again and get set to walk out the door.

"I'm all set," she informed him.

"After this you have training with Shira and then dinner," giving her a broad outline of the rest of her afternoon.

Thinking back to what it was like to train with Lee and the other she hoped that maybe Shira has a different approach that might be more realistic. The last several days had certainly been crazy. She wondered how much time she even had left. "Gaara, how many days do I have left until we leave to go back to the mountain?"

"We have nine days, we might leave sooner depending on who all will be coming," knowing his desert suspension could get draining after a while. It isn't so bad when it is just him or one other but when he uses it with more people for hours it wears down on him like it did on the trip to Konoha.

Kankuro watched them depart with a grin. He is not going to miss this opportunity to see the two of them interact together. "See, what I tell you," he could hear Temari call from the balcony sporting her own grin. "We can spy on them together," she decided and jumped down to join him. Showing that she brought a camera and pictures with they walked out the door, spotting them still in the street as he led her to some store.

"These are the pictures I take it," eager to finally see them.

"Yeah here you go," she handed them over.

Going through them his eyes about fell out of their sockets when he found the more suggestive ones, "stop staring at her boobs you pervert. She could be our sister-in-law someday," noticing the two pictures he remained fixated on, the one of Gaara's face in her cleavage and the other with Naruto when he fell on her.

"Just wanted to make sure she is well endowed for him," he remarked getting slugged in the arm as Temari glared at him. They had taken residence on the roof of a building and both had binoculars that Temari had brought with.

"Kakashi said they will sneak any further pictures into her bag so we need to get our hands on it before she spots them," grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"I am so going on this mission, there is no way I will let that opportunity to pass me up," he said as they began to watch them. "He seems completely at ease with her," he commented.

"What are you two doing," startled they looked behind them to see Baki.

"Spying on Gaara, he has a girlfriend," Kankuro replied.

"He hasn't asked her out officially," Temari corrected him.

"They are as good as together in my eyes," he shrugged as he watched them some more.

Hearing movement next to him he could see Baki settling down beside them and pulling his own binoculars out. "I know, it's hard to wrap your mind around it but she even admitted Gaara has come on to her twice before she caught herself," Kankuro chuckled.

"Wait, how did you manage to do that," she questioned her brother.

"You hadn't been there for that? Well I got her riled up and said she had some nerve treating him like a servant. She got mad and defended herself and that managed to slip out," giving a satisfied smile at his accomplishment.

"If he is already doing that then she might as well just give in soon, that is unless Naruto managed something," wondering what happened during her stay.

"Naruto, I thought he had a crush on Sakura, isn't that Hyuga girl in love with him or something," he stared in disbelief at the almost revealing outfit Kagome came out of a fitting room wearing giving him an instant nose bleed.

"Kankuro, gah you too Baki!" She couldn't believe these two.

"How can we help ourselves, this is our first day seeing this mystery woman and she turns out to be gorgeous! I'm certain Naruto had to have pulled a move or two on her, hell I would have," he grumbled a little as he watched her look quite uncomfortable in the outfit.

"We can all admit he has good taste outwardly but I want to know what she is like personality wise," Baki questioned, not wanting her to be bad news for the Kazekage, his former student.

Glancing at the two before going back to spying she thought on it for a minute, "well she isn't all that confident, I know Gaara had said he could see sadness in her eyes and he wants to erase it. So far I can say she doesn't care much for perverts, she is very kind and innocent. I definitely think she is strong and brave, smart too even if she is still trying to get a grasp on things. She looks to be the giving and mothering type, always wanting to be helpful. Gaara described her as soothing at one point. I have witnessed her fiery attitude, which was amusing. Sasuke calls her his curious little kitten, which set Gaara and Naruto off. I really can't wait to get our hands on those pictures," waiting for a good time to invade her bag.

"Sasuke calls her that," a bit surprised at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, he gave her that nickname and has decided to help us defeat this demon since he wants to protect his little kitten," it certainly will be a comical trip if Gaara doesn't find a way to get others to back off. "I'm rooting for Gaara," she informed them.

"Wait is there a bet or something going on," Baki questioned.

"Well TenTen is rooting for Naruto; Kiba is rooting for Hinata to get together with Naruto but likes to spice things up. I think Tsunade put her bet on Sasuke after hearing the slight competition Gaara and Naruto have going on. Which Gaara won, revealing he has made her knees weak twice and Naruto has yet to make her faint," she giggled, 'the poor girl,' she thought.

"What about any others," Kankuro wondered how many are in on this.

"Shikamaru and Kakashi have their votes placed inside the photos; they wanted to see how far Naruto could go with no Gaara around. I think these photos will be very telling but basically Kagome was most likely stalked almost the entire time while she was over there. Oh I like that outfit," she commented, seeing the drape skirt wrapped around her waist, low-heel, calf-high boots, and a tight fitting, sleeveless shirt that ended just above her belly button. "Add a few accessories and it will be perfect," thinking about what would look great with it and thinking about crashing in on this shopping trip.

Suddenly an eyeball appeared in the view of the binoculars, blocking their view. "Ahh," they all shouted as they recognized it. Looking behind them they could see Gaara looking at them with crossed arms.

"Is there any particular reason you three are spying on us," noticing the pictures discarded on the ground.

"Just being your body guards," Temari lamely let out looking a bit nervous.

It couldn't even convince her, "my body guards you say? Yet you are watching from a rooftop with binoculars and those pictures," he gestured to them.

"Well… you see we need her bag," finally cutting to the chase. "Kakashi and Shikamaru left a few things in there that will give us a good idea as to how her stay at Konoha went and left a message for me," hoping he will just go along with it. "If you can do a transformation jutsu and give us the real bag while she is busy we can get it out and show you," she offered.

Feeling a bit curious as to what was snuck into her bag he decided to go along with it, "very well, I will have it in the alleyway," then the clone disappeared.

Standing with Kagome he sent her in with more casual attire having chosen her last attire for her training. Having picked all of them out himself he enjoyed the first outfit but decided he didn't want the male population enjoying it as well. Making the transformation he used his sand to send it out the door and around the side of the building where they grabbed hold of it. Feeling curious he made a clone to go see what is in there.

"What in the world," they said as they looked at one picture. The kitchen was a mess; they identified it to be Naruto's. Something was splattered all over the walls, smoking and beat up beater lay on the ground. Naruto in the first picture had been covering her body; in the next few he was totally making his move on her.

Their eyes widened at what happened in the next picture. It wasn't Rasengan she got too close to; it was Rasenshuriken that had sent her flying. The next picture is her unconscious with a gash in her stomach. Finally feeling a presence over their shoulders they could see Gaara looking ticked off. Then it showed a few of Kagome leaning against a tree, Sasuke had his arm resting above her head while he made her blush. Then next he was holding her chin, and then it went to her realizing he is missing a portion of his left arm.

They were shocked to find her looking determined as she held her hands over the stump. Then Sasuke had his arm but she collapsed on to his lap while he remained stunned. The next showed her working on Guy's leg and him running with Lee feeling beyond happy. They kept flipping through the photos deciding they had to get the story on just what actually occurred.

Gaara's clone took the pictures and bag, watching a note fall to the ground before picking it up. Unfolding it he read, "Naruto and Sasuke may both have skills but we are both putting our bet on Gaara due to the following reasons: she for the most part chose him over Naruto, she realized Hinata's deep love for him, and Sakura's for Sasuke, she called the two guys idiots. Guy said he could spot her soft feelings for him but says she is holding out on an ability she has that is life threatening. It was also admitted to Naruto that Gaara has already kissed her and that she liked it. I doubt she could honestly get her mind off of him for long. –Kakashi"

"Yay, we win," the three yelled.

"You made a bet on her love life, I suppose I should be humble that most seem to go to me," a little bit aggravated. Turning around with everything his clone snuck into the store, placing the real bag back while handing the rest to the original and dispersing.

Getting all of his clone's memories and held a confident smirk on his face as he faced the curtain she changed behind. It is tempting to kiss her again now that she has admitted she liked it to his competition. Later he will get it out of her just what occurred during her stay. He is tempted to do a lot of things but it will all have to wait.

Once he approved of the rest of the items he paid for all of it, "Gaara, I could have paid for it all."

"Nonsense, I already said you will need to accept the gifts from myself and Suna. This is only part of it, Shira agreed to meet with you today, all of your meals will be provided, and you have a room free of charge in my home. The rest will come at its own timing," knowing he will want to do something more for her later.

"Gaara, this is really too much. I can understand the room but I didn't need new clothes or even this many," taking in the bags he carried.

"You are my guest and you need better clothes for fighting, your priestess robes will easily get in the way of your training and be too thick," not knowing she had already come to that realization. "We can go out tomorrow for anything else, for now I want you to change, it is almost time to meet Shira," hurrying their footsteps back to his place.

Walking in ahead of her, he quickly headed straight up the stairs into her room, going to the bed. Placing the bags on them he neatly set all of her clothes out before separating the one meant for training and fighting aside. "Go change in the bathroom while I take of these," grabbing the boots out as well from their box.

Looking at him as she grabbed her stuff she headed to the bathroom and shut the door. He kept her on her toes all morning and almost completely off balance at some points. She could still feel the ache from the way he looked at in that first outfit. It was like he was about to rip the clothes right off or maybe that is what she desired him to do. 'This is so complicated, I don't even know how to tell what I want apart from what it looks like he might do to me,' she rubbed her arms and eyed the shower, 'I could use a cold shower right about now.'

Freshening up as she got ready she isn't sure if she is nervous about training with Shira or the fact she is alone with Gaara in the room he gave her. Seeing the door that led to the other bedroom she wondered if it is his. Stalling as she tried to get a handle on her emotions, she could hear him in the closet putting her items away. She wanted to go out there and do it herself but all these scenarios ending with him kissing her kept running through her head. Turning the sink on she splashed cold water on her face and neck, trying to make her body take a chill pill.

After they left his home she screamed at herself for feeling disappointed that he didn't kiss her. Just merely teased her with his proximity when she exited and captured her in a trance before she heard him hang something up next to her and turn away. The tension she had felt almost had her knees weak when she finally felt like she could breathe again. The worst part is he knew exactly what he was doing to her, she could just somehow tell.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to add in the last chapter that I go by the Naruto Wikia for a lot of my info, other than that just the anime. This isn't all of it but this is the key points of his personality since it occurred to me that not everyone knows about the changes he has steadily made. I'm not going off of the 12 year old Gaara, I'm going off of when he is an adult. Gaara is described as the following in the Wikia:

In the anime, despite being much softer and caring than he used to be, Gaara maintained a very dark sense of humour.

Although he remained ruthless against his opponents, Gaara is extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, as seen when he protected his village from Deidara; and his siblings, Darui and even the Raikage against Sasuke. He also deeply understands those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes, such as Naruto, Kimimaro, and even Sasuke.

Years later, Gaara is shown to be more cheerful and laidback, talking very kindly to his family even when his nephew failed to address him with an honourific, though he still retains his composure. He has also adopted a more direct personality as he immediately told the other Kage to cut any idle chit chat once Naruto arrived late to the meeting.

Chikara

Chapter 5

Gaara brought the 95 pounds of weight with him to the training plus the additional 14 pounds that the kickboxing gloves added. He didn't think Shira will want to use them but he thought he would bring them to show what Lee's method had been to get her ready for this upcoming battle. She kept eyeing them in dread, practically scowling at him for bringing them along. If they push her to use them he will have one angry priestess on his hands.

Seeing him set them down when they came to what she guessed is a training area she looked around, seeing a man coming from the other side of the room. Standing a little straighter she wondered if this is to be her new teacher. She did wonder why Gaara hadn't insisted on training her like he insists with everything else. Just what is he up to?

"Lord Gaara," he crouched down into a bow.

"Shira, thank you for meeting us here, this is the Priestess Kagome. She is a guest of high value to the shinobi world. She has requested training due to the coming conflict. You have 8 days to help her even if it is only a little. I will leave it up to you on if you will train her," he then picked the weights up. "Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf had her training with these weights, wearing them to help strengthen her movements but with the condition she came to me in I am leery on her using them again. I will leave it up to you what happens from this point on."

Gaara must respect this Shinobi, she didn't put much worth in her own life but Gaara constantly has. She gave him a respectful bow, "Thank you Shira for taking the time to meet me."

Shira rose from his own position, scrutinizing his new student. He didn't plan on telling her no but Gaara did give him a choice. Right now he wants to figure out just what she needs this training for. "Could I be informed of the situation so I know what she needs preparing for?"

"Kagome, I will let you decide what to tell him since it is your duty," being respectful of what she may or may not want him to know.

"I guess you could say up until recently I have never battled with shinobi unless they were demon. I have been an archer since I learned to use a bow when I was 15. After I completed my training I found a warrior priestess to train me since I am still not a fully trained priestess. I learned swordsmanship but I am no master and a few other things to go with my priestess powers. I was sent here to defeat a demon that I was able to lengthen his seal in the mountain but he also has shinobi and other demons working for him. On my first day had it not been for the Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf noticing my arrow I would have been easily defeated. I will most likely never be as skilled as either of you but I need to become stronger and faster than I already am," she finished off.

He could tell there is much to this as he studied her from the moment she stepped into the room. 'She skipped over parts whereas with others she was more open to speaking about. On top of that, what did she mean by her first day? She talked as if she had a long journey and yet met the enemy all in one day. Some crucial points are being hidden but what?'

"One last thing before I walk off, due to her being a Priestess, it might be a good idea to learn what her abilities are and see if you can strengthen them as well. You have until sunset," he informed them before going out of sight until Kagome would think he has left when really.

'Lord Gaara, he is hinting at something,' he carefully analyzed the conversation, noticing that Gaara had not left or actually said he will. 'I see, I will not disappoint you Lord Gaara,' he promised.

"When I was first contacted I was informed that the person I will be meeting is the Great Priestess of Time," he mentioned, not fishing for answers verbally, her body language quickly gave away how she feels about that title. "I am guessing some of your abilities might have something to do with that. I would like to start from there," giving her the opening to expand further.

"I do not have any real specific time abilities beyond this; I am unaffected by time spells and I have an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, I am also a time traveler," she hated repeating all of that. It was like she is telling them their future is doomed because she most likely will not be able to do much more than sacrifice herself in hopes that Naruto can deliver the finishing blow.

"What is your main approach for defeating this demon," seeing the signs of panic on her for a moment before she took a cursory glance around her.

"I have an ability to remove my physical limitations to purify the demon with my soul once I am close enough. After that Naruto can deliver the killing blow," and once again he knew she had skirted around the issue but noticed Lord Gaara turn more into the conversation.

'So this is something he needs out of her,' he determined. "Well, if you can remove your physical limitations then why request training? As far as I see it you already have a sound plan."

She really did a horrible job at that. "No, it's not like that. I can only do it once and I have to already be close enough," she panicked knowing this guy was given the right to refuse her. He will if she can't find a way to prove to him that she needs this training.

"Then what is it like? Is this not one of your abilities that your trained with," remaining calm as he used his words as weapons.

"It is but I can still only go so far," willing him to understand.

"I thought this is only a one-time thing but now you admit you have done it more than once," putting her under the pressure as he backed her into a corner.

Her eyes latched on to the ground as she did her best to think of a way out of this. "Sunset isn't that far away; I would prefer an answer sooner," increasing the heat so she can't think her way out of this one.

"Fine fine," she gave in. "In training my teacher had a special staff that made it so I could do it repeatedly. I can remove my soul from my body of my own will to destroy the demon. That is how I plan to defeat him, I cannot will my soul back to my body," waiting for him to say something.

"So you want me to train you to become a better sacrifice," his words still piercing her.

"No," having never thought about it that way. "So I have a chance at facing the demon and not being struck down before I reach him," thinking of how fast the shinobi are.

"And become a sacrifice, I don't have plans to train a dead woman walking. What is so special about you," he suddenly demanded.

"Nothing," she stuttered. "There is nothing special about me," unsure of what he is looking for.

"Then who sent you here to defeat this demon," his eyes still zeroed in on her.

"The Gods of course," hoping this might be the end of the questioning.

"If the Gods sent you there must be something special about you so what is it," he demanded again as he watched her teeter emotionally at his strong demands. "What is it," he repeated with more force seeing her grip her head and crumbled to the ground.

"There is NOTHING special about me! I am just this clumsy girl that was dragged into the past and shattered a stupid jewel that came out of me! I'm just a reincarnation in the shadow of my predecessor's footsteps. I am not anything and I'm certainly not some Great Priestess of Time and I'm definitely not Kikyo! I'm just Kagome! I don't even have a whole soul anymore! I can only be the sacrificial pawn to keep your era safe! I just want to protect everyone," she yelled, all the hurt and dark feelings coming to the front.

Watching Gaara nod he understood that he got what he needed. He wondered why he couldn't do it himself but figured he had his reasons. It certainly wasn't easy for him to so willingly push her to this brink but he had a clearer picture as to what needed to be done. Hearing she is an archer he decided it would be a good idea to see her strengths in her known skills and find weaknesses. Eyeing the weights he knew it would be best to get a good scope of what her current strengths and weaknesses are in total.

"You say you can take on demons but not a shinobi, what is the difference," he asked, not knowing much about demons and priestesses.

"I can purify some demons with a single touch, the shinobi I am dealing with are all human. I've never even killed a human before," she couldn't meet his eyes but she felt like such a burden. Even after almost two years of training she doesn't feel anywhere near ready to take this on. 'They are so much stronger, why do they even need me to begin with. You don't have to have a priestess just to kill a demon and all of them are more powerful than me. What are the Gods not telling me?'

"I want you to pick up your bow and shoot off three arrows in rapid succession, where is your arrows," not seeing them among the gathered items.

She pulled her bow off her shoulder and with her power created an arrow, unsure what would happen in such close quarters she let it fly, creating another one and immediately sending that one and then the third flying. He barely had enough time to grab her out of the way as the other end of the building exploded sending debris all over. When nothing hit them he could see a shimmering barrier in place for a few seconds more before she dropped it. Looking at the damage she couldn't believe she just destroyed half of the building.

Speechless at the damage she just caused she remained in place while he straightened his form. "How much power was that?"

"Not everything I have, I still have more than triple of that," waiting to still get yelled at or anything for destroying part of the structure.

"I'm going to test your current physical strengths and then we will go from there. By sunset I want to know all of the abilities you have so we can strengthen it. Now do a few laps around the building to warm up, after that we will begin," she looked startled but did as he asked.

After she was done he had her practicing jabs, kicks, and moving through forms. He spent the next couple hours calculating what her capabilities are since she doesn't have chakra as far as he understood. It will definitely be a test for him to get her in better form in a short period. He noticed Gaara remained around to watch but it didn't appear that she knew.

He could tell she has trained hard already but the muscles that are used for training in his way are not what she honed. It will take more than the time allotted but like Lee, they hone their skills through perseverance and he will not give up just because it seems impossible. When sunset came he turned to Gaara as he came in the door, Kagome was tired but not quite out for the count.

"What time tomorrow Lord Gaara," he asked.

"After breakfast I will have her here, she will remain until you release her, that will be the schedule," he replied as he waited for Kagome to finish gathering her things up.

Her muscles gave a small protest at her movements but after thanking Shira she followed after Gaara carrying the weights and her bow. Kagome became distracted on watching the locals. Being in the middle of a desert everything is a lot different than what she is used to. It didn't have as much technology as Konoha and definitely no skyscrapers. Many of the girls would look fondly at Gaara too, giggling with school girl crushes on him.

He seems a bit different compared to before; calmer and more relaxed. 'At least I have been able to relax a little around him,' she supposed.

Arriving back to his home she could smell the food already. "Go ahead and wash up, dinner isn't ready yet," he informed her. With a quick acknowledgement she went up the steps.

'Even now I feel it,' he watched her go up the first flight. 'Is she destined to be a sacrifice, am I looking at a dead woman walking?' With a flash of Naruto's face among many others his eyes hardened, 'No, I refuse to believe it. Perseverance…' he walked away, heading into the kitchen.

"Are you following my advice," Temari asked as she noticed he joined her at the counter.

"Yes, but still…" he trailed off.

"As much as a woman likes a man that takes charge they also need time. She came here to complete her mission and from what I overheard, probably die doing so. Just let her focus on what she came to do and romance her slowly. I doubt she will die since she has us around, when the time comes I'm certain it will turn out okay," she continued cutting the vegetables.

"It sounds like for most people they don't find themselves nearly so attracted to their partners in the beginning. I understand why I want to protect and help her but the rest is confusing," he murmured, leaning back against the counter.

"It is odd and not like you at all. Are you sure nothing else is going on with you," she questioned.

"No, everything else is as it should be," he replied.

"Well, guys tend to be fools when they fall in love and it is certainly not impossible. Normally you just see it in books and movies but it does exist. You are already a patient person so you will just need to remain so and not let those pictures bug you. Now enough chit chat, help me get dinner on the table," she quickly changed gears.

As Kagome came into the room Temari said, "It will be nice to have another woman around the house for a few days."

Kagome smiled, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Just go ahead and take a seat, maybe I will let you next time," she said as they set a few dishes down.

Kankuro arrived just in time to start eating. They all quietly dug in eating, the sand siblings each wanted to know the stories behind the pictures but just as Kankuro opened his mouth to say something he watched her cover a yawn. 'Sleeping beauty is worn out,' he noticed.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Kagome looked at them in dread. 'I have a feeling I am going to hate these stairs by the time I leave,' she gave a quiet groan before heading up the several flights. Flopping on to her bed she slowly climbed under the silk bedding before she let her body slowly relax into sleep.

"Kagome, I want to take you somewhere today first,"Shira said before leading her off. "You say you purify demons, do you find them all to be monsters," he questioned.

"Not all of them, I have had many friends and allies of different species. I possibly would have clung to the hope of marrying my half demon friend InuYasha but the Gods said we are only destined to meet but our fates are different. I had hoped I could have helped raise Shippo, a little fox demon but I know the others will be there for him. I really miss them," she admitted.

"With the extra time I had I studied up on priestesses and demons. I thought they had to destroy all demons for the sake of mankind," feeling a bit confused.

"I was born in an era that demons didn't really exist in. It was just humans and animals so it wasn't until my 15th birthday that I had even seen one. I just see anything living as having its right to live but I have no issue with doing what it takes to protect others. The Gods gifted me with these powers; I won't let them go to waste when they could be used for good," showing her resolve.

"Power, everyone wants power and to become more powerful," he commented.

"Yes, and it is up to them what they do with that power," she finished.

"We have arrived," he informed her, letting her take a look around and see the village below. "These boulders are here to protect against sand erosion. I had accidentally destroyed one during training and was brought before Lord Gaara per his request. In that building you were in is where he tested my skills and did away with the rules that kept me from becoming a shinobi. I trained here since I was a child and now this area will also be used for your training. Come at me with everything you have," he signaled the start of her second day.

'This training is just as relentless,' she ducked just barely in time from receiving a blow to the head. 'He isn't even out of breath yet,' knowing a good few hours have passed from the heat of the sun burning her back.

She had been given a few breaks, he is good at measuring her limits and though he pushes them it isn't like her training in Konoha. In the next few days though she will be wearing those weights, he felt they had indeed been a good idea but he only wanted her wearing the leg weights. It is better than all of them at once with one exception; she is to have them on for all of the waking day.

Running through her forms he corrected her where it is needed but as the day wore on he had a final request. "I would like to see an arrow infused with all the power in you, Lord Gaara requested it as well," showing where he now stood up on the cliff above them.

She nodded tiredly before going into her stance after swiping her bow from the ground. "Where should I aim," she questioned.

Looping an arm around her he jumped to the top and pointed at a rock formation in the distance on the ground below the valley. Pulling her bow taught as the arrow appeared her hair waved in the unnatural wind that formed around that arrow. Concentrating she poured more into it, the wind sending ripples through the clothes of the men as her pale lilac power flowed around.

"Hit the mark," she prayed before letting it fly, watching it race towards its target like a rocket going into outer space before hitting it with a large shockwave that sent the sand flying.

Once it went calm again she turned towards them feeling drained spiritually and physically. "Are you at your peak in power," Gaara asked.

"No, we don't usually reach it so early, mine is still growing," that is what she had been told at least. She couldn't tell since she still doesn't have the best grip on them.

"We are done for today Priestess Kagome," they both bowed and she grabbed her stuff once more after they helped her get down below. Though she helped Temari with dinner this time, she could barely keep her eyes open by the time she made her way back to her assigned room.

Her training continued on like that for the next six days, Shira made changes and improvements where he saw fit. Though still not on their level she could feel a difference and did her best to remain optimistic. During breaks he did his best to educate her on the world of the shinobi, concentrating on the powers they can carry and the different nature releases.

The following morning she exited the village a day early with the sand siblings to head to the mountains while the Hidden Leaf shinobi will leave the next day and will meet up with them along the way. When over half of the day had passed Gaara used Desert Suspension to transport them faster and give her a break as the heat began to catch up to her sore body.

Temari found this to be a good time to hear it from Kagome as to how her days at Konoha had gone. "So Kagome, how about you tell us what your time in Konoha was like, you came to us in pretty rough shape so we are quite curious," fingering the pouch with the pictures she snatched back from Gaara.

"Well, they were certainly interesting. I started training shortly after you two left. Might Guy came over and visited with me before he led me to where Lee was waiting. At the end of training I had doomed myself after noticing Lee was doing an outrageous number of push-ups and stuff. The next day after I already had the leg weights, he came with the rest of them. The third day I could hardly move by noon and that is when Naruto popped in," thinking back to the memory she recalled what had happened.

"Before you go any further Kagome, you should include everything involving these pictures," Temari smirked as she pulled them out.

"What! Where did you get these?!" Her face grew red before paling at the thought of what they might think.

"Oh I have my sources," she laughed. "Now get to it I want to know every detail!"

Giving the womana glare she went back to collecting her thoughts. 'Won't this be quite the story to tell. I don't think my life in the past was even this interesting in such a short span of time.'

Bent over on her hands and knees she pushed herself to get back on to her feet. Fumbling, she barely caught her fall as her breath came out in ragged pants. The sun shined high overhead as her face dripped sweat into the ground.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it, just one more time. Remember, stronger than yesterday," Lee encouraged her.

Her body being so weighed down it took a lot of extra effort. Getting her feet back under her she stumbled before she finally was able to go into a weak stance. Putting her fists up he held his hands up flat for her to swing at. Pulling her right arm back she thrust it forward with all her might, resulting in a weak punch that missed. Going off balance, her body following her aim she hit the ground with her shoulder before finally rolling on to her back and looking up into the clear blue sky.

"Lee, Kagome," came familiar a shout. She moved her head to see who it is, seeing the familiar bright blonde hair.

"Naruto," Lee greeted. "Have you come to cheer on Kagome in a show of youth?"

"Well not really. Actually since we are supposed to fight together I wanted to train with her using our powers," he informed him. Looking at the priestess he noticed all the weights on her, she looked absolutely drained. "For this we should probably forgo the weights since she won't be wearing them in battle," he suggested, seeing her eyes light up at the notion.

"Hmm, I see your point, but after this is done they need to go back on," Lee decided.

Lying there another moment she slowly sat up, undoing the straps on each of the weights before letting them drop to the ground with a thud. Grabbing her water she took a generous swig of it before getting up as she grabbed her bow. "With InuYasha I could combine my attacks and I can also reflect other attacks with my bow. I would like to see if I can do that with yours as well," taking a few heavy breaths. "Just let me gather my breath," she requested.

Squaring her shoulders she looked around, "Let's find a target to test on. Is there somewhere better where we don't have to worry about destroying something important?"

Thinking for a second Lee perked up, "I know just the place, follow me!"

Arriving to a rocky area she checked to make sure it is safe before giving her approval. "Okay, let's aim for that one over there. I will prepare my arrow and shoot after you," she instructed.

"Okay," he got ready, forming his rasenshuriken. "Rasenshuriken," he yelled, throwing it.

With her arrow already set she let it fly, "Hit the mark," she whispered.

His attack hit first, being a faster attack they changed gears and had her shoot first. Trying to get them synchronized, after a few shots they finally did it. Taking another stab at it they managed to duplicate their success.

"How about any other attacks you possess," she asked figuring he might have more.

"I have a lot but some of them are quite dangerous to use in this proximity, maybe I should show you a few things first," he powered up, becoming enveloped in a glowing yellow chakra.

Her eyes widened, seeing his new look and noting how warm he feels. "You're like the sun," chancing a touch. He concentrated, remaining still for a few moments before he gained an orange pigment and opened his eyes, resembling that of a cross, "This is sage mode," he informed her before continuing on.

"This is my nine-tails chakra mode," then he focused once more. "My Tailed-Beast mode," he stated before focusing yet again, "and this is Six Paths Sage Mode, my most powerful," he finished.

"Wow, no wonder you are regarded as a hero of the shinobi world," she watched him awe for a few moments, before saying, "I'm guessing you can do a lot, would you care to demonstrate?"

"I guess so," he replied, forming the truth-seeking balls. He began to perform various attacks to give her an idea as to what he can do before diminishing it and going back to his normal state. "So you said you want to try reflecting a few attacks," he started.

"Yeah, I will go over there and you can send Rasenshuriken at me, I will see if I can reflect it," she ran over by the smashed boulder. "Ready," she yelled.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," he called back a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I would rather try here than find out I can't on the battlefield," she powered up her bow.

"Okay, here it comes," he relented as he formed it. "Rasenshuriken," he yelled, tossing it at her but not at full strength.

It expanded and she knocked it with her bow, swatting it away easily. With a smile she called out to him, "Keep them coming, I want each one stronger and faster than the last."

A frown tugged on his lips before giving in. "Very well," he said before gathering it back up. He sent three more, his worry easing just a little as she continued to deflect them away.

Powering up another one he sent it at a much faster rate than the first and stronger too. Seeing her slow to raise her bow to deflect he said, "Shit," before beginning to run after it.

It expanded as she fought it off, trying her best she pushed on it with the last of her strength before her arms gave out. She put up a barrier just as she got a nasty gash and went flying into the air. Her body hit the boulders nearby before crumpling to the ground. Naruto cursed his luck as he finally made it to her. "Damn it this is bad, Lee she needs medical attention," he pulled his jacket off to try and clot the blood.

Looking over at Temari as she finished telling them about her third day of training she said, "Well there you go."

"Wait, you mean you were that reckless," Temari yelled at her.

"Hey I have a point. I would rather find out in training what I can handle than I would in battle. I probably would have been fine if my arms had not been so tired," she defended.

Not buying it she gave her a stern look, "that is ridiculous Kagome, you could have been killed."

"Well like Sasuke says I'm like a kitten with nine lives," she grinned at her.

"Speaking of Sasuke, how about on to the next pictures of you healing Might Guy and restoring Sasuke's arm," she insisted as she held up those pictures as well.

"Well that is my fourth day so I might as well keep going in chronological order," she commented, a bit irked at all this picture taking of her life.

"Your fourth day, you just nearly killed yourself on the third day," she yelled at her. "Just never mind, continue."

"Okay well my fourth day went like this," she started, see all three hanging on to her every word.

"Hey Guy," she called out to the man in the wheelchair as she left her home. She was told no heavy training today so she set her sights on something else instead.

"Kagome, you're shining with youth today," noticing her happy demeanor.

"Yes, well I have something I want to do that will be really nice. I want to ask, you said you lost your mobility in the war but it is just your right leg right," she questioned.

"Yes, not even the best medics of the shinobi world could get it back up to par," he informed her. "I am fine, I had done what I needed to do and that is fight for my comrade's lives, this won't get me down," he smiled.

"Well still, I have a different kind of power as you know and I would like to give it a shot. Would you please let me at least try," she pleaded with the man.

"You really think you can," he looked a bit hopeful.

"Yes," she said confidently. "Let's find a nice spot where I can concentrate," letting him take the lead until they reached a park where he wheeled until he was before a park bench.

Sitting down she leaned forward and placed her hands on his injured leg, concentrating on the damage. Feeling the torn ligaments and shattered bones she pushed forward, his leg being covered by a pale glowing lilac color, gaining some attention. Guy watched her, feeling his leg healing and the pain dimming away.

A few minutes later she pulled back with a happy look. "There, we should get that cast off and give it a try," she encouraged looking anxious.

He still carried a kunai pouch with him, pulling one out and proceeding to carefully cut it. It seemed hard to believe but as he looked at the ones that gathered around he finally cut and removed the cast. Flexing his foot around he could feel she already stimulated the muscles. She rose up, giving him her shoulder as he slowly stood up. Turning away from the bench they took a few steps before he let go of her and gave an overjoyed yell, "Lee," he called out, seeing his student among the crowd with tears in his eyes before his own joined the party.

"Guy," he called back. The next thing she knew the two were prancing around before they took off running, doing laps around the park as he hollered his joy for the whole village to hear.

After he and Lee thanked her over and over again she finally stood leaning against the tree looking at a discarded wheelchair. They were still running around and it made her feel truly happy to give back in such a way. Her view was suddenly blocked by the familiar poncho of a certain Uchiha. He leaned against the tree with his right arm as he peered down at her.

"Little kitten, you're always up to something," he remarked.

"What," she croaked out feeling a bit flustered at his proximity.

"I recall finding out Naruto put you in the hospital yesterday and yet you healed a shinobi that has been crippled for a couple years," he laid it out to her.

"I was fully healed before sunset came," she informed him. "I didn't want today to be a waste and besides, he is really happy and so is Lee," she watched them go by again.

The wind blew by and she noticed something peculiar. Lifting the poncho up she noticed most of his limb is gone. Gasping she found his right arm covering it with a small glare, "I do not like others to know about that."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He sighed, looking down at her regretful face. Giving her a small smile he said, "I guess it can't be helped, you are my curious little kitten."

"Sasuke," she batted at him. Getting an idea her eyes lit up as she focused on his face. "Sit down I want to try something," she gave him a pleading look that has so far been working on others. Bringing a couple tears to her eyes as she noticed his resolve began to crack and she beamed at him when he finally huffed.

Switching spots he leaned against the tree, letting her go on with whatever she had in mind. She sat on her knees beside him and watching her he could see her raise the poncho back up to reveal his stump of a left arm. "Just let me try," she quickly said.

"Don't kill yourself," he replied.

"I have you here, this can be practice before the battle," she joked at his curious kitten nickname he gave her.

Her hands glowed with that familiar pale lilac color before it surrounded his stump. It was warm and soothing all at the same time. He couldn't believe what he was seeing slowly come about. It was almost morbid but still fascinating at the same time as his limb extended slowly past the elbow. His eyes couldn't break away as he noticed how much stronger it grew, her power more dense.

Watching her hands start to tremble he finally looked back up at her face seeing the strain that wasn't there when she did Guy's leg. "Kagome," he said trying to cut through her concentration. "Kagome, that's enough," he demanded.

Looking back down he tried to pull his arm away but couldn't. Seeing the wrist and the start of his hand he watched her face, noticing how pale it had grown. Grabbing her shoulder with his right hand he began to shake her. "Knock it off before you overdo it," seeing her eyes open up and meet his. "Finish some other time if you insist," seeing her power begin to recede.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he caught her with both arms. Laying her head on his lap he checked her over before he noticed his arm. Seeing fingers and all, not a single scar in place he stared at it amazed. "You're about to end up in the hospital again kitten," he commented before carefully picking her up and heading to get her seen to.

Taking a swig of her water Kagome looked at the shocked faces of the sand siblings. "Well I think that is enough storytelling for right now, don't you think," she looked hopeful as she glanced around.

"Wait, I recall one more you have to share with us and this is only your fourth day," Temari reminded.

"Oh come on," she whined knowing this one is especially embarrassing.

"Nope, now tell me and my brothers about your fifth and sixth day," Temari remembered in time.

Her fifth day she would prefer to not think of but seeing the piercing looking from Gaara she quickly relented. "Well then I would have to finish the fourth day by saying Naruto wanted me to come over and help him make pancakes for breakfast and figure out his new beater," she started in.

She knocked on his door, hearing some commotion on the other side for a few minutes before he opened it up to reveal his slightly disheveled form. "I was sort of hoping you would be late," he laughed nervously at her curious look. Letting her in he waited until she had passed him to shut the door.

"Naruto," she turned towards him seeing him look embarrassed. "You are not the best at keeping house," she commented.

"Yeah, I procrastinate on it… a lot," he admitted.

"Well we can't cook with the place looking like this, I will help you clean up," she started in, going straight to the kitchen. Seeing the empty cartons of ramen she turned her eyes back to him. "Is ramen all you ever eat?"

"Not really, just most of the time," he let out.

"You and InuYasha would have gotten along fine in that aspect. I wonder if he went crazy after I left since that meant no ramen," she tried picturing it. "Then again maybe he could still jump between times," picturing him coming back with an arm full of it.

"InuYasha," he questioned.

"Yes, he is half human, half dog demon. He has the cutest puppy ears and they are so soft," she gushed. "I have pictures of everyone that I can show you later on," seeing his interested look.

She spent an hour cleaning while he made a few clones to help with the mess. Once they were done he was impressed at how sparkling clean it was then. "You know, I don't recall your place being like this a few days ago," she recalled sleeping on his couch.

"Yeah, I had Kiba and Akamaru over. We got into an eating competition but were too full to move for quite a while. I'm quite certain we had food comas," he laughed again.

Shaking her head she turned back to the counter. "Well let's get to whipping up those pancakes, I'm starving," her eyes searched for any of the ingredients.

He pulled out a recipe for her to read off while he grabbed everything out. Grabbing the new beater he took it out of the box, cleaning the utensils off before plugging it in. Kagome slowly began pouring the powders in with the eggs, before she added in the sugar and other things. Everything was going smoothly but Naruto began to get impatient when it wasn't mixing fast enough.

"I'm going to increase the speed, at this rate it will take too long," he cranked it up full blast.

Kagome shouted, "Naruto, not too fast-," she got out, not wanting whipped batter when some suddenly hit her in the face.

"I can't get it to stop," he yelled as batter began to splatter around.

The beater began to smoke, sparks coming off of it and he let it go, "ouch!"

Then it went crazy, crashing all over the place it ripped open the flour, the bowl with the batter went flying and Naruto dove out of the way, pushing Kagome to the ground as it came at them. "Stupid possessed piece of junk," he yelled before give it a good kick.

It crumpled under the force of his kick and clattered to the ground still smoking. He looked down seeing Kagome looking at him strangely. Her hair was fanned out as her cheeks grew red. Stuttering as his eyes suddenly became hooded she said, "N-Naruto..." She felt his soft lips press against hers, moving across her mouth before he pulled back to see her stunned face.

Blushing she looked back to the sand siblings, deciding to skip the rest she wrapped up the rest of the fifth and sixth day. "After that we cleaned his apartment and later on in the day after noticing the way Hinata and Sakura look at the two, I chewed them out and called them idiots. I guess they were completely oblivious to their feelings so I decided to just leave things be and trained the rest of the time. On the seventh day Lee woke me up at the crack of dawn to train and insisted I should wear the weights on our way to Suna and that began to wear me down since I was struggling to keep up with his energized steps. Sometime after noon on the second day I passed out feeling ill and then being jostled around made it a lot worse. I was barely able to get off his back before I threw up. I really could have gone without all of the weights," she made a face to display her dislike of them.

They looked a bit dissatisfied with her abrupt cut off but they already knew what happened from there because of the note that Gaara still carried on him. At sunset they landed, continuing on foot through the night since the temperature can drop and they need to keep their body temperature up. With the moon to help them see across the sand they trekked on, eating and drinking along the way.

Things became quiet after her story of her time in Konoha. If they kept pace through the night they could make it out of the desert by the end of the night and be in Fire Country by sun down on their second day. Continuing on Kagome stifled a yawn in the wee hours of the morning. Taking a swig of her water she regretted not taking a nap earlier when she had the chance. From her understanding they normally would be running and she wondered how fast they go when travelling from place to place.

Starting to feel a change in the air she realized it has a little moisture to it and looked ahead, wondering if she is imagining things or something. Gaara suddenly spoke, "We are almost to the border and we need to take a small detour to stay away from the Hidden Rain Village. I don't know how they will take to us being within their country."

Turning their steps just slightly she could hear water up ahead, noticing the stormy skies. "It's storming," she commented.

"It always rains there," Gaara informed her.

That caught her attention, "Really, but how," she wondered. In her time such a thing wouldn't be possible.

They carried on, she grabbed out some nuts to snack on for energy while watching the weather in the distance. When they reached the border it was mostly water, patches of land off in the distance and a city even further in the distance that she figured must be the Hidden Rain Village. Coming to a halt Gaara lifted them with Desert Suspension and they shot through the rain. She grabbed her priestess shirt out of her bag to cover her from continued onslaught of rain pelting her skin.

It was soaked and did little after a while and the border didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. An hour later she gave up on using the soaked material and wished they had a patio umbrella to fend off the rain but at the speed they are going it wouldn't work. It wasn't until it was nearing the peak of the day that they must have crossed the border because suddenly the rain was gone but they were completely soaked.

Going a bit further he announced, "We are now in the Land of Fire, we will walk for a while to dry up before resting."

She certainly couldn't have slept with rain pelting her so the thought of resting in a while definitely caught her attention. Trudging along with their soaked material, everyone except Gaara had a sour look on their face. If not for the long breaks of being on his sand she knew she would not have kept up with them. With her stamina replenished a little she kept putting one foot in front of the other letting her thoughts take away anything else for the time being.

Seeing the sun up at its zenith they were called to a stop, most of their clothing had dried and Gaara knew they are now pushing Kagome to her limits. "We can rest here before continuing on," watching her sit with her back to a tree. She dug in her bag for food, laying it out for them to take while she closed her eyes instead as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Gaara you should rest too, we can keep watch," Kankuro spoke up.

Nodding to his brother he sat down against a tree as well after finishing his own food and taking a long swig of his water. Resting his eyes he let his siblings keep an eye on things for a while so he could replenish his chakra. He didn't want to be useless by the time the battle came.

The diminishing heat from the sun roused them from slumber a while later. Kagome could tell it is about mid-afternoon. Getting up with a stretch she noticed Gaara was beginning to stir as well. Grabbing some nuts and dried fruit she waited for them to head out as she snacked on them for a couple minutes. Keeping her water in an outside pouch she shouldered her bag again, glad it is waterproof, before taking hold of her bow.

Setting out once more it was determined they might be out of The Land Of Fire by midnight, with the good time they are making he said they will rest again after sundown before walking the rest of the night. The following day they should reach the inn and be able to all sleep all they want until the morning of the next day.

Seeing the sun rise higher into the sky they were once again airborne thanks to Gaara. She barely managed to stay awake, starting to recognize the terrain and the path they flew over down below. Descending they walked the last few minutes into town, nothing appeared to have changed since they had left. Seeing the others up further ahead Naruto showed them to their suite of rooms. Kagome didn't even bother cleaning up; she grabbed her futon and laid it out, soon followed by Temari.

"You wore her out," Naruto remarked towards Gaara as he and Kankuro remained up for a while longer.

"We have only rested a few hours since setting out from Suna; I wanted to make it here with good time," he replied simply.

"We just made it here a few hours ahead of you guys. You must have been booking it since it should have taken you a couple more days to get here, what did you do," he asked.

"I used Desert Suspension to transport us some of the time and we kept up pace minus the few breaks we took. My technique is faster than we can run so it made up for all the walking," he informed him before heading to rest in the other room. Kankuro followed shortly after him, all of them a bit low on energy.

Rising early the next day Kagome left the girl's room and went to rest against the window in the main room, enjoying the scenery as her mind remained blank. In the current room they had a view of the forest where the genjutsu was used on her. Hearing a door open she looked over her shoulder watching Gaara exit the room before joining her at the window to look out.

His mind though is in turmoil over her words about sacrificing herself. Remembering the scroll that might be of use to them in this fight against the demon he hoped that might be enough to keep her from being reckless in her decisions. Bringing her with they put in their order for a large breakfast as he had gotten a count on the total with them on this trip. Paying for it in advance they instead left the inn to go wander around as the others slowly stirred.

"Kagome, you brought the scroll right," wanting to double check.

"Yeah, it is in my bag," she answered him. Looking around the sun had only crested over the horizon in its entirety a few minutes ago. Few were stirring from there rests at this early hour. Being able to stretch her legs had been a nice relief since the muscles remained tight from the last few days. The training must have improved her stamina for her to be able to keep pace with them the entire trip.

"What are we doing today," she asked, her eyes straying to the mountain range in the distance behind them.

"We will check the seal and go from there and no doubt meet some interference on our way there so I want everyone aware of that before we leave the room," his mind going over what the enemy's strength has been so far.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye he looked so composed as usual. She wondered what it takes for someone to become the leader of a ninja village and he became one when she had only just started her travels. "Gaara, how are the leaders to a village chosen?"

"It isn't the same in every village but most go by who is the strongest and most able to lead a village. Someone can be appointed and sometimes it goes a step further to popular vote. The position of Kazekage had been empty for a few years, ever since my Father was assassinated when I was 12. Though I am the strongest in the village I think there had been ulterior motives to me becoming Kazekage. I didn't earn the whole villages respect until later on," he explained.

"I'm sorry about your Father but I don't understand why you feel that way. From what I can tell you are a very respectable person. It's easy for me to see why you are the Kazekage," they came to a stop where he had found her the second day. She sat down on the lush grass watching the nature around her as she patiently waited for him to give an indication on if he will answer.

Remaining standing he looked down at her for a moment before staring off into the distance. "I was not always like this Kagome. One of the greatest events in my whole life is when I met Naruto and I will never take that back. We came from similar backgrounds. We both wanted a friend, a loving family, and to not be treated as monsters. After my uncle attempted to assassinate me as a child under my Father's orders I chose to become a demon loving only itself. I gained control of the beast inside me and the assassination attempts stopped for many years because I was then viewed as the ultimate weapon for the village. After being defeated by Naruto when we were 12 I could see his pain. We shared the same pain and cruelty but he had gained those precious people because he never gave up and so I realized that as a child I may not have made the best choice. I later discovered that my uncle had been sent to me as a test to see if I could cope with being told my mother hated me. By then I had already grown bonds with my siblings and earned the respect of the village, all assassination attempts had stopped after the tailed beast, Shukaku, was extracted from me."

Not willing to look at her yet he decided to finish with saying, "the ninja world needed change and with the Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto had united everyone even further, breaking down barriers and long held grudges between villages. Naruto is a true hero and one of the best shinobi to have come about. I look forward to the day he becomes Hokage and makes good on the rest of his promises."

Looking to see her reaction he had to brace himself at the sudden weight that hit him as she wrapped her arms around him. Taken by surprise he could hear her say, "You were never a monster." It felt nice he decided as he felt her holding him. He couldn't recall many times he has been hugged. Returning the gesture he enjoyed that she is willingly doing this. He may have come to terms with his past and overcome many obstacles but he is still at a distance with most due to his title. The warmth he felt is like nothing he could ever remember experiencing before.

When she began to pull back from him a little he loosened his hold until he could gaze down at her and see the hurt in her eyes that she felt for him. "Kagome, I came to terms with my past a couple years ago, you don't need to feel this way over something in my past that has made me stronger. I will continue to redeem myself and be the Kazekage they need until another can take my place," he said, knowing it may take a while for the sixth to come about.

"It still doesn't make it right," she said, feeling angry. "I may not know all of the details but still, a child is not a monster and you were not a monster and neither is Naruto. Why did they put a tailed beast in you, why be so cruel?"

"To be the ultimate weapon," he replied. "There is a lot more to all of it and honestly there isn't enough time but shinobi are meant to be a weapon, which is what was accepted by the previous generations. Thankfully many things have changed but now I think breakfast should be almost to the room."

Pulling back from him she still felt bad about it but he now only looks at the present and future, something she wishes she could do. Walking back to the inn some of the others had roused from slumber and breakfast was being served with steaming dishes. Sitting down eagerly, Gaara joined her at the table while the food roused the rest of them from slumber.

Kankuro sat at the table looking eager to eat but he kept watching everyone as he sat across from his brother. Temari joined him as he continued to wait for something interesting to happen like in his sister's stories. Thinking over the one at dinner it had been caused by others actions but it would seem Naruto is mainly interested in the food and continuing his rivalry with Sasuke. Neither had paid much attention to the fact Kagome is sitting beside Gaara. 'Don't tell me they stopped feuding over her because she pointed out there is two other women that are pining after their affections. I wanted to see some action, not just a bunch of people eating,' he looked miffed as he dug into his food.

'And what about Gaara, where did those two disappear to this morning,' noticing they were the only ones missing. 'I haven't even seen Gaara treat her any differently than anyone else yet,' he grumbled.

"Kankuro," his sister caught his attention, "you have to wait for it. Either the situation will come about on its own or an opportunity will present itself to you to create a situation."

He gained a suddenly devious look before schooling his features and remaining alert. Sakura became annoyed as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba all started in on an eating contest. Ino shared her sentiment and then realized Choji had joined in and began eating all of the food. Kagome barely was able to dish out some more food when a war started among those four.

"Would you four quit it," Sakura yelled before instantly clobbering Naruto in the gut. She suddenly went pale when she realized that was a horrible idea. Naruto choked for a second before attempting to cover his mouth. Suddenly the food started to come out and seeing Gaara grab their dishes and his sand grab Kagome, he watched as they quickly made an exit out the window.

'Oh shit,' Kankuro thought before guarding his own food.

"Eww," Ino screamed as Naruto projectile vomited all over the room.

Shikamaru and Temari escaped to the girls room with their food the second they noticed what Sakura was about to do, everyone else was caught in the gross mess that occurred afterwards. Exiting the room Kankuro headed to the bathing area to clean up and rinse the gunk off his clothes. 'If this is the excitement I can expect then I should have stayed back in Suna,' he thought sourly.

Kagome landed out the window after Gaara let her down. Looking at him in question as to what they left the dining area for he answered, "Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach after he just ate all of that food. We can finish out here and find something to do while they clean up the mess."

Looking at the window the sudden smell almost made her sick. "Can we find somewhere else to eat perhaps, I can already smell it," she said as she pinched her nose shut.

They instead walked into the tree line of the forest to sit and enjoy the rest of their meal without the ruckus from the others. A moment later they were joined by Shikamaru and Temari as they were stunk out of the place.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru looked back at the room before getting settled down.

Kagome giggled, "things won't be dull on this trip either, I'm just glad I didn't get caught up in that. Thank you Gaara," she smiled before going back to enjoying her meal.

"No kidding," Temari agreed as they could hear them all yelling and shouting form here.

After the noon meal they were all finally set to head up to the mountain. Kagome kept feeling something is wrong but she isn't sure what. They passed areas where they had been stopped before and when they reached the crossroads she realized what is wrong. With an alarmed face as Gaara held her and came to a stop she shouted out, "the seal is gone!"

As if a trigger the ground caved in. Gaara caught everyone with his sand just as water came at them paired with a lightning release. His sand barely covered them in time before he shot them out of there and deposited them several yards away from the trap. Kagome looked around, somehow she couldn't sense any of them but she didn't get why. "Gaara, I can't sense them, they are right there but I still don't feel them."

His eyes scanned them carefully as the demon they have had run in's with before came forward. "So Priestess, you couldn't detect us. We found a way to stay off your radar by wearing cloaking charms that makes us blend with the surroundings even if you can see us. You also noticed our little surprise with the seal. We found a way to wear it down as well," he laughed as he looked at her quite confidently.

Kagome insisted on being let down as she strung her bow, charging up an arrow. "Then where is he if he has already escaped," her eyes narrowed as she looked for any signs that will give her opponent's whereabouts away.

"Oh you won't need to find him, he will find you when he feels like it," he stood at the ready. "Now Priestess, why don't we see just who is stronger among the two of us," he challenged, giving a signal for the others to attack with their increased numbers.

She shot her arrow at him, making him narrowly dodge it having not expected the increase in speed. "You have grown stronger physically in this short period of time," he commented as he assessed her. Coming up with a plan he darted off into the trees with her in hot pursuit before anyone could stop her.

She kept her bow charged as she attempted to locate him. The sounds of the others battling slowly diminished behind her as she carefully walked into the forest. Seeing a shadow move she quickly shot an arrow as she began to feel on edge as his laughter circled around her. "You have to do better than that," his voice echoed, "Priestess," he whispered in her ear and she felt his claws rake down her back as she gave a cry of pain.

Holding her shirt together as blood trailed down her back she looked around trying to keep calm and figure out where he is. Putting up a small barrier around her she proceeded more cautiously. Scanning the forest around her she began devising a plan to get him.

Feeling something brush against her barrier she struck out with her bow catching nothing but air. Narrowing her eyes she took a few steps back. 'What,' her footing gave way. Letting out a short scream she grabbed a few roots, the moist soil making her grip slip as she tried to gain some footing but the soil kept giving way. Digging her left hand into the soil she tried making a hand hold but as the soil gave way her right hand slipped as she continued her fall.

"Oomph," she landed on the wet ground. Rubbing her sore backside it had become dark, her only light being the breaks in the branches above where she fell in. Feeling the dirt walls around her she could hear the demon calling out to her.

"Priestess, come out come out wherever you are," he called around.

'So this wasn't a trap,' she concluded. Feeling nothing but air she concluded it is a tunnel. Feeling the ground she crawled in just as the demon discovered where she fell through. Keeping quiet she could hear him mumbling up above.

Going further in she pulled her bag off her back, fishing around for what she is looking for. 'There you are,' she pulled it out. With a click she turned her small flashlight on, holding it in her mouth as she crawled through the tight space. Hearing someone land down by the entrance he yelled, "Found you!"

Hearing his struggles he couldn't reach her. "I guess if I can't get you this way I will just have to make it cave in," he grinned, "it's a pity since that is less fun, I was quite enjoying the hunt."

When it went silent she picked up pace, looking for a sign of another entrance she could climb out of. 'I have to hurry,' she wiped the saliva from around her mouth and felt tremors in the ground. Parts of the dirt loosened around her making it rain down on her. Feeling her hands squish into mud she slipped a little before catching herself. 'It's really damp here,' she thought as her mind started coming up with an idea to get her out.

Flashing the light around the tunnel she could make out a small gurgle in the water. Quickly putting her flashlight away she dug her hands into the soil, scooping it out as the dirt rained down around her more. Chunks of dirt and rock hit her as more water came out. Striking the ground with her fists as it began spraying up at her the ground gave way under the pressure and after going around to the other side she let the cascade of water push her along.

Taking a big breath of air she held her breath as the water began to surround her. The tunnel began to cave in as the water kept pushing her through the tunnel. 'I hope this wasn't a bad idea,' she thought as she struggled to keep her breath. Kicking off the bottom she propelled her body forward as her hands searched around her for an escape.

Feeling the ceiling end she kicked her feet in a desperate attempt to reach the surface. Her sandals were holding her back, making it hard to swim so she kicked them up, noticing how they began to float to the top. Seeing light above her she pushed forward as her breath finally escaped her, taking in a lung full of the water. As her arm came up it hit air and finally her mouth took in the needed air. Her chest heaved as she gasped and coughed. The sun filtered through the boards above her.

The water was still filling the much wider hole so she focused on keeping afloat with the bag and clothes weighing her down. 'Does that demon think I'm dead,' she wondered. She could hear explosions and another rush of water until she was pushing on the boards to get them out of the way as the water started flooding the ground. 'I guess not since he is still attacking the ground,' she realized this will be a good chance to catch him off guard.

Dragging her body out of there she sat for a moment before standing up and walking away from the area, no doubt the sudden smell of water from over here will get his attention. Making her way into the trees towards where the foliage is thicker she hid, waiting for the demon to come looking for her.

A few minutes went by and she finally could see him come into view slowly approaching the area. Seeing her muddy steps her eyes widened at her failure to think of that. Powering up her bow she struck out at him as his claws came down on her. He pulled back with burns, snarling at her. "This priestess doesn't seem to die so easily," he muttered with a glare.

"Naraku would agree with that sentiment if he were not already dead," recalling how he hated how she could foil his plans.

"Never heard of him," he said, not caring to what that person is.

"You would have had you lived back in the feudal era or travelled there like I did. I will not die so easily and certainly not by you," she declared as she brought a barrier up around them. "It is fruitless to escape, you will be purified. This barrier will only go down if I will it or you defeat me."

"Very well, I will just go through you," he charged.

She ducked under his claws as she blasted him in the leg as she passed by. Standing behind him her bow hung from her arm as she prepared to blast with both hands as he screamed in agony. His claws came around, swiping across her chest before her powers purified him to ash. "Enjoy the afterlife," she whispered as his screams diminished.

Feeling the searing pain on her front and back she sat down, noticing the torn strap to her bag where his claws cut through it earlier. Seeing her top in disrepair she did her best to tie it together in different spots so it will hold for the time being before shouldering her bag and grabbing her bow. She could still hear the others fighting in the distance so she headed their way feeling tremors pass through the ground from the explosions.

Hearing a deep chuckle she turned around, "Show yourself," she demanded.

"I figured he wouldn't be enough to stop you. Now should I take you out right now or wait," he hummed for a moment. "I will wait, see you later Priestess," and seemingly left.

Narrowing her eyes she wasn't sure who that was but it sounded like the demon she is to fight. When nothing more happened she turned back towards the direction she had been going, gritting her teeth as her movements tugged at her raw wounds. She will be fine, she already knew that but she couldn't help worry about the others if that demon has found a way out of the seal.

'I should check it just to be sure,' she decided and changed her course to go to the mountain instead. Going through the rest of the trees she climbed the rocky slope, wincing and wishing her wounds would just heal already. Reaching the path she continued into the pass, seeing the seal on some broken boulders up ahead. "He did bust out of the seal, but how? I didn't think he could overpower it this far in advance," she whispered as she approached.

Seeing several tags all over as they suddenly started burning she started running just as a big bang went off and the explosion sent rocks and boulders falling around her as she tried to dive out of the way. Getting hit by something she hit the ground, her back hurting as everything grew dark. Blinking she looked around. Huge boulders surrounded her with one still threatening to crush her if she doesn't find a way out. Taking her bag off she shoved it through a gap and attempted to squeeze out.

Her hair was yanked hard, 'I'm getting real sick of them yanking on my hair, what is it with these people,' she glared and kicked hard. Falling to her knees as they dropped her she took a sudden blow to the ribs that sent her flying into the cliff face.

Looking up to her attacker she noticed it is another shinobi. 'If he thinks I'm going down that easy then he has another thing coming,' she pushed back up to her feet, using the wall to keep steady before she found her balance. "I don't go down so easy," she stated.

"Then that means I get to have fun tossing you around like a rag doll," he quipped back at her with delight.

"Just try it," she shot her mouth off.

Using her bow she stood at the ready waiting for his attack. Watching his movements as he began spinning a few kunai with great dexterity, they flew at her, one cutting her locks while she intercepted the others with a bat from her bow. Her training with Naruto helped her determine the speed of the attack coming at her. Pulling an arrow back she fired one right after another at him until he was hit.

Seeing it sizzle he looked at her as he slowly turned around with a maniac grin splitting his face making her think of some slasher movie from Hollywood. "Your powers have little effect against me. Priestess, here I come," he quickly said before coming at her.

She felt his bruising grip on her neck as she kicked him and tried to pry his hands off her. Feeling the momentum of his swing he tossed her into a boulder making her hit it with a sickening crack, a trail of blood following her as she slumped to the ground as the pain stunned her, knocking the breath out of her. "Don't die yet Priestess, I'm just getting started," he laughed and cracked his knuckles.

She could hardly concentrate on his words or even move, the pain resounding through skull and back before she finally fell forward with pained breaths. Bringing a glowing hand to her skull she tried to speed up the healing process to clot the blood oozing out of the back of her head. His footsteps scuffed the dirt a little as he walked towards her at a leisurely pace. Her other hand gripped the hidden dagger as she waited for his feet to stop before her. Blinking as dirt hit her face, she struck out getting him in the Achilles tendon on his right foot before stabbing the left all the way through.

He fell backwards in pain as she slowly got up. Knowing he probably could still kill her she turned her goal towards grabbing her bag and getting back to the others. Looking around she finally spotted it and made her way over hearing him shout obscenities at her. Turning her attention back to him she watched him try to stop the blood flow. "Do what you want, I won't finish you off," she commented before stumbling forward holding her back.

She felt woozy and could see evidence of her blood in a couple areas as she climbed over the boulders and made a slow exit out of the rift. Spots were dancing before her eyes before she made it to the entrance and finally collapsed against the wall. Her gaze took in the retreating shinobi and demons; they couldn't put up enough of a challenge to hold them off any longer. Pressing to get up once more she stumbled a little as she made her way down the mountain path. Akamaru barked in her direction and the others turned. Gaara looked alarmed and began running towards her.

His sand shot out, going past her just as she felt a new pain stabbing her in the back. His hand turned into a fist and she looked behind her, seeing the sand turn bloody. Looking back at him in a daze he was right before her as she took a few more steps into his awaiting arms, her head resting on his chest.

He pulled the object out of her back, letting it fall and she took notice of the bloody kunai on the ground. Holding a hand to her head as she recalled the wound the shinobi gave her. Her head pounded with a resounding headache.

Gaara held her a bit in shock; she looked like she just went through hell and back. 'She is more resilient than I gave her credit for,' he realized. Slowly he raised them up with his sand to give her a smoother ride. Going down by the others he informed them, "I'm taking her back to the room."

"Wait, let me help heal her," Sakura said. Seeing his nod she jumped up and started looking at the areas of blood. Pulling at her top as it stuck to her skin. "She is healing but I can speed things up," she remarked and focused her green glowing hands on the wound across her chest.

Her skin had lost some of its color but as Sakura looked for more wounds she noticed the blood staining his clothes. "I need to see her back," getting his help in turning her over as Kagome's hand flopped down too tired to keep heeling the gash on her head. Sakura worked on finishing it up before pulling up the back of the torn shirt. 'This is a bad bruise,' she thought and carefully felt around her ribs before she went back to healing her.

When she pulled back from her she assumed the damage has been healed but she couldn't be too sure until she cleaned the skin off. Gaara carried her into the inn through the window they left open, not wanting to give anyone a fright at her bloody state. Sakura followed after him, getting the door to the bathroom where he propped her up on the counter, her face showing how out of it she is.

He took her bag and bow out to the other room while Sakura worked on getting her clothes off and washing the blood away. Leaning against the wall he felt angry with himself and a bit foolish in thinking she wouldn't be harmed with him around. He couldn't even stop her from taking off into the woods and failed to follow after her. It is assumed she won against the demon and had thought the other shinobi was defeated as well. Hearing the faucet still running as Sakura cleaned her up his eyes looked at her torn and bloody bag.

Kneeling down he zipped it open, grabbing her priestess robes and spare undergarments out before coming across a few pictures in a clear bag. Pulling them out as he studied the different ones, coming to the conclusion that a few were family while the others are her friends and traveling companions. Noting the clothes and surroundings in the different ones he temporarily forgot about her clothes as he gained a glimpse into the life she once led. 'Did you sacrifice your happiness to come here,' he questioned.

Knocking on the door Sakura cracked it open, seeing the fresh clothes he held. Opening it up further he looked away to preserve her modesty as she grabbed them and shut the door again. Inside Kagome was a little more with it if not dizzy. It made things easier for Sakura to clean her up with her still conscious.

"Kagome, you sure did look like a bloody mess stumbling down the path towards us, sort of like a zombie," recalling a movie about the apocalypse she had recently seen at the theatre.

"Heh," she gave a short laugh. "That notion still exists here. I have not once had a dead person try to eat my brain. I wonder if one ever happened or will," she thought as her mind began to wander.

"How are you feeling," Sakura asked, bringing her back out of her thoughts.

"Just dizzy but fine. Thank you Sakura," she said, trying to look her in the eyes to show Sakura her sincere gratitude.

"I'm glad I could help some. Would you like to go down to the showers and clean off before resting a while," she asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," she agreed.

Going to the door she cracked it open seeing Gaara still there. "Do you think we could have a robe instead," she asked him, watching him get up.

"I will be right back," he said, going into the women's room and grabbing one that should fit her well.

"Thanks," Sakura said before shutting the door. Helping her into it she grabbed her spare clothes while the bloody ones remained in the sink. Exiting the bathroom he was surprised to see Kagome already looking better if not still bloody. "We are going to get her washed up," Sakura informed him before helping her out the door.

'She is very resilient,' he thought, not expecting her to already be up and about. Heading out he ordered dinner, forgetting his own appearance until he received a few queasy looks. Stopping back at the room he grabbed his own robe before going down to the men's showers to clean up and rinse his clothes of the blood.

Kagome was handed some soaps from Sakura to use as the water streamed down on her. Seeing a cloth she began scrubbing her body as much as she could reach. Lathering her hair and rinsing it repeatedly until she could feel her locks are silky and see the water run clear. Her head spun a little and she rested in the corner of the shower for a moment before turning the water off and grabbing her towel from the hook outside. Patting her body dry she threw her hair up in it before grabbing the robe and exiting.

Seeing her looking a bit worn out and dizzy Sakura led her to a bench, letting her down and combing the tangles out of the long locks. "When we get back to the room you should rest until dinner arrives," she suggested.

"Yeah," she mumbled, not able to say more at this time.

Gaara was already in the room waiting when they returned. Listening as Kagome settled in to rest, her pale face still gave away the blood she had lost from the battles. He wasn't sure what to do from here, Kagome said the seal is gone and that would mean the demon could be anywhere now. Things didn't look good with where they now stood.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the gross scene that made me almost lose my appetite… yuck. Sakura's violent ways certainly caught up with her that time. Kagome certainly isn't weak but she can't find it in her to actually kill another human being and that cost her. This chapter has a bit of everything.

Chikara

Chapter 6

Sitting around the next day Gaara felt a bit tense but he already knows why. The bloody image of Kagome walking towards him as a kunai impaled her back kept disturbing him. The fact she was already in so much pain that it hardly registered on her face had made it worse. Remembering when he had asked himself if he is 'looking at a dead woman walking' was then pounded back into his head, only reined in by the simple fact her face still had expression, she looked determined, a bit dazed, and definitely dizzy from the blood loss and the crack to her skull.

She is now officially the second person he has had on his desert suspension being medically treated by Sakura. Go figure the first had been Naruto. The two are both so reckless in nature it put him on edge when he realized he had both on his hands. Naruto though, could really take a beating and then some. He always popped right back up with that unbreakable resilience; he just didn't expect to see how much of a beating she could take as well even if she is still delicate compared to them.

Watching her now he could see she is somehow annoyed with something but he hadn't a clue as to what. Sitting there as healthy as can been when he just carried her back here the previous afternoon as a bloody rag doll, it almost made him wonder if yesterday had impacted her at all mentally. Today though, she had not said much of anything, mainly remaining against the same tree they dined at the previous morning while he sat keeping an eye on her and a lookout for potential threats. All of the others went off on their own until that evening where he should then have a plan in mind.

Once upon a time he had loved only himself and sought to prove his existence by murdering others and now he is a respected leader of a village with people he loves and loves him in return. Looking at the woman before him he should have some idea as to what he should do but he simply did not. From the glow to her skin to the blue tint to her silky black hair, his eyes roamed over her. At first glance she is quite unassuming but when you feel her power and you really look into her eyes, it gives it all away to him at least.

That was what did it he supposed. Being able to recognize certain things just by looking into their eyes, it was a first that this time he has seen the look in her eyes but it wasn't nearly as intense. In fact it was just like she had revealed; a missing part of her own soul. Though she certainly had loneliness from other events in her life it mostly stemmed from that lacking chunk and it pained him to see it. It forced him to remember his days of insomnia because he thought the beast inside would eat at his soul should he fall asleep.

She lives with this pain and he could only barely remember his own soul leaving his dead body. She has pushed hers out several times and had a chunk severed from it. Her eyes told the story of her life but it had also caught his attention at how happy and innocent she has remained through it all somehow. The woman is a conundrum and he wants her all to himself.

'I want to protect her and that innocence,' he already knew, and yet he also wanted more, so much _more._

With the same patience that his sister had told him to use, he passed most of the afternoon by just letting her sit there and have her space. It wasn't until a couple hours before their last meal that she slowly stood and stretched with a yawn escaping her mouth. With a dazzling smile aimed his way she approached while he continued to wait patiently to see what is on her mind now.

"Want to walk around the village," she inquired.

Getting up he matched her steps with his silent answer. From what he could tell she has dealt with whatever caused her to be so silent. The village had its own hustle and bustle even though some of it was mostly at night. He could at least enjoy that the mornings have always been quiet, giving him time to sit with Kagome outside as the dawn came about this morning. Such a small thing and yet he enjoyed it like a rare delicacy.

Seeing a few of the emotions swirling is those eyes he remembered how quickly he gets away from himself when he wants to put them there, know that is the cause of them being there. Though a bit mellow today he still remembered the times he has kissed those soft lips. She always wore this look of _why?_

He wants to change it, why should she wonder why at all?

He listened to this sister's chiding that she called advice and though it did make sense to him he now felt like they are more distant. He rather liked it before she had implanted the thought of pushing Kagome away if he doesn't let things grow between them at its own rate. She had insinuated he is being a fool in love but is he? How would he know or figure it out? He knows familial love but this with Kagome is a whole other playing field along with the thought of being _in_ love.

He could see the others going to different places and though she looked interested in some, others she kept her eyes away from. Seeing her attention lock in on something, following her line of sight and where the smile was aimed at he noticed a candy store.

"Do you like sweets," she suddenly asked him.

"Yes," he answered, wondering just what she is thinking about.

"Let's go in there," she grabbed his arm, surprising him just a little as she eagerly headed towards the doors.

Bells jingled overhead and she took a deep breath in before her eyes searched for the rectangular boxes that she hopes is here. Letting him go she went over to the other aisles, her eyes lighting up as she secured her prize and proceeded to the check out. After she was done she noticed a small fence enclosure tucked back behind the front doors.

"A puppy," she smiled excited, instantly bending over to see him or her.

"A puppy," Gaara questioned as he noticed her reaction to the cute and fuzzy animal. Watching its small tongue lick her hand as it wagged its tail he turned towards the fence. He didn't often see one and at one point he wouldn't have cared but he wondered if the puppy would take to him as well. Mimicking her movements he put his hand down to let the puppy sniff him. After a moment he began rubbing his head his hand and Gaara took it as a sign to pet him, recalling the times when Kiba pets Akamaru or gives him a scratch behind the ears.

"The puppy is up for adoption, he is the last one. We had a surprise litter," the shopkeeper said before coming over. "Would you want to take him home with you, he seems to really like you two?"

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the puppy a bit sad. "I wish I could but I'm not anywhere near home," she rubbed his chin. "Such a cute little guy, I'm sure someone will give you a great home," she spoke to the puppy.

After exiting the shop she held up the small box she purchase, "Want some pocky," she offered and pulled out the chocolate dipped treat for him to try. Looking over at her he accepted it, seeing her smile they retraced their steps back to the inn he assumed.

Sitting down he claimed his usual spot, happy to notice Kagome chose to sit by him still. The others came in and took their seats, all digging into the steaming food as they chatted. Sakura turned her green eyes to Kagome, "Kagome, want to join us for a soak in the hot spring after dinner?"

"Yeah, I can't pass that up," she gave an excited smile at the thought of soaking in the hot water.

She ate with a happy enthusiasm, joking with the others and chiming in with light banter. Eyes lighting up with a splendor of light blues and purples, mixing around as the lights bounced reflections off of them. The hurt had dimmed and along with her worries, being veiled by her cheerfulness she is experiencing right now. He wondered if her soul looks anything like her eyes or changed with her kaleidoscope of emotions that she so easily displays for all to see.

Never will he ever want to see those eyes as anything but this, it made him feel lighter and warm. He didn't usually partake in small talk, just talking when he felt it is needed and mostly with his siblings and Kagome. He did enjoy seeing others at ease like that. He wished he could have been more like that but the events of his childhood had emotionally crippled him. It didn't bother him much but it would be nice to converse so easily like the others do. Kagome is thankfully chatty enough to make up for it and he enjoys how she eases him into topics with that never ending curiosity.

When the food was cleared they all went to do their own things. Knowing that she will be with the other women at the hot spring he left to go do something that has been on his mind all through dinner. He will join the guys later after his business is finished. Kagome noticed his silent departure, wanting to go after him but the girls hurried her along. "Be right there," she called back, deciding to just let him be since he didn't seem upset, he just had something on his mind to do.

Sinking into the water she sighed in bliss, "I really missed this since I was last here."

"I hear you have had a lot of training," Ino mentioned while she tipped her head back and stare up at the darkening sky, taking note of all the stars appearing with the diminishing sunlight.

Kagome was doing the same, she loved being able to see the sky so easily back in her travels and now she is in another time where she can gaze at it some more. "Yeah I did, first with Lee and then with Shira while I stayed in Suna. I could tell the difference yesterday, my reaction time was better and I could maneuver more easily."

"How did you get so hurt," Sakura asked, before going on to say, "I thought you were facing off with a demon but you came back after fighting with a shinobi."

Sinking into the water a little bit at the painful memory of when that shinobi tossed her around. "I did, I was fighting the demon and fell into a deep hole. When I found a tunnel he discovered me and started to make the ground cave in so I ended up finding an opening to an underground spring. That was my ticket out when I managed to flood the area enough to get out. I trapped him in a barrier and gave the finishing blow but he had already gotten me in the back and chest. I continued on to the rift, wanting to double check the area of the seal for myself. I'm guessing the demon I am after is who had spoken to me in the forest on the way there. When I made it to the seal the place was a mess and too late did I realize the area had explosive tags, meant to be a trap. After I thankfully made it out of where I was trapped the shinobi had grabbed me. He started throwing me around like a rag doll. I cut the Achilles tendon in his right foot, stabbed his left but I couldn't bring myself to kill another human being so that is basically when you guys noticed me."

"You have never killed another person," Ino asked.

"No, just demons and I don't even like that," she admitted, it just didn't feel good. "I will do what I need to do to protect but it doesn't mean I feel good about taking another's life away."

They agreed to some degree with that sentiment, they really enjoy the peace and will fight to protect it. Ino gained a sly smile, changing the mood real quickly. "So it would seem we each have a man in our lives. Who I am most curious about is you Kagome," looking at the girl in question.

"Me," she pointed at herself.

"Well yeah, I mean I have been pining after Sai for a few years, I caught on to Temari and Shikamaru ages ago, and Sakura has only had eyes for Sasuke since we were little kids. Gaara though, this is totally something new. So are you two an official item yet," she gushed while Sakura turned interested eyes towards her. Temari just sat back with a smirk, more than happy to see Kagome squirm.

"An item, no, we're not together at all," she informed them truthfully.

"Maybe he is a slow mover," Ino thought out loud.

"A slow mover, yeah right," Temari laughed out. "I just gave him a little advice since he clearly was being a total fool."

All eyes turned towards her but she didn't take any of it back. "What kind of fool," Sakura asked.

"Oh you know the kind. I'm sure you will figure it out. Trust me; he can't seem to think he ever does enough for the girl. Shira volunteered to protect the outskirts to our most northern border, a station that is permanent, but he even called him back as a personal request. He bought her a new wardrobe, furnished the empty conjoined room next to his, smooth talked Kakashi into giving her a nice sum of money. The second he notices that she likes or enjoys something he files it away. I'm sure you will notice at some point or another. Honestly he actually almost snapped when he found out Naruto's pants were down in front of her during the bathroom incident. Then Sasuke appears and asks if they are fighting over his curious little kitten. You should have seen the sand explode; he ended up shattering half the windows in there because he was so mad," Temari laughed while the other two were shocked for a moment before their eyes zeroed in on Kagome who looked uncomfortable.

"Temari stop," she softly pleaded. "He is only doing these things because I came from another time to stop this demon. We shouldn't make this out to be more than it is."

"Really now," she sang out. "I recall overhearing you accidentally spill out that Gaara has actually made a move on you and I quote, "What, I did no such thing! He's the one that keeps coming on to me-," she said when Kankuro had purposely riled her up. I really enjoyed watching the two bicker."

"You were there the whole time," Kagome looked at her, jerking forward in surprise.

"Well yeah, I was the one supposed to be keeping you company but when I noticed you two were about to meet I just let it happen. Kankuro was certainly not about to pass up the chance at meeting you when Gaara was supposed to be busy all afternoon. We even spied on you, seeing our baby brother clothes shopping with you. You can deny it all you want but this is far more than you just being a guest in Suna," she stated, already knowing just what he feels but not letting on about those private conversations.

"Wow, I wish I could turn a guy's head like that," Ino stared at the blushing girl.

"Me too," Sakura agreed. "I never pegged him for the doting type. I can't even get Sasuke to go on a date with me much less take me seriously."

"You guys," Kagome mumbled, "It isn't like that," she insisted. "Can we talk about something else now; I know you guys have love interests."

"Not yet," Temari cut in, suddenly determined to talk about something. "If I am right about Gaara, you defeat the demon and remain in our time; would you accept his affections?"

Kagome recognized that look; she wants to still be protective over her little brother. "I do really enjoy being by him, I feel good when he is near since he always looks out for my best interest…" she trailed off thinking. Remembering the times he has kissed her she felt really glad they won't be able to see just what kind of reaction that got out of her body. "I would but since that will never come about it is a moot point," she finished confidently.

'This girl is certainly stubborn,' Temari decided as she looked at her a bit exasperated. Hearing the answer she hoped for it will only just be a matter of time and patience. She let her change the topic and finish enjoying her soak in the hot spring without them making her squirm any further.

Going back into the room they prepared for bed before gathering for the meeting to hear what Gaara's thoughts are on the next few days. The guys came back to the room while they were pulling their futons out and putting their clothes away. Kagome walked out just as the guys went into their room, all minus one who appeared to be a bit off. Seeing him approach while holding something in a towel she grew curious as usual. "Gaara, is something up?"

Watching the cloth move he finally held out the bundle for her to take. Seeing a cute face pop out, a warm tongue licked her chin before it yipped. "The puppy," she said surprised, "but how?" Her eyes went back to him as she cuddled the little guy to her chest, noting he must have just had a bath.

"I adopted him after dinner," Gaara informed her as he watched the puppy go crazy licking her.

"You did," she looked to him and then the puppy, seeing how happy the puppy looked.

"Yes, he made you smile and he really likes you so I decided the puppy should come with us," he explained while the puppy enjoyed the affection she is already showering him with.

Looking at him a bit shocked, "Gaara, how will he ever make the trip. Wouldn't he catch ill or something," she said concerned about all the rain and heat they travelled in.

"Kagome, I'm sure I can keep one little puppy safe. I spoke with the shop owner about his care and asked for Kiba's advice. It couldn't be that hard to take care of him," he regarded the fuzz ball, pulling the towel from them before it fell to the ground.

Temari and the others were poking their heads out their rooms, "See I told you, he notices anything that will make her happy and files it away for later. Gaara has hardly ever had anything to do with animals since we live in a desert, he is doing all of this for her even though it does appear he has a soft spot for the puppy," she remarked while the other two just nodded along.

"Man, we should start taking notes. Gaara certainly knows how to make a lady happy," Kiba watched the two interact with the puppy.

"Not really," Choji cut in, "he knows how to make her happy because he is very observant. He wouldn't do this for just anyone. What we should take notes on is how gains it all since not every girl likes the same things."

"I guess he really does like Kagome," Naruto admitted as he came to that realization.

"She would have been just as happy if it were a kitten," Sasuke scoffed, his ego a bit bruised.

Shikamaru gave a long sigh, "I think it is more than it being puppy, it is the gesture. He wanted to make her happy, the puppy must have done so earlier and so he did what he wanted and that is made her happy. He is always doting on her; I can only imagine how spoiled the puppy will be or any future children."

"Children," they all cut in, staring at him as he leaned against the door.

"Really," he looked at all of them. "Unless she refuses him, which I doubt she will, they will definitely be together at some point in the future. Once Gaara puts his mind to something no one can stop him. He wants her and puts high value in her happiness. You might not have noticed but she looks to him for basically everything even if it is unintentional."

Kankuro gave a short laugh from where he sat in the room, "I would have to say but Gaara quickly asserted himself as being the one she can go to for anything even though she doesn't. There is no way he is going to let her keep excusing his actions as something else. I couldn't believe it at first but that Priestess has him wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even realize it."

Gaara pulled a bone out for the puppy to enjoy chewing on while they went on with the small meeting. "If you guys are all done we should get a start on things," his eyes catching all of theirs as they realized he had clearly heard and known they were all staring at them.

Kagome set the puppy down, watching him carry his bone and follow Gaara as he went to sit at the table. She giggled when he tripped and tumbled into Gaara's leg before he was picked up and plopped down into his lap. She resumed her spot at his side, trying to focus on the meeting. "Little rascal," she called him, pulling Gaara's coat out of his mouth and giving him the bone that dropped to the floor.

"I had not come to a definite plan but it would seem the demon is not ready to attack and I cannot wait around forever for him to do so, I would like your opinions on the matter," he stated as he got the meeting underway.

"I will just go hunt him down, he is bound to come after me eventually," Kagome put her two cents in. "There is no sense in everyone waiting around when you all have lives to get back to."

"Absolutely not," he said firmly, almost scowling in distaste of the idea but somehow managed to keep his calm composure.

"I agree with Kagome, we are the ones in the prophecy that are supposed to take down this demon. We can just go out hunting for him, defeat the guy and return," Naruto added in.

"And go up against of his followers along, why do you think we all came along," Kankuro interjected.

"I agree with him. Though he is after Kagome and she is supposed to defeat him with Naruto's aid, they cannot do it alone. It would end up with Kagome facing the demon alone while Naruto is pitted against his followers," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I'm sure you have more to add to that," Gaara noted. "What do you suggest?"

"This demon is so troublesome. Basically he doesn't plan on attacking Kagome right now. He might be weak from breaking the seal and trying to adjust to the new era so it will be some time until he most likely tests the waters against her. We should all go home; once he finally does come forward to test his power against hers you will notify Konoha. A team including Naruto will then be sent out so we are prepared for the real battle. This demon is wary of the power she wields, if he wasn't then he wouldn't have gone to the lengths it took to break the seal early and then flee. He was also there watching her battle the other demon and gauging her skills," his mind coming up with what seemed the most likely case.

"If we do that Sunagokure will be put at risk for an attack," Kagome protested.

"The Leaf village was already completely wiped out two years ago, we rebuilt. Suna had been under attack shortly before that, they even managed to capture Gaara but he had kept the whole village safe, I'm sure he will do so again. We can divert the battle to the desert just by simply taking you as bait for him to follow. This demon is cautious so he will probably wait a while to attack. He has known for thousands of years that you will be coming to defeat him and that has made you a threat to his continued existence," Shikamaru concluded.

Dew collected on the grass, the small droplets shining in the morning. Their legs wet from the moisture as they puppy romped around, his curiosity knew no bounds as he put that nose to work to work when he came across a bug on a thick blade of grass. He yipped playfully as it suddenly flew away and he hopped around trying to chase after it for a few feet. His light brown fur had a golden outline as the sun's morning rays softly touched them. The sky had a dusting of pinks and blues over the treetops before them as they pair continued to watch the puppy have fun discovering new things.

She worried her but he already figured out what is most likely on her mind. She turned to him, softly pleading, "Gaara please reconsider," her hands together in her hope.

He knew this would be coming eventually. He turned to face her fully, enclosing her hands with his own as he looked down at her and gave a firm, "No."

She didn't give up though as she looked up at him, "please," she begged.

He brushed the knuckles of his right hand across her cheek as he gazed down at her before his chest grew tight in remembrance of her request. "Don't ask such a thing from me," his voice showing the ache it caused him. She remained quiet as he let her take in the distance between them, his thumb tracing over her lip as he gave her plenty of time to pull away. The kiss was soft, only lasting a few seconds before he pulled back. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and went to his, trying to read the emotion on his face. His head descended, arms pulling her close as he delivered one a little more passionate while they stood out there on the grassy plain.

Her breath coming out a little labored as their lips parted, as he fought himself for control. "Kagome, I could not and will not leave you behind. Naruto cannot, he is needed in his village as well. We cannot have you two running around demon hunting." His yes looked over her features from her slightly rosy cheeks to her pink lips looking a little swollen while her eyes searched his. "Shikamaru is right, since he hasn't attacked yet, that means he isn't ready. He could have tried to strike you down yesterday when you were already injured but even then he stayed away. It will be some time until he decides to seek you out."

"Gaara this is your people, lives could be at stake," she pressed.

"Lives are always at stake, the village was a target because of me. I will always protect the village and everyone I care about, that includes you. The village is always at risk, which is why we have guards and have a system in place. It will be at more risk if something happens to you, Naruto, or both of you. There is a lot about our world you still don't know so it is best this way. Now enough on this topic, my mind is set," he ended the conversation there, looking away to check on the puppy.

Her eyebrows knitted together in anger, "No, not enough. It is my life and I will protect everyone by staying behind if I have to."

He looked back at her sharply, "Then you will endanger the world more instead of protecting it. You can try all you want but I will not be leaving you behind, that is not how we work here. Would you do that to a friend, comrade, or anyone?"

She looked away; face red in anger as she refused to answer the question since it would only go in favor. "My life is here because I am a necessary sacrifice if need be."

"Don't deem yourself a dead woman walking before you have even fought the demon himself," growing angry as well.

"I have no way home unless the Gods give it to me. I'm not meant to return because I won't be able to," she said, squeezing her fists.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, feeling them tense up he retorted, "Maybe because you are meant to remain here. Did you ever think of that?"

"Gaara don't," she demanded.

He spun her around, crushing her against him. "I may not know exactly how you feel but I know you feel something. I have felt a pull since the moment I looked in your eyes, if you think I am just going to let go then you are wrong. Death cannot have you, I won't let it so start living," he always managed to win or leave her thoughts scattered. He brushed a few strands out of her face; his angry eyes had softened while his hand continued to brush through her locks. "This is my second chance at life; I won't let you plan your funeral before you're even dead and I doubt your loved ones would want you doing it as well."

The puppy ran up to them yipping before running circle around them. The grass had slowly dried with the sun shining overhead. He pulled her to sit down with him in his lap, choosing to not let her go. She remained silent at his declaration and bold words. It wasn't that she doesn't feel anything; it is more like she ignored it since she didn't see the point in acknowledging it.

Resting her head against his chest, his words sunk in, digging down deep. She had just refused to believe Temari about his feelings but knew deep down that she has been lying to herself. There is a pull between them, even now she felt so at ease around him that she is sitting in his lap and enjoying it. These feelings felt strong from the beginning but still, to accept it is something totally different in her mind. How could he so easily just accept it and know that he wants her? What does he want from her or how much of her does he want?

"As it stands Kagome, you will be returning to Suna with me. After breakfast we will start the journey back and make a detour around the country the Village Hidden in the Rain is located in," he could feel her give even though she didn't want to. Watching the puppy wear himself out he enjoyed holding her in his arms during the quiet of this morning.

They let several minutes pass them by as Kagome began to realize and wrap her mind around the fact Gaara seems to just truly want her. He wanted her; this isn't like in the past when she is the reincarnation of her crush's love, this isn't her being the guardian of a powerful jewel that she has already destroyed, this isn't even about her being a time travelling priestess that was sent here to destroy a formidable foe. This is only about her exclusively because he wants her to stay. She scowled, 'Temari is going to realize that I can't ignore what Gaara's actions have mostly and truly been. How can this all be happening so fast?'

Still he didn't make hardly any demands of her other than to stop looking at the battle as the end of her life and that he won't leave her behind. Really she could hardly bring herself to be mad earlier, she forced the anger out. It is just frustrating but she hardly knew why. Her eyes lowered in thought, 'why am I frustrated?'

By the time she left the life she came to know her view on things have changed if not grown firmer. Her wants romantically had even changed since she had matured over that time. She came to respect Sesshoumaru for his more level headed think and calmer, if not stoic personality rather than the constant butting of heads she had with InuYasha. Having calmed down over the course of her adventures she has to admit, her and InuYasha would not have made the best fit in the long run. They were not even as close as they once were so she really could not cling to being in love with him because it had tamed down before it ever turned to passion. Sitting in his arms strangely felt similar to home, like she is supposed to be here.

Gaara may not have had the words returned but her body language has always done the talking for her so that is why he hasn't pushed her to answer or return anything. He will be patient and he understands it has only been a month now. Just like it took time to gain the respect of his village, longer than it took to become Kazekage, it will take time to really grow a bond instead of just this pull he initially felt. It is already more than that for him but she has yet to acknowledge it herself. This demon had better hurry up, he doesn't want this battle constantly hanging over her head and getting in the way of things. He may be patient but even saints have a limit and his would not last nearly as long.

The trip back to Suna, where he calls home, went a little like this:

Day 1: they departed and the puppy took a nap in Kagome's arms for a while. When it woke the puppy decided to mark its territory every three feet making Kankuro impatient.

Day 2: Kankuro got mad when the puppy began marking its territory and slowing things down so he picked it up by the scruff of its neck in his anger. The now scared puppy proceeded to pee right on him. This resulted in them finding a stream and later a place in a village to wash his clothes and clean off some more.

Day 3: Gaara decided to transport them on his sand. That went well until a flock of birds caught the puppy's attention and it didn't realize that gravity still applied to them when he jumped off in an attempt to chase the birds. Kagome screamed bloody murder and out of habit she lunged to grab the puppy and failed to secure a hold on his sand. Gaara didn't even break pace, he just manipulated the sand to grab them both and then created a somewhat cage around the puppy.

Day 4: They walked for a while until the puppy caught the scent of something new that it just couldn't ignore. Going off into the bushes the puppy came back being chased by an angry mother bear since it stole her cub's fish. Kagome was quick to get the fish out of the puppy's mouth but the mother bear wasn't happy and instead decided they looked good. She begged Gaara to not harm the bear and just get them out of there. Temari found quite a bit of humor in everything but Kankuro turned to Gaara and said, "You just had to get a puppy, it couldn't have been something that is less apt to get in trouble."

Day 5: They travelled the desert and somehow the puppy sniffed out a scorpion of all things. Had Gaara not been keeping an eye on him they weren't sure what would have happened to the little guy. Later on it came trotting up to Gaara with a lizard head in his mouth, the body and everything else still hanging out and squirming around, clearly alive. Kagome screeched and though Gaara praised the puppy, he also let the lizard go, opting to give him the bone instead.

Day 6: Making it home late in the night they didn't think about the fact the puppy tended to only sleep a few hours at a time. When they woke up Kankuro went chasing all over the place looking for the little bugger before barging into Kagome's room and finding him curled up against her stomach. The living room was a mess of stuffing, the stairs had pee and poop on them. It ate soap and that came out as soapy diarrhea right outside his door. The decorative fruit basket was chewed to bits and pieces. His bone is currently in the toilet and it looked like he must have fallen in at one point since Kankuro slipped on the wet floor.

"This puppy is nothing but a terror," he yelled, having become highly irritated with the little fur ball.

Gaara easily communicated to Kankuro that he should shut up with a single look as he came from his bedroom.

"That dog is sleeping on your girlfriend's bed after being in the toilet," he was quick to say in a much calmer fashion since he knows Gaara is a neat person. Watching his back stiffen as his eyes looked at the puppy, he felt quite satisfied with how well that worked. By the time Gaara was done the room was cleaned until it was spotless as well as they entire house. He ended up needing some professional cleaners to get the job done. Kagome on the other hand was not pleased and had nowhere to rest while the place was in her own words, "being torn apart."

He laughed and said, "Now the next time you look at something you should think of your actions before you react with any emotion."

"What is that supposed to mean," she asked aggravated.

"Gaara only got that terror because you most likely showed some form of happiness. He never would have paid it attention otherwise or even decided to get him," he accused.

"Hey, he loves the puppy just as much as I do," she defended.

"Yeah right, are you sure about that because the second you show a liking for something he stashes the knowledge away for later use? I bet the second you get tired of it he will have it gone in the blink of an eye," he challenged.

"He would never," she declared.

"Kankuro," Gaara got their attention. "The puppy is like a child, you have to show it love and enforce discipline. We can't expect the puppy to know what is right and wrong or where it can or cannot pee. Though you are right that I may not have given him attention until she showed interest, I did decide to adopt because I wanted him too."

Kagome looked smug as Kankuro huffed. "So where is he supposed to pee or poop because he is currently doing so right now," he pointed out as Gaara once again stiffened. "We have nothing but streets around us and a lot of sand, I'm sure the people of the village will just love coming to know you as the Kazekage who let his dog turn the streets into his personal toilet," he called after his brother's retreating form. "Oww," he shouted as Kagome pinched him.

"Serves you right," she said as she passed by. "Gaara, how about I clean it this time," she called after his brother.

"Yeah, like he will let her lift a finger around this household. She is like his own personal princess until she agrees to become his queen," he mumbled.

"You sure are irritable," Temari remarked as she gave him a look.

He walked off, heading to go do something that doesn't involve the puppy. Going into his room he decided he just needed to leave the house entirely and get away from the yippy thing to clear his head. Going down the streets it wasn't until he walked into the lounge area where he usually gets together with a few guys. 'Hmm, I don't think we have taken Kagome anywhere in Suna,' he realized suddenly. In fact he doubted anyone even knew she existed or Gaara's interest in her.

"Kankuro, where the hell have you been," one of his buddies yelled over to him.

"Mission outside of the village," he informed them. "Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing unless we get a mission, are you looking for something to do?"

"I am going to show someone around the village this week, they're new here and will probably soon be a permanent resident. I will introduce you tomorrow, for now let's play a game," he said changing the subject.

Returning home later that day he found his brother cleaning up after that puppy and trying to enforce this discipline he had mentioned. It became clear though that his little brother had absolutely no idea how to discipline an animal. "You have no idea what you are doing, do you," he stood in the doorway while Gaara stared the puppy down.

Surprisingly the whimpered and sat down fully, his brother did nothing more than stare some more and the puppy proceeded to lie down, covering his snout with his paws while his tail curled under. It was so pathetically cute in his opinion; he really didn't know how the he pulled it off so effectively or how Gaara remained firm. Being the one the most irritated at his messes, his hard exterior cracked and started to crumble away whereas the younger of them didn't even twitch. Thankfully no one had noticed so he won't have to get bothered about it later, still this fur ball…

"Kankuro, I am heading to the store. Can you let Kagome know so she can keep an eye on him," he asked.

"Yeah… sure," he replied, a bit speechless that his brother is catching on so easily to having a puppy.

He wandered around the place looking for where she went off to. It was certainly a big enough place with plenty of rooms. The place itself is five stories tall, a very wide five stories in terms of space. Passing the second story he heard his sister _giggle_. _'_Since when does she _giggle?'_ He thought and proceeded towards her room.

Knocking on the partially open door he could see the two of them paging through a magazine when they looked up to him. "Gaara left to the store, he wants Kagome to watch the fur ball of doom," he informed them.

She whistled and the puppy came running, happy as its tongue lolled out and tail wagged in excitement. Jumping up he watched the small thing face plant the side of the bed before landing his back. The girls were instantly all over him. "Geesh, that puppy has been cooed over and cuddled more than any baby I have ever seen," he snorted before leaving them be, heading off to bed early.

The next morning the puppy had potty pads around the whole place, sod in his own personal room, balls, chew toys, bones, a crate, Frisbee, treats, food dishes, a grooming station, and who knows what else. Now that Gaara had someone to spend money on, and the little fur ball, he didn't appear to be able to stop. This place is like doggy heaven with all of the nice new doggy items and by the end of the day new furniture arrived that the girls picked out the night before. They liked so much that he had bought more than what would fit in the living room so they furnished a few other rooms as well.

Kagome appeared to be surprised and a bit uncomfortable when she suddenly had him insisting she pick something out to make her feel more at home. Kankuro watched her; he wanted to see just what she will do with him displaying all of this wealth. Seeing her look around a little at everything she seemed to have made some sort of decision.

"Well, could I get a few picture frames? I brought photos with me and a few pictures the kids had drawn," she answered his urging with a request that is quite modest.

"That's it, you don't want anything else," Kankuro said finally.

"Not really, just a place to keep them safe or something. I just don't want something to happen to them really," she said, feeling uncomfortable for asking for anything.

'Well,' he figured, 'she is the type that travels light and it is something that would mean a lot to her. She isn't the materialistic or flashy type so it did make sense. Gaara will have to be observant since she wouldn't be the type to take advantage of him like that.'

Gaara was about to say something when a knock came at the door. "Just a moment," he excused himself. When he reappeared a few minutes later he didn't seem all that happy. "Can I take you shopping tomorrow instead, I'm needed at the office," he asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, I really don't have to have anything," she began backing out of it.

"Tomorrow Kagome, I will be taking you out for lunch," he changed tactics. "I will try to be home by dinner, if not I will send a message," he departed.

Kagome stood there looking and feeling guilty. "What has you upset," Temari asked.

"He wouldn't have to be doing half of this had I not come along," she pointed out.

"If he didn't want to have all of this he simply wouldn't. He is trying make you feel comfortable here," Temari replied. "This may come out as a bit cruel but I hope you are stuck in our time because I want to see my youngest brother happy. He could have easily left you in the hands of Kakashi or even had one of the other villages take charge but he values you and wants you here in his home. He could have even just assigned guards to you and put you in an empty apartment but didn't. Well enough of this, we should go eat," she began dragging them out the door.

"You have restaurants here," Kagome asked.

"Well yeah," they gave her an odd look.

"I guess I must not have noticed one anywhere," she looked around trying to spot anything that looked like it could be one.

"I know where we should go, I told the guys I would introduce you to them today," Kankuro said as he took the lead.

"They guys," Kagome looked at him for further explanation.

"My buddies, you haven't really met anyone or seen Suna so I thought this week would be a good time so you don't feel like a stranger here," he replied before thinking, 'and so you come to acknowledge this place as home.'

"This will be nice," she said, "I wish I was treated half as good right off the bat in the Feudal Era but oh well, every time has its own ways."

"How were you treated," Temari asked, having not heard much about her past.

"Well I was dragged down the well by Mistress Centipede to 500 years into the past. When I emerged from the well it and the Goshinboku tree were all I recognized so I ran towards the tree and on it was a boy pinned to it with dog ears. He only appeared to be sleeping but with the roots growing around him it appeared he has been for a long time. After I checked to see if the ears were real several arrows were shot off at me. That is how I met the villagers and Priestess of Edo, a village that will one day become Tokyo where I lived on the family shrine. They tied me up and thought I was a demon or spy. Not until Priestess Kaede noticed my likeliness to her deceased sister had I been released. Well Mistress Centipede attacked; I freed the boy from the tree who had awoken. A powerful jewel was bit from my side and once the demon was dead he turned on me in an attempt to gain the jewel for himself and that is basically how I met InuYasha. After that I was often running for my life and fumbling around trying to shoot with a bow and arrow. I can't even remember how many times I nearly died or was kidnapped," she trailed off remembering those days while the other two looked at her a bit alarmed.

"You know once it is out that Gaara has an interest in her we should probably consider ourselves as her bodyguards for a while. Some of these growing nations and villages might want to use her to get at him," Temari quickly deduced.

"Yeah but we are in Suna, I doubt someone could take her that easily and she can fight to some degree," Kankuro was quick to point out. "I bet Gaara has already set up precautionary measures before she even arrived to the village. Okay we're here," he walked inside, heading straight for his usual area and grabbing menus along the way.

Sitting down in a nice circular booth they were quick to scan things over in the menu to figure out what they want to eat or drink. "Hey Kankuro, is this who you were talking about introducing us too yesterday," his buddy came up with a sly grin.

Looking up from his menu to acknowledge him he nodded, "Yeah, this is Kagome. She is currently staying as a guest of ours and hopefully soon a citizen. Kagome this here is Kazuo, a friend of mine," he introduced.

"Kagome, it is nice to meet you," he kissed her hand and slid right in when he noticed Kankuro isn't sitting right next to her.

"It's nice to meet you too Kazuo," she politely replied.

"So what brings to our village," he asked right off the bat to get a conversation going between them.

"Well," she looked over at Kankuro, unsure how to answer that.

Seeing her plight and the nature of the topic he covered, "we can't discuss the full details at this time but you can consider her an ally of our village and the Leaf Village. She is quite important to both village," giving his buddy a hint that they cannot speak further about it.

"Oh really, so where do you come from," he asked, yet another question she couldn't answer.

"How about I just brief you on a few things since we can't release those details? She is Kagome Higurashi, an 18 year old Priestess; she stays with us and trained for a short time under Shira. We have a mission with her and the Leaf but it is on a temporary pause. Minus small talk about food and such, everything else is on a need to know basis," he concluded while he folded his menu back up and sat it down on the table.

"A woman of mystery, I like the sound of that," he flirted, finding her all the more appealing.

She had an indecisive look on her face, "it's really not like that. I just have special circumstances," she replied while looking back to the menu. "Temari, you have been around me the most, do you have any suggestion for a meal?"

"Hmm, yeah I would go with this one and you can try what I got if you want," She offered before taking a cursory look around the room.

Kazuo studied her for a moment, "Since you are staying with them you must have met our Kazekage a few times. He is pretty cool isn't he?"

"Gaara," she thought about and really she thought everyone here is cool. "Well I think everyone here is pretty cool, I'm pretty limited with what I can do but the fact you guys can use the elements is really neat and convenient."

"Yeah, we are pretty cool but only Gaara can manipulate the sand like he does," he pointed out to her.

"Oh, I didn't know that ability was only performed by him. It is very useful, certainly saved me and Remy on the way back here," thinking back to that rascal.

"Remy, who is that," Kazuo questioned.

Kankuro looked over to him and answered, "Gaara adopted a puppy on our last trip. The little terror is back at the house."

"You guys, we didn't put him away before we left. I will be right back," Kazuo let her out as they watched her run out of the restaurant as he appreciated her figure.

"She single," he suddenly asked now that he has a chance.

Temari looked over at her brother, wondering what he is up to. He just made this girl out to be exactly what a guy would chase after. "It's complicated," he confessed.

"Wait so you two are," he prodded.

"No not me, we are a bit like her bodyguards. I want her to feel comfortable in Suna so she will choose to stay here and live, that is my goal right now," he explained.

His friend gave a lecherous grin, "give her a night with me and she won't be leaving any time soon."

Temari wacked him on the head with her smaller fan, "she doesn't like perverts and she certainly isn't that kind of girl. Anyways I would start considering her as taken," she let out but could see that wouldn't be enough at that point.

"I need to refill my drink, I will be back in a bit after she turns up," he said as he got up from the table to head back to the bar.

A waitress came for their orders, Temari ordering for her before she turned to Kankuro. "You are making her out to be a nice juicy steak in front of ravenous wolves you idiot. I thought you wanted her and Gaara to get together as well," she looked at him for an explanation.

"I do, it's just the truth, we shouldn't just go around saying all of those things to just anyone and her relationship status is complicated. Gaara clearly wants her but has yet to ask her out or even do anything romantic. We have no clue what has gone on between those two since we first left but I want her to choose to stay in Suna for Gaara's benefit. In my mind those two are already as good as together but this is Gaara, the Kazekage, she could get targeted if word gets out that he has a romantic interest," he laid it all out.

"I guess we should ask Gaara what he would like us to do about prospective suitors," she surmised while Kankuro agreed with her.

Kagome came back soon after the food was delivered, soon being joined by Kazuo again. Just as she was about to dig in to her food a sudden thought occurred to her. "We didn't get anything for Gaara," she suddenly said, making the others halt in their actions.

"Why would we, he isn't even here," Kankuro replied.

"Well he left to work before eating anything, shouldn't we get him something," she questioned, knowing that he has already done a lot for her.

Temari and Kankuro shared a look just before Kazuo opened his mouth, "Can't he just- oww," someone's heel dug into his foot at the same time he was kicked in the shin.

"That is a great idea Kagome," Temari praised, glad she came up with such a great idea.

"I think you should take it to him Kagome," Kankuro chimed in, "I will give you directions to his office door."

After finishing her food his was all set to go in a to-go box. Heading down the road she had no idea that she is being followed. "Kazuo just followed her," Temari stated, watching them from a distance.

"All the better, if Gaara does anything to show his interest to Kagome then he will know just why she should be considered as taken. Gaara will know he is there and guys will stop leering at her," Kankuro replied feeling great about this turn in events.

Kagome walked down the halls, occasionally having to turn around and never noticing the figure trying to stay out of sight. Finally making her way to the top she counted the doors before she knocked, hearing his soft voice bidding her entry. Seeing him at his desk dressed as the Kazekage minus the hat, he served to make him look peaceful.

"Kagome," he blinked, surprised to see her here.

"Yeah, I brought you some lunch. Kankuro and Temari said you enjoy this dish, we wanted to make sure you had something to eat," she stopped, eyeing the others in the room that looked like they will attack her with one false move.

"Leave us," he instructed them as he got up, "leave the door cracked."

They all filed out, each of them taking an interest in her as she stood there holding the enclosed meal. Once the door was like he wants it he came around the desk, meeting her there as he gratefully took the box from her before turning towards her. "Thank you," he said knowing that he is indeed hungry and certainly didn't want to be at work when he knows she is around.

"It's no problem, I just felt bad that we went out to eat and you had gone to work with an empty stomach. I hope it's what you like," she said as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure it is but you are better," his hand cupped her face, drawing her in for a kiss. His lips moved softly against hers, feeling her hands on his chest.

"Gaara," her voice a bit breathless as her eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Join me for lunch tomorrow," his request or demand came out as her heart thudded in her chest.

"Don't you have to work-,"

"I can easily make time for you," he interrupted. "So will you," it coming out as a question this time.

His knuckles brushing against her slender neck as he waited for his answer, "Uh yes."

Pulling her in once again he enjoyed her lips before he turned and pushed her against the desk before he easily lifted her on the surface. "Stay with me a while," he softly said before his lips made tracks down the side of her neck.

"Gaara isn't this inappropriate," she breathed out.

"I could care less; as far as I see it you are enjoying my affection. I want something to break up an already dull day at work," he claimed her lips again, silencing her protest and keeping her unaware of the eyes and ears outside of the door. "While I am here I want you to come up with a list of names for the puppy unless that is what we plan on calling him."

"He is your puppy, shouldn't you be naming him," she looked a bit confused.

"Let me clarify, I got him for us. I adopted him and I want you to help me name him," he went back to her neck, hearing the small moan when he caught her off guard. He wanted more but he reluctantly pulled before either of them became any more turned on. If they were to that stage in their relationship he would have closed that door and acted out a fantasy of his right on his desk. All sorts of mental images came to mind but for today he did what he set out to do, word will get around that she is his and that way no one will be after his chosen woman. "Come sit while I eat," pulling her from the desk to go behind it and sit on his lap.

Kagome watched him, feeling his left arm anchored around her as she attempted to gain control of her scattered thoughts. She grew embarrassed when she realized he already has her wet. 'What am I going to do, he has me in such a mess," she thought as she watched his lips for a moment as he ate. 'If I had the guts to play dirty I would,' she pouted as she bickered inside her head.

Gaara could see what he is doing to her but diligently ate his meal. This pleasure will help him hold out for the whole day while he remained stuck at work going over plans to better the village. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Kagome what she knew of such maters since she has now seen three time periods and is possibly more educated than anyone here. It was something he has slowly picked up, he has even caught her speaking other languages or reading text that is even hard for him to follow along. Her knowledge and perspective could possibly do a lot to help him around here.

"I would like to take you tomorrow but I have questions that should remain private. Would you mind just eating at the house instead?" He asked, watching her look not the least bit bothered.

"No I don't mind, I think I would prefer it since I prefer a more cozy setting," she informed him, as he kept that piece of information in mind.

"Would you mind keeping me company while I work until they come back," hoping she will stay with him a while longer.

"No, I don't have anything else to do other than be with the puppy and think of names. Is there something more I can do while I'm here," she asked.

"In the office I just want your company," not about to bore her with the drone of paperwork which is for his eyes only anyways.

"I mean in the village," she elaborated.

Giving a sidelong glance he replied, "You make it sound like you're not staying. I'm sure you will find something, you're too curious to not discover something or other. Tomorrow I might have something for you to do but we will discuss it over lunch."

He could still tell someone is outside that door and he narrowed his eyes. He is one that enjoys his privacy but someone obviously couldn't believe something, most likely his affections for the Priestess he guessed. "Did anything new happen today in the short time I have been here?"

"Well I went to my first restaurant. I was with your siblings and met your brother's friend Kazuo. That is about as much that has happened until I came here. Oh and I realized that for everything you did get the puppy doesn't have a collar or leash, don't you use those here or do they not exist," recalling that she has not actually seen a dog ever wear either.

"I planned on training him to just walk along with us but I wouldn't mind the idea of a collar. A leash would be a good idea just until he is trained," he thought it over. "We can go together with him to the pet store tomorrow. Don't forget to bring those pictures with too," he reminded her.

Looking at him a bit uncomfortably, "Gaara I do have money of my own you know."

"Yes, for you to use when I'm not there," his lips twitched.

"You're impossible," she sighed and slumped against him.

"I'm very possible, I am right here am I not," he teased her a little before pushing the food aside. "I hope you don't mind but I am full. I think I will save the rest for later since I doubt I will make it back for dinner tonight."

"Don't overdo it. Could I do anything to help you out," her eyes shimmering with hope, knowing he is pushed to do this because of her situation.

"Yes, just keep living," he kissed her head while he began on the paperwork, "and keep me company."

"I think I can do that," she gave a small yawn, a bit tired yet from their travels. Resting her eyes she somehow managed to doze off on his lap while he continued to work. Whoever had been outside was now gone and he felt satisfied that he is still getting this time with her even if did nod off. The trust she has in him makes him believe he will be able to make her happy.

She wasn't sure how much time went by but she is certain it has been several minutes if not an hour. He looked amused as she finally picked her head up and looked around. The stack on the right had diminished while the pile on the left had increased. It would seem she definitely took quite the nap or he is just a fast worker. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to wake up a little more.

"If you're still tired you should take another nap. Unfortunately I can hear them coming," he glanced towards the door. "Thank you for coming and bringing me lunch," letting her get off his lap.

"Thank you for being so good to me," she shyly kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. The door opened and she left, waving farewell as she headed back to the house where she can spend time with the puppy and take another nap. He smiled fondly as he watched her go, touching his cheek before schooling his features just as the others came in to continue with what they were doing.

That night he tiredly walked in the door being greeted by the puppy trying to make his way down the stairs. Scooping him up he scratched him behind the ears as chin was attacked with a series of licks and a wet nose. Noting the quietness of the house and the lateness of the night he figured everyone must be asleep already. Going up the many stairs to his room he hung up his robe and hat after setting the puppy down to run off and do something. Using the restroom he noticed the doors to Kagome's room are both open so he chanced a peak to see her.

'She isn't here,' he grew a little worried and uncorked his gourd to find her. Making his way to the roof his quiet movements drew her eyes to him. "You're still awake," he stated.

"Are you just getting home," she asked.

"Yes but I am almost caught up with work," he answered, moving slowly to join her.

"I took that second nap and couldn't sleep," she explained her wakefulness.

"What are you doing up here," he asked, looking around to figure out what has her attention.

"Stargazing," she leaned back as he settled down next to her. "In the era I was born in we had so much pollution the stars were hard to see to this extent unless you went out to the remote wilderness. I became really good at astronomy to help guide me around in the past and I just enjoy them. They are so beautiful, I wonder if they ever discovered life out there."

"I wouldn't know I have never seen any text saying so. I know little about astronomy," he admitted.

"I could teach you what I know, it would take time but trust me, and it comes in handy." Her head eventually ended up nestled on his shoulder while she pointed to different constellations and told him stories about them that stemmed from ancient Greece and the Romans. Hearing her gentle voice in the quiet night slowly eased him from his weary day at the office.

Nodding off he woke and took a sweeping glance around as his tired mind registered that he never made it to bed. Feeling his left side with extra weight and warmth he found Kagome curled up into his side. Knowing they shouldn't spend the whole night out on the roof he carefully turned and pulled her into his arms as he attempted to stand. She barely stirred through it all as he walked down the steps to her room. Walking through the doorway he managed to get her in bed and pull the covers over her. Sweeping her bangs away from her eyes his lips brushed across her brow before he headed off to his own bed, the puppy dancing under his feet looking for his attention. "You certainly like attention," he scooped him up again, letting him snuggle in with him on the bed as he fell asleep petting the pup.


	7. Chapter 7

Man… I really put myself into quite the position….I have all these future chapters that have yet to be numbered but I got on a writing spree… so now I need to close the gap… I'm thinking the one is chapter 10; the other is possibly 13… yeah… BUT they are really good and I know you will love them. Now on to more fun stuff… Puppy fun! Oh and I had this sudden brain surge with this new Gaara x Kags story. It's not ready to go up but my brain refused to let me sleep the other night so I found myself not feeling well… I think I had a temp, and typing up a storm until about 5 am. This one is called Chance Encounters. I plan to wait at least a week to put it up because I am hoping to finish this one or at least have the chapters set. I'm sorry about any problems in the last two chapters; I really just skimmed over them for any obvious mistakes... don't hate me :-/

Chikara

Chapter 7

The next day Kagome searched for a pen and paper around the place but after failing she headed off into the village to find a store that might sell them. Walking at a steady pace she looked at the different places; this village didn't have much in the way of décor and advertising so she guessed everyone just grew up learning where everything is. Getting distracted she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," she quickly apologized, giving an apologetic bow.

"You look new here," a rough tenor voice came out.

"Yes, I'm a guest here at the village," she straightened out, seeing the middle aged male.

Knowing that most visitors had a hard time finding things in their discreet village he offered, "Are you looking for something in particular, it can be hard for new folks to find things here?"

Brightening up she replied, "Yes, I'm just looking for a place to buy some paper and a pencil."

"Here follow me, there is a shop just up here a few more buildings," he said as he began to lead the way.

"Thank you," she followed along. "By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi," she introduced.

"You can call me Shin," he returned the polite gesture. "What would you need a pencil and paper for? Are you an artist of some sort?"

"Oh no but I wish I was. I'm just writing down names as I brainstorm. Gaara adopted a puppy and asked me to think of names for the little guy while he works today. He is such a cute little guy," she gushed, wishing she could have brought him with her.

"Lord Gaara," he questioned, his eyebrows raised up a bit.

"Yup, we have a spoken agreement to not address each other with a title, I know I don't like it," she admitted as she scrunched up her face.

"What title would that be," he looked down at her petite form curiously, not seeing any sign of her being from any notable shinobi village.

"Mostly it's because I'm a Priestess so I'm address as Lady Kagome more often than I care. I just don't like feeling any different or better than anybody else," she explained to him.

"I suppose that is a new way of thinking about it. I really can't see myself addressing him in such a way but we do so out of respect. He used to be judged so harshly, I would have to say he has been a great leader and grown quite strong," he complimented the current Kazekage. "Here we are, now is there anywhere else you need to be getting to?"

"Nope this is it, thank you Shin I really appreciate the help. I hope to see you around some time," they gave each other a farewell and she entered the store with her upbeat mood. Spotting what she needed easily enough she walked over to collect it before scanning the store for anything else that might catch her fancy. Paying for her items she exited the store and returned back to his place, the puppy barking in his kennel waiting to be let out and run around.

"You're so impatient," she commented as she made her way to his temporary room. Gaara said he can't have the permanent one yet so she figured he must be up to something.

Opening the cage door he shot out of there jumping around wildly before running to a pee pad and relieving his bladder. "Little rascal, now when you are done we should get started on picking a name for you. I'm going to start writing some down now that I have a pencil and paper," she spoke to the pup and opened up the notebook she bought. For a few minutes all you could hear is her scribbles on the paper as she came up with a long list.

"Okay so how about Rufus," she giggled at the name and heard the pup growl. Raising a brow at the behavior she began crossing it out. "Okay not Rufus, but what about Kibbles," the pup barked at her with a short growl. "You sure are a pup that knows what you want. You're quite intelligent like Akamaru," she thought for a few minutes. "Well you just keep doing what you are doing and we can hopefully narrow down this list while I think of a few more. How about Rusty," she was given the same reaction. "Three down and many to go…"

Gaara walked in the door and could hear the two in the pup's room going over names. Hearing the puppy's reaction to the names she listed off he had to admit the puppy is smart, he might be easy to train. Walking into the kitchen with groceries in hand he began preparing for lunch while the noise drew the other two downstairs.

"You're home already," she noticed as she came around the bottom of the stairs and watched him set out food to prepare. Seeing a few files of papers she was a little surprised he brought some work home with him.

"Yes I was getting quite hungry so I left early to grab what I had in mind to fix." He chopped onions and carrots quickly before moving on to the peppers and tomato. He had a skillet out with oil browning what looked to be steak chunks and another pan for browning the rice; she really didn't have any clue that he might be a good cook.

"Wow, you're really fast. Did you have to take a cooking class in the academy or something?" She grabbed out the dishes, stacking a couple bowls near the stove and then set the utensils out.

"Not really, I have just seen food prepared in front of me at some of the restaurants and picked it up from watching them." He picked the cutting board up and mixed it all in with the meat before drizzling something on top.

'Whatever he is making smells delicious,' she thought while it was making her mouth water.

"What would you like to drink," she asked him.

"Tea if you don't mind, I already have it sitting out," he tilted his head towards the packets.

"No problem here," she walked over to the tea pot and filled it with water while setting it on an empty burner as Gaara turned it on for her.

Feeling arms wrap around her he rested his head on her shoulder. "I enjoyed your company yesterday including the stargazing," he kissed her neck while still taking care of the food.

He softly nipped her neck bringing out a small moan as she relaxed in his arms. His left hand rubbed her hip as his right tended the food. As soon as it was done she turned around in his arms and he was quick to claim her mouth. She felt him steer her away from the hot stove and up against the counter. Her body heating under his touch and craving for more as his hands roamed. Clinging to the front of his outfit it was like fireworks had exploded the instant their mouths had touched.

Every time he has ever touched her it would either have the effect of heating her with desire or a calming sensation that soothed her inner turmoil. This male is getting hard to resist and being a young woman she felt the temptation of exploring all of these new desires and emotions that surged in her small frame. She felt so absolutely feminine in the arms of someone that is so undeniably masculine.

Parting from her lips he kissed them softly once more before turning around to dish out the food, leaving her aching for his touch. She nearly whined when he broke apart and then turned away entirely. Hearing the tea whistle it broke her out of it, realizing they must have been at it for a few minutes if the tea is already set. He turned around then, caging her in his arms before grabbing a small box of poppy and sticking a piece in her mouth. She gave him an odd look, a mixture of frustration and pouting. He turned away with his own piece as he chuckled knowing he had left her wanting more.

When they were finally seated the puppy began whining and begging at the table. Seeing the empty food bowl Gaara got up and filled it before going over to the skillet and plucking out a couple pieces of meat to feed him. The puppy dug right in and he sat back, noticing the list on the table and picking it up. Scanning the contents and seeing the crossed off names his eyes landed on one that stood out.

"I like the name Remy," he mentioned. The puppy looked up from his bowl with a happy tail wag. "I have never heard that name. Where did you pick it up?"

"Well the name was picking up in popularity back in my era; it is French origin, though really I don't know if France even exists now. They also named an asteroid after it. The meaning of the name is Rower and those that have it have a deep desire for travel and adventure, and want to set their own pace in life without being governed by tradition," she educated them on the name while looking at the happy puppy. "That is the first one he has liked," she commented.

"Then Remy it is," he decided as he watched the puppy go racing around the kitchen happy.

They finished eating the food he prepared before pushing the dishes aside for the time being as he grabbed the files from the counter. "I mentioned yesterday that I have something to discuss with you today. I don't want word getting out yet about your origins so that is why I prefer to talk here."

"What did you want to talk about," her interest piqued.

"Being that we are in the desert it probably doesn't surprise you that we have a major problem with water. You have now seen three different eras so I had hoped to learn what they did in regards to water. Your time alone seemed to have been quite big on education so I want to show you everything we have of the area and possible solutions that are not quite long term." He opened a few for her to look it over.

"Well I'm definitely not a plumber but you are right, I do know what different areas did because I had hoped to bring the knowledge to use should I have stayed in the Feudal Era. What was it the Romans used…" she thought about it for a moment. "Aqueducts, I think that might be one very possible solution, let me sketch it out quick." She went to the counter and grabbed her pencil and paper, quickly setting it horizontal and started sketching it out from memory before labeling the function of each part.

Handing it to him he was impressed, "You said the Romans used this?"

"Yes, they were old even in my time. In fact the first aqueduct was commissioned in 312 BC. Well basically BC is Before Christ. Then the timeline starts over at 0 and I was born in the 1990's and traveled back in time to the 1500's which is before plumbing came about in Japan. Anyways they were still standing in the 2000's but the Roman Empire had fallen and so the buildings were for tourists. They might have lasted had they not been basically abandoned. In my time we used pipes underground to carry water around, I think Konoha uses them as well, really that village isn't much different in terms of my city in the modern era." He watched her fascinated, having practically a walking textbook standing right here.

"Kagome, I think I might have even more things for you to help me with. I do however wish to avoid pollution by any and all means, I wonder if maybe that was part of the downfall or it might have just contributed to it." Thinking over other things he has in mind for the village in order of importance.

"I will do my best but I only finished my required education back then. I just hope any master builders you have can come up with something from what I put down on paper. How about every day that I finish something I will put the notebook down on the table after dinner and then you can take it to work or have a copy made? Maybe I should get more notebooks so it stays organized," she tapped her chin as she thought about it wondering just how many things he has to discuss with her in the future.

Getting up with the dishes he put them in the sink to take care of later. "We should get going; we can bring Remy with and see how he does."

Remy jumped up in his excitement before turning around and chasing his tail, causing Kagome to giggle when he toppled over into a roll. Coming to a stop he gave a cute sneeze, shaking his head around and sneezing again. Walking to the door they couldn't help but smile as they called the young pup and opened it up, waiting for him to pass through before they headed out. They caught quite a bit of attention seeing their Kazekage walking casually around the village with someone new and attempting to keep a puppy in line.

"Remy," he called out seeing the pup run off he gathered his sand around the little guy and brought him right back to them, scolding him for running off and not listening. This new side of Gaara caught even more attention by everyone. The younger girls began gushing about their strong, silent, and elite leader having a soft spot for the cute and cuddly. The male population noticed the female by his side, he is rarely seen with one that is either not related or a student, she didn't appear to be either.

"Man, Gaara sure has a babe by his side. I wonder where she came from," said one guy as he spoke with his buddy.

"I'm telling you guys this chick that Kankuro introduced me to is hot. I just don't get what Gaara wants from her. I mean all she did is bring him lunch and he starts making out with her, it's clear she must still be single, but seriously you should have seen him making the moves on her in his office," Kazuo went on.

"Dude, I know you are dumb at times but seriously, spying on the Kazekage and his chick," his one friend said.

"I have a hard time believing that Gaara could be as smooth as you described," another continued in disbelief. A third friend set down their beer so hard it splashed on him. "Hey, watch what you're doing!"

The third friend gawked with disbelieving eyes as they stood at a high table outside of a bar enjoying tossing back a few drinks. "I can't believe it and I'm seeing it, is that her," he pointed, hearing the girl call out to the puppy before it finally turned around the second it noticed the sand start picking up around him.

"You're such a rebel," she chided him. "I can only imagine just how many times it will take me to get you to come back without Gaara around. I guess it's a good thing that you're getting a collar today."

"Yeah that's her," Kazuo looked her over seeing her tan legs in the outfit she donned today. "That skirt really hugs those hips," they all began to drool as they watched her.

"Man I would love to have my hand in her hair; it looks like silk even from here. I wonder if she likes her hair pulled," his one buddy commented. "How did Gaara manage to get such a babe and with legs like those," he asked the question of the century for them.

"The girls are always saying he is the cool elite type, I guess he just finally decided to pick one," another commented.

"Yeah well you would think he has been learning the art of seduction because he had her like putty in his hands the second his office was cleared," Kazuo said, remembering how easily he made his move on her. "She went in there with his lunch saying I hope you like it and I quote he said, 'I'm sure it is but you are better,' and just like that he was kissing her."

"Then I suppose you admit to spying on the Kazekage then," came a voice from behind them suddenly. Looking over their shoulders alarmed they could see Kankuro and Baki having drinks together while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Wait you knew…" Kazuo trailed off seeing the look on his friend's face.

Taking another sip of his beer before setting it down he looked proud as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, Temari and I set it up on purpose so you would get the hint as to why her relationship status is complicated. Either way you need to get the drift," he warned. "By the way, Gaara would have known you were out there the whole time spying on him making a move on his love interest. I suppose the outing today is just helping to further get the point across," he said as he watched his friend pale.

"Shit here they come," one of them said as they noticed Kagome smile at Kankuro while the puppy ran up to him.

"Kankuro, oh hi Kazuo. Gaara decided on a name for him just a little while ago," she informed him.

"Oh and so what is this little terror being called," he picked him up before Kagome could, not wanting his buddies to get a better view of her cleavage or ass.

Looking over to Gaara, "he and the puppy both agreed they like Remy."

"What do you mean agreed," looking at the little pup.

"Well I listed off names and he growled at them. When Gaara looked at the list and mentioned Remy he was super excited so he went with Remy," she giggled as the puppy began licking Kankuro all over his face.

"You should have named him Slobber Hound," he grumbled and made the pup growl at him in irritation. "Oh Baki, this is the famous Kagome we have spoken to you about. Kagome this is Baki, he was our teacher and captain growing up," he watched them exchange pleasantries before continuing on. "These are also the rest of my buddies. You already met Kazuo yesterday, the others are Chen, Masa, and Vern, guys this is Lady Kagome," getting a few looks but he purposely added it to separate them a little.

"Hi you guys, it is nice to meet everyone but really you don't need to-,"

"Kagome, there you are," Temari suddenly cut in at the right time.

"Oh hi Temari," she greeted.

"After you and Gaara are done on your date I want to grab you for some girl time," she made the girl blush.

Opening her mouth to protest, "wait this isn't a-,"

"Sure it is, hey Gaara, I will meet you two back at the house when you are done. I have to get back since those people you hired should be arriving soon. Enjoy the date, bye," she walked off waving a hand at them.

"We should get going since we still have a lot to do yet," Gaara mentioned.

Looking at him as her face still held hints of a blush she agreed. "Why must Temari tease me so," she mumbled.

"She does this often I take it," he looked at the small pout on her face.

Nodding her head she looked at him for a few seconds before turning her gaze to the pup. "Almost every time I was at the hot springs and she wasn't the only one either." Reaching out for Remy she said, "Come here you, we need to get a move on. You two can cuddle all you want later," she teased Kankuro.

"Yeah and you two are supposed to be on a date. Go on and get out of here," he grinned at seeing her flustered face.

"We're not on a date," she flushed a bit embarrassed.

Gaara looked down at her, his hand finding purchase on the small of her back as he began guiding her away. "Yes we are on a date, I asked you out for lunch yesterday and now I am taking you shopping."

"Gaara-," she found herself interrupted for a third time but this time it was because his lips were on hers as a quick way of hushing her and showing his brother's buddies that she is his.

They left them gawking at the small scene as Kankuro looked smug while he took another sip of his beer. "I have to say, my little brother really does have a way with the ladies when he wants to," he chuckled, seeing just how effective the message became to his buddies of his interest in her.

"She just denied being on a date with him," Kazuo suddenly said. "Gaara may be putting the moves on her but she is still fair game until she actually agrees to be his girlfriend."

"You idiot, do you think I'm going to let someone make moves on my future sister-in-law," Kankuro pounded him on the head in his anger.

Baki watched on amused by Kankuro's protectiveness over his younger brother's interest and a bit angry that his friends are still eyeing her like fresh meat. "I for one am happy to see Lord Gaara happy with such a lovely young woman. They look to be a great couple so I'm sure they will be together for a long time. When is that bet finished, there is no way Naruto or Sasuke stand a chance against Gaara?"

"I don't know, maybe when he officially asks her out or possibly marriage, no one ever said but I think it was as plain as day that he has won since the other two had backed off on the last trip. Remember she had pointed out that they already have two nice girls that are in love with them, they just kept being stubborn." He paused for a moment before laughing out, "Man I bet Naruto's ego took a hit when she admitted she already likes Gaara," he would have loved it if they actually took a video of all this instead of pictures.

"Wait are you only doing this for a bet," they accused him.

"Yeah right, the first day I met her I could tell. As much as she is putty in his hands he is also wrapped around her finger, the only thing is she either doesn't realize it or won't take advantage of him like that. She refuses to ask for anything other than some simple picture frames and he wants to dote on her. He partially got the dog because he noticed how happy the puppy made her. Gaara is absolutely infatuated with her," he stated as a fact, completely convinced his brother is. "I'm not even saying this just to keep my brother happy. Kagome deserves to be with someone that will treat her as well as he does. She healed Might Guy's leg and grew back Sasuke's arm all in one day. Not even Lady Tsunade or Sakura could perform that feat. She did it as a thank you to Konoha even though really, she is the one that is saving all of our butts and has given up a lot to do it too. I respect her and want the best for her; she deserves a guy that truly sees her worth and _only_ has eyes for her."

Watching them go out of sight as they entered the store his buddies still didn't look all that convinced. Changing tactics Kankuro decided to leave it up to them but he hasn't given up yet. A new face around here as attractive as Kagome will get plenty of attention and the best way to get the word out on the streets is the Press. "I will see you guys later, I will leave your fates up to you," he finished his drink. He walked off with a wave and Baki headed to his own duties.

Shin noticed them but decided not to approach; he gave up his shinobi days long ago. It looked to him like the Kazekage doesn't plan on her remaining here as just a guest from what he gathered. The girl looks approachable enough to attract some trouble. Still she might also attract a lot of people to her defense as well. Having eavesdropped on the entire conversation he could see just why she has all three sand siblings wanting to keep her around and held in a respectable view of the people. He isn't exactly the kind of person they would probably want approaching her but after she showed just how easy someone with bad intentions could isolate her he hoped that none here would do so. It isn't like this is a high crime rate village, still it does happen and enemies do get in.

"Kagome, I think after seeing Remy today it would be a good idea to get a leash," Gaara admitted as they walked into the pet store. He guided her to the section with those items in them. His thumb stroked the exposed portion of skin on her back, enjoying the feel of an area that is usually not exposed.

Looking through the selection their eyes looked over each one spotting different ones that they like. His hand moved to her hip when she began leaning into him a little, he doubted she even realized it. "Remy, what do you think," he looked down to the pup and found him sniffing the treats on the shelving next to where they stood.

"Why is he so intelligent," she asked Gaara, knowing dogs of her time were not nearly so.

"They have been for as long as I know of, were they not where you come from," purposely leaving out referring to her being from anywhere but this era.

"No, I'm not saying they were dumb, just not as responsive to conversation. They could be trained to do many things but really I have never seen an untrained dog understand what I am saying." Remy was looking up at her interested, further proving her observations.

"Kakashi has ninken and the pug can talk I know," he mentioned.

"Really?!" She looked astonished.

"I think all of them can talk. I wonder when Akamaru will, the Inuzuka dogs tend to be able to. I wonder if you will too someday," he looked down at the pup wagging his tail before gave a small yowl. Kagome looked at impressed before crouching down; not really paying attention to the suggestive area her head is at as she cooed at the cute pup trying to talk to them

Getting up she asked him, "Well either way you are getting a collar and leash buster, you might as well help us pick them out so you like it too."

He began looking over them too until he came to a black one with a bright firework looking design and started tugging on the leash before he went over to a bold dark blue and teal colored leash and tugging on that one too. "I guess he has decided and they even have matching collars too," she ruffled his ears before standing back up, feeling Gaara replace his hand on her side and caressing her skin while he looked over the two .

"We can just get both and the box of treats he has been sniffing," he leaned forward, proceeding to grab the leashes and collars while the pup knocked the box off the shelf and bit into it so he can carry the large box himself. Kagome giggled as the little guy tried to walk with the large box but wobbled around instead as he tried to keep his balance. He ended up changing his grip to drag it instead. She full out laughed at the determined puppy; he doesn't even come up to her knees so really it is quite a funny scene.

Gaara approached the register with his purchases, retrieving the box of treats from Remy after forcing him to give it up. Once it was done he opened the box to give the pup a treat before stashing a few in his vest. Doing the hand signals for a clone he had it take back their items to the apartment before coming back with what Kagome forgot, the pictures she mentioned. By then they were out on the road when it came back. Remy wasn't taking off since his eyes remained glued to his the pocket Gaara held the treats. He pawed at his pant leg wanting to be lifted up so he can attempt to get them. With a stern look and a firm, "No," he finally got the picture and just sat looking with pleading eyes.

Really the whole scene got the attention of many bystanders and the local press that was informed quickly about the hottest news occurring in town. Seeing the partial crowd gathering Kagome grew a bit nervous since it usually didn't bode well in the past because of her choice of companions and clothing. Fighting off the urge to cling to his sleeve and not look meek she felt him instead hold her closer to him before guiding them away with the items firmly in hand as his clone turned back into sand.

Such a simple thing caught the attention of everyone even more and the rumors began to spread like wildfire. Tomorrow he will see just how effective this outing might have been and hopefully not damaging. He refrained from showing too much affection; after all he is a more private person. It wouldn't bode well if such a common thing got warped and hurt their relationship since she doesn't appear to enjoy all of this attention they are now being given.

The other shop sat in another part of the village giving them a lengthy walk with all the eyes on them. What started out peaceful and fun began to turn into a day where Kagome just wanted to go back to the house as a few patrons at pub had actually spit there beer out and fallen off their bar stools in the outside portion. The camera clicks became very noticeable and suddenly Kagome became very aware of the whispers and everything going on in their surroundings.

Gaara had noticed the change instantly and wondered if maybe this was a bad idea since he hadn't anticipated all of this, including her sudden anxiety of it all. Then it was like his brother suddenly knew that something was up as he came calling their names from behind them. It effectively dispersed the crowd and camera clicking.

"Hey you two," hearing a bark he corrected himself, "or three I guess. Anyways they need you to fill out these papers to continue working and they said everything is going to take longer than expected."

"Are they having problems with something," he asked while he accepted the paperwork and began reading it over.

"A few, they are still waiting on some of the supplies, they have to also check with the restrictions for water usage and pressure max. If they have to use other means to get it all done it will take longer than they originally estimated and now things are at a somewhat standstill," he explained.

"I had left documents on the table, could you or Temari secure them until we return," he asked, having forgotten about the workers when they had left.

"She already did, they are with her right now," he assured him while accepting the papers back.

"And one last thing," he looked him right in the face. "The next time you decide to take matters in your own hands please let me know ahead of time," he calmly requested.

"Heh, how did you know," he laughed nervously at his younger brother.

"How could I not connect the dots," he retorted.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized as he took a look around.

Kagome looked between confused, "What did he do?"

"Well I was trying to get a message across since it didn't work with my friends. I just didn't think things would come to such a buildup or interfere with you two enjoying your day out," he vaguely replied.

"He went to the press," Gaara stated as his brother failed to clear the air of confusion.

"Yeah well they were looking at you like a fresh piece of meat which you basically are in there eyes. A new babe comes to town and suddenly guys are nothing but dicks," he crudely replied while his brother gave him a sharp look even though it is true.

"You are just imagining things," she replied as she looked around. "Everyone looks completely normal to me minus the attention we suddenly got because of this cute little stinker," she bent down not noticing the camera flashes aimed at her pert butt while she scratched his chin and cooed at Remy.

"Kagome, could you please stand up before your rear end becomes famous all over Suna," Kankuro quickly requested as Gaara came close to stuffing his mouth full of sand.

She squeaked and looked up at him stunned for the request, her hands covering the area of reference. "What's that supposed to mean," she yelled, quite embarrassed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he did his best to remain calm, knowing his brother is only trying to help them even if he is suddenly being quite crude and vague about it. He wasn't sure if he should answer all of this and he hoped she wouldn't start demanding answers. "Did you have people like the Press where you are from? They cover the hottest news and interesting topics," he described them.

"Yeah, the Paparazzi," she looked around as she began catching on.

"We are currently the hottest topic. It would have happened regardless but Kankuro went to them to speed things up in hopes the entire male population would keep clear of you and possibly keep their eyes from admiring you. You may think otherwise but you are a very attractive person and the new girl in town. The fact you are being spotted with me and my siblings is only spreading word of you even further since I am not often seen out so casually and with anyone that isn't family or doing business related things. You might want to ignore any papers for a while," he suggested as he watched her reaction.

She kept looking around but really she didn't see what they are talking about. "I think a cute puppy like Remy here is a much more interesting topic if you ask me. You two are just misinterpreting things and paranoid," she dismissed it entirely as she watched Remy receive a few looks.

Kankuro smacked his face in aggravation, "How can you be so innocent to such things when you are well aware of such things at the same time… really just how?"

Giving him an odd look she looked the part of offended, "How can you be so crude yet so vague at the same time?"

Interrupting there banter Gaara quickly said, "Enough you two, we are in public. We should continue on while you take the papers back. I will probably remain out of the office all day and choose to do paperwork at home instead. Kagome is helping me with a few things that I would like to keep from prying ears."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. I need to speak to Temari about a few things. Catch you two later," he quickly left.

"Come on, I want to enjoy the rest of our outing together," he began leading the way and gave her his arm to hold much like a gentleman.

She accepted the thoughtful gesture in case people start crowding them again. Following his lead she randomly wondered if he can dance, like do the waltz or something. Do shinobi even learn how to do such a thing as dance? She really doubted it but since they are so skilled physically she didn't feel they are incapable of learning the art.

Going a few minutes further he found the shop and headed in, picking Remy up to ensure he doesn't break anything in a place with fragile items. Keeping a close watch on her to see anything that catches her eye as they walked through the store at the picture frames he realized they are still being photographed. In the morning he will have to get someone to buy him a few papers to see what the inside content is like, it might be uplifting or it could put him in a bad mood, the press certainly has the potential of both.

As usual she wouldn't go after what she really wanted after she took a look at the price tag. Letting her go through the whole selection he went back to the ones that caught her eye. Seeing what he is doing she bit her lip, "Gaara," she wanted to protest knowing that they are in the higher price range, just under the decorative wedding and baby frames.

"These are the ones you enjoyed seeing the most, there is a reason why insisted on taking you. You wouldn't have picked them otherwise even with the money you have. It's part of your nature to be that way." He brought the pictures up and started sizing them up to the frames as he figured out how many of each one while she remained quiet.

"Think we can go back after this," she asked, knowing the second she found something else of interest he will be grabbing it for purchase as well.

"Soon, I still have at least one more place to go," he quietly replied while focused and began grabbing the correct number of each frame before grabbing a few extra with paw prints and dog bones on them. Finishing up he piled it on to the counter so the clerk could check them out.

"Where else would we need to go," she looked at him not recalling anything else being on the agenda.

Grabbing the bags after handing them the correct amount he replied, "The art store for supplies," and began leading the way with her close behind until she walked side by side with him once again.

Walking up to a shop a few more buildings up he entered and was immediately greeted. "Could you suggest supplies for drawing architect and making blueprints including a book on both?"

"Yes, right this way Lord Gaara," the middle aged woman replied, heading straight to the section he needed before grabbing her recommendations off the shelves and hooks. "These are the basics, anything further isn't absolutely necessary," she informed as he eyed the other things with a small interest.

"Thank you, we are set then," he let her carry on back to the front of the store and begin the checkout process. Kagome decided to just keep her mouth shut for the time being, he didn't seem to want to let others know who is doing the drawing and she wondered if he hope she could master blueprints since he certainly thinks she is book smart. It certainly could seem that way; her time is focused primarily on education up to the age of 18 and usually beyond whereas they focus more on fighting and usually graduated from the academy at 12 years if not before then.

They walked out and he refused to let her carry any of the stuff. She looked a tad miffed but he put a stop to it all as he once again created a clone to transport it all back so he can enjoy being with her. She did her best all day to seem indifferent towards most material goods but he still picked up plenty about her tastes. A shinobi must be observant, a trait that certainly helps to keep them alive in battle and tricky situations and she has had him testing his own skills.

Walking into a few more shops under the guise of his own preference he watched her carefully while feigning interest in a large vase. Suna has many skilled craftsman when it comes to glass and pottery, it is something he is working on bringing to the awareness of others outside of the Land of Wind to encourage trade and further business. If he can solve some of their biggest issues he could possibly turn this place into a popular place for travelers and tourists once he has a firmer security setup in place. He doesn't want a boom in visitors to increase the risk of invasion.

When he didn't purchase anything from the shops she began letting her guard down some, perhaps thinking he stopped paying attention or didn't plan to purchase any further items today. She couldn't be further from the truth as he made future plans with each item involved. He has years of built up wealth to splurge on small shopping sprees for her and income still flowing into his pockets. It felt nice to finally spend it on something.

Arriving home he already knew where everything was located. They parted ways for a few minutes as she went up to the bathroom while he checked on the working being done on the second and third floors. Unlike in Konoha, this home is completely his regardless if he is the Kazekage or not. He purchased the place after they sold their childhood home. He wanted to be close to work and yet in his own home in a completely separate building from it and this place had already been on the market for many months. With the depression no one could afford it and the price dropped over time until he made the move to gain ownership of it.

Supervising the work being done he spoke with the contractor before heading upstairs to intercept Kagome on her way down. "We should get back to our discussion earlier at lunch," he guided her back up and into his room.

"In your room," she questioned as her cheeks reddened.

"Just follow me," he continued to the bare wall across the room and pushed on it with his chakra infused with the stone. The whole wall shifted before he pulled her to pass through with him and into his secret office through the now visible door.

"Wow," she mumbled at seeing something from the movies in real life. "Now that I think about it the two connected bedrooms are not big enough to cover the whole upper level even with the closets and bathroom. I guess I just never thought about what would be in the rest of it," she looked around the large room.

"You can go ahead and work here at the desk. I'm going to get some refreshments and then stop by the office for a few minutes. Would you like anything specific?" He asked her while getting the files out on the table and in order before grabbing the supplies and setting them out on the table including the notebook she used earlier.

"Just water or something to quench my thirst," she said.

"I will be right back," he said and left the room.

"Her Gaara, where did Kagome disappear to," Temari asked as she caught him descending the stairs.

Looking at his sister he replied, "In my study working."

She looked at him a bit confused since she didn't recall Kagome ever have a job or anything besides the training from last time. "Are you going to explain that one to me?"

"Later unless you want to head up and see for yourself," he responded. "I will be back up in a few minutes," he continued on his way.

Following him with her eyes she decided to go see for herself what the girl is doing. She wanted to go out with her for some girl time but today doesn't appear to be a good day for that with the workers here and everyone else in and out of the place. If she can stick Kankuro with watching the place tomorrow then she could possibly drag Kagome out with her so they can find something to bond over.

Growing up other kids had always been intimidated by her because of her being the daughter of the fourth Kazekage and the sister to Gaara, a monster to everyone back then. With Kagome here for her to finally have a friend or sister it has created an itch in her to go find something the two can enjoy doing together regardless if it is girly. Soon they could both be popping out kids so there is no time like the present. Coming to the top of the stairs she went into her brother's room and found the door to his study open and Kagome working on drawing something.

Going up to the desk she watched her work on sketching a bridge-like structure. She noticed the notebook with a similar drawing and read the labels, 'An aqueduct,' she read in her head. Looking back down to what she is working she thought it looked quite grand in her opinion.

Sitting back for a moment before smiling up at Temari she said, "Gaara asked me to show him the ways other civilizations have solved water problems. This is an aqueduct, it was first used by the Roman Empire but they were still standing over 2,000 years later and other countries like Spain were formed after the Empire fell and continued to use them. The top portion is what carries the water but this can double as a bridge if commissioned that way. It was being maintained as a historical monument by the time I was born. That portion they think was built in the 1st century AD, meaning After Death of Christ, it might have been around AD 81-96 since they found out which emperor had ordered for it to be commissioned. I think they stopped using it in the mid-19th century," she educated them on the one she is drawing since it was quite popular and well preserved. Giving them a good scope on how long it could be of use to them.

"Wow, did you see this Roman Empire or Spain," she asked as it sunk in that she has a lot to offer the Sand Village in terms of helping them with this water shortage problem. Looking at her brother as he stood there already having come back.

"Oh just in books, I was too busy and didn't have the money to gallivant around the world. Time travelling was hard enough as it is. Later on I will be drawing as good of a map as I can to show you guys what it was like back then. I used to have to do it for Geography class in school a lot so I'm just hoping I retained most of that knowledge because some of the continents have a lot of countries in them. I thought it might help show where different things were used and all that." Feeling eager to share with them what life was like for her in her time. Remembering Shin she will have to correct herself later should he ever ask if she is in an artist. She never thought at the time she would be drawing architect later that very same day.

"What else do you know," she suddenly asked her as she began thinking of other problems in the village that she might be able to help with.

"Uh well a lot of things. You focus on education until you're at least 18, had I decided to return to the modern era I would be in college right now studying to major in something though I never figured out what. Maybe history and astronomy but anyways you can't join the military until you complete your education and become an adult, even then they still put you through training so you can learn how to use the tanks, computers, be on a naval war ship or submarine, fly a fighter jet or carrier plane… my era was really focused on education and technology, I lived in the technology capital of the world. At least it was when I left," she bit her lip. "I probably wouldn't have stayed though," she admitted softly.

"Why not," Temari asked, noticing the sudden change in demeanor.

"Well I had a rough time in school since I was constantly in the past fighting demons. Even after Naraku was defeated I had struggled in my final years of school because I was told by a Priestess that she is be my new mentor and train me until I face my new enemy. I didn't know until a few months ago that I was to face it alone and most likely never see any of them again. In all honesty I was thinking about living in the Feudal Era where I could be of more use and know I'm saving lives rather than be a professor and talk about the stars and history. It might have been a slim chance of me even getting accepted by a college or university since my attendance effected my scores. I hope everyone is okay back there," she mumbled, her eyes becoming distant until Gaara began setting the drinks down and a plate of snacks for her to munch on.

"Thank you," she quickly took a few sips of the water.

He came around the desk to get a better look at what she had done so far. "They included statues in their designs," he questioned as he began thinking about doing the same thing.

"Yeah, to make them look fancier or to keep the God's happy. The aqueduct in Segovia, Spain was I think as tall as 8 stories maybe more in some spots but usually at least 2 or 3 at its lowest. I guess the biggest question is where you plan on getting water, do you have any water sources within the country?" She asked, not quite sure what more she should dish out on the table.

"Yes, there is a river far west from here, an ocean south of here, and then the Land of Rivers is West of here, we could speak with the Wind Daimyo to see what all we can do. I just hope he doesn't ask who is coming up with all of these drawings and plans," he didn't want many finding out her origins and wishes to keep her away from politics. Things could get very ugly should the Wind Daimyo try to take her from them or use her as a bargaining chip with other nations; it certainly isn't out of the question.

"We also have some river north of here near the border and one southwest of here, it is the closest but we also have to find a way to ensure the water is pure so it can't be used against us," he realized, knowing that enemies could quickly use it against them.

"Water purification," Kagome suddenly said. "It was common in my time to use and I even learned how to do it with my powers. The methods we used are physical processes such as filtration, sedimentation, and distillation; biological processes such as slow sand filters or biologically active carbon; chemical processes such as flocculation and chlorination and the use of electromagnetic radiation such as ultraviolet light. I don't know what all you have here but I do advise against chemicals since that will contribute to pollution when you have to build factories and such for it, radiation can be bad too."

Grabbing her notebook she began jotting things down, "The most convenient one is obviously sand since you live in the desert. It has three main types: rapid (gravity) sand filters, upflow sand filters, and slow sand filters. I studied this so I could use it in Edo had I stayed there. Let me jot everything down so you can see how each works. There is even a rapid (pressure) sand filter as well among other categories but you should be able to figure something out from all of this that will make sense to you guys for use."

There jaws nearly hit the floor as she began filling page after page with loads of information and diagrams. No one could ever call this woman uneducated because she clearly had a well-rounded education in their eyes. They watched her go on and on about the sand filters for a total of 12 pages before she carried on into filtration, sedimentation, distillation, and biologically active carbon. By the time she was finished with all of it they had spoken to Kankuro and requested he bring up more refreshments. Temari decided girl time could wait since the water shortage is very important business and they currently have the priestess on a roll with everything. How would they ever explain this boom in knowledge when usually all they know is the shinobi way and wars.

Kankuro joined them to see what is going on, bringing a pitcher of water and a few more cups before looking at the large scale picture of an aqueduct that is still incomplete. Never would he have guessed she is more than just a priestess with a knack for attracting attention and may inadvertently cause his brother to go broke. She remained focused, going on for another 20 some pages before finally taking a deep breath and mumbling, "Well I think that is everything."

An hour had ticked by of them watching her work and Gaara quickly told her to take a break and stretch for a while and he will page through everything. Seeing the puppy come in the room with a toy she walked into the hallway to play with him while they all remained behind and went over it all, there minds spinning at the vast knowledge she probably has because her time is so dedicated to having knowledge and preserving landmarks of the past. By the time they finished going through it all and he jotted down terms and processes he is still fuzzy on, he had spent another hour in there.

She was called back into the study and quickly filled in the missing information, including them in the correct spots before he suddenly began jotting down other problems the village is experiencing such as a shortage in food supply at different times when most of it is imported, trying to encourage more trade, visitors, and business done with the village, the security problem they will experience with more visitors, and then lastly the newest one. He wants to become more focused on education, allowing shinobi to continue studying after the academy and giving the civilians a chance to do more for the community as well. "Would you have ideas for any of these topics as well," he asked her.

"I never would have guessed the village is having these problems," she mumbled but knew her knowledge of it is quite slim. Going down the list she began writing down ideas that came to mind for each of them. "Trade was very common between nations. Usually oil was the biggest problem since few countries were rich with it and would then use it against other countries or cut them off entirely. It was beginning to look like Russia and Saudi Arabia could go to war with the United States and other countries but I didn't keep all that up to date, honestly they could have been having a war and I might not have seen it on the news. Once the water problem is finished we could work on irrigating crops, maybe see if fertilized soil could be brought to the village where we can go from there. Build greenhouses, find plants that are good at surviving a desert climate and all that," she rattled off.

"You know Gaara I think we should see about Shikamaru coming to the Sand Village. He would be able to help us a lot and make all of this go smoothly. Should the Wind Daimyo start asking questions he could be a great person to have with to help keep them from discovering Kagome and we could just say this was knowledge we had accrued from being strong allies. I'm sure if we talked to Kakashi about the rising risk of her being pulled into the political world he would be quick to aid us in keeping things a secret. We don't want any greedy schemes coming into play over us suddenly having someone of her importance in the village. It could cause a war or a seize on the village should someone find out," her mind spinning with the rest of the possibilities because the village has been struggling for a few decades and no thanks to the Wind Daimyo that they are now doing better.

"Do you really think us trying to solve problems with the village is going to cause all of that," Kankuro asked as he looked things over.

"Kankuro, the village has been struggling for a really long time. Father was always stressed and pressured to do things he normally would never have agreed to and we both know it. The Wind Daimyo only made things worse when he used other villages instead of the one right in his own country and we both know how greedy some of them can be. He isn't like the soft Fire Daimyo that has been pampered beyond belief at the successes of the Hidden Leaf Village and the fact that minus Pain and Madara, he hardly has to do anything because they can take care of themselves with the forest the reside in. Other villages are coming into existence; we still have the possibility of attack even though we now have strong ties with the other major villages. I don't trust him to not turn his back on us," Temari let out, not caring for ruler of the Wind Country or the fact he would rather think of himself instead of his own people.

Kagome watched them concerned as worry shined in her eyes. Before she could get far down the path of feeling guilty or bad about any of it, Gaara who had watched her face closely rose up from the desk and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Don't," he quietly said to her. "Let us worry about any repercussions that will be placed on the village, I want you to just focus on being happy and letting us know what other knowledge you have to contribute. Neither the Leaf Village nor I will allow you to become a pawn for them to use. If need be I can call a summit with all of the 5 Great Nations and I'm certain everyone would stand up in your defense, the leaders of those villages already know what is going on, no one will allow such things to happen."

The other two sand siblings watched him comfort her. Temari felt a bit guilty for going on about it right in front of her like that. "Gaara is right. None of them will allow it and I'm sure we will already have other counter measures in place before anyone could begin to plan trying something like that."

"I am going to request that Shikamaru does come here. He will be family soon enough so I don't mind bringing him into the village's affairs. I will send a message out shortly." His siblings left the room and he focused on being the pillar that will help to keep her strong. Kissing the top of her head he sought to take her mind off things for a little while. "Don't worry about all of these extra things, that is my job. This is all just speculation and most of it will probably never come into play. If you have anything further to add then just focus on that. I want you to feel like you are a part of the community since you have always been more than a giver and contributor but don't feel like you have to solve every problem or any of them."

"Thank you," she held herself to him for a moment longer before looking up at his face. His tenderness made her heart flutter and she felt so secure and warm in his arms. Reaching up to feel the smooth skin of his cheek he closed the distance, giving her a simple yet sweet kiss.

"I need to go to the office," Gaara said. "I will be back soon, go ahead and work at the desk while I am gone."

"Okay, I will finish the picture of the aqueduct then in the meantime." They separated with her going back to the chair at the desk and continued to work diligently while he headed out to get his own things done before supper time came.

Finally entering the office he soon had others around him wondering where he had gone off to for the last few hours. It wasn't really there business so he just replied, "I had other business to tie up after lunch." Tomorrow he will surely be in the news and accusations will probably come at him for being on a date but really he could care less. He is a human being and has worked very hard on being a good leader since he achieved the title of Kazekage at 15 years of age. It is not a crime for him to have interests outside of work or even take some time off when he had never done so before.

Right now in the village he is the strongest and none come close to matching his previous power and since then he has grown far more powerful. He will have many years to devote to the village before he can finally step down, maybe by then it will be his own child to take the reins. When a couple more members of the council continued to fire off questions he finally turned to face all of them just before he reached his door.

"I will show you what I am working on when it is ready. A meeting will be called together in a few days, until then I want silence unless it is of the utmost importance. Now gentleman, I have further business to take care of and papers to look at," he excused himself and went right in. These are the same ones that used to wish he were dead, though they no longer try to assassinate him they do try to control him and keep him on a short leash. Shutting the door he went straight to his desk and sat down, quickly making a letter addressed to Kakashi, the current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. He put down the nature of his request, having Shikamaru come to the village, and the reason why. He doubted that Kakashi would turn him down but he did include the need for his tact in keeping Kagome out of the politics and under the radar of the Daimyo, primarily his own.

Sealing it, he stood at his window and whistled for his fastest messenger hawk in hopes that he can get a fast response. Tobimaru arrived and he attached the message to him before sending him off. Turning back to his desk he scanned the work on the right, dividing it all by matters of importance before sitting down to annihilate that pile at least. The village's work is never done but hopefully things can go better instead of constantly going over reports for food and water supply, the number of missions they have received and all that stuff. His village always struggles where the others never fear about these issues.

Back at the study Kagome worked hard on drawing the rest of the aqueduct, occasionally opening the architecture book for tips on catching the correct angles and shadowing to show depth. By the time she finished, it could have still looked better but it did look great. Rolling it up and searching the drawers for a rubber band or something she had it closed and ready for inspection. Grabbing a longer sheet of paper she did a rough draft on the outlines of the continents before dividing things up by country and sections like states and other such things. It won't be the most accurate but it will be the best she has to give them an idea of how big the Roman Empire and Japan had been.

She used a red pencil to do this one before going over the lines with a black tip felt marker and erasing the pencil marks. She spent a good hour on creating it but knew it would be hard to remember every single country and territory line. Finishing it with only paying attention to mainly the East she rolled that up before grabbing her notebook and spending time going over the new topics. Seeing a map of the village on the wall across from her she took it down and set it on the desk after clearing it off.

Listing off concerns before going on to solutions she found herself pulling out another paper for drawing and incorporating new ideas on how to expand the village yet keep security in good form. The valley is a great defense but is also confining for a growing village. Placing the most important buildings within the valley including schools and laboratories, a new area could be placed outside of the valley where they can build a wall using the aqueducts or even have them serve the purpose of being security points going in and out of the village. Coming up with a broad sketch with neighborhoods and things listed she hadn't even realized another hour had ticked by with her creating what resulted in two versions of broadening the scope of the village and how the aqueducts could serve multiple purposes.

Gaara walked in while she was standing over the desk filling in small details and creating a legend to follow on it, he could hardly believe that she had really managed to accomplish that much in such a short time. Seeing the rolled up papers leaning against the wall he opened them up to see what all she already done in such a short span. Seeing her quick yet neat strokes he had to commend her for coming up with these drafts so quickly and right off the top of her head. Curiously he looked at the map of how her era looked, noting that she had been from a large island close to the continent of Asia.

Seeing her notebook almost filled up he paged through it while she worked, completely impressed with her neat penmanship while still writing so quickly. Each new section had the top corner folded and labelled which further surprised him that she could stay so organized. Seeing her jotted down ideas and examples of ways to solve each of these issues he once again found her using terms he had never heard but had a rough idea as to what they might mean. Sitting down in the chair behind her he set the notebook down after a few more minutes while he watched this amazing woman finally finish and put the map back in place.

Coming back to the desk she quickly launched into her explanation and already had thought out problems with her ideas but solutions to those as well, like the fact some residents may not want to move but if they create new homes with nice new features it might encourage them to do so like having a nice shower and new appliances, small greenhouses and sod yards or rock gardens. When she finally rolled both of them back up to join the other tubes against the wall he took a really good look at her. He couldn't even form the words to show how much he appreciates her for being so giving or even walking into his life; how luck he truly feels. Seeing her bright periwinkle eyes against the contrast of her silky black hair and creamy tan skin, his body just snapped into action to show her how he feels.

Pulling her down to straddle his lap, he quickly let his lips attack her neck as she let out a startled squeak before a moan was ripped from her throat. Her hands automatically latched on to his shoulders as she was torn from enjoying it or pushing away from his suddenly passionate behavior. He raked his teeth over her jumping pulse, another moan spilled from her lips and he gripped her rear. Standing up her legs quickly wrapped around him instinctually as he quickly laid her across the surface of his already cleared off desk.

His hot mouth laid wet kisses from her cleavage up to her neck before he sucked and nipped on the sweet spot, her legs squeezing him in response and another moan spilling from her lips. "Gaara," she moaned out. "Gaara, stop it before someone hears us," she couldn't find it in her to push him away when he is so effectively winding her up.

"They have no need or permission to go beyond the 3rd floor, the doors are closed, and no one can see in through these windows," he grunted out before attacking her collar bone. His hands caressed her thighs, feeling her skirt ride up as her body responded to him without her approval.

"You still don't acknowledge fully what you do to me or what you mean to me," he pointed out, his hot breath fanning across her chest as he pressed against her. One of these days he might not be able to hold himself back so thoroughly. It is good for her that he deeply enjoys worshipping her body or he might have pushed things too far by now.

"Gaara," she moaned, halfway between horrified and loving every minute of it.

Feeling him rub against her aching core as his mouth covered her neck with more open mouth kisses. Her fingers pulled him towards her and feeling his grip tighten on her thighs. Breath coming out in hot pants, any ounce of will she had was completely annihilated as she let herself go by the time he began attacking the other side of her neck.

His own moan rumbled in his chest when her core rubbed against his fully alert cock. Sucking her ear lobe his mouth left a wet trail as he kissed her along the jaw before he went down the column of her throat. His hands abandoned there post as one cushioned her head from the hard surface as the other slid up and squeezed her butt before reaching the exposed skin and slipped into her shirt. Lifting her head up he dominated her mouth as she responded in-kind with unrestrained passion, as her own hands moved. One wrapping around his back while the other burrowed into his red locks.

Hand fingering the straps of her bra he was tempted to reach over and undo the clasps. At this point he doubted she would stop him from doing anything but just as she won't take advantage of him monetarily, he won't take advantage of her sexually. He could feel how wet she is right through his own clothing though and he ached to feel more. Not until they were both gasping for air and panting did he finally pause as held himself on his forearms above her before resting his head on her chest.

Catching his breath he lifted her up and sat back down, adjusting her to be sitting draped across his lap and let her head rest on his chest. Sitting there a few minutes he could suddenly use a nap and feeling her worn out body on his lap he decided for her that they will doze off together in his bed. They worked hard enough as it is today.

Not until she opened her eyes and realized it isn't her bed he put her in did she look a bit alarmed. Simply hushing her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek, he simply relaxed and let his body unwind from the sudden output of sexual energy. When he did nothing further she drifted off into a light nap, finally getting to the point she can't deny him any further as she realized she wants to be with him nearly as much if not just as much as he wants her to stay with him.

That beginning to the road of acceptance had instantly eased some of the pain in her heart from her difficult trials of first love that had left her heart feeling trampled on many times. It had never occurred to her that she is still being so weighed down by the past. Every thought and feeling had been so ingrained in her that she forgot how they were put in her heart in the first place. Gaara's persistence and honesty with her began to slice through her walls, crumbling her resolve and ideas of her future by each day that passed by. After having been so hurt and shattered in the past because of lies and acts of betrayal, he wanted to be anything but dishonest with her. That singular understanding of how much hurt they can cause has been his best advantage even with the natural attraction already there.

He had never thought he would see the day he would actually be grateful for such a harsh life full of hard lessons but quite soon he will find himself grateful for it once again and maybe even again after that. The two made quite the touching picture when his siblings came seeking them out, finding the two so at ease with one another as they peacefully rested on his bed. They caught the pup before he could trot up to the bed and pounce on the soon-to-be young couple.

Carefully backing away they left, figuring they can wait. For once no camera was involved just a surge of hope and a small feeling of contentment at seeing their baby brother so happy and at peace. They shared a small smile before going to the living room on the first floor to speak. Temari has a goal to see those two happily dating before she hopefully marries Shikamaru. After she ties a few more loose ends up here she will be going back to Konoha for a while to be with him and hope for a ring in the near future. Both brothers are fully aware that she will most likely be leaving the village to become a permanent resident of their ally. The war had brought many couples together that most likely wouldn't have given it a chance had the grudges and hatred remain.

With their breath even as they continued to rest peacefully, the world around them continued to move even though it was as if everything came to a stop. Gaara found himself submerged into slumber as his inner desires and dreams came out and played as a movie in his unconscious mind. Being able to slowly find inner peace over these years he gained an ability to move past his hatred and bloodlust days. It gave rise to new passions and a strong will to move on and see things more clearly. Though some hurt did remain he grew addicted to how she effortlessly soothed his tormented soul.

The longer he is in her presence the smaller his pain became as joy and other happy feelings forced it to diminish. Eyes opening it felt like paradise holding her in his arms. His gaze went out the window and he felt her stir in her sleep but didn't further rouse from her slumber. He felt so satisfied with his life right then he could almost die happy if not for the fact he has much more to do so his people are taken care of and he could see the future with her in his arms.

Cooking up supper the two talked about the day and everything that happened, mostly involving the two upstairs and the new furry addition. Kagome still had no clue what Gaara is doing and she will probably be speechless when it is done and revealed. Kankuro mixed the iced tea, adding fresh strawberries and lemon to it for additional flavoring and nutrients. Temari rolled the dough for the pita bread while the prepared meat sizzled on the stove. The table was almost set and the food prepared by the time the two finally showed their faces downstairs.

When she finally roused from slumber he was on top of her kissing her with his lingering passion. Nothing could have stopped her from responding in-kind at his version of a wake-up call. Slightly out of breath they finally had to acknowledge their stomachs as they rumbled and ached from being ignored by them. He helped her off the bed, pulling her close once again to kiss her until they once again felt the pang of hunger in there tummies.

"Smells good," Kagome said as she made her entrance with her hair mostly unrumpled after combing her fingers through the wavy locks.

To not jinx the sudden good luck on the budding relationship, the two elder siblings decided to not mention or tease the couple about seeing them resting in bed. She could end up feeling like they have no privacy and push him away. For that very reason they held back any and all remarks.

"Thanks, go ahead and take seat, we are dishing the food out," Temari replied with a small smile.

The sudden calm between the two was not missed by either of them and they thanked there lucky stars for whatever occurred and caused it. Making their way over to the table they finished placing everything on it before sitting down to a nice home cooked meal. It became practically a tradition or ritual for them to do so after they began growing to be more like loving and caring siblings. They bonded a lot through doing so and life became better for all of them through it.

Through the next days at work Gaara couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed at the constant paperwork when he had just spent such an amazing day with his love interest. Reminders of it followed him everywhere since he kept her hard work on the drawings and explanations nearby and the memories at the forefront of his mind. Looking out over the village he knew a future with her is within his grasp and could be sealed once this demon is finally out of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm purposely leaving out any lemons right now, I see them as being two beings that are for the first time really exploring what it is like to have desires like that for another and fall in love. I think it is beautiful when you are going through these stages in a relationship, you have a lifetime to spend in bed having sex but you only have that precious period where you get to explore slowly and become more comfortable and build a bond to last a lifetime. I also made a mistake. Turns out the Wind Daimyo who had reduced funding to Suna was actually replaced by Part 2. I had just stumbled on that so I hope you guys don't mind but I was trying to keep with what had actually occurred in the show. Oh well, good thing this is fandom. I have seen a lot of varying info on Naruto when it comes to the different lands that exist so if I mention one that turns out to be not real then I am sorry but I'm going by maps I have come across.

Chikara

Chapter 8

The last three days had gone by in a fast blur. Gaara worked hard to clear all his work and start on notes for the meeting that will be taking place two days from now. Kakashi had responded immediately and Shikamaru is already on his way to the village. The surprising turn in events is that Kakashi is coming to the meeting as well but will arrive a day later, most likely just in time for the meeting to start. Honestly, he is eager to show, Shikamaru especially, the work that has been done and by Kagome herself. The sad part about all of this is he has hardly spent any time with her since she is working in his study on things while he is stuck at the office trying to clear things off his desk from sun up to sun down.

At least today he should be able to be home in time for dinner. For the most part he has been undisturbed at the office minus the papers being delivered to and from his desk but the magazines and other such papers that showed up before he could even ask for them, he wondered to what the council members are getting at. Some of them were just plain trash in his opinion but he figured he should go over all of the content just in case it is used as ammunition against him.

Hearing a knock on his door he immediately called, "Come in," while putting the magazines in a drawer and grabbing another document. The smell of food wafted to his nose and he finally looked up after the door shut. "Kagome," he greeted a bit surprised, seeing her give him that shy yet welcoming smile.

Standing from his seat he took the offered meal and set it on his desk and quickly embraced her. Though not annoyed at the work he has, he certainly felt a bit drained. Any energy or ambition he did have was suddenly suck out of him as he realized just how much he missed her presence. "Can I assume you will stay a while and keep me company," he asked.

"Yeah but I thought you would be going home for the rest of the day by now," she responded as she looked him over, noticing how tired and mellow he looks. Looking a bit confused at her statement he looked at the clock confused. Seeing his line of sight she pulled away from him to check on it and said, "The batteries are missing."

Finally turning to look at the position of the sun he hadn't noticed it was already down due to the new lighting that had just been installed the other day. "I didn't even realize how late it had gotten. I suppose that answers why it has been so quiet. Would you mind if I work just a bit more?"

"I think you are more than capable of deciding that for yourself. I can still keep you company if you would like," she offered and bit her lip feeling a bit anxious since she has missed his company too.

"Please do," he turned to sit back down, as soon as she was close enough he grabbed her hand to pull her back to sitting on his lap like she had the time before. "Thank you for dinner. How has your day been?"

"Your welcome; and it has been a good day. Remy was naughty, somehow he got the treats out and ate the whole box. I doubt you want to hear the result when you are about to eat so we can touch base on that later. Temari and Kankuro have helped me learn more about the village and different topics of interest so I'm more aware of what is going on currently. Oh I forgot to mention I made a new friend," she perked up.

"Who would that be," he relaxed back to enjoy her company before digging into the food.

"His name is Shin, you will probably think it is funny but I met him a few days ago, the morning of our outing. He helped me find where I could buy a pencil and paper that day. Well I ran out of paper on everything though I wasn't lost since I can easily find your place, I couldn't find either of the stores so when I ran into him he helped me find both. I'm just not used to places all looking so similar. Everything had a name and its own look in my city but you could easily get lost without a map. Anyways I have learned quite a bit more about the village from him. He certainly has fascinating stories to tell and well I know things are doing better in the city I just feel bad that I have had it so nice when I noticed the homeless shelter. Are things still that bad?" Her periwinkle eyes shimmered with all of her emotions and he found it almost hard to keep looking at them when he had to acknowledge they do indeed have a homeless shelter.

"Yes though the count has gone down. I just went over a report on things there but most of the village at one point could have been homeless if not for the fact that most properties are exclusively owned by the village and not privately. Unfortunately the ones that are homeless either sold their home out of desperation or it was privately owned and the tenants were forced out. If I could fix some of these major issues the rest will correct itself over time but quite often Suna has been a village in the poverty range and has made decisions based on desperation. I'm hoping to reverse a lot if not all of the damage while I am in this position, it hadn't helped that every leader before me had been assassinated while in this position." He thought over the not so great history of village but he is still proud calling it his home, they are his people after all and he will lead them into a better future.

"What about you, do you ever have assassination attempts on your life," she looked at him, her eyes betraying her wish to being perceived as calm.

"Kagome, I have had many but most were before I became the Kazekage. I haven't had one in a few years now but the main reason they have all failed is because my sand acts in my defense. I have rarely seen my blood as a result of that. I have the ultimate defense, sand armor, and my Mother's will in the sand to protect me. My worry is more placed towards you rather than my own being. Soon though, we should be able to see the fruit of our labor after this meeting takes place." Sounding sure of his work and decisions he began to finally dig into his food. Not recognizing the dish he asked, "Who cooked tonight?"

Watching him eat a moment she felt proud when she replied, "I did."

"Then compliments to the cook," he made her smile at his praise and continued enjoying the new dish.

"Umm Gaara," she watched him swallow and give her his attention, "Could I maybe do something more for the village, like out in public? Sort of like a community service type thing."

Thinking over her request he figured she isn't quite the behind the scenes type of person, more like a right there working right alongside people kind of person. "I could try to find a few things you could do, I just don't want to draw too much attention towards you until I feel more assured of your safety. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well I would like to do something for the homeless shelter if they will accept my ideas and maybe something more like help someone out or work somewhere when they need an extra hand. I mean I may have ideas and knowledge but it isn't like I'm building the aqueducts. Other people are putting their blood, sweat, and tears into things, I just have to pick up a pencil and avoid hand cramps and paper cuts," she ranted a little, hoping maybe he will see things from her perspective.

"You have already done a lot for the village when it isn't your responsibility to do so. You could get back to your training since the demon is hiding, that alone would be helping to protect people further. Once I have something you could do without catching too much attention I will certainly let you know. As soon as I don't have to worry about the Wind Daimyo and some of these other things I am sure you can do all you want without even having to worry about a thing. For now I would prefer you to be thought of as an esteemed guest." Seeing her features dim at the rejection of her request for the time being he felt horrible. He really wanted to find some way to keep her happy but right now he isn't sure what she could do that wouldn't attract attention.

"Give me a few days to think about it okay, in the meantime we can both try to think of things to better the village. Maybe the others will have a few ideas," giving her some hope.

Pecking him on the cheek she wrapped her arms tighter around him and rested her head. Really it is a bit backwards in his opinion. She could ask for some of the wealthiest items in the village and he would buy it for her but she asks to do something more for the village and he basically says no. What a frustrating world they live in.

Rubbing her back he wondered if maybe there is something she could do. "Though you might not think it is much I do appreciate you thinking of me and my people. Could you help me prepare for this meeting and help my siblings prepare for having company over? The Hokage will also be coming to the meeting and for now they will all be staying on the fourth floor minus Shikamaru. I really have no idea what condition those rooms are in. They will all need to be turned into bedrooms if they are not already."

Though not what she was hoping for she will definitely do it. "I will be glad to. I could cook meals too," she suggested.

"Probably not while they are here, I will need you with us and you will most likely be speaking with Shikamaru often enough and spending a lot of time in the following days with him to go over everything. In fact starting tomorrow you will be. I plan to just order out for the midday and evening meals since we will all be busy." He knew for the time being she will be busy enough to not have time for much else. When she didn't say anything more he began eating his meal once more.

Kagome sat there quietly letting her mind wander. He had finished his meal and moved on to the paperwork once more. Watching him narrow down the pile she figured he might be planning to stay and finish it, it is considerably smaller compared to the piles of finished papers next to her. Running her hand across the back of his shoulder she could feel the sturdy material and mesh armor beneath her fingertips.

Going through the last of the paperwork he recalled that they are completely alone in this whole building now. Sliding his hand down from her back to her thigh he internally smirked at his genius. It started out innocent enough but as he scanned the last couple documents his hand was starting to make her squirm. Once that last sheet was placed on one of the other piles he had picked her up, pushed her skirt up and swallowed any noise she made. Pushing his lower body firmly against her he pushed her to lay back across his desk as he parted from her lips. His teeth raked over left breast until he found the nipple to latch on to and tease through the fabric.

Feeling slightly panicked she called out to him quietly, "Gaara, we're at your office."

"We're completely alone and my sand is spread throughout the entire hallway," he said as he eyed the wet fabric around her nipple. Leaning back over her his eyes took in the highly erotic picture she made. He really wanted to make good on that fantasy right now but he still didn't want to push things that far.

All the things he could do to her right now and with continued restraint he didn't. Hand fisting in her hair he brought their lips together while he held back from what he truly wanted to do to her or even see her mouth do to him. Kissing her will never get old in his opinion and he could hardly wait to try other things with her too. With a sigh he gave her another kiss and made the signs to create a clone to grab the other stuff. He picked her up in his arms to finally leave the office and get some rest.

That morning he stayed home to join them for breakfast and even took dessert first when he caught her in the hallway before heading downstairs. Temari tried hard to hide just how excited she is at seeing Shikamaru when he arrives at some point today. She didn't have to wait long because they suddenly had a report that he is approaching the cleft. Not even waiting a moment longer she abandoned the cooking for the others to finish up while she greeted him at the opening of the cleft, ensuring he gets through with no commotion.

Not long after they arrived back at the house she greeted him with a kiss once they were in her room dropping his stuff off. Before they headed down she said, "After breakfast I have plenty to show you. You can wash up if you want, Kagome needs to do a few things yet before you two get together over what she has come up with."

"She is the one behind everything," he asked.

"Yeah, who knew she is actually so smart. Her era focused on education including history so she has been exposed to a lot. Gaara just asked her to see if she could give him ideas to solve the water shortage and well, you will see later. For now let's just eat." Leaving him to wonder just what all this priestess has been up to since he had last seen her.

Coming down they found the table set with food set out as a family style dinner. His stomach rumbled at the delicious aroma while he made his way to sit down. They all dug in with vigor after they had all worked hard already this morning. Kagome, after a late night was already up at the crack of dawn getting the fourth floor rooms set, she put on a well-rested front with some caffeinated tea still going through her system. While she washed the dishes, Kankuro and Temari finished the fourth floor rooms, Shikamaru went to wash up, and Gaara headed into the office.

Drying and putting the dishes away she made sure to play with Remy for a few minutes as he came in with a ball. "How can I deny you when you give me that cute look," she cooed at his puppy face making his tail wag. "Okay now drop the ball and we can play boy."

He quickly responded and she did her best to wear him out by tossing it down the hallway and up the stairs a few times until it was time to get busy working again. Seeing him pant at her she refreshed his water dish and left him in the kitchen quenching his thirst while she headed straight up. Pulling her hair back in a high knot she worked on some more drafts and ideas she came up with after speaking with Gaara last night. Being given easels to stand the picture of the village on one and map on the other she was able to more effectively work and figure things out. She has a smaller map of the land of wind including the distance between any sources of water, what the condition each water source is in and the possibilities of using it and to what extent.

Looking at a map of the majority of the continent she tried her best to figure things out. She made drawings of ways to use the current buildings to become classrooms and other such buildings. Even drew research centers and explained how her time was trying to go green for the sake of the Earth. A list of what her time did wrong to a list of ways to preserve to help prevent those mistakes from being made. Smiling to herself she thought, 'I made a small difference in the past and now I can try to make a difference in future.'

Walking in Shikamaru looked uncomfortable to be in Gaara's bedroom but seeing the door to his private study he quickly made his way across the neat room. Looking around he could see several rolled up papers and the priestess leaning over the desk as she quickly worked while taking quick and calculated looks at what is on the easels. Making his way to look over her shoulder he was surprised at the ideas she is pouring into the paper and what she envisions Suna could be if her careful planning goes alright. "You work really fast and efficiently, how did you gain such a skill?"

"Just a moment," she looked at the details in some spots and worked on filling them in. Finally straightening up she cringed and rubbed her sore shoulders, rolling them back a few times she finally took a deep breath and let it out. "Your grades tend to slip when you are living a secret double life fighting an evil half demon, mastermind 500 years into the past. My friends in the present would give me there notes to copy and I would spend hours trying to study and make up for all of the hours I missed at school. Plus when I brought books with me into the past I usually had to hold a flashlight in my mouth and try to work quickly before the sun came up when InuYasha would be demanding we head out again. You learn to be fast and go past your limits pretty fast when it is all you know how to do."

She laughed to herself for a moment. "I pictured the life of any other girl would once back then. I would finish my required education, go to college, and find a nice man to marry, settle down, have kids, get old, and die. Yeah… that is what I pictured, then I was pulled down the well by a demon and later had a jewel ripped from side. I lived in a very naïve era that believed things like this could never happen or exist beyond the Sci-Fi network."

"I suppose you do," he studied her, wondering if she would ever trade this life for the one she once knew. "Do you regret it?"

"No, I could never go back to that life nor would I wish to. It would be selfish of me to ever do such a thing when the powers I was gifted with could be used for something far more important than my wants and desires," she iterated something she came to the conclusion of long ago.

"I grew up with this life; I really cannot imagine one where none of this existed. At one time I might have possibly traded such a life if it meant I could just lay on a hill watching the clouds go by but now I couldn't do such a thing. The village counts on me because my clan is known for its intellectual prowess. I could never abandon my friends and village," he professed. "What you have done is amazing to all of us because you came here as a stranger to this time, we grew up becoming loyal, and your loyalty stretches beyond our scopes."

"You make me out to be some saint when really, I'm just a girl with the powers of a priestess and still untrained at that. A person should do what they can for others but they should also do it because they care and want to. Another would do the same if in my footsteps," she claimed.

"Maybe, not everyone and certainly not most, but what is all of this. I barely heard a thing about why I am even here," Shikamaru informed her.

Looking up at him she could only shrug, "well Gaara said you would be here to umm, well…"

"You don't really know do you," he looked at her with a sigh.

"Well, more like I forgot everything Temari rambled off but I'm sure it has something to do with this and the Wind Daimyo," she sat down in the chair to think about it while he started opening them up to see what she has been working on.

"Are you recreating Suna or something," he asked, seeing new versions of the city along with plans to help with the water shortage.

"Well it started as just helping with the water shortage and turned into this. I haven't actually finished the water problem yet, I was going to include a few other things to go along the lines of water conservation. I think with enough work this place could turn into a desert oasis but I have no idea how well it will all take or if any of it will work." She grabbed out another paper and began making smaller drawings of ways to conserve on water while also double checking a list.

Reading the list off it said:

Put a layer of mulch around trees and plants

Add organic matter and use efficient watering systems for shrubs, flower beds and lawns

Plant drought-resistant lawns, shrubs and plants

Insulate your water pipes

Drip, or Micro-Irrigation

Bottle Irrigation and Pitcher (Olla) Irrigation

Rain Barrel

The list just went on and on, he couldn't believe all of the ideas she is coming up with. Flipping through the pages of the notebook he found it all filled up with her handwriting and drawings, it really surprised him that she is capable of all this but it did make some sense, her era was quite advanced. "I think I am going to need a way to lay this all out, I will be right back I want to check with Gaara on a few things before we get started," he excused himself.

Heading off to the building for the Kazekage he went right in, a few of the sand shinobi greeted him as he made his way upstairs. Approaching the door he knocked, going in as soon as he had permission and could see Gaara is alone. "Hey, I wanted to see what all I am here for. I have seen most of what Lady Kagome has been working on, is there more to it than helping her?"

"Yes, as my sister had pointed out to us, we do not and will not trust the Wind Daimyo at this time. You know Suna's past, we need to fix several problems yet to truly become a village with a great future and with ideas suddenly popping out of the wood works he will get suspicious most likely. We know her background and powers, something like that would catch his eye. I want help keeping her presence in the village downplayed for her safety, it is no secret that the Wind Daimyo has done nothing to help us so far and I need his permission to continue with our plan. After lunch I need her plans for the village and aqueduct brought to my office so I can have them looked at with your help. I'm hoping with your presence in the village no one will question who the mastermind behind it is," he explained, looking over the small amount of work on his desk he knew it will soon be filled yet again.

"If I am to do all of this then I would like to be able to lay it all out for easier viewing. Is there a room where we can do that," he asked, his mind getting in gear to what it will take to come up with everything.

"There should still be an empty room on the fourth floor you can use otherwise I don't mind the study being taken over should you need to use the walls. I just want this kept under wraps. If you need any more supplies just let me know what," he instructed.

Shikamaru took his exit and went back to the study. Looking over the blank space on the wall and the amount of paper he sized it all up before asking, "Have any poster tape?"

"No, just what you see here," she informed him.

"What a drag and I just got back," he headed out again.

"You had better not be slacking," Temari warned as she watched him walk back down the stairs.

"I wish I was. Do you have anything we can use to put the paper on the wall," he asked his girlfriend.

"Just meet me back in the study; I will come up with something." He looked relieved and headed back to start laying it out in way that would make sense for him.

Kagome was still working on a few more details to the same papers. After seeing the papers and hearing his girlfriend gush over the romance blooming between her brother and the priestess he realized something important. "I suppose instead of thinking of you as the time-traveling priestess I should start to think about you as my possible sister-in-law," he remarked, stopping her effectively as she blinked at him a few times owlishly. "It is funny how life turns out but I never really thought Gaara had it in him, I had never once seen or heard about him talk about anything in the way of relationships or look remotely interested in such a way."

Face reddening she couldn't just deny it anymore or anything of the sort; Gaara has been keeping it known what he thinks of her. Remembering just last night alone had her blush running clear to her chest. Shikamaru was certainly amused as he gave a good chuckle at her expense. "I guess you stopped denying it at least. Temari would kill me if you two tied the knot before us. I will have to get working on proposing, man Gaara what a bother you have created."

Trying to work off her blush a *snap* was heard and she pouted. "Oh man, that was my only pencil." Searching around she began sharpening what was left of it. Getting her hair out of her face she concentrated again on working.

"Gaara said he needs it all in his office shortly after lunch, do you think you will be done by then," he questioned while he worked on laying them out.

"Well, not everything but I think anything that the Wind Daimyo needs to approve is mostly set. I just don't know enough to do any finishing touches on it," she explained right before setting another paper to the side finished. "I really don't know how well it will all take, some of it really is a long shot but it might create new ideas that will be more practical."

"You don't like sitting idle for long do you," he realized, he figured she would have to be getting tired or sore if not both soon enough.

"It's not that, I just don't want to be a moocher. I'm being treated very well and resting on the most comfortable bed I have ever known to exist while there are others who are homeless, hungry, or going to bed each night stressing about the coming day," she explained. "I will do my best to help there circumstances."

Temari came in seeing the organized chaos of the room. "I can see why you need to tape them up. Let's get a move on, Kankuro should be here soon enough so we can start going through everything."

Once Kagome was set and done for the time being the two siblings and the leaf shinobi were going over everything to start on the figures of what it would take to get it all accomplished. Suna might not be able to afford it and that is what worried them the most. Grabbing a glass of water she sat back and listened to them for quite a while.

"Kagome I still have a hard time believing you somehow managed to do all of this. Have you been sleeping and all of that," Temari asked, still very impressed with the workload she gave out in such a short time and being a beginner at that. "You must have had a hidden talent you didn't know about."

"I guess… I never really took art classes or anything beyond elementary school. I just picked up the pencil and started sketching what I recalled from memory," her tone conveying her impartial thoughts on the matter.

Deciding to take a breather outside while the others are meeting up in the office for discussions over all the work she was surprised to see Gaara making his way over to her. "Come with me, we need to get more supplies," he said and began leading the way.

"Isn't it the other direction," she questioned as she fell in step with him.

"We have other stores, this one has more in stock," he replied and kept on going. They walked for several minutes, beginning to twist and turn until they were almost to the back side of the village. "By the way, how far along have you gotten?"

"Huh," she looked at him before replying. "I'm not quite finished since I haven't started on other things but what you need done is as far as it can get for now."

"And how far would that be," he questioned as he continued to lead her through Suna.

"Well I was just starting on all the horse manure and cow dung storage and figured a great place would be where you're about to go," she said surprising him as she figured something out. Coming to a stop she was about take off when everything around her changed. She suddenly found herself pushed up against a building in a narrow alleyway.

"You're quite clever," commended her as they pressed kunai to her neck. "Unfortunately for you it wasn't nearly fast enough so now I want to know just who you are and what you are doing for the Kazekage."

"I'm a guest of the village, any business we have is private," she didn't budge and wouldn't let an ounce of fear leak out.

"Yes, we all know you are some esteemed guest here but really, you look more important than even that to the Kazekage. We have our ways of extracting information and from what I have figured out so far you are the key to everything going on little priestess. You should have never let your guard down," he knocked her out and took a look around. When the coast was clear he let down the disguise and grabbed a scroll out, sealing her within it before casually leaving the area.

Back in the office Gaara worked with the others to figure everything out, a contractor came to help them come up with the calculations and start the process for material estimates and costs. It will be a long day for all of them but if they can pull this off then the village will definitely be better for it. Temari stood with him going over the plumbing infrastructure already in place and the system in place for waste removal.

"How long do you estimate it will take to build the aqueducts alone," Gaara asked as he watched the contractor put down his pen and paper.

"It depends on how many workers you have. The shortest amount of time it could take is a month should you include a few earth release shinobi to help out. Otherwise it could stretch on for quite some time. Any of the décor stuff could easily wait until the structure itself is built but if the aqueducts were to come from other sources not north of us it will take longer because we have to fight against gravity to get the water here. We might have to use a pump system or some kind of motor to power enough energy to force it in the direction needed," he showed him his notes on the project.

"I plan to get it from more than one water source and continue to expand when other priorities are taken care of. We have the rivers north and northeast of us, and slightly southeast of us; I would like to aim for those," he pointed to the large map.

"The first ones will be the easiest to get going while figuring out a way to push the water upstream," he began jotting down more things as they went along. "When should I anticipate this project starting?"

"I have to speak with the Wind Daimyo tomorrow to get permission to build beyond the scope of the village. You will have an answer as soon I receive one," he replied before bringing up a few more topics on expanding Suna and all of the other ideas going on.

They worked in the office well into the evening hours before finally retiring for the day. With only a few loose ends to tie up they felt quite satisfied with the amount they managed to complete. Taking everything down they sealed it all into the scroll before heading out of the room.

"I wonder if Kagome made supper," Kankuro thought, hoping to eat right away with his stomach growling for over an hour now.

"I doubt it, I told her I usually order out for nights like these," Gaara informed him.

Temari looked around when they got outside and thought, "Maybe we should just eat out, how about you guys pick a place and I will get her?"

"Sounds good, let's go with that," Shikamaru agreed.

"Okay, I will be right back out then with her," she walked over to the front door and found Remy whining at her. "Remy, what could you want that Kagome couldn't get for you?"

Following the puppy to the kitchen she found his dishes empty. "That's strange; Kagome has been really good at feeding him around the same time every day. I guess she must be taking a nap or something."

Running up the stairs she knocked on the doorframe to Kagome's bedroom before pushing open the door and seeing her bed still made from this morning. "Hey Kagome, you in here somewhere," she called out and walked through the closet to check the bathroom. Finding them both empty she walked into her brother's room and checked the study, finding it just as they left it. "Well where could she be," she mumbled and headed out of his room.

Going to the fourth floor she checked on the rooms there, "Hey Kagome," she called out before going around the third and second floors. Finally checking the living room she realized the priestess isn't even in the house. Coming back outside where she could hear the others talking she informed them, "Kagome isn't here and Remy's dishes were empty. Did she mention going anywhere?"

All of them shook their heads. Gaara pulled the cork off his gourd and immediately spread it out across the village to find the missing priestess. The streets were checked thoroughly before he said, "Someone go ahead and figure something out for supper, I will figure out where she is." He went to the top of his home and signaled for the Anbu to come while his sand searched inside homes, shops, and all other buildings."

"Lord Gaara," three Anbu members appeared.

"The priestess is missing, I want a report on where she was last seen," he demanded and listened to them spread out around the village to get the information. The more time that ticked by the deeper the frown that grew and the more tense he became.

"Reporting sir," one of the Anbu members showed back up with the others. "She was last seen headed towards the back end of the village with you early this afternoon. None have seen her since," they reported.

"An imposter; find her, I want to know the very last spot she was seen before disappearing," his command coming out as he glared in that direction. "I also want a report on any traffic coming and going from the village and any suspicious activity."

He concentrated on guiding his sand through section after section of the village as he searched for any trace of her. When they still hadn't shown up downstairs they came up instead. "Gaara," Temari called out to her baby brother.

"I need Tobimaru," he whistled for the bird to come. "I need a pen and paper," he informed them with a silent demand. Once they were in hand he scribbled a note before sealing it and lifting his arm for the hawk to land. Securing it he sent it off. "I have just sent word out to Lord Kakashi; someone impersonated me and took Kagome shortly after we met in the office."

"Someone took her, but who would do such a thing," Kankuro shouted, mad about her abduction as his fists clenched together. Seeing the gourd still open he could tell his brother is still searching for her.

"I'm not sure but they will pay when I find them," Gaara said as he continued his search. "I need sensory types that might be able to locate her."

"I will get them together," Kankuro said and departed.

In the middle of the night Kakashi looked up and held his arm up as they came to a stop. Recognizing the hawk he opened the message and read it before quickly informing them, "Lord Gaara has a crisis, the Priestess has been kidnapped. He needs us there to help with the search. Let's step up the pace," seeing the others nod. Sending his reply back with the hawk they increased the pace to make it there sooner.

The idea of sitting down to a meal was tossed aside as they instead had meal replacement bars to keep them going. Gaara had already searched every building thoroughly and received reports back on all of his requested information. Shikamaru stood next to him in hopes of figuring something out. "If there has been little foot traffic and disturbances could she be hidden by some other means like a seal. None of the sensory types could find her; the only other way I can think of is by scent. We should start a list of suspects, anyone that might have something to gain by taking her," he suggested to the Kazekage beside him just as the other two appeared again.

"I would add the council members as top suspects," Kankuro quickly said. "Some are still not happy with Gaara becoming the Kazekage even with Shukaku gone."

"They should be here soon, if she hasn't been found by then Lord Kakashi will use his ninken to find her," Gaara informed them as he watched the glittering night sky become touched with the beginning of the dawn.

"You're finally here," he whispered as he eyed the shinobi before him.

"Yes, I didn't expect you to act so soon. Where is she," he questioned the man wearing a white turban and the standard uniform of the Sunagakure seniors.

Bringing out a thick scroll he patted it, "she is right here. Gaara's sand cannot find her in here."

"Good work Joseki, she must be something if Gaara is keeping her close and I believe she has ties with Konoha," his voice trailed off while they thought about her.

"She is a good lure to set a trap for Gaara and if she is a strong priestess she might be able to be used to contain the now loose tailed beasts or keep them under our control. Her powers have not been demonstrated to my knowledge in Suna. We should get her to the sealing chambers and start the testing," he pushed, ready to get a start on things. "We don't want him to have enough time to get more from Konoha to come to his aid in finding her."

They opened another door and walked into the dark of it before shutting the door behind them and going deep underground. Flicking lights on and seeing most of the place ready they took a careful look around before Joseki unrolled the scroll and summoned her out of it. With an oxygen mask secured to her face she was placed into a shallow tank of liquid resembling a long aquarium. Turning to the computers they began on the work before determining she is compatible.

"We should head out immediately for Shukaku's most recent location," Joseki said as he finished wrapping things up in the underground room.

"We, whoever said you will be going any further. With these results she will be a great tool to use against the 5 Great Nations," the other shinobi said before revealing himself to being a shinobi from the Land of Chaos. "Once I caught wind of what was going on I made new plans," he struck.

The two battled with only their physical weapons but the older council member could not hold his own in battle nearly so well to the much younger male. With a final attack he struck him down before grabbing out his own scroll. "I could care less about Suna, if they want her back then they will have to bring something of greater value to the table or prepare for war." Taking her out of the tank and sealing her in the new scroll he grabbed all the papers with the results on them before taking a separate way out, one that will lead him right out of the village and the Kazekage will be none the wiser for it.

Shortly after dawn arrived he had received a report on the Hokage nearing. He sent out for another report on the location of several shinobi and so far only a few are missing as of yet. Landing on the ground below he headed to the cleft to greet Kakashi and get straight to the search and rescue mission. Seeing them arrive he ordered they be allow passage, shortly after approaching Kakashi quickly summoned his ninken.

"Kakashi," the pug greeted.

"Pakkun, we have a search and rescue mission for a missing priestess. It is up to you guys now," he let them know before letting Gaara take over.

"You can pick her scent up from her bedroom and go from there," he instructed and quickly led the way.

With them all in her room smelling specific areas they quickly headed out on the freshest trail they could pick up on, being led right to where Gaara was told she disappeared. "This is the location she was last spotted in. She was with an imposter," he informed the dogs.

Pakkun and the others picked her scent up again at the alleyway, "this is where her scent mostly vanished. The scent of the imposter continues strongly though."

They quickly took them to a building not far away where they were led to the back of the building. "They met up with another here," and pawing at the door they took it as a signal to head that way. Heading down the stairs they found the old laboratory and sealing chamber still in good condition. A slight water mess on the floor and a dead body were left.

"This is Joseki, one of the missing members of the council," Gaara said, not all that surprised, his siblings included.

"The trail to the other leads down this hallway," Kakashi's ninken informed them and they set out down the forgotten passage, surprised when they emerged a few miles outside of Suna through a trap door. The dogs led the way through the sand heading southwest at a steady rate. Approaching some ruins out in the distance they were surprised at the sudden presence of several foreign shinobi coming out including what appears to be the leader. "He is the one," they informed them.

"I had a feeling you would catch up fast. Let's cut to the chase now shall we," he gave them a smug grin.

"Where is the priestess," Kakashi demanded, giving Gaara time to sense the complete strength of the shinobi numbers before them.

"She is fine but I won't hand her over yet. I have the test results that show she is compatible as a jinchuriki host for the tailed beasts running around free. If you want her back then you need to give us something of greater value than having her for a weapon to use against the 5 Great Nations. Either that or its war," he bargained and waited to hear what their response would be.

Shikamaru stepped up to the plate, "That priestess is of value to all of the 5 Great Nations, you would not just be starting a war with us and Suna, you would be up against all of us."

"Yes I already know that. You see we are also allied with that demon she is fighting against. I know quite a bit about her and that is why I took her, she can be turned into a perfect weapon against all of you. The power we will have alone just by controlling her and having that demon as an ally, the 5 Great Nations will have to bow down or be wiped out." He looked at them still so completely confident, "I can take out the Hokage and Kazekage today. The rest of you will just add to how much power we already have."

Stepping up Naruto had heard enough as he pulled down his hood. Donning the cloak of the nine tails chakra he said, "Then I guess you didn't anticipate on having me here as well, the future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki," he proudly stated.

For a few seconds they had that guys grin wiped off his face before it came back even bigger than before, "This is perfect. You even brought another tailed beast to me," he grinned, "Attack."

"Why are you doing this," Naruto yelled and attacked the guy." We have finally become closer to peace, so why?!"

"Peace," he laughed, "You can have your peace once we rule the shinobi world and then take over the rest of the world!"

"I won't let you do this. I won't let you use her!" Naruto yelled and slugged him in the face. Creating multiple shadow clones to aid the others in the sudden attack. "You won't stand a chance against us."

Gaara carefully watched his opponents, his goal in finding the scroll was achieved when he noticed it on the leader's back. Manipulating the sand around him he treaded carefully, off put by the fact the man seems so confident still. Using his usual catch and crush techniques the shinobi against him didn't stand a chance.

His eye caught on something shiny, an amulet hung from the leader's robes and began floating, before he could shout a warning to his friend a flash and a bang sounded unanimously. Naruto went skidding back a few feet but still looked okay if not a little off kilter from being so close to the sudden bang. It still didn't do much else making him wonder once again just why this shinobi is so confident against all of them.

Looking around them he could see Sai and Sakura holding their own, everyone a bit stumped when the guy just kept laughing and being confident. Creating a clone to deal with the enemy shinobi around him he decided to test something as he rushed the male, distracting him while snatching the scroll off his back and unrolling it.

Blank, it was a decoy. He disengaged from the enemy, "Pakkun, find any other scents moving away from the area, this was just a ploy to hold us up."

"You certainly are a smart one Fifth Kazekage. Holding up a confident act kept you wary of what we might have had up our sleeves when really, we were just biding time." He watched him carefully now as he began to sober up. "My acting was flawless, wouldn't you guys agree?"

"If you want to act so bad go join the circus or something," Naruto slugged him. Creating more clones as a 2:1 ratio against the enemy he called out, "Come on you guys, my clones will keep them busy."

The dogs howled and they followed them in pursuit of the trail leading them to where she was taken. The sun was already over the horizon and warming the sand, not a single star could be seen in the sky by now. Doing a few quick signs he sent a clone back to Suna to rendezvous with Baki to inform the jounin and the Anbu of what is taking place, he didn't want the village unprepared or without a leader while he is chasing the abductors across the desert.

They still have a lot of distance to cover before reaching the border but he doesn't want it to get to that point. Sending his sand out ahead of their position to sense for any lifeforms he ended up detecting several in the area. It would seem until they close in on their target they will have to rely on the ninken to get them to where Kagome is.

Waking up Kagome found herself in what would appear to be a different dimension with only the grey floor and a darker grey air space to look at. "Where am I," she questioned. "Hello is anyone around?!"

Turning her head around she could only see the endless greyscale place she has ended up in. Remembering the man she wondered what happened. "I don't think I'm dead, I have certainly had enough close calls to get a feel for what the afterlife is like, plus I'm breathing, and my heart is beating but I sense nothing."

"Hey, can someone hear me out there," she yelled again but heard nothing, not even an echo.

"Why am I soaked," she wondered, trying to squeeze some of the green smelling liquid off her. "That man was an imposter, could he have sent me into that genjutsu thing Gaara told me about or is this something else?"

Standing up she marked the spot she was sitting with her hair tie before walking in a large circle and coming back to it. "What was it Gaara said about genjutsu, how to counteract it?" She stood there thinking for a few moment before realizing that she should not move in a Genjutsu because she could walk off a cliff or something but intense pain can bring her senses back in order.

Pinching herself hard she figured he meant something more dramatic but she really doubted she could slap herself hard enough and she isn't carrying any weapons. "Well if this is genjutsu what would their motive be and how long have I been in it?" Thinking things over she knows it depletes a person's chakra to use such a move but time could also be warped so she couldn't depend on that either. "Wait, maybe if I can bring my powers out to counteract it. First I need to calm down and focus on brining everything to a stop. Then I bring my power out to flow around me to the point I can dissipate it."

Sitting down and collecting her hair tie she focused on meditating and bringing her priestess powers to a stop. Eyebrows knitting in her effort she sat there for what felt like and could be a long period of time trying to bring them to a complete halt. It was like trying to stop a heard of stampeding buffalo in her opinion. Everything came to a halt finally and then she flared her power to life around her, the pale lavender flames flaring to life like a raging inferno as she grew it like wildfire. Holding her power at a high intensity as she focused on her surroundings, nothing changed, not a single thing.

Flopping on to her back as her powers diminished she couldn't understand what is going on; it really is like some new dimension where only she existed. "Maybe I should have focused on learning more about the powers they are capable of, I might have been able to figure things out if I had," she supposed, coming to the conclusion that this must be something else entirely but really a whole place where only she existed?

Going through a small village the trail remained quite steady as they continued their pursuit, Pakkun assuring them that they are gaining on the retreating shinobi. They raced along behind the ninken trying to avoid disrupting the people of the town going about their day peacefully. Gaara conserved his energy by holding the sand in his gourd once again as they ran along.

Up ahead of them as they exited the village they could barely make out the form of someone running away from them, Naruto powered back up into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and rushed ahead of everyone, grabbing a grumbling Pakkun along the way. "Hey," the pug shouted out indignantly.

"Just tell me if they have the same scent as the person we are following," he ordered, not willing to put the ninken back down. Putting on an additional burst of speed he appeared in front of the shinobi wearing the same symbol on their headband as the ones earlier. "Is this them?"

"Yes, now will you put me down," Pakkun huffed, getting ready to bite him if he doesn't.

Setting him down as he squared off with the male before him he noticed Gaara using his sand manipulation ability to hold them in place and grab the scroll off their back. They struggled to move as the sand gripped them from the waist down. "I won't let you have it that easily," they yelled. Throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached Gaara protected the scroll easily. Doing quick hand signals they used a Lave Release to try and make the scroll unattainable but was combatted by Kakashi doing a more powerful Water Release creating a thick steam in the air.

"You jerk," Naruto punched him. "Kagome hasn't done anything to any of you so why would you do such a thing?"

"Like you don't know the answer already," he spat. "Why should I let you use her as a weapon, get an even stronger upper hand in power?"

Growling he clenched his fist, "This isn't about power; she is a good person, not a weapon. She's my friend, our friend. Do you think we would do such a thing to her?" Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment he opened them, "We have worked so hard to have peace, she has worked just as hard, and we will not stand for someone's warped sense of justice when everyone has suffered. We don't just toss the word around without meaning, we have truly come together as comrades and worked hard on setting aside hatred to come this far. We want everyone to be able to experience it, not just us," he defended.

"And why should I believe you or anyone for that matter," he gritted his teeth, his own pain and hardship from a rough childhood coming to the forefront of his mind.

"You don't have to believe me but every day I work towards peace, we all do. Look behind you; this is both the Leaf and Sand villages. I met Gaara as a genin when his village used the Chunnin Exams to try and destroy my village. While fighting we discovered something, we both held the same pain, we were both ostracized and endured pain for years. It was comforting and upsetting at the same time but we are not just allies, we are friends. It's easy to spread hate, it's a vicious cycle that we all experience but we have broken the cycle of hatred between our villages. I don't want to cause others pain because I already know pain," he finished, watching the slightly younger male before him listen even if it was forced.

Hearing the cracking and chipping of something the shinobi turned around to see an almost desperate look come across the face of who he knows to be the Kazekage as he set out to try and get at the scroll held within. Scraps of paper started to come out even though he was doing his best to be careful. They all looked worried; worried that she could be lost forever.

The landscape around her almost seemed to sizzle, it was the only way she could really describe it as she looked around seeing the ripples and warps. Watching pieces crack and flake off she wasn't sure whether to feel worried or relief. Holding her knees to her chest she sat there waiting for a sign on if she is in danger or might find a possible escape route.

Tears came to his eyes, the sand practically baked on to the paper, the burns making it brittle as he tried to slowly work on unrolling the scroll, seeing the symbols etched on the paper. Kakashi knelt down, doing his best to hold the end of it while Gaara unwound it inch by careful inch. The paper stuck together and tore in different spots as only two feet of it had been accomplished.

Seeing the ground fracture in several places to her one side she quickly stood seeing what looked to be pieces of the sky falling and leaving black gaps in its place. Taking that as a cue of danger approaching she began sprinting across the barren landscape where it looked safer, hearing the area behind her crack and rip. A big fracture snuck up quickly behind her, the ground creating a widening gap between her feet as it almost threw her off balance. When it spread apart with a jerk she lunged to the right side and skidded across the ground when it suddenly ruptured.

Scrambling to get back on her feet she continued in her sprint across the ground in a race of survival as this world or place she found herself in began to rapidly deteriorate. "GAARA," she screamed as a chunk gave way with her on it, her power surging forth in reaction to her fright.

The paper beneath his fingers had suddenly ripped into two tassels. His heart hurt, his memory surfacing of the time with his uncle when he explained the pain to him, the only kind he could feel since the sand protected him from physical harm. Every tear in the paper felt like a tear in his heart. As another piece flaked off the paper grew warm, he could feel her, her power. "Kagome," he whispered, taking it as a sign of her fight to survive.

"Why does he look like that," the guy asked, having thought this priestess was just some tool to use against their demonic ally.

"Are you really that clueless," Temari snapped at him, angry tears burning in her eyes. About to storm over there and smack him she was held back by Shikamaru.

"Temari," he attempted to soothe her. "We have no knowledge as to what he has been led to believe or the perspective he carries."

"I don't care, she did nothing to him," she spit out.

"Does he care about her that much," he asked much quieter before turning to the Leaf shinobi before him, looking like the sun manifested in him.

Looking at him, seeing that the male before him is trying to understand what is happening. "A person like her is hard to ever hate. We have only known her for less than a couple months and yet she feels like a long lost friend and yet almost soothing like a mother at the same time. That is how it feels for me but I'm sure it is even stronger than that for him." His eyes moved back over to his two friends and the glowing paper. "Kagome is one of the few people who just came into our life and accepted us. Her duty is to protect, I have never sensed an ounce of hate from her but I have felt her pain."

"I can sense her and I'm sure Gaara can tell too. She is calling out to him and frightened," Naruto suddenly said, focusing hard on the glowing scroll, his eyes widening as it began to dim.

Jumping across, the pieces beginning to float off into the endless void surrounding her, she desperately screamed out while trying to not float off. She aimed for the mass in front of her, power flaring to her finger tips as she jumped. Hand gripping the surface she tried to pull up, grunting she felt the ground tremble making her grip loosen as she dangled off the side of the largest mass she could see.

Not willing to give up she pulled, getting her left elbow on top before her right followed. Swinging her right leg up she followed the motion with a roll as she felt a small relief. The trembling of the ground got her up in a hurry and she began to sprint across the surface once more, jumping over another gap as the part she had been on gave way. If not for the absence of the beasts and other things, she would have thought she is in that movie called the Langoliers.

Almost running blindly she came to a screeching halt as the place around her came to a jerk. Pieces erupted all around her and she barely avoided toppling over the ledge. Turning around as she could see the place had completely crumbled, she collapsed to her knees as she began to cry out, "Why is this happening?!"

Looking down at the barely together scroll everyone felt their hearts clench as Gaara finally had the summoning scroll out far enough to try and call her back. Her powers had slowly receded before going out completely. Naruto could no longer sense her by the time they finished.

Going through the signs to summon her forth the paper burst to powder after his hand made contact with the paper. His mouth opened, throat clenched with the sudden anguish he felt before a bright flash of power came forth and her scream of terror surrounded them. Looking up he jumped into action as he caught her before she could drop any further.

Her hands fisted in his shirt, body trembling as she clung to him desperately. He landed on the other side of what remained of the scroll, holding her tightly against him as he watched the tears fall down her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to calm down while she soaked up being in his arms and the feeling of being safe after the world and everything in it had literally turned to a powdery dust.

After several seconds a few of them finally slumped with a sigh of relief. "Kagome," he softly called her name, feeling her finally pick her head up and turn her watery eyes on him. Kissing her lips he cared not for the audience and only for the fact he needed the soft reassurance that she made it back to him.

"Do you have your answer," Naruto softly asked, seeing with his own eyes just how much Gaara has come to really care about the priestess.

Nodding solemnly he said, "Yes, I just never imagined it."

"What are we going to do with him," Sakura suddenly asked as their short exchange snapped her out of the touching scene.

Kakashi stood back up and faced the shinobi, after several long and stretched out seconds he finally said, "I don't know."

"It is just like you to do that," Sakura snapped at him, seeing the amusement in his eyes.

"Well, being I can only imagine what Lady Kagome just went through, I'm having a hard time finding a fitting punishment for a foreign shinobi. On the one hand it is easily punishable by death," he watched as Naruto went back to his normal mode with a noticeable tick in his brow. "On the other hand we could just let him go and wonder what his village would do to him for failing this mission. They do seem to be allies with that demon."

Kagome perked up at that, "What happened here?" Her eyes looked over everyone, seeing them all look fine minus the shinobi that must have taken a good hit to the face.

"Well treason, enemy invasion, abduction," he began ticking off his fingers. When everyone began to give him a look that told him his vagueness is not helping her.

Kankuro decided to step forth and explain it all, "Basically, a member of our council had impersonated Gaara to abduct you."

"Yes I figured that out, he was just too fast," she mumbled.

"While he had you another shinobi from a different village had killed him and taken you. You were sealed in a scroll this entire time. The village is allied with that demon you have been sent to defeat. When this guy, who gained the scroll, was finally captured he tried to destroy it. We really thought you were lost too when it suddenly burst to powder as Gaara tried to summon you back," he summed up for her, knowing she would have a hard time understanding everything that took place.

"So it wasn't genjutsu, I was in a piece of paper," she tried to understand.

"Not quite," Gaara finally gained the ability to talk again as his nerves settled down. "When something or someone is stored in a summoning scroll, it is then in a different dimension. TenTen uses it with her weapons."

"It was a lot different than any other dimensions I have seen," she admitted, remembering the empty place.

"You have been to other dimensions as well," Naruto asked as he looked at incredulously.

"I have been to the Netherworld a couple of times too, limbo a lot, seen the afterlife a few times, and been in many voids." Not feeling real good about it as she realized how many times she has come close to being stuck there forever.

"You're worse than us," he admitted while thinking of how much shorter his list is. "I thought you had some fearless protector or something back then."

"Well I suppose you could call him that but I would describe him as more brash and hot-headed," she gave a small smile. Seeing the shinobi staring at her she suddenly asked, "You guys are not going to kill him, are you?"

A few of them stiffened including Gaara, his upset having not subsided fully. Brushing his lips across her temple he knew she wouldn't be able to stomach watching someone die by their hands when he is no longer able to attack and quite frankly is stuck in place. He shared a look with Kakashi as he tried to figure out what to do with the younger male.

"Why not keep him in a holding cell for the time being. We can interrogate him later," Shikamaru suggested.

"After what he just did I would rather use crow and black ant to te-," his mouth was suddenly stuffed with sand, his brother glaring at him.

"As much as I agree with your sentiments, refrain from speaking like that in front of her," he warned before letting go of his manipulation of the sand, hearing his brother gag and spit the sand out. Wrapping his sand around their captive he replied, "I agree with Shikamaru. We have enough going on today as it is."

They could hear some muffled shouts and beating on the sand sphere Gaara created around him before he manipulated the sand to gag him briefly. He began walking back towards the village, Kakashi dismissed his ninken with the turn of events and they all trailed off to follow. Looking at the location of the sun Gaara knew time before the meeting is slipping through their fingers. "We have a meeting to get back to among other things, we need to pick up the pace," he informed them before he started running back to his village.

With her head resting against his chest Kagome refused to sleep even though she really wanted to. Her desire to feel safe in his arms as her memory of that dimension kept playing over and over again in her mind. She mostly kept feeling the sudden helplessness and fear that raced through her as she began to free fall into what appeared to be a bottomless void. 'Would I have just kept falling until my body finally died,' she asked herself, not sure how she could stomach the constant feeling of falling while her body slowly gave up without nourishment there. It sounded like the others have been to dimensions, just not one like that or where it began to fall apart.

The run back to the village had come to a halt where they came across the several Naruto clones that they had entirely forgotten about. All of the enemy shinobi had been knock unconscious. Sai who had kept to the background came forward with a scroll to seal all of them in it, needing some time and patience to get it done being he had over a dozen to seal for the time being.

Seeing her begin to nod off but fight it Gaara said, "You can rest Kagome, if your body is demanding it then you should let it."

Staying silent for a moment she just tried to cling to the holster vest he wears even more as she softly replied, "I really don't want to, I just want to feel some form of physical contact with you."

Mouth opening a bit in shock at the small admittance he felt a bit humbled but upset and concerned all at the same time. Something must have happened in that dimension that really shook her to the core. Deciding to speak of it, he walked away from the others several paces to give them privacy. "What happened in there Kagome," he lightly pressed the subject.

"Nothing at first, I didn't really know where I was the whole time. The floor was a flat grey and the sky a darker grey. I tried to release it thinking I was caught in a genjutsu; I walked around in a wide circle until I remembered what you told me of genjutsu. I focused for a while on my power, attempting to release it since I never thought I could have been sealed somewhere. Then suddenly it sizzled," she frowned a little as she recalled the strange phenomenon.

"The place began to ripple and warp, then it started to crack and flake off, I wasn't sure what to do, whether it was a good or bad sign. After that on one side the ground began to fracture in several places and the sky appeared to be falling, leaving black gaps in its place. That is when I began running away from the area that was falling apart but suddenly it split open right between my feet. I was able to lunge to the right just before it ruptured. After that the whole place just began to rapidly deteriorate, I couldn't run fast enough it seemed. That's when the ground beneath my feet gave way and I screamed for you, my powers reacted but it did nothing and I could sense absolutely nothing," her heartbeat began to pick up and she barely realized that she had squeezed her eyes shut and automatically began listening to his slightly elevated heartbeat.

"Kagome," he mumbled, sitting down so he could focus on comforting her, his one hand instantly going to her head in a soothing rub.

"The pieces began to float off and I jumped between them to make it the large mass of land. I barely caught the ledge of it and pulled myself up on it, the ground started to tremble a lot at that point. The part I was on broke off and I managed to jump the gap and keep running. Everything gave a sudden jerk and I came to a quick stop. It all erupted around me and I almost toppled right off the ledge. It terrified me that I had no idea what was happening, why it is, and where I was. It became a fruitless effort to do anything more and then everything turned into a powdery ash and I began falling into the black void around me. It just, terrified me and hurt, possibly because of my time trapped in the jewel…" she paused for a moment before continuing to say, "Maybe I have a phobia of endless voids now…" she trailed off.

Trying to picture what it was like for her, to be in some unknown place with nothing but a grey ground and an even darker grey sky stretching for miles around when suddenly it begins to crumble into a black void. The crumbling floor leaving you fighting for your life before falling into a black void with no one to hear your screams of peril, he could only imagine. Holding her a bit tighter to him he remembered his death a bit but it was an endless white space and he had a hard time recalling who he even was.

What some beings will do to get power… he didn't like that she has felt such a fright.

Mad at himself, he had said time and time again that he would protect her and yet he nearly lost her. What could he do to keep her safe? What is he going to do about the meeting to be held later today, it could stretch for hours and she is still feeling really shaken by the whole incident?

By the time they reached Suna it was nearing noon and she still refused to sleep. With the meeting not for a few hours yet he asked his siblings to speak with Baki while he headed upstairs to her room. He could already feel her hands tightening their hold the closer they drew to her room but he won't force her to let go. Instead he entered and shut the door, crawling on to the bed with her and taking his gourd, vest, and coat off; only leaving the mesh armor on his torso. Tugging her to lay snuggly against his chest he worked on lulling her to sleep with his soft and soothing caresses reassuring her that he is there. He didn't allow his own eyes to finally close until he knew without a doubt that she is resting peacefully along his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

I would say I'm sorry for scaring you guys there but lol I'm not. The chapter was getting so boring to type that I decided to spice it up. How does Kanna37 do it? She can write about all this planning and strategizing stuff yet make it quite interesting. She does it in her story Splinter'd Realities often enough.

Chikara

Chapter 9

She stirred the moment he attempted to disentangle himself from her on the bed. "Can't I go with you," she pleaded with him not wanting to part.

Giving her a stern look that is equivalent to an _absolute no_ he said, "Kagome I have to be there at the meeting but some of the others don't. How about you rest on the couch or something while Naruto, Sakura, and Sai keep you company, I'm sure Remy wants to see you too."

"Can't I just stay out of sight or something," she asked, "I promise to stay quiet."

It certainly isn't typical behavior of the priestess but he wanted her with him at all times too so he can understand where she is coming from. Thinking about the request he actually began to like it since she would be able to still be a part of everything going on but remain in the background. She would even get a taste of how things are done politically and a feel for the people in the meeting. "Actually that isn't a bad idea. I do have a room set up that you can stay in with the others and Remy if you prefer. It would be reassuring to know you are only a room over. I still need to get ready though and you were in some sort of liquid earlier. Let me shower quick and then you can take your time in there."

He honestly was tempted to suggest showering together but held in his desire to see more flesh. Stealing a kiss she finally allowed him to leave and get ready since she suddenly remembered the slight smell all over her, thankfully not a very unpleasant but a small none the less. Waiting for him to finish in the bathroom she grabbed a traditional Sunagakure outfit of a green color with a pale poncho over top, hoping to start blending in with the citizens there. She has started wearing her low-heel, calf-high boots all the time since she can move easier in them and not worry about losing them.

Once he was out of the shower and shutting the door to his bedroom she was quick to strip and toss her dirty clothes into the hamper while she turned the water on hot. Lathering her hair up she gave her scalp a good massage before scrubbing her body really well. Looking around she figured tomorrow would be a good day to get her own bathing supplies and a new razor. Feeling the shampoo bottle she knew it would be nice to buy him a new one since her long hair had probably used it up a lot quicker.

Rinsing off she felt so good under the hot water with them steam rolling around her. It felt reassuring to have it heating up her skin with the constant water stream reminding her she is back in Suna, in the living world and most definitely alive. When the shower finally came to a stop she wondered she was even abducted in the first place and by a shinobi of his council. To commit such an act when they are thought to be loyal to the village, it confused her.

Patting her body down and scrunching the moisture out of her hair she pulled her white robe on and began working on the long locks. Hearing a soft knock on the door she said, "Come in," and noticed Gaara is dressed in his robes.

"I am going over to the building to get ready for the meeting, you should get something to eat and then join me in the office." Approaching her further he fingered a wet lock as she continued to comb her hair out. "It is possible I will have several meetings to attend. You should take some time to yourself and maybe do something with Temari." Pulling her earlobe into his mouth he began sucking on it, hearing a moan form in throat. Kissing down her neck at the still slightly red skin his hands gripped the opening of her robe, ready to pull it open and latch his mouth around a nipple.

He could feel her nails brush across his scalp; hear her heartbeat flutter as his hand tugged to free her left breast. Tongue already tasting the area exposed by her cleavage before he nipped the side of the soft mound and pulled back to finally unveil the rest of it. "Gaara," his brother's voice came from the hallway before he knocked on the door and yelled, "Everyone is ready to head out. Meet you downstairs."

Feeling a bit irked at the sudden interruption he looked down at her, fingers caressing the exposed skin as she gazed up him. Right now he wanted to be sweeping her off her feet and coupling in bed. Giving her a chaste kiss she pulled him back for one more. "I will see you soon," he departed, grabbing his hat from the closet before leaving the top floor entirely.

Leaning against the sink she traced that same area his mouth had just been. "Oh man, if he keeps doing this to me I think I might explode…"

Turning around she could see the small love mark in the mirror, her finger traced around the bite as she stared at the reflection in the mirror. Suddenly frowning she glared at herself, "Get a grip Kagome. I'm here to take down that demon and I'm not that weak girl that entered the Feudal Era. Keep your head on straight and quit it with the damn moaning."

Looking at herself angrily she wasn't happy. 'How can I defeat a demon when I'm turning to goo around Gaara all the time? I can't help it, the second I see him or we touch I feel so… damn it cut it out I shouldn't be focusing on his lips. Lips? Where did that come from?!'

A mental image popped into her mind of the elite and handsome Kazekage, just a simple look and her knees felt weak. 'Gah! I need to get a grip! Why am I still so focused on him for?'

At the office Gaara looked at the stack of papers that were set on his desk, suddenly it hit him. Eyes widening as he tried to cover his mouth. "Lord Gaara, are you alright?" One of his shinobi asked him as everyone looked his way.

*SNEEZE*

*SNEEZE*

*SNEEZE*

"Man, someone sure has Gaara in their thoughts, I wonder who that could be," Temari looked at her brother.

"Ahchoo," he sneezed again.

"Maybe you are getting a bit under the weather, eh Kazekage," Kakashi looked at him while handing him a few tissues and sanitizer.

Going to the window Kankuro opened it and yelled, "Hey Kagome!"

'Wait did someone just call me,' she thought and walked to her room and looked out the window while still in her robe.

"KAGOME," he yelled again.

"Kankuro, why are you yelling," she looked at him with a scowl.

"To tell you to stop thinking of my brother you pervert," he grinned as he watched her get flustered instantly.

"Who says I was thinking of your brother," she yelled, face red as it stretched down her chest.

"Then why are you so red?" He laughed and pointed at her. "Ha! I knew it, you are a pervert!"

"I am not!" She yelled indignantly and found a rock to throw at him.

"Oww, where the hell did you learn to throw that hard," he rubbed his sore head and gave her a glare before he noticed something. "Hey Kagome," he sang out.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "What?"

"Nice cleavage! Hey what is that on your chest?! Oww, Gaara, What the hell! Oww," he shouted and hollered all she could see is sand going all over the place.

"I must say, it is a nice show of cleavage kitten but where did that red spot come from," a voice suddenly said from behind her.

"Ah, Sasuke you pervert!" She screamed before she lost her balance and toppled out of the window. "Ah, you jerk!"

Gaara looked out the window, the kanji on his head seeming to almost glow as he gritted his teeth. He watched the Konoha ninja jump out the window as she fell from the fifth floor. With his usual coolness he easily saved her and landed on the ground with grace. Suddenly people flooded them and he heard his brother yell.

"Gaara let me go before you blow a gasket," Kankuro shouted.

His sand swirled around him and he suddenly appeared before them as he looked at Sasuke miffed. "I don't recall hearing you would be here or that you are in my village," Gaara interrogated as he found himself in a stare down with the Uchiha.

Kagome looked between the two of them before noticing everyone either ogling her or these two, "Would you two cut it out!"

"I want to know why he is in my village and your bedroom," Gaara stated with an edge in his voice.

"I'm here because it's hard for the Kazekage to be playing bodyguard to my kitten. I was in her room seeing why she is yelling and providing her a rock to throw at Kankuro. I'm doing my job in protecting her," he smirked and continued to say, "How well did that go for you?"

"Oh my, did he just seriously say that to Lord Gaara."

"Are those two fighting over her?"

"She has nice boobs."

"This would be a great scene for a book; I will beat you yet Jiraiya!"

"That is the chick Gaara was kissing a few days ago!"

"Why is she getting their attention?"

"I could so faint, it's Sasuke Uchiha and Lord Gaara! They are both so cool and elite. Totally the strong silent types!"

Walking out the door he called, "Hey what is with all the yelling?"

"Oh it's Naruto too!"

"Kagome, why are you only wearing a robe and why the hell is that bastard here and holding you like that?" He looked at them instantly irritated and drawing a bigger commotion as the paparazzi arrived on the scene.

Struggling and pushing against the Uchiha she grunted and glared at the unmovable mass. "Would you let me go already, if you two haven't noticed I'm only wearing a robe?!"

"I agree, you can put her down now," Gaara stated, his voice gaining an edge.

"Tell me Gaara, just whose room is that next to hers?" Sasuke watched his eyes narrow and the sand pick up around them as he irritated the sand leader.

"Now hold up you two," Naruto came in and pushed the two back. His right hand squeezed the much softer hold it found purchase on. "Uh," he slowly looked as he felt his face pale. "Kagome, I – I didn't mean to-," his hand squeezing her left boob while fury shone in her eyes.

"Naruto," came two voices that shouldn't be that calm.

"You guys – I," he tried to reason with them

***BAM***

"AHhhh," he went flying across the village in a combined assault from the two.

"Kagome, how about you get dressed and I will treat you to some sand dumplings before you have business to attend. My treat in thanks for restoring my arm," he looked down at her.

"Well I guess, I didn't want anything in return though," suddenly feeling like a blushing schoolgirl under his gaze.

He looked up feeling victorious, "Great, I'm sure the Kazekage has more important things to do, like running an entire shinobi village. I will be glad to keep you company and protect you from here on out," he paid no attention to the whispers around them as he angered their leader but kept a firm hold on her. "I think it might be best if we have new accommodations as well so I can better see to your safety kitten," he called her affectionately.

"Sasuke, I'm not hopeless," she weakly defended.

"I know that but you are my curious little kitten and no one understands that better than me, wouldn't you say," his question having two people it is intended for.

The sudden want to crush this cocky male before him and holding his woman, Gaara would have had his sand soaking in his blood by now had he still been the bloodthirsty person of the past but that urge to return to it is still there and only reserved for this arrogant Uchiha. "I believe she is capable of standing on her own two feet Uchiha."

Remaining confident he slowly let her down before draping his arms around her chest, effectively grating on Gaara's nerves and shielding the show of cleavage. Whispering in her ear and getting a red hot blush out of her he said, "I can make you sweat kitten. Our two bodies panting as we exchange blows under the hot sun. I can feel my body heating at the prospect of helping you train," his hot breath caressed the skin of her neck. "So kitten, do you think you can take me on because I will help you get stronger," he offered, but it came out so dirty at the same time.

The sand swirled, coming up between them and pushing them away from each other. Sasuke caught himself before he could hit the home behind him while Gaara caught Kagome in his arms as the wind was knocked out of her for a few seconds. Swirling the sand around her he easily lifted her in the air high above their heads shooting her in through the window and dropping her on the bed.

"Sorry about all this Gaara," Kakashi quickly intervened. "I guess Sasuke got word of Kagome being abducted yesterday and decided to come here to stay as a bodyguard and trainer for her while everyone else is so busy."

With a swirl of sand and a deep frown he disappeared from sight and reappeared in the bedroom next to Kagome who just clambered off the bed. Grabbing her arm he tugged her along to the bathroom, shutting the door with his sand and letting her arm go. Grabbing a cloth from the linen closet he soaked it with water and added soap before he began scrubbing her neck and getting an indignant shout from her.

He ignored her and scrubbed her arms as well. "Gaara, would you quit it? What has gotten into you?"

The wall met her back as his lips attacked hers possessively. Her hands came up to push him off her but his sand swirled around them, pulling them down to the wall and keeping a firm hold of them there. Hand fisting in her hair he dominated her mouth. She bit his tongue and he bit right back. Parting his mouth from hers his eyes shone with his angry emotions, keeping her silent as she tried to read it all. Shutting his eyes and willing himself to calm down, he didn't want to be taking it out on her when she doesn't deserve him taking his frustration out on her.

Eyes opening he said, "The Uchiha cannot have you."

"Gaara would you knock it off already," she struggled with her bindings.

Narrowing his eyes down at her he asserted, "I mean it. I will not let him have you."

"Oh so just because you say no everyone is supposed to just go along with what you want," she accused, not taking to his sudden demands. "No one has even suggested he is going to have me anywhere so what has you so upset anyhow?!"

"I have a say since I'm the one heading off this mission between you and the demon. I will protect you and no one else. Especially not some Uchiha that I don't trust," his voice raised as he gripped her shoulders.

"Mission this and mission that. It is my mission and my business. I didn't come to this era to take orders from you. I don't care what your grudge is against Sasuke, I think he's nice and means well," her cheeks flushed as she yelled right back at him.

"Oh really, you told Naruto that you liked it when I kissed you but have you said anything of the sort to Sasuke? You may not have come here expecting a village leader to take a special interest in your mission but it is my era, not yours that you're supposed to be saving. I didn't think getting a pet name and letting a male talk dirty in your ear was part of it," he folded his arms as he gave her a stern look.

"Like your one to talk. You're the one always distracting me and saying I can't go basically anywhere without you when I'm supposed to be demon hunting," she yelled at him, her hackles raised and she pulled against her restraints.

He scoffed, "More like keeping you from getting yourself killed. You would be dead by now if it weren't for me."

Glaring at him as her anger grew she lost her temper big time. "I survived an era where demons roamed, ones as tall as skyscrapers went tearing through the villages and countryside. I fought, laughed, and cried with my comrades who became family to me. I have saved myself plenty of times without you around. If I am capable of surviving that war torn era I'm sure I can manage surviving one with just a bunch of ninja running around making hand signs. I certainly don't need some Kazekage making moves on me at every turn."

Everything went still. A deadly silence ensued as she glared up at him. "Oh is that so, then I suppose you would prefer someone else then."

"I didn't say that," her anger still at the surface.

"Maybe you didn't need to. Sounds like someone suddenly thinks they know and understand everything in this era when you couldn't even save yourself the previous afternoon. I think Sasuke nailed it perfectly; you're like a kitten with your claws out. Not too long ago you were tossed around like a rag doll and stabbed when you foolishly turned your back on the same enemy. You clearly know and understand the limits to a shinobi. Maybe we should test this; you can wander the desert and find this demon all on your own. I will send a search party out for you in a few days to find your bloody carcass," his cruel words stabbing her in the heart even if he did have a point, she refused to acknowledge it.

Fighting off the sting of hot tears she gave him a semi-watery glare. "I am not weak," she gritted her teeth as she pulled against her bonds, ignoring the sting. "I will not bow down," she continued as trickles of blood started to form as she struggled to pull her wrists free, "And I will not put up with someone treating me as such," she bit her lip and felt her powers respond to her high emotions. Focusing her strength she ripped her arms out of his hold and stomped off surprising him as he stewed in his own anger.

Shutting the door to her closet behind her she dressed in her priestess robes before toeing on her traditional sandals and grabbing her bow. Fuming she left the room not even paying attention to the pain as her anger overrode any rationality on her part. Ignoring anyone and everyone she left his home and walked off, disappearing into the crowd before anyone could stop her.

Hearing her leave he glared at the spot she had just stood, seeing his sand soaked in her blood and the small puddle on the floor. Mouth opening in silent shock as it registered with him the amount of damage it must have done even if she had caused it herself. His sand though should never be soaked in her blood and seeing it as such began a deep anxiety. Walking into her bedroom he found her gone and the robe discarded on the floor with her blood on it, another reminder of the wounds she gained from his sand.

A knock came to his bedroom door and he stepped outside to see Kankuro, "The Wind Daimyo cancelled the meeting because he has a cold." Noticing the drops of blood on the floor he looked at the mess. "What the hell, where did all this come from?"

Gaara didn't offer him any answers as he brushed past him simply saying, "I will take care of it."

Firing off her arrows at the targets placed inside the building she continued to hold on to her anger for as long as she could because she knew what would follow. The words of doubt in her past would turn into self-doubt and then self-hate. After that she will be sad and guilty, just like all the arguments in the past she used to have with her beloved half demon friend. Why is she here if she is so weak that she needs to rely so heavily on others?

Stringing another arrow she felt angry for feeling pathetic. Just this morning she was clinging to him like some weakling, as if she couldn't face her fears or overcome them she literally clung to him as if he alone could keep her safe and grounded. She felt disgusted for being that way, how could she do that when she has trained so hard? 'Trained so hard and for what? So I can just kill myself anyway,' she thought sourly. 'I've been a fool, letting my heart make the calls when I should be thinking with my head. I don't need him and I certainly don't need any distractions when I am here for one purpose and one purpose only,' she tried to find her resolve even though tears streamed steadily down her face and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Completely unbidden to her she recalled her conversation with Shira.

"So you want me to train you to become a better sacrifice," his words still piercing her.

"No," having never thought about it that way. "So I have a chance at facing the demon and not being struck down before I reach him," thinking of how fast the shinobi are.

"And become a sacrifice, I don't have plans to train a dead woman walking. What is so special about you," he suddenly demanded.

"Nothing," she stuttered. "There is nothing special about me," unsure of what he is looking for.

"Then who sent you here to defeat this demon," his eyes still zeroed in on her.

"The Gods of course," hoping this might be the end of the questioning.

"If the Gods sent you there must be something special about you so what is it," he demanded again as he watched her teeter emotionally at his strong demands. "What is it," he repeated with more force seeing her grip her head and crumbled to the ground.

"There is NOTHING special about me! I am just this clumsy girl that was dragged into the past and shattered a stupid jewel that came out of me! I'm just a reincarnation in the shadow of my predecessor's footsteps. I am not anything and I'm certainly not some Great Priestess of Time and I'm definitely not Kikyo! I'm just Kagome! I don't even have a whole soul anymore! I can only be the sacrificial pawn to keep your era safe! I just want to protect everyone," she yelled, all the hurt and dark feelings coming to the front.

Giving a sardonic smiled she remembered it all, "That's right, I'm just a dead woman walking so why should I bother leading with my heart? Once I find that demon my book of life will close."

Sitting down against the cool wall of the building she could hear his words mocking her with a challenge, an icy spray against her damaged psyche as she felt hurt that he would view her as a bloody carcass without him or anyone there. Biting her lip as she felt her lungs constrict at the fresh wave of pain she could hear Kikyo and InuYasha's voices joining in. "I am not weak," she reiterated, trying to convince herself of that.

Her thoughts were swarmed with all sorts of voices as she drew her knees up to her chest. Icy tendrils slowly gripped her heart as they wrapped around and began to numb away some of the sting. Seeing the position of the sun she slowly stood up, the bleeding on her wrists had clotted and tears had dried in the couple hours she had spent in that building. Walking out she stayed to the outskirts of the village as she set her destination in mind. She decided she has no need for her other items as the words, 'dead woman walking,' continued to repeat in her mind.

Going straight into the narrow gap she wasn't stopped as she slowly left the safety of the village and the allies she had gained. She didn't bother with saying goodbye or anything more. As far as she saw it, she is doing exactly what she is supposed to do and that is to find this demon and defeat him once and for all. This world and the people in it won't need her after that and she doesn't need them, that is what she at least said to herself.

"I'm coming right for you demon," she said, ignoring the pain in her chest as she walked straight into the desert with no care as to how reckless she is being when she hasn't had anything to eat or drink since the day before.

Remy pawed at his empty food dishes before picking one up and walking into the living room with it. Dropping it at Sakura's feet he whined at her. "Hi cutie, I guess this must mean you are hungry," she cooed and picked him and the dish up. Seeing Temari come downstairs she asked, "Hey Temari, where is the dog food. Looks like Remy is hungry," she showed her the once again empty dish.

Frowning, it felt like Déjà vu. "Here I got it; I guess Kagome is just busy with something. I'm going to order food for everyone, want to help me carry it?"

"Sure, be glad to help. Let me go get Sai and he can help too," she suggested.

"Sounds good, thanks," she said and turned back to the little pup. Filling a glass with fresh water she poured it in the bowl before going into the cupboard and getting his food out. He was all sorts of happy and eager to dig in once she sat it down. "Two days in a row, I wonder what she could be up to this time," she knelt down and pet the puppy for a minute. Hearing the other two walk in she smiled and they headed out.

Sasuke sat on the roof above her room with the sand dumplings in hand. He so far hasn't spotted her and Gaara he could see is back at the office working. Knowing he has company he finally asked, "What do you want loser?"

"Always the bastard, why did you go stirring up trouble between those two?" He looked at his friend, having thought he had given up on the idea of having anything going on with the priestess.

"I have my reasons," he replied.

"Yeah well I would like to hear them," he pushed and gave him a quick glare. He could tell Gaara is still mad about something and Kagome simply disappeared.

Glaring at the red hair he could see in the windows, "He isn't good enough for someone like her."

"So you are saying that you are," Naruto attempted to follow his line of thought.

"I didn't say that," he glared at him before fisting his left hand while he stared at it. "How could Gaara understand just how special she is? Does he even know what she is capable of?"

Shrugging his shoulders he didn't really have an answer to that one. "I just think you two should at least try to get along for her sake. We all want to protect her," he paused and looked around, the fact he still hasn't seen her made him look at his friend. "In fact do you know where she even is? It's starting to get late."

"If I knew where she is I wouldn't still be holding these dumplings while I wait for her to show up," he grumbled and looked at the round balls on a stick.

"Hey you guys, we have supper downstairs, come dig in," Sakura called to them from down below.

Temari walked into her brother's office, "Hey we have supper set at home, going to join us?"

"Not tonight, I will just eat when I get home later," he filled out another paper before setting it aside and grabbing another.

"Suit yourself then," she remarked and began to leave. "By the way do you have any clue where Kagome might have gone off to?"

"No," came his short reply.

Raising an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude she decided not to comment on it and left the room. Heading home she sat back down at the table, noting the two absent members. "Okay everyone, let's dig in."

The sun had set and slowly everyone got distracted with other things and went off to bed. The final reports were given of the day's events just as Gaara sat back in his chair. He felt awful, ticked but mainly just plain awful. Glancing at the paperwork he decided it could wait till morning, he has some thinking and apologizing to do. He hoped she didn't take any of his words to heart but the argument just kept on repeating in his head.

Standing atop the building he looked out at the silent night, his mind trying to work on a way to apologize to her as he fought off the need to have her in his arms. What could he even say or do to prove that he doesn't mean it? The last thing he wants is for her to be hurt in any way, shape, or form.

With a swirl of his sand he appeared on the roof to his home, slowly walking down the steps and inside the door. He knew he couldn't stomach eating yet. Deciding to try and apologize he walked into her open door finding the room vacant. Walking through all of it he stopped in his closet to take his robe and hat off as he figured she wanted to stay away from him. He at least wanted to know where she is so he sent his sand out around the household and didn't sense her among any of them.

Frowning he walked down the steps and found a note on the table addressed to him and Kagome. _"Neither of you were at dinner so I saved some of the leftovers for you two. Enjoy!"_ Now he knows she wasn't at dinner. Opening his fridge up he could see the two plates addressed to them and felt his stomach sink as it began to become clear she didn't come back.

Did the argument hurt her that much? Is she okay? Going back to the roof like he had been the previous night he sent his sand out to scour the village thoroughly. He refused to let her just sleep anywhere. As the search didn't turn up with any results he looked in her room and only found her bow missing, the rest still as it has been. Looking at the final reports for today he found what he was looking for. She left the village a few hours ago, not long before sunset.

He paid the guards at the cleft a quick visit. "The next time the Priestess decides to just leave the village, stop her and bring her to me," he commanded.

"Yes Lord Gaara Sir," they put on a brave front, seeing their Lord obviously in a mood when he is usually so calm.

"Which way did you last see her traveling," he demanded, wanting to find her before something does happen.

"She continued on straight as far as the eye could see," he quickly supplied, watching the Kazekage reappear at the ledge facing in that direction. They watched his sand shoot out of the gourd strapped around his waist. Seeing him use the third eye technique after several seconds he appeared to have been successful as he left using desert suspension.

Going forward at a rapid pace he kept some of his sand around her to keep tabs on her in case she sensed him and tried something to give him the slip. He had seen her trudging through the sand, making a straight path towards the Land of Rivers to possibly get out of the desert sooner and he figured it has a lot to do with the fact she is only carrying a bow and nothing else. He could still make out a trail of dried blood going down her hands as she clutched the bow tight. Feeling his heart squeeze painfully at the sight he became determined to right things between them instead of letting it continue any further.

Along the ground he could see someone walking in the sand and knew he had finally caught up to her. Lowering the sand towards the ground he slowed down until he noticed she had spotted him and started to run. In a move more characteristic of Naruto he launched himself at her and tackled her to the ground, their bodies rolling down a large sand dune as they continued to move with great momentum.

Once they hit the crease at the bottom she was struggling to get up and away from him but he wouldn't let her. Grabbing hold of her arms he twisted her body until they were chest to chest with her screaming at him to 'let me go.'

"Let go," she yelled and brought a knee up, surprising him when she managed to successfully throw him off of her.

She quickly scrambled up to get away but she was tackled before she could even take five steps. "Get off of me," she demanded but found he disabled her from making the same move again.

Staring down at her angry flushed face and heaving chest, he held her arms down above her head, getting a clear view of the mangled wrists still covered in dried blood. Looking directly into her eyes he said, "I will not Kagome."

"You're a few days early and didn't send your little team to find my bloody carcass," she snidely replied, a side of her he hadn't seen.

She held her anger like a mask, to cover just how much she is truly hurting but he could see it and it appeared clearly that his words had truly hurt her that much. This pain that haunts her every step of the day has grown deeper while coming to the surface because of their argument and he remembered what her sore spots are. "I will always come for you myself," his voice finally coming out in that calm baritone.

"Then you're wasting your own time," she glared at him, not willing to let her softer emotions come out.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier just because of my own jealousy and insecurities. It was never my intention to hurt you," he formally apologized catching her off guard with his sincerity as the emotions flickered on her face.

"Good for you," she stubbornly replied as she grew angry once again that he almost made her waver. "Now let me go, you only solidified my resolve in finding that stupid demon and getting away from you," she bit out, trying to force him to leave through any means possible.

His gaze only softened because he could see through the harsh façade to the woman breaking and falling apart inside. Her true emotions could not be so easily hidden from his searching gaze. "When do you plan on acknowledging something you must already know? Having allies and friends do not make you weak when they are helping you fight foes, they make you stronger because you want to protect them and the ones they hold dear to them."

Instead of listening to his wise words she forced herself to ignore them as she turned her eyes away from him and wasn't sure what was worse, the calming effect he is having on her or the glittering night sky twinkling back at her. "I have one purpose and one purpose only and that is to defeat this demon. You are getting in the way." Hoping it will finally get him angry at her or feeling an ounce of her pain. She still doesn't want to full acknowledge the way he makes her feel or the guilt she carries since she is convinced that he will be hurt when she remains unresponsive after the battle.

"You don't get it do you," he questioned, his sand holding her arms in place as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek as the other held him steady above her. "I love you Kagome, I'm in love with you," his loving gaze not reaching her but his words did.

"Just stop it, quit it already," she screamed at him, her mask shattering as tears streamed out of her eyes at the pain those words caused her. "I'm a dead woman walking, don't you get it," she hiccupped with a choked sob, not able to contain her roaring emotions anymore as she finally turned her head away, waning to curl up in a ball and cry her heart out.

Gaara looked down at her, upset at seeing her finally breakdown. The reason she wouldn't fully acknowledge him or his feelings for her finally clearing up. "Kagome, I can't help the way I feel about you anymore then I can help the fact that I need air to breathe. You may see yourself as a dead woman, walking but I have already refused to see you in the same light, nothing could ever stop the fact that I need you. What will it take to get you feeling the same way I do about these matters?"

Silence was his answer, her upset the only sound in his ears until he retracted his sand from her. Cupping her cheek he let his soft lips gently guide hers with the gentle hum of his passion. His other hand undid the straps to his gourd, tossing it aside as he began to pour his feelings into every caress and move his lips made. She stopped fighting him along the way as she began to pull him closer.

His hands undid the ties to her pants and shirt, parting it until her torso could be revealed to his eyes. Pulling away from the kiss his eyes traced over the available flesh, seeing some of the small scars she had gained. Kissing along her neck he felt her attempting to get the vest off him. His hands easily undid the buckles and tossed it aside as she worked on the buttons to his coat before he shrugged it off and slid his hands under her and pushed the clasps apart on her bra. Pulling it off he quickly discarded his mesh armor to join the growing pile.

She sucked in a breath of air as his mouth sucked on a nipple greedily as her top half was finally bare to his eyes and his alone. His free hand ran smoothly across her ribs and stomach before reaching down for her pert butt with a squeeze. Her pants were loose around her waist until he tugged them down and could use a foot to push them down all the way so he could see more of her. She is the first female he has ever seen this way and he is most likely the first to ever see her this way as well. His eyes noticed the scar above her hip, looking that marks he already knew how this scar came to be, it marked the beginning of her journey in the past, one that led her to him.

He kissed it almost in thanks before trailing his tongue along the line of definition in her muscles. His left hand swept across her thigh before nearing its destination. She twitched in response to feeling his fingers dive into the coarse hair below and in between the folds. Gentle lips pressed against hers before going to her other breast as a finger plunged into her core. Soft moans surrounded his ears as he let his tender emotions come out with his actions, wanting her to feel pleasure from them and finally begin to acknowledge his love for her and accept him.

It was new to her, the feeling of him doing these things to her while she felt the bleeding of her heart come to a stop and the stabbing pain become dull until only the warm and soft feelings remained. A second finger was added to her and she moaned at the feeling of being stretched further. The strokes in her slowly picked up tempo as they occasionally brushed against a spot that twisted the feeling tighter. His mouth attacked her neck leaving small marks where he bit it or sucked on a spot that brought out more of a reaction from her.

Eyes opening up to the starry sky above with the sand dunes in her peripherals she felt her panties disappear and hit the pile. Her breath came out in soft pants mixed with the moans and whimpers that spilled out uncontained. The noise of the liquid dripping out of her core grew louder as he added a third finger to add to her pleasure as he easily increased the pace as she squirmed and grew loud in his ears.

His kissed her lips, conveying that he loves her. Taking her from the summit to the very peak of pleasure he raised her higher up into the clouds where she could barely finish one moan when another would start to spill forth. Her mouth became dry and was hardly able to let out a noise in surprise when he bit a nipple. Seeing what he is capable of doing to her became his favorite sight as she whimpered and urged him on to give her more as the noises she made continued to chorus around him like his favorite music. She tightened around him, fingers trying to pull him closer as he pushed on and was able to see her ride out the waves of pleasure as his hand became sticky and soaked.

Brushing his lips against hers he felt her body unwind beneath him. Pulling her into his arms before rolling over and letting her drape along his bare torso, he stared up at the stars above them, the only witness to him showing his love for her and bare his heart to her with no defense to take any blows. She may not have admitted her own love for him but to his eyes it is as plain as day and he will take what he can get so he may carry on. Someday he will truly make love to her but he can be patient until then.

Soft warm breaths fanned across his torso as she drifted off into a light slumber, her stomach rumbling in protest that it is still being ignored by her. He gripped her tighter and relished this moment of having her in his arms under such a beautiful setting out here in nature. When the temperature became nippy he rolled her off him, waking her with a soft kiss. "Kagome," his voice roused her. The tiredness had finally set in; she could barely make out his form above her as she tried to give him her attention. "We need to get you dressed and back home," he tried to rouse her further and helped her sit up. Her lack of embarrassment at being nude in front of his loving eyes spoke volumes to how tired her body is now that the adrenaline had finally left her.

He helped her get dressed into her pants and shirt before donning his clothes and forgoing her bra, panties, and sandals. He strapped his gourd back on him before searching around for her bow, finding it discarded at the top of the large sand dune. With the sand he lifted it up along with her other belongings. Lifting them into the air he flew them back home and into his room. She stood on wobbly knees, her pants falling straight to the floor where he proceeded to drop her other belongings.

Pushing her on to the bed he crawled on top of her, his lips finding residence on the smooth skin of her chest as he guided the shirt back off of her. He shed his clothes up top again before drawing the covers over them to wear her out again, not wanting her to fight him any further tonight and remember that she had been trying to leave him possibly for good. She won't be able to deny him for much longer; he could tell she is struggling to keep him at a distance with his persistence wearing her down. Slipping a finger back in her he used the sand to make sure all doors are shut while her moans spilled from her mouth once again.

Later on when he finally pulled away from her ample curves he headed into his study to write a note for his siblings that Kagome will be sleeping in. Going downstairs he set the note on the table before filling a glass with cold water to quench his thirst. His quiet movements downstairs drew the attention of one he did not want to see.

Continuing on he took out the leftovers to fix so he can eat and bring Kagome's to her after she rested some more. They leaned against the opening of the kitchen and finally spoke, "Where is Kagome?"

"Resting," he simply replied.

"She hadn't been up there when I last checked. Trying to keep her from me," he accused the red head across from him.

"She left the house of her own accord earlier, I do not hide her like a caged bird," he referenced the meaning of her name.

Both stoic men paused in there banter as Gaara focused on the food in the pan in front of him. "Then where did she go because she certainly did not come back before dinner or when everyone else had gone to bed," he watched him carefully for any telltale signs of something.

"Are you her keeper," Gaara looked up at him from the stove, receiving a scowl for an answer. "She left and now she is back."

"I am here to keep her safe and train her in combat since Naruto is too paranoid and you will be busy enough and obviously don't use it nearly so often like the rest of us. With the sharingan I have no paranoia of going too far," his eye activating, the red glowing in the darkness of the house.

"I don't recall her agreeing to your training. In fact I doubt she took it as a valid offer with the dirty way you suggested it with a clear double meaning." He flipped the food over again then took a sip of his water.

"I will just have to offer again, after all she does want to be stronger and I am well suited to the task, and possibly the best option she has right now. Are you going to start making demands of what she can and cannot do now? I did overhear you two arguing, the others may not know but I am quite aware of the fact you regard me as a threat," he arrogantly replied, watching his aqua eyes slide over to him before grabbing a plate to set the food on.

Grabbing his eating utensils he leaned against the counter behind him while holding the warm plate. "Are you saying people cannot have disagreements from time to time?"

"If you consider a disagreement resulting in spilled blood then yes I am," his words effectively cutting into a sore spot.

"I have my reasons for not trusting you with someone like her. You had Naruto and others around you trying to keep the bond but you were willing to attempt to kill him just to sever that bond. You planned on assassinating me and the other Kage along with taking over the shinobi world in a twisted version of peace. You even planned on killing the tailed beasts which would have resulted in killing Naruto and Killer B as well. Why should I trust you when I have no real evidence to show that you have changed your path in these last couple years?" He effectively shut the Uchiha up for a few minutes as he reflected on the factual words while Gaara began to eat as he waited for an answer.

Studying the male known as Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, he wondered if he thought he has truly escaped his own bloodstained past. "Are you really going to make it that easy?"

Not sure what he is talking about he let his silence be the answer while he enjoyed his meal. It tasted good in his empty stomach and he hoped to get Kagome to sit up and eat before the hunger pangs grew stronger.

"I guess you really are. Can you so easily forget or dismiss your own past or how we met, the first few times we have come across each other due to the Chunin Exams. You couldn't even stand the sight of your own blood, completely freaked out back then." His face portrayed his mirth at the sight of Gaara looking at him in disdain.

"You forgot the part where I beat you to an inch of your life after that. After I battled Naruto and came to a new understanding I realized I took what I thought was the only path left available to me but Naruto was proof enough that I had other options. We were 12 at that time; I became the Kazekage at 15 and continued to forge bonds with others like Naruto while you sought to sever every single one. Even betray the village and destroy it," he finished, not flinching at the least of going through his past. He came to terms with it long ago whereas Sasuke has not. "You wander around alone instead of focusing on what is important and right before you so once again, why should I trust you with her?"

"Maybe because I can see her worth and what her existence truly means for a world of shinobi, I can see the hope and love she can bring others without even having to try unlike Naruto. I question what she is to you, just the savior of the world and a pretty face? You haven't seen what she is truly capable of and I doubt you have felt the things I have when you are shut in that office day after day." His mind flashed to that day in the park when he first witnessed her heal Might Guy and then restore the rest of his own arm.

"Do not presume to think you know everything. I have been around her far more than anyone else here has," he informed him. "I already know what she has done for you and Guy, did you think her kind acts have stopped there? Maybe you should see just what else she has done that will affect my entire village," he finished his food and set it in the sink to wash when he returns.

Walking through the doorway and past the now curious Uchiha he led them outside while still topless but not caring an ounce due to the lateness of the night. He led him straight into the building of the Kazekage and into his office where he grabbed a scroll and unsealed all the documents and papers within. Laying them out for the Uchiha to take a look at, he went behind his desk to work on the pile of papers. "Take your time; this is all her work and handwriting minus that green notebook there. She means more to me than you could understand at this point in time."

Sasuke slid his eyes from him and scoffed, "I doubt that."

"Are you capable of giving up your life for hers if it came down to it? How could you think you understand how I feel for her when you cannot even fully acknowledge Sakura's for you? Kagome has already rejected both you and Naruto because of her own feelings for me," he stated in a quieter manner even though his words are meant as weapons.

"Kagome has only turned away from me because she realized Sakura's affections for me and wouldn't trample on them. She never actually rejected me, only Naruto so I guess that is a moot point for you and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have become so jealous," he rolled open a poster and looked over her handiwork, admiring it and recognizing the new ideas she sketched for the village she has been primarily residing in.

Going through her notes and legends he had to admit she is certainly a person that impresses him and that alone is no easy feat, yet she does it so effortlessly that it would make most turn green in envy. Hearing a knock on the door they both looked up for a moment to see Kakashi walk in.

"Kakashi, what is it I thought you had been asleep," Gaara greeted him, pausing in his work to see what brought him over here so late at night.

"No, not yet, I had stayed up partially out of concern for Lady Kagome since I hadn't seen her in quite some time. I heard you two downstairs and wanted to check and make sure things are fine. I admit I was about to summon the Pakkun soon if she didn't show," he looked at them with his usual sleepy appearance.

"After I went home and couldn't find her I went looking for her myself and brought her back," pushing a paper forward for him to look at since keeping things from Sasuke is okay in his mind but not with the Hokage who is also sticking his neck out for her and helping him.

Walking forward he picked the paper up and scanned its contents before sliding his eyes over to the Kazekage. "I see, has everything been taken care of or do you think we might have this problem again in the future?"

"I'm not really sure myself but I am hoping we won't," he answered honestly.

"Where is she now," he asked, eyes looking over to the home Gaara welcomed them stay in. Sasuke paid careful attention to the conversation, having a feeling the whole thing is about Kagome but a certain someone is obviously keeping him out of the loop on something.

"Sleeping for now but she hasn't eaten in a long time. I'm going to wake her and get her to eat the leftovers after I leave here. Tomorrow I want her to rest; she hasn't been resting like she should ever since she started on this. I certainly appreciate what she is doing but she does have other things to worry about and is a guest here, not someone on my payroll." He began to look over papers again while Kakashi began looking at the work she has done.

"You know, maybe once things have calmed down you could have her come to Konoha," his eyes catching on her small bout of pollution and other such things that their village may end up causing if they are not careful.

"Konoha seems to be in good order, is there something of concern," he looked up regarding the former copy ninja.

"We are but this section on pollution caught my interest and we are still expanding. She has fantastic ideas that are quite fresh, I would certainly be open to see what she thinks to more or less prevent future problems I guess you could say," he explained while reading her notes and finding the knowledge she carries to be quite interesting.

Turning back to his paperwork he understood what he means, "Yes, that is a wise idea. She has a bright mind; I think she is enjoying these projects. After living such a double life I think she enjoys being able to finally see what else she is capable of, this is the first time she has ever done such things minus the research she performed in the past. Who would you suggest to come help with the aqueducts; you had several skilled builders at your village after the destruction?"

"Tazuna from the Land of Waves and his grandson Inari, I'm sure you remember them Sasuke, they were our first mission outside of the village," Kakashi looked down at his former student, getting his mismatched gaze in return.

"How could I forget, it really gave us a good look at reality and what the future may have in store for us. I believe it was quite a learning point for Naruto and me especially." He looked up at his former teacher wondering if there is more to all of this.

"You guys were such cute kids back then and quite amusing too. Now you all have become as legendary as the great Sannin. I certainly never predicted that, well I sort of did with Naruto since Jiraiya is his Godfather. I do have regrets but I'm glad I had kept faith in all of my students," he looked down at him while catching Gaara's attention with his last words, ones similar to what his Father had spoken except in the opposite effect. His Father didn't have faith in him and he regretted not giving that to him.

Sasuke caught the message he left in his words and took them to heart because he knows his former teacher is still playing the part of teacher even though he is now the Hokage. "Wait, with this sketch of the aqueduct going along the desert, isn't there quicksand in these areas," he pointed to a stretch north of the village.

Getting up Gaara and Kakashi both looked where he is pointing. "Yes I believe so, I will have to spend a day surveying the land to get a more accurate layout and mark spots for all of the other hazards," he verified.

"You had a layout of the demon desert did you not? Why not do something like that for the rest of the country if you are able to," Kakashi suggested, remembering what it looked like and Gaara's ability to keep an eye on things there.

"I would if I had someone to do such a thing. It isn't a common skill; I would have to start looking through everyone's abilities to see if any have such a skill or have the makings of developing it." His mind thinking over the days it would take to go over the thousands of shinobi just to find such. "I will bring it up before the council; one of them might have an answer and save me the time."

Surprisingly Sasuke was more than just appreciating her handiwork, he could find things that she might not have known would put a wrench in something but found a similar solution to what she was looking for. It surprised Gaara that he is actually doing something to help the Sand Village. Going over her list of unanswered problems or things like plants that would be good to bring to the area, he added in his own knowledge of such things along with Kakashi. They were up until a few hours before dawn where they finally called it quits and put everything away while Gaara separated the piles so the finished portion could be picked up.

Locking up for the rest of the night they left for the house where Gaara warmed her food up and washed her dishes. He entered his bedroom with the food and a glass of water. Once the food was set on his nightstand he turned the light on next to it and tried waking her up, making her groan and grumble. "Kagome wake up and eat," he pulled her up into a sitting position before sliding in behind her and letting her back rest against the front of his torso.

Grabbing the plate of food the smell wafted to their noses and soon her stomach was protesting once again, aiding his cause as the pangs of hunger forced to wake up with another grumbled and a tired yawn. "Why can't my stupid stomach shut up already," she muttered and tried to get comfy again until she realized that Gaara wouldn't let her fall back asleep.

With a tired glare she took the plate of food and slowly began to eat, her sleep fogged brain keeping her from reacting to their lack of clothing, primarily her own. Seeing her injured wrists as they gave small twinges in pain with the pulling on the skin, she began to recall everything that happened. Here came the guilt as she began to realize she hadn't pushed him away and only gave in more as he had clouded her mind in a haze of lust and passion. By the time she finished her food she realized that she is completely naked and in his bed eating and drinking as if they do this all the time.

He grabbed her plate from her, setting it aside while and wrapping his arms around her abdomen as she began to stiffen in his hold. "What is on your mind," he requested as his breath fanned across the bare skin of her neck.

"Plenty," she replied shortly.

"Care to elaborate," he kept his body in line so he doesn't provoke her wrath any further.

"Yes I do care," she continued, "For one I'm naked, two I'm in your bed, and three I am in Suna again." She felt rather cross with him at this point in time if not quite a bit calmer though that is starting to wear out.

Feeling a bit devious he said, "Do you need a refresher as to how you came to be so because my memory of it is quite clear."

She huffed and tried to move away but his arms tightened to steel around her. "Would you just quit it already, you're only torturing yourself-," she had to swallow a moan when his fingers suddenly dipped down and massaged her folds.

"Really because you were quite responsive earlier and seem to be now as well," he pushed to further make his point as he pushed his middle finger right into her gaining a groan and her back arching away from him. "Is this refreshing your memory for you," he teased and purposely made it hard for her to respond as he gripped one of her breast and set a pace with his fingers. "I think you need more of a reminder since your mind seems to be in haze. You will be staying here with me in Suna where you belong. I'm not taking no for an answer to this because as far as I see it you are almost mine anyways."

She wanted to protest but her body kept betraying her, even her heart is soaking in this attention he is giving her. His erection began to poke her in the back driving it home to her that he hasn't once taken his own pleasure from her but it wasn't like she has begged him for this. "Do you really think you can just keep on seducing me night and day," she managed to get out before he twisted a nipple in a light reprimand.

His chuckled rumbled from his chest into hers while he sucked on her neck making a hickey on it. "It appears to be working easily enough. Your body really enjoys it when I touch you and normally you're moaning your own delight with no restriction by now." He kissed his way over to the top of her arm and nibbled on it, "I'm sure at this point you would love it if I finished what I started," he grinned and added a third finger making her moan. "Your best chance at defeating this demon is to remain with us so we can get rid of the ninja's he has allied with while you focus on taking him down. After that we will continue to live our lives because death cannot have you, I won't let it so start living."

His reiteration of his words from a couple weeks ago had her remembering that time as well but she couldn't just let go. His fingers continued to pump in and out of her as she felt this collision of emotions as the tidal wave came crashing down and her juices spilled out in a rush, forming a wet spot on the sheets. Her body but her mind torn, she wasn't sure what to do. "I feel so guilty," she finally decided and felt his fingers slid out of her and send more tingles of desire through her.

"Why do you feel guilty," he felt a bit of relief that he finally has a lead on why she is fighting him so.

"I'm not quite sure for all of it but I do know I don't want you to be sad," she slowly sorted through her emotions and what all is causing them.

"Kagome I already know about you removing your soul. I never left that day of your first training session with Shira; I just remained out of sight. As shinobi we are all capable of great feats, death is not something we can always reverse but I had died once too. We had often gone on missions and into battles where the odds were not in our favor. Should you pull your soul out of your body, we will do what it takes to bring it back. Leave the worrying to us because none of us want to lose you by any means. Please just open up to having a future, maybe even one with me," the soft plea touching heart.

She turned around in his hold and looked him over in the dim lighting. "Gaara," she felt herself melting at the warm look in his eyes, feeling the final string to her resolve begin to snap. "Okay, I will try, for you I will try," she sealed it with a kiss, feeling him roll them over.

The hours ticked by with the two of them still in bed. The meeting rescheduled for early the next morning and everyone enjoying an extra day to be lazy and have time to just simply be alive. Sasuke felt irked when he still didn't see her in her own bedroom and knew that meant she is with Gaara in his room. Starting off in a sour mood he felt worse when his eyes caught Sakura receiving affections from different men that recognized her as being one that tended there wounds.

Kakashi walked down the streets casually holding one of his Make-Out Paradise books in hand. "You, you there," someone called and he looked up from his book when he wondered if maybe someone is trying to get his attention.

A shinobi of the sand approached him and bowed when he realized this is the Hokage of the Leaf Village. "I am sorry I had not recognized you earlier Hokage sir," he quickly apologized for his blunder.

"It's okay, did you need something," he asked, wondering what is on the male's mind.

"I recognized the book in your hand, I must ask, are you a major fan of the author," he questioned as he finally straightened and stood to his full stature.

"Yes, borderline obsession. I knew Jiraiya personally," he admitted easily enough.

Seeing the male before him grow even more excited he finally had to burst out his question. "His novels inspired me and I seek to surpass him in his writing. Would you do me the honor of reading one of my works Lord Kakashi?"

A sudden gleam came to his eyes at the prospect of new book even though he will always cherish the ones he has of Jiraiya. "Lead the way my good man, your offer is like a chorus of angel singing in my ears."

"Thank you, right this way," he eagerly led him while Naruto and Sakura stood there watching as Kakashi giggled and followed along with a certain level of disgust. Sasuke joined them as the leader of their former squad didn't even notice them one bit.

"He certainly hasn't changed," Sasuke remarked to the other two, gaining both of their agreement.

"Do you two want to go do something, it has been a long time since we have hung out like the old days," Sakura offered, hoping they might both take it up.

"Of course Sakura," Naruto replied as usual.

"Sure, what did you want to do," Sasuke joined in.

Thinking about it she looked around, "Well we could try the food here and see what they have for tourists. I think Temari was telling me something about a few of the bars in town that usually have some fun tournaments at them. We should check it out," she suggested and tried to detect anything that stood out as a bar but instead just found the same sand colored buildings around.

As if summon Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro appeared from another street. Naruto waved them over and soon they were all heading out to have some friendly competition over some ninja games. Sakura smiled, happy to have two very important men in her life spending time with her. It made her feel light and reminisce over the fun they would have back when they were just bratty kids.

Stirring from slumber she woke up finding her head in an inappropriate area. Rising up she felt the hand on her head fall from it and connected eyes with Gaara's aqua ones. The sun shone brightly outside, lighting up the room through the windows. He looked so peaceful today compared to the turmoil from the last couple days.

He didn't really want to move from bed in the first place when he felt so at peace with things but now as caught sight of her creamy skin he wanted to even less. With little to do today since he had finished most of his work for the morning earlier, he felt tempted to be lazy for as long as possible. He could have blamed Shikamaru for rubbing off on him but knew it not to be true. This angel sitting naked on his bed is what is keeping him from his usual excellent work ethic.

Seeing his eyes drop from her face she looked down and squeaked at seeing her bare body. His hands came up and pulled hers away but instead of openly looking at her he gingerly her hands for his eyes to scrutinize. "You can heal a leg and recover the missing portion of an arm all in one day but yet your own flesh has remained damaged," his eyes looking over her marred wrists. "Your powers were healing you after the last fight, why haven't they done so now?"

"Uh," she looked down at her wrists and couldn't find an answer. "Maybe because I inflicted the pain," she answered though it sounded lame in her ears. Focusing her powers to her right hand when she realized the sight is bothering him she healed it right before his eyes and then continued to the next easily enough. Brushing a dusty pink nipple he decided they won't be leaving the bed yet as his mouth closed over it and he made her wet all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

That was a good chapter to try and push them closer together… quite the unexpected scenes but it works even better for me and you guys. Well this story is my longest ever, I will probably reach 200k+ words, currently at 224 pages with it… and it has only taken me a few weeks to do so, primarily because of my bouts of insomnia and just plain sick but unable to sleep. I won't be posting the new one quite yet because I haven't worked on it much and I'm struggling to type a good chapter Taking Chances but it will come, I swear it. Hope you love the Sasuke drama I added in there quite randomly, I mean I had to figure out why her nice and tidy room suddenly had a stone for her to whip at Kankuro. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Another day had passed and they are now all finally getting in place for this meeting. Kagome sat in a room with Team 7 members while Shikamaru and Kakashi joined Gaara, his siblings, and the council in the room next door. A couple TV screens turn on and they could now view the meeting without taking an actual part in it. With the Wind Daimyo on one they could finally see who he is and felt rather unimpressed by him as well.

"Thank you for joining us in this meeting, we greatly appreciate it," Gaara greeted him formally. "I have here with me today members of the Hidden Leaf Village as well; the Hokage Kakashi and Shikamaru Nara, both intellectually gifted shinobi," he complimented with the first insertion to make others think it was them that came up with all the plans.

"Yes Lord Gaara, I understand the meeting is about some sort of construction plan to the benefit of the village but taking place primarily outside of it," the Wind Daimyo replied.

"Yes, that was the primary intention but other things have come up as well. You may take a special interest in this project for the fact it could expand to help other villages in the country but I am already prepared to make large payments for the construction we have planned out. Being it is a desert region, water is in constant shortage and recently we have come up with a good solution to put it to an end for Sunagakure. We want to build what is called aqueducts from different available rivers to put an end to one of our major problems. Shikamaru is going to lead everyone through it on the projector," he successfully started things off and put it back towards Konoha having a big part in the creation of this project.

"Thank you Lord Gaara," he stepped up to the projector with one of Kagome's designs already prepared for viewing. "This is what an aqueduct looks like; the water travels through here to carry the water long distances to areas where it is not so readily available. The plan is to build them to these two points first before expanding out at a later date. Another feature of this aqueduct is that it can serve other purposes like being a road to guide you from place to place and be good security check points and a new wall around Suna as it expands in the future," he switched to a picture wrapping around a much larger village that is flourishing with activity and looking like a desert oasis.

"I must say that is a fetching image if this is what the plan is for Sunagakure to look like in the future. No one has ever come up with such ideas in the past, who is the mastermind behind all of this," he requested with the dreaded question as they didn't want to outright lie to him.

"You could say it has been a group effort and thanks to allies. New ideas were able to be brought forth because of different exposure to similar problems," Gaara tried to effectively dodge the question.

"Pardon my intrusion but from everything I have seen thus far and when you were making several trips to the store, the ninja from Konoha had not been here. I was coming to the conclusion that it is this esteemed guest, a Priestess that you have staying at your home," one of the council members joined. "She has been quite the popular topic around the village as of late, including her involvement with you."

"Is this true that you have a Priestess in Sunagakure? I don't often hear of such maidens any more around these parts," the wind Daimyo looked interested.

"Yes I do, we have a mission of mutual interest with Konoha and the other villages to keep the peace," he answered the Wind Daimyo first.

"Is she the one possessing such skill, I would like to commend someone with such talent and ability to problem solve," he pushed to get an answer from what the council member brought up.

Kakashi decided to intervene with an answer of his own, "The effort it took to come up with all of this should appear to be a lot for a guest of the village don't you think? We have had several meetings to smooth it all over with Shikamaru's help to catch any errors."

"That doesn't answer if it was the Priestess that possesses such skill. She seems to be someone quite important since she is usually escorted everywhere and was recently abducted. I also noticed Joseki and Bazu are both missing from this meeting," the same council member cut in, obviously having an agenda of his own.

"They both committed treason and were dead when we found them," Gaara informed. "Joseki had posed as me to abduct the Priestess and perform tests on her. A shinobi from the Land of Chaos had in turn posed as Bazu and killed Joseki once they got there results, and then fled the village with the Priestess. With Konoha's help we were able to successfully bring her back where she has been spending time resting and remaining under higher supervision. She is helping us defeat a threat that is allied with the Land of Chaos."

"I find it hard to believe those two would so readily betray the village," another council member cut in.

"Their true intentions had been of benefit to the village but also dangerous as it could have harmed the Priestess and pushed us into war. I have every intention of preserving the peace and focusing on the betterment of the village," Gaara took charge and felt thankful that the topic has strayed some. "Back to the topic at hand we would like permission to build these aqueducts outside of the scope of the village," he returned his gaze back to the Wind Daimyo.

"You said that you are able to start making large payments to get it started. I would like to know more about the details of what it would cost to do such a large project and how long it will take to do it as well," he refocused and listened to the figures being given off. "I can see why you must be looking forward to working on such a large project. While I think it over what are the other topics of discussion?"

"The only other one that would involve you was just informing you of the two council members. We have enemy ninja still in custody being interrogated and will possibly hand them over to the Leaf Village where they have the Yamanaka Clan to see their memories and gain more information hopefully on this enemy," he informed him, keeping any mention of Kagome from a topic that revolves around her.

Goza interrupted him, "I must say for as many times as this mysterious Priestess has been brought up, the topic has somehow managed to stray from her each time even if it was just coincidence. After seeing her make the front page of the paper several days in a row now and your apparent decision to keep her out of the conversation, I am beginning to wonder just what part she plays in everything."

A younger member, the second one to cut in decided to cut in again. "I have been wondering myself if she really is just an esteemed guest of the village or some form of concubine for you."

Instantly igniting the wrath of several of them Gaara looked him square in the eye, "Refrain from speaking of her in such a way. Due to my distrust in her safety at the village for obvious reasons I have her in the room next to us with body guards, they can hear you and none of us will stand for you questioning her honor and I will not stand for my own being put into question."

"Honor, what honor? Just a few years ago you were nothing but a bloodthirsty demon in the eye of the village. You seem to keep her locked away often enough, who knows what you do with her," he calmly shot back.

Goza looked at the younger member with distaste in his eyes. "I agree with Lord Gaara, refrain from using such talk about a Priestess. His love affairs are not our business and I doubt she is a concubine."

Kankuro was ready to knock the guy out but this room is sacred, violence is not allowed. Defending them both he spoke up, "With such trash in your mind it really makes me question your character if you are seeing the Kazekage in such a light with a kind Priestess. Should something happen to either of them then I will be holding you suspect," he warned.

Baki looked around and took stock of the tension, "The Priestess should be left out of future topics. There is nothing wrong with Lord Gaara finding someone he enjoys spending time with, the lady is quite kind and uplifting to be around. On to the original topics both Joseki and Bazu are dead so there seats are now empty. Suna has a possible solution to the water shortage; I would like to gather thoughts on this project. I vote in favor of it," he steered the conversation from the inappropriate topic.

"I too am in favor of it," Goza voted.

"It is an idea with great merit, I am in favor of it as well," said Sajo.

"I agree, I am also interested in hearing the other plans for the village when they are smoothed over," said Ryusa.

The project won the favor of the council, now it is up to the Wind Daimyo to give a yes or no. "This is a brilliant idea, thank you for the suggestion of carrying it on to other villages as well Lord Gaara. You have my permission to begin construction," he finally gave his input before leaving the meeting now that his part is done.

"Continue to make such remarks in the future I will start the process of having you removed from the council, this is a place of business concerning the villages affairs, not some magazine that thrives on the latest gossip," Gaara reprimanded the uncouth member. "On to further discussion, we still have much more in the way of plans for the village that your wisdom would come in handy with," he then addressed all of the council as they further dived into all of the work Kagome has put into things.

When the meeting finally adjourned Goza approached Gaara once the others were gone. "I can understand you must have a good reason for downplaying her role in things here at the village due to the latest events but I do hope that if she is truly the mastermind, you might include her in the meetings at some point in the future. As for this enemy, what is the current status of things," he questioned, still concerned about the welfare of the village.

"Things are fine at the moment; he is keeping a low profile and sending others after her. This enemy is a demon and she is his biggest threat. Our alliance with the other villages of the 5 Great Nations will help to keep things going smoothly as we work on taking care of this threat," he indulged him, feeling he is a more trusted member of the council.

"I suppose it is good that the times have definitely changed. Thank you for your time Lord Gaara," he showed himself out and watched as Kagome came out of the room next door with the other Leaf ninja. Deciding to approach her he greeted her, "Kind Priestess, you are the talk of the village these days. I am Goza, a council member of the Hidden Sand."

Her periwinkle eyes shined in the dim lighting as the others stood a bit on guard as he brought her hand up to kiss the knuckles, noting the slight smudges of pencil lead and other telling signs of a sketch artist. "Hello Goza, I am Kagome. To what pleasure do I owe this meeting?"

"Merely my own curiosity in someone that seems to have such loyalty from those around her," he smooth talked her.

"Friendship does breed loyalty," she agreed.

"Yes, that is quite true. I will be off then, it was nice meeting you Lady Kagome," he departed just as Gaara and the other emerged with the scroll in hand.

Having noticed the interest the council member had in her dominant hand Sasuke picked it up and studied it with his sharp eyes. Not saying a thing while in the halls he reserved his thoughts for a time when they are in a more private setting. Kagome walked with them back to the house where they will sit down for the midday meal.

"That council member had introduced himself with the purpose of getting close enough to Kagome and study her hand," he suddenly announced once the door to Gaara's home was shut. "She was working in the study early this morning and was the only one of us with smudged hands from working with a pencil."

"I am not overly concerned about Goza as I am about other members of the council," Gaara informed them. "I am concerned of the knowledge leaking out but it will eventually be discovered, for now the Wind Daimyo has taken little interest in her and that was my main priority."

After they sat down to eat most of them ended up back in the office while Kagome on the other hand got changed since starting today she will be now continuing her training with Sasuke. Gaara did not look happy about this sudden turn in events but didn't voice anything further, just gave him a meaningful look. Heading out she grabbed her bow and a couple bottles of water and met him down below.

"I take it you are ready," he said and looked over her new outfit that he has only seen on the cover of the magazines. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he wanted to get a good idea as to what has been going on between her and Gaara.

"Yup," she chirped out in a good mood. Now that she is rested and Gaara isn't wearing her out with his attention she can finally get some exercise that will hopefully feel refreshing.

Going out the door he had scoped out an area in the back end of the village that they can use for training. "I think once you get more used to what kind of attacks the enemy can use you will be able to better adapt to the situation but ninja in general are capable of a broad range of attacks. Naruto and I are some that have the broadest arsenal that we gained in the last war. I can use Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang releases. I can see through Genjutsu and am efficient in using it due to my Sharingan eye on the right. I'm quite adept in Taijutsu, it is a skill that the Uchiha become great at with our eye lineage, it allows me to see other's movements to the point I can predict what they are about to do. I can also copy many attacks so long as it isn't a kekkai genkai. Also I am skilled in Bukijutsu, Kenjustu, Shurikenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Dojutsu which is my Sharingan eye, and of course I have multiple abilities with that and my Rinnegan. Most shinobi do not however have such a broad range but you should start learning about them regardless so you can be prepared. You will be given material from me to help you along in studying each of these. You are lucky that I also use a bow in my attacks as well even if it is much different than your own."

Looking at him practically lost at the onslaught of knowledge she questioned, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty," he smirked, making a few women's knees weak as they passed by. "I do not have the ability to manipulate sand like Gaara does; he is the only one I have met that can do so. I cannot control puppets like Kankuro, purify a demon like you, and use the gentle fist technique like the Hyuga, open the 8 Gates like Rock Lee and Might Guy. Kagome the list is very long because it is impossible to learn it all in one lifetime. We can do a lot with chakra but some like me have abilities that are inherited by right of blood alone."

"So would you be able to test out if I am able to break a Genjutsu on my own," she asked, feeling just a bit intimidated by all of the things they are capable of at the same age as her.

"Yes, we will determine that today. I will refrain from using anything traumatizing on you," he assured her since he certainly doesn't want her to go into this training with any fear.

"Traumatizing, what would you do that would have that effect," she asked curiously.

"My little kitten," he hooked a finger under her chin making her blush as he drew near, "you don't want to know," he whispered, his breath fanning across her lips. Spinning on his heel to keep a move on she floundered for a few seconds to catch back up to his fast strides.

'What was that about,' she asked herself and fought down the blush. Looking at the area she entered, instinctively she began to slow down and suddenly felt apprehensive even though she is certain this is Sasuke with her.

Looking behind him and seeing the suddenly jumpy looking priestess he called back to her "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, Well, - I," she looked around before hurrying up to join him as a chill went down her back at the memory of being sealed in another dimension by that scroll.

"Kagome," he looked down at her again and then around, not seeing anything out of order.

"This is where I was abducted," she quietly explained, feeling uneasy about being in this spot once again and only a couple days later.

Pulling her into his side as he looked at the area he escorted her away from it. "Sorry, I hadn't known that. We are not far from the area I think they use as training grounds."

As soon as they arrived he separated and faced her with his Sharingan eye activated. He charged at her with his blade out and she barely caught it with her bow before it suddenly turned into snakes and she rolled out of the way looking at it stunned. Being forced to dodge another strike all she could do is keep from getting hit until she noticed her bow laying on the ground looking normal. Making a dive for it she screamed when it turned into a python and lunged at her. With a hand out she tried to blast it away.

Panting she looked back down and found a normal bow lying there. She stared at it in disbelief until she realized another strike is coming at her as she watched the shadow of his blade swing down at her neck. Ducking quickly she automatically tried to sweep his feet out from him but he merely jumped up and did a handstand on her head before pushing off again.

Hearing a slithering sound she looked down at the hissing two-headed snake just before it wrapped around and started to constrict her movements. The tip of his sword touched the base of her throat and she looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Looking into doe like eyes he said, "I could have killed you several times over by now Kagome. Is something wrong with your bow?"

"It-," she looked at it, seeing it now around her waist making her feel stumped. Tossing the thing away from her just as it once again turned into a snake she looked at Sasuke as he just calmly watched her.

Standing up she found up she found him facing her again, activating his sharingan eye before charging her with the same strike and she was suddenly holding her bow again and barely caught it when it turned into snakes. She was then going through the same scenario where she was dodging his strikes, the bow turning into snakes before it was suddenly back in her hand. Growing aggravated as the events occurred for a third time she tried to throw her bow away from with a blast of power. "What is going on?!" She screamed as she watched the bow turn into a two-headed snake and began to constrict her.

Suddenly she was facing Sasuke and holding her bow just like at the beginning but he didn't strike her or anything. "I just used the power of the sharingan on you, that was a genjutsu I am capable of that records your memories and relays them back to you. I also turned your bow into a weapon against you every time you depended on it or touched it. I am going to cast the genjutsu again but this time we will see if you can break it," he educated her, giving her instructions for this next round.

Giving a shaky nod her surroundings changed to being at a secluded natural hot spring and she felt tempted to stay put, really wishing it were actually real. Bare arms pulled her back against a solid chest as she felt lips against her neck. In front of her with only the steam of the hot spring blocking her view came Sasuke but he was completely naked. Looking over her shoulder to see who is holding her she found it to be Sasuke as well. The one in front her stopped and smirked, crossing his arms as he teased, "Kagome, you seem to be a bit confused and distracted. Is there a reason for it?"

"Sasuke get some clothes on," she demanded, tearing her eyes away and covering her face as she grew flustered by him.

"But Kagome," the one behind her whispered, "You're not wearing any clothes either. I thought I would just join you," his arms tightened and she looked horrified at being in the nude. "Is this just too good of an illusion for you to break, am I too much of a distraction for you," his breath ghosted along her ear.

Remembering this is all just an illusion she focused hard on calming down, trying to not pay attention to this illusion even though she could feel his hand run up and down her abdomen as if it is real. Never has she ever had to try and meditate while being distracted by someone. Every time she tried he would suddenly nip her here or caress her there. Clapping her hands together in prayer and leaning her head against them she focused on that singular touch as she attempted to bring her powers to a screeching halt. Like a freight train barreling down the tracks with a bridge out ahead she felt like it is a crash course with his constant distractions.

Pulling on the breaks as hard as she could, she felt everything become still before she let her power burst out around her, distorting the atmosphere as she tried to overpower the jutsu. The pale lavender flames licked at the surroundings as it grew bigger and exploded out around the area. When she finally looked around she could see one Sasuke before her and another behind.

"I guess this means you get to stay and play with us," the one before her said making her want to back away but couldn't with the other behind her. He then whispered in her ear, tempting her mind to be dirty as he said, "Trust me, I am pure male."

"Sasuke, would you knock it off you pervert," she mumbled trying to cool her nerves down and not focus on the soft touches luring her into wanting something that she should not want from him.

Suddenly she was poked in the forehead and she crossed her eyes to look at the offending finger. "Are you quite done being at the hot spring with me you naughty little kitten," he teased and she noticed her surroundings went back to normal and they are both fully clothed.

"You-," she began to rage and poked him in the chest, "I thought this was training-," she paused to find some word to best describe it, "not some sort of perverted fantasy."

"You keep accusing me of being a pervert little kitten," he looked down at her feeling amused. "Really kitten, I think the problem is that you find me to be so tempting," he wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her to press against his chest as he looked down at her and finished, "so seductive that you can't focus so easily."

'What is it with the men in this world, I can't even keep my own body under control,' she thought as she felt her body is heated up and reacting to everything.

"Did you know Naruto has actually used his Sexy Jutsu's to win battles? You should be prepared for anything and everything," he said, the dimmed lighting from the sky played shadows on his face giving his eyes a more intense look. "I think that can be enough for one day my kitten," he looked at her amused as she finally took in how much time had passed by with the setting sun dipping down behind him.

"I agree that is enough," the sand erupted between them making Sasuke jerk back as she was pulled right from his grip. When he looked back up Gaara was already escorting her home with an arm draped over her shoulder and glared at him from over his shoulder before focusing on what is ahead of them.

He had a feeling the Uchiha would be making moves on her during training while making it seem like he is just training her. Just yesterday he had her in his bed naked and promising to try focusing on living and looking at a future with him, now he has to put up with the arrogant male trying to steer her affections his way. Not about to make the same mistake twice he kept himself from doing or saying anything that might get her upset with him again. Kissing her on the side of her forehead he took comfort in her leaning more into him.

"Gaara," she looked up at him and watched his aqua eyes look her way, "How did so much time go by? It feels like I could have only been there for maybe an hour tops but whereas it had been early afternoon, now it is already sunset."

'Genjutsu, that figures,' he thought to himself. "Time can pass differently while you are within a genjutsu. It is up to the user to decide how things will be. Most likely he didn't want you to feel the pressure or panic of the true passage of time while you were within it."

"Would the passage of time traumatize me, he mentioned that the genjutsu has the potential for it but didn't explain why," she felt very curious about it all.

He had to admit he doesn't know as much about it but he knows someone that does. "I think that question is better suited to Kakashi, he used to have the sharingan eye as well and has also been under the effects of the same eye Sasuke carries." Wanting to have her close to him but not willing to let her know it is partially out of his possessiveness he asked her, "If you still have energy after dinner would you like to stargaze and spend time together?"

Smiling at the romantic thought she eagerly nodded her head. "Yes, I can't wait. It sounds like a nice end to the day," she felt almost giddy that he asked her and enjoys doing something like that with her. It felt special and last time they fell asleep together under the stars.

Dropping his hand to her waist he felt most of his upset fade away at her enthusiasm to spend time with him. After their guests leave back to Konoha he will plan to take her out for a quiet dinner under the stars, just the two of them. When they arrived back at the house Remy greeted them with his usual exuberance. Gaara was quick to pick him up and give him attention while his face was attacked by that wet tongue licking him all over. He has gained some insight from Kakashi on his little pup that has definitely gained a couple pounds since he first adopted him. Kagome giggled and petted him on the head before going upstairs to wash up for dinner, not seeing the two stares watching the natural sway of her hips in that hip hugging skit she often wears.

At dinner Kakashi explained what kind of trauma you can experience from the Sharingan eye. He watched her noticeably pale several shades at the thought of what a few seconds could really do if she is ever in battle against one, which she learned won't happen since Sasuke is the only living Uchiha at this time and not every Uchiha can activate there bloodline trait. Glancing between the friction at the table between Gaara and Sasuke she decided to keep quiet about it, not wanting to get into an argument when Gaara had done his best to keep her out of it instead of becoming all possessive again.

Naruto look annoyed, being one of the few who could figure out what is going on while Sakura appeared to be a bit clueless. It wouldn't really bother her had it been Naruto and Sasuke but the fact it is Gaara and Sasuke, she wasn't sure why they are suddenly butting heads. 'Did Sasuke do something during his training with Kagome that upset Gaara? They were talking about Genjutsu, maybe Gaara doesn't want him using that on her after what had happened? I must be missing something,' she looked between the two but nothing gave it away. As soon as dinner was finished and cleaned up Gaara left with Kagome and headed straight upstairs while Sasuke remained behind scowling until Naruto decided to drag him away for a little chat. 'For once Naruto is the one that knows exactly what is going on while I'm the one left clueless… how the times have changed.'

Looking down at her folded hands she held a small desert rose, a pretty gift from a guy she met during the war. He asked her out on a date for tomorrow night, he has asked her other times and she always said no but this time, she said yes because she is starting to wonder if she is wasting her time waiting for Sasuke to return her affections or acknowledge them. Even Ino has moved on, going on small dates and outings with Sai. Naruto seems to have grown out of his crush on her, something she feels bad about missing because it wasn't until he started to pull away from her that she began to really notice it after all of these years. It certainly isn't fair to him but it did feel nice that someone noticed her when the guy she has been pining after for years has continued to ignore her softer feelings for him.

"Sakura, you seem to have a lot on your mind, would you like to take a walk and talk about it," Kakashi offered, getting her attention right away. She knew that if anyone could understand things between all of them it would be him; after all he had been there team leader and had to put up with them over the years.

"Yes, I would really like that," she got up, the flower still in hand and catching Sasuke's attention as he suddenly wanted to know just where she got it when he found them leaving just as he reappeared.

Looking down at the only female student he has had he already had a good feeling as to what is on her mind and knew eventually a day like this would arrive. She has matured and grown to be a lovely woman and a fine shinobi, her name becoming known around the shinobi world. He had tried to warn his sometimes hard headed student that he may not always have her affection when she finally begins to feel pressured by everyone else settling down to start the next part of their journey through life. "Go ahead when you are ready Sakura," he encouraged as they walked down the quiet streets of Suna.

"I have a feeling you already know what is on my mind," she murmured.

"Yes, I had a feeling a day like this would come," he admitted and looked up at the sky.

"During the war I had begun to receive the affections of others and turned them all down because of my feelings for Sasuke. I had a crush on him all the way at the beginning of our academy days and well he hasn't obviously done anything to reciprocate or really acknowledge them even though I know I was usually quite obvious about it. Ino used to be my rival over him and she is now seeing Sai, Naruto used to be just as obvious and vocal about his crush on me and he has either given up or gotten over it. I am just wondering if maybe this is all a sign that maybe I need to move on as well. Ever since the war one man in particular has asked me out on a date every time we cross paths and I always turned him down until today," she twirled the flower between her fingers as she looked at the pretty thing. He had even called her his 'beautiful desert rose.'

"Well I can't tell you what you to do because you need to decide that for yourself but I do think you should keep an open mind to what else is out there since you are quite capable of finding another nice man that might stir your heart in the same way Sasuke does. It wouldn't hurt to see what a simple date could lead to. Maybe you will have a great time or maybe you will find he isn't the one. No one can hold it against you for keeping an open mind and who knows; maybe Sasuke will see something precious is slipping away right before him. We can't predict the future but we can regret the past. You are a smart woman Sakura, you have a good head on your shoulders so I am certain you will figure things out and I will be here should you need someone to talk to," his eyes crinkled in a smile down at his former student, making her smile and feel a lot better.

"Thank you Kakashi, you of all people would understand all of this better than anyone else since you had to put up with us as brats," she joked before they carried into talking about their memories of the old days with Team 7.

Gaara pulled Kagome to sit down between his legs while he reclined back to get a good look at the stars directly above them. She quickly pointed to the reddish looking star off into the distance and said, "Oh that is Mars, the planet named after the Roman God of War, Ares. The Greeks called him Mars. He had an affair with Venus, also known as Aphrodite the Goddess of Love who was married to Hephaestus. The two had a child name Harmonia, the Goddess of Harmony and Concord."

"If she was married to Hephaestus why was she sleeping with Ares," he asked her, not sure if he really liked the sound of that. A husband and wife should only seek intimacy from one another in opinion, otherwise what is the point of marriage?

"Well Hephaestus was the God of Blacksmiths, Craftsmen, Artisans, Sculptors, Metals, Metallurgy, Fire, and Volcanoes. Also known as Vulcan by the Romans. Hephaestus, who was described as being lame, was given Aphrodite's hand in marriage by Zeus to prevent conflict over her between the other gods. The gods were fighting over her so much, they feared that they would lose their peace with one another and go to war on the other gods. Hephaestus and Aphrodite had an arranged marriage, and Aphrodite, disliking the idea of being married to the unsightly Hephaestus, began an affair with Ares, the god of war. Eventually, Hephaestus discovered Aphrodite's promiscuity through Helios, the all-seeing Sun, and planned a trap during one of their trysts. While Aphrodite and Ares lay together in bed, Hephaestus ensnared them in an unbreakable chain-link net so small as to be invisible and dragged them to Mount Olympus to shame them in front of the other gods for retribution. However, the gods laughed at the sight of these naked lovers, and Poseidon persuaded Hephaestus to free them in return for a guarantee that Ares would pay the adulterer's fine. Hephaestus states in The Odyssey that he would return Aphrodite to her father and demand back his bride price. In all honesty all of the Gods had many lovers; Aphrodite's most prominent lover was Adonis until he was slain by a wild boar being he was only a demi-God. There is many tales of the Gods being incestuous and committing adultery." He was suddenly wondering how she feels about it but being she had already said that she grew up living on a Shinto Shrine after her Father and Grandmother were killed in a car accident when she was five and with the life she has lived since then he figured it turned into a great way to pass the time telling others stories about the stars that another culture came up with.

Laying back all the way he enjoyed Kagome being draped across him as she grew tired while he took over the talking. His arms crossed under his head to cushion it as he told her tales about the previous Kazekages of the past, including his own Father. She was happy to listen, remembering the full length statues of them in the meeting room. She understood that his will join them after he leaves the seat of Kazekage most likely. When he realized she had begun to nod off he carried her to bed, figuring she might appreciate sleeping in her own for the night.

"Will you stay with me just for a little while," she beckoned him to join her in bed. Not needing a second invitation he discarded his gourd, vest, and sandals before wrapping his arms around her and feeling her lips press against his. Any irritation he had with Sasuke was completely forgotten at her show of affection and the invitation for him to sleep with her tonight. The Uchiha will just have to realize that he has already lost this battle and Gaara is about to win the war.

After such an amazing night in his opinion and a rewarding morning, Gaara couldn't find it in him to be bothered by the now moody Uchiha as he went along with his day. He happily passed it by cooped up in his office going through papers and having discussions and meetings when it came to the plans for the village. It didn't even bother him that all of Suna had felt Kagome's powers yesterday when she was attempting to break the Genjutsu. Nothing could bother him, not even the report that Kagome has been spending her day training with the stubborn male and is now displaying her swordsmanship skills since Sasuke had learned she has at least the basics down. Nothing could bother him until he finally went and seen this so-called training as the day drew to a close and their forms were silhouetted by the hot sun sinking below the horizon.

With a little more pressure Sasuke sent her sword flying, stabbing deep into the Earth several meters away. His foot caught her leg, forcing her to spin around off balance and land on her back atop the desert sand. Pinning her legs and snatching her wrists he held the blade of his chokuto across her neck. "That is how the enemy can easily take advantage of you holding your sword at the wrong angle with the wrong stance," he reprimanded the panting woman beneath him, "And this is how you piss off the Kazekage," he continued and closed the distance between their mouths as he quickly showed his sexual prowess with a near intoxicating kiss that left the priestess with hardly any thoughts beyond it. Sparing her from seeing the fact that Gaara had witnessed it and finally snapped, he swiftly knocked her out and faced the wrath of what his actions brought on.

In that moment Gaara finally decided to satisfy his sudden bloodlust for the ninja before him. He conjured up his Quicksand Waterfall Flow technique in an attempt to drown or capture the male. He rode it from up top, manipulating his sand even further to grab his unconscious lover from suffering the same fate he is about to bring to the male that dared to try and come between him and the woman he loves. Once she was held protectively in a sphere of his sand he sent it to deposit her several yards behind them. Sasuke was quick to dodge using the body flicker technique to escape the tsunami of sand coming at him.

The whole incident was witnessed by Sakura who wanted to get an understanding as to what is going on between the two men and found herself quite upset at the fact he is easily showing affection and admiration for a woman he only recently met. "Sasuke you idiot, can't you see she is already taken," she looked at the fighting duo in anguish but didn't fear for either of their lives but felt her heart torn in two. Now she understands and she certainly got the picture but in her eyes it is obvious that the Priestess and Kazekage are falling in love with one another so why is Sasuke interfering with them?

The collision of Gaara's sand and the partially transformed Susanoo garnered lots of attention quickly as many arrived to the scene wondering what is going on, unsure if they are aiming to kill each other or not. Kakashi was quick to land next to the unconscious Kagome and sighed in relief that she isn't dead or something to that effect. Sakura joined him down there, deciding to keep an eye on things between the two males and unsure what either should do about it as she knows interfering would be quite risky if not fatal. Sai showed up with the other two sand siblings and quickly deduced the situation saying, "I doubt anyone but Naruto might be able to stop them at this point."

"What the hell happen," Temari quickly demanded as she looked down at the Priestess concerned.

"Sasuke purposely pissed Lord Gaara off when he pinned Kagome down and started kissing her. He knocked her out just before Lord Gaara attacked him and used his sand to get her out of the way. Now I see why those two are suddenly butting heads. Why is he being such an idiot," she grew angry, feeling like punching him in the face out of her own turmoil.

Many came forth to watch the battle, a sight they haven't seen in a couple years. Naruto was on the scene, hands fisted as he watched two of his friends battle it out. "What do you think you are doing you two," he yelled at them, already figuring something must have happened that involved Kagome.

"You already know Naruto so stay out of it. Gaara hasn't escaped my wrath after he harmed Kagome the other day," he narrowed his eyes at the red headed male as they sized each other up.

"Sasuke I already told you he would never do that! Instead of jumping to conclusions why didn't you just ask her," he shouted back.

"Really Naruto, those two had an argument with only Gaara remaining at the house while Kagome left, only a trail of blood left right before she disappeared for hours. Anyone want to answer just where she had gone because she certainly didn't show before dinner and I couldn't find a trace of her anywhere," he took aim at Gaara with his bow.

Kakashi stood up and finally said, "Enough; fighting it out when there is most likely a simple explanation for it all will prove to be wasteful and damaging attacks like that by the village could cause numerous fatalities. Had you not knocked her out we could have been given our answer right from Kagome. I know for a fact she disappeared in an effort to try and take on our foe alone and Gaara brought her back and she has not shown any fear of him."

"You say that now but she had not been seen by us until noon the next day. Plenty of time to be convinced that he would never do it again," he remained stubborn; refusing to believe it could be something else entirely.

"If Kagome wanted you to know certain things about her, including her fears, she would have told you but as it is she trusts me with them. I will not betray that trust just because you refuse to see things a different way. I have had enough of you causing problems between us when it should be obvious who her affections are for and it is certainly not you. She is mine to protect, mine to love, and mine to cherish because I will do all of those things since I respect her and have fallen in love with her. You were already turned away once and now you have taken advantage of her trust in you to actually train her, not use it as a way to take advantage of the situation to force your desire on her. I have already spoken to her about what is bothering her so much but if you continue to refuse to listen I will be hard to stop when I come seeking your blood as the price you pay for harassing her any further. The only reason I have put up with you this far is because you may play a major role in things but I will look elsewhere if you refuse to stop." His words making the Uchiha silent as they both fought the urge to just crush the other male in this rivalry over a single female.

Gritting her teeth at the continued stubborn look on the object of her affections face, she felt tempted to slug him right then, something she rarely ever wants to do. "Sasuke, you were not there to see the look in Lord Gaara's eyes when we nearly lost her for good in the abduction. You did not see the look in his eyes when she managed to be saved in time. A man with that look in his eyes at the prospect of losing a woman, it showed me just how deeply cares for her and the way she clung to him like he is her lifeline, she has absolute trust in him and him alone to open up to him about what happened. It isn't a surprise to me that he seems to be the only one who is aware of something involving her since he is the one to see her at her most vulnerable moments. He was already her rock to keep her grounded before you even came in the picture and that is because he had already earned her trust and continued to do so. If you keep this up he won't be the only wanting to pound some sense into your thick skull. You have the best vision out of all of us so why don't you start actually using it," she shouted at him. Hearing movement in the sand she watched Kagome stir and begin to push herself up looking a bit out of sorts as her hand rubbed at the area Sasuke used to knock her out quickly.

"Here let me help you," Sakura offered, helping her to get in a better sitting position. "Don't worry about what is going on, everything is resolving itself but I do believe you might want to explain or give Gaara permission to explain why you left the village the other night."

Kagome looked at the two, Sasuke primarily as they were still about to keep battling it out. "Are they fighting," she asked Sakura, looking worried.

"Sasuke accused Gaara of harming you physically the other day because drops of blood were found leading out of the house from your room," Sakura explained, remembering seeing Gaara clean it up himself.

"He didn't do that, I did. I left the village because I was stubborn and wanted to keep you guys out of the fight and I didn't want Gaara to be hurt should I not make it out of the battle alive," she hurriedly explained. "I was just being stubborn and reckless as usual."

Gaara looked her over from the corner of his eyes, seeing if she looked okay. Turning his back on Sasuke as he fought to not wipe out his existence, he felt Kagome is more important as he made his way over to her. Helping her to her feet he rose up in the air on his sand. "Keep this up Uchiha and I will kick you out of the village and forbid you from being near her," he left then with her, letting the crowd disperse on its own.

They landed on the roof of his home and headed straight in where he locked lips with her in the hallway outside of their rooms. Drawing back when they needed air he asked, "What would you like for supper; it doesn't appear that anything has been ordered yet?" Any thoughts she might have had on this turning into a repeat of the day before were quickly wiped from her mind when he didn't show any lingering anger.

Giving him a coy smile she trailed a finger across his chest as she walked around him until she could press her lips to the back of his neck. "I don't know, you decide. I don't know the name of over half the dishes I have eaten since I arrived," she walked into her room pulling her shirt off and sashaying out of her skirt after she pulled the sandals off.

"You little minx," he mumbled and followed her straight into the bathroom where she turned the water on for a shower. He turned it back off and held her against him as he trailed a hand down her backside and cupped her toned ass. "One of these days I'm going to join you in the shower," he felt his body getting excited as he pictured their joining and hearing her moans.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro called from his bedroom doorway.

Looking down at the little temptress he gave her a quick kiss before pulling away and surfacing in his bedroom to see what his brother wants. "Yes," he walked around the bed seeing his brother look relieved.

"Good you're not pissed anymore," he could hear the shower turn on and figured he must have interrupted something. "The others would like to know what is going on with Kagome," he informed him, "and we should figure something out for dinner."

"Yes I know, I was just asking her what she would like. I know her favorite dish is oden, I will have whatever she has for tonight, the rest of you can decide for yourselves. Let me speak to her about the rest," he answered. "We have already come to an agreement that she is to focus on living while I focus on preserving her life; I just want her to know that it will be brought up as the main topic so she doesn't have any sore feelings should it be sprung on her."

"Makes sense," he agreed, "I just wish we could figure something out that is certain to work in the end. I am going to head down and get the food ordered." He turned around and left, a bit miffed that his brother's honor was put into question so publicly and Kagome dragged along with it.

"Kagome," he interrupted her humming some tune in the shower.

"Yeah," she answered as she rinsed off with a good scalp massage to go with it.

He could just barely make out her figure among the water and steam on the other side of the fogged up glass. "The others want to know what has been going on, primarily about your ability to pull your soul out of your body. As much as I don't like it, Sasuke is the one that might be able to keep you from passing on. I wanted you to be aware that the others want answers on what is going on with you."

The time in the shower ran out with her silence to the sudden topic and she stood there squeezing the water out of her hair as drips ran down her body. "I understand," she finally replied as she opened the door part way and grabbed the towel, using it to get extra water out before wrapping it around her body. Stepping out she could practically feel his eyes raking over her dripping wet body. "Gaara, couldn't you have at least turned around or something," she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed even if her own body is starting to heat up in response.

"I didn't feel the need to since I have already undressed you and enjoyed exploring your flesh. You were in my arms naked for hours as well," he stated in a matter-of-fact type of way as he eyed a few drips. "Personally I can't wait to join you and take things another step further." His eyes then focused on hers, "I do mean it Kagome when I say that I want you to stay and have a future with me. That is the future I am aiming for and the only one I want."

Biting her lip she looked at him, knowing he has only held back for her sake since she still has her own fears to overcome before she could even think of giving him an answer. She does know one thing; she is getting to the point where she wants to give herself over to him and it's getting hard for her to not want to jump right in bed with him. He has made it clear that he wants her and she has accepted that, this was never really about trust to begin with. She needs to finally see that this is yet another battle where she has the odds of dying or surviving once again, just like any other. They have a lot of powers and abilities and he seems confident that he will find a way to keep her around. Even right now she wants to shed her virginal barrier and finally be with him like a man and a woman do in such an intimate nature. Do they get married here or just be together?

"Gaara, I-," she felt unsure about asking, biting her lip again as she felt torn.

The decision was taken from her when she felt herself being lifted and sat on the cold surface of the sink as his tongue raced over her skin collecting the droplets of water. His one hand went up her thigh as he made his way to his goal, brushing against the curls and feeling a sticky, wet fluid as he began to set out to relieve her from the built up pressure and enjoy doing it for her.

"Foods here," Temari suddenly shouted making them break apart.

The sexual tension between the two didn't disperse even after they sat down at dinner and began conversing with others; Kagome barely even recalled the fact Sasuke had just been kissing her not that long ago. Her mind was too heady with the emotions and feelings brought on by Gaara to really think about anything else. Under the table she could feel him squeeze the inside of her thigh and she fought off the moan that almost surfaced when he brushed against her aching sex. No one thankfully caught on to the fact that Gaara was purposely teasing her and keeping her wound up so he can enjoy it later.

Naruto finished his food and finally said, "So what is going on with Kagome that we need to be informed about?"

That was as effective as a bucket of ice water in her opinion as she felt herself jerk up and go ramrod straight. Her reaction was followed with the feeling of disappointment for Gaara as he knew his plan to have her in his arms moaning again would not be happening. "Kagome, would you prefer I speak on your behalf," he offered.

"If would like to, I will just fill in with any detail they might ask for," she squeezed his hand in a form of thanks.

"Very well," he took a sip of his water to wet his throat. "Kagome was being trained by a Priestess to use her soul as a weapon against the demon should she not be able to defeat him because of physical limitations. The only problem is the Priestess she trained under was able to prevent her death but isn't here now to do so," he let out.

"Can you just spell it out for me, I'm lost already," Naruto said, getting a few looks.

"Kagome will remove her soul to battle the demon if everything else fails. The Priestess she trained under had a special staff to guide it back to her body but in the battle she won't so Kagome could very well likely die with nothing around to help her." That had everyone alert as a few hands went slack and their chopsticks fell.

"What?! No way," Naruto shouted. "Are you telling me that she is going to die in battle just to kill this demon?! I won't let her, I will obliterate this demon! I know I will!" He still felt upset about Lady Chiyo dying without him even realizing that he was helping her and then there was Ryūzetsu who revived him.

"Naruto, you don't understand, he is more powerful than me," she tried to cut in.

"I do understand Kagome and I won't let it happen, you're not going to die," he pressed, looking completely angry and determined to not let his new friend go into such a fate. "Gaara, how long have you known that this could happen," he demanded.

"I had my suspicions almost from the start," he surprised everyone.

"What, but how I didn't even say anything," she looked at him sharply, wondering just how he managed such a feat.

"When we went to that seal to check on the demon I could hear your entire conversation and feel the full extent of both of your powers. I figured out that you must have some ace up your sleeve and he seemed to understand that your life would be a necessary sacrifice to defeat him. Remember, he was trying to lure you to his side and make you resent your Gods because of it. I used Shira to get my answers on your first day of training as you know," he informed everyone.

"Why didn't I sense you back then," she asked, having felt him leave the area.

"Simple, a sand clone," he informed her. "I figured out your weakness against sensing earth user style clones. I and my siblings used them to eavesdrop on the conversation to figure out just what was going on," he answered not feeling the least bit ashamed of using such tactics. "Anyways, we would call something like what you can use a Forbidden Jutsu. We have several of them and many of us have already died and been brought back to life so it isn't like we are unable to manage such a feat again. Kakashi died right before the war when Pain attacked, I believe it was from chakra exhaustion. Naruto died at the blood prison and nearly again a couple times during the last war, Sasuke had received a fatal blow to the heart in that same war. I died due to the extraction of Shukaku from me before all of those events. Sasuke though now has the Rinnegan and it is my understanding that Nagato who was known as Pain, had used to it to give back everyone's life after the destruction through the Naraka Path," Gaara brought out to the table for discussion. "Should we have no other option I want Sasuke to use it to bring her back to life," he concluded.

"I must admit, you have thought this out quite well Gaara. I am assuming Kagome has been feeling weighed down by all of this for quite some time," Kakashi chimed in, noting the different emotions on Kagome's face as soon as Naruto started the meeting.

"Yes, she has been feeling guilty I guess you could say and didn't seem to think anything would be able to change the course of her prediction. I'm certain it will come down to her using this ability because the Gods had sent that Priestess she mentored under to specifically train her in it for this battle," Gaara reasoned, causing Naruto to be upset that he didn't believe they could prevent it from needing to happen.

"How did Shira manage to even get this out of her and why did she even want the training to begin with if she has this ability," Naruto asked, bringing up a good point.

Kankuro chimed in with a scoff, "He bluffed and said he refused to train a dead woman walking, he wouldn't train her to become a better sacrifice even though I know he would have, he respects Gaara too much to have turned her away."

Kagome looked miffed and crossed her arms. "If I could just use this ability from anywhere I wouldn't have worried about training but I have to be within range of the demon and have a clear shot at him since I literally toss my soul from my body, I can't steer it like a car to go wherever I want it to go. I need to be able to get close enough to him so I can weaken him enough with it to the point where you guys can give him the finishing blow." She laid her own plan out, the one she created but didn't share when they insisted on helping her and being allies in this whole thing.

"How long do we have to get your soul back to your body before it dies," Sasuke asked, not wanting to have to get to the point of reviving her if it can be prevented.

"I don't know, I guess until it finally fails. I have had my soul stolen, ripped in half, and tossed out of my body numerous times to where it took more than a couple minutes to simply push it back in. I have never needed to be revived because of it," she noticed a few of them were looking to Sakura now.

Kakashi sat there thinking over the situation they were presented with until he said with a sigh, "Sakura, it will be up to you then to keep tabs on her body, we cannot unfortunately do much until the battle about it except come up with possible ways to grab hold of her soul. It might take Sasuke or Naruto to do that so who really knows."

"Now that everything is out there would you mind if I head off to bed," she suddenly asked, wanting to escape from the conversation and find some comfort in the soft bed awaiting her.

"Go ahead Kagome, I think for tonight we are done discussing this topic since we have nothing to prove any theories we gain," Gaara finished things up, letting her go ahead of the rest of them. The others seemed to understand that the topic is still bothering her and kept quiet as she went up the stairs.

"Why did she leave the village the other night," Kakashi asked, now that she has left and made the others aware of her doing so.

"Partly because of our argument and this topic," Gaara started out. "It is no secret that Sasuke managed to get under my skin the other day as well. I used my sand to keep her from leaving the argument and wasn't happy at the possibility of Sasuke gaining her affections. When I brought up her weakness against shinobi things escalated and she tore her wrists out of the hold my sand had on her and left upset thinking I was calling her weak overall. I didn't go looking for her until much later to give us both time to cool down. I wanted to apologize but couldn't find her anywhere and found that report on my desk that stated she had left the village so I took off after her to keep her from trying to find the demon on her own. She didn't want to get close to anyone or vice versa because she would feel guilty about the fact she would inevitably die in her mind and pain others with it. Now she has agreed to try and have faith in the fact that we won't let it get to that point. Does that finally answer things for you Sasuke, being you questioned my honor in front of my people and painted a picture of me being physically abusive towards her," he glared at him with the small spark of anger he still held. "I will admit I was careless with my words but never wanted her to be hurt as a result of them."

Sasuke still glared at him but did feel a bit satisfied at the explanation of what had occurred. "Doesn't mean I will back down all the way," he let out since none of it equates to her being off limits.

"As far as I see it she is already with me. Keep it up and you will only incur my wrath because I won't marry her just to spite you since that is apparently what it will take," he shot back, mad that the Uchiha still has plans to pursue the woman he loves. It was tempting to bring up what he has done with her but he would not do something like that, she wouldn't want it out there and he doesn't either. It might just push the other male to trying to push things even further. "It is fruitless on your part, she will continue to stay with me and you will not be staying so why fight over a woman that will barely see you and is happy staying here with me. You don't even know her like I do," he countered calmly even though he is irritated. Once they wrap things up here he is spending his night by her and coming up with a definite plan for another date.

"And as far as I see it Sasuke," Temari cut him off from replying to Gaara, "any chance you had at being with her in a romantic sense was gone the day she walked out of your village gates and was turned over to Gaara's care. She certainly didn't come in good condition either; he took her straight to the hospital and she spent a good amount of time sleeping even after being released. He has done everything in his power to make her happy and she is quite thoughtful of him too and wants to do things to make him happy and give back to the village. You must be blind or not watching close enough to see the way she looks at him."

Sakura sat there a bit upset; she had to cancel out on her date due to what has happened and now she has front row tickets to this. Hearing a knock on the door Gaara rose to answer it and she remained seated feeling upset that it is out in the open that Sasuke has a romantic interest in the priestess but she clearly has eyes for Gaara and he returns it in full if not even more.

"Hello," he answered the door seeing one of his men there. "What can I do for you?"

"Lord Gaara sir, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but I am looking for Sakura. Is she available to speak to," he asked, hoping he didn't upset the Kazekage.

"You're the one who asked her out on a date right," he asked, making Sasuke stiffen and look at Sakura suddenly.

"Yes sir," he replied firmly, determined to make a good impression.

"Sakura," he could tell she would love to exit all of this and reading her body language she did seem happy to see he is at the door. "Rasu is here; we are done for the night if you would like to enjoy the rest of it doing something else." He surprised the man in knowing his name, making him feel happy that someone so important took notice in him enough to recall it so easily.

She stood up abruptly, thankful for the opening he gave her to leave and get some fresh air. "Yes, thank you Lord Gaara, have a good night everyone."

He whispered to Rasu quickly, "her own feelings have been trampled on today, I hope you can help her end it on a happy note."

"I will do my best sir," he felt his heart race even more that Sakura appeared happy to see him and not upset that he came looking for her even after she cancelled. He had spotted her looking upset during the commotion a couple hours ago and had a feeling it was the reason she had done so.

She turned up at the door, "Do you think you might have more time to spare and show me around town yet," she asked, giving everyone further belief that she is either that happy to see him or that happy to get away, primarily from Sasuke and the conversation taking place.

He gave her a bright and happy smile, "Of course, I hope you are up to a good time," he offered her his arm and led them off.

"The timing couldn't be better and I am sorry for cancelling earlier," her voice began to fade as they walked off.

Shutting the door Gaara looked straight at Sasuke after noticing Kagome at her window watching with an emotion he couldn't name. "Times are changing Sasuke and I think this day has been hardest on Sakura out of everyone since she was witness to you being so forward with Kagome at the end of training. For as long as I have known all of you she has only had eyes for you and been turning down dates from other men in my village. I think she is getting quite tired of waiting and feeling like her heart is being trampled on. I'm retiring for the night, I will prepare breakfast in the morning," he approached the table to grab his dishes and Kagome's forgotten ones. He quickly washed and dried them before taking off up the stairs to see if Kagome wants company after he is done getting ready for bed.

Once Gaara was long gone Kakashi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and addressed Sasuke saying, "Sasuke, I am only going to say this for mutual benefit and the fact I value you having a life with all of your body parts remaining intact. I already knew right where Kagome was before I joined you two in the office last night. When I heard you two leave I went to check and see if she was back and I did not find her on her own bed but in his. What I am to say next is not to leave this room and if it does I will hunt you down personally. With the sheets only covering up to her waist I got a clear view of her bare backside and to go further her clothes were in a pile on the floor. If you recall Gaara was clearly in a good mood and walking around the place topless, he certainly didn't care if we caught on to the fact that things between them are more than okay and he has been quite blunt today in his affections for her. Do you not recall him making it clear to everyone that he is in love with her? From what I know of Gaara he most likely cleared the air in announcing that today because he has already declared it to her privately, perhaps last night when he found her." Grabbing a magazine from who knows where he then pointed at the cover, "They were also just on a date too," he began to gush, "I think they make a cute couple," showing everyone the picture of the two kissing.

As usual Sasuke was scowling, in a rotten mood at the sudden turn of events with everything and the fact Kagome acted like he never kissed her earlier. Getting up he set his dishes in the sink and decided to leave the place for a while. Her soft voice crossed his ears as he looked up seeing her hand pointing at something in the sky while she finished a tale about a cluster of stars.

"Gaara, do you have telescopes here," she asked, making it clear who her audience is.

"Yes, though I do not currently own one. I will have to see where we can get one," he replied, sounding very at ease in company.

She huffed lightly, "I didn't say you need to buy one, I hardly ever get to pay for anything myself."

"Fine, I will just have to buy it before you get a chance to," he teased her affectionately.

"You're so impossible at times," her voice conveyed that she isn't really all that irritated.

"I have already told you little minx, I'm very possible, I am right here am not," his small laugh carried into the night air making Sasuke jealous. "Either way I want to get a telescope. After the others go home I'm going to take you out on a date under the stars. I think they call it a picnic when you eat outside on a blanket or something. We won't go too far from the village but it would be nice to watch the sky change colors and the stars come out," he described the romantic setting, unaware of the ears below.

"Really," she suddenly asked, loving the idea.

"Of course, I'm beginning to find this is my favorite part of the day now," he shared with her.

"What was your first," she was clearly curious.

"The mornings because that had been when we would watch the sunrise together or I would be able to walk with you on the way to your training," he replied as if it should have been obvious.

A small yip could be heard from the puppy and she giggled. "I think Remy has been missing us. We haven't spent much time with him in the last week."

"Yes, I'm thinking about having him join me at the office, maybe he can keep me company from time to time there. I should ask Pakkun, before Kakashi leaves, on if Remy will ever be able to talk or communicate with us more clearly. I will have to remember that in the morning at breakfast," he tasked himself.

"I will try to remember to remind you, I'm quite curious too," she yawned out. "Can you tell me more about the village? Maybe a favorite memory or something," she requested and yawned again.

"Well, I can't really think of any favorite memories before you came here to be honest. If I wasn't working hard on earning the respect of the village then I was usually alone or in the days of when I only cared about myself. I did honestly have a teddy bear as a child. I know he is around here somewhere; I will have to dig him out one of these days. I carried him around everywhere I went before my Uncle was given the orders by my father to attack me. I'm glad my father did finally reveal the truth of that night so I could find peace and look upon my memories of Yashamaru in a good light once more." He recalled a memory she might like, "My dream during the Tsukiyomi had been of having all of my family together happily, spending time together in the family room and having Naruto as a childhood friend. Maybe someday I will be a Father, give my children a happy childhood, one not plagued with violence and destruction…" he trailed off clearly thinking of such a time it may come to pass.

Kagome perked up a bit though her voice showed how tired she is getting, "You want kids?"

"Yes," he replied with no ounce of hesitance. "At least one, I honestly would love maybe even having a large family. I personally enjoy kids and have wondered how I can bond with the ones of my village since I sometime appear a bit intimidating to their eyes. We can talk more tomorrow, you need your rest," he was given a tired mumble as a response.

Sasuke quietly walked off after that in a slightly better mood after hearing for himself that the two are quite close already and spend more time together than he could guess. Gaara clearly makes the time for her and at times of the day where they are not likely to be interrupted or needing to keep it short. On top of that Kagome is clearly looking forward to that date with him since they seem to have found some sort of hobby or habit of viewing the stars together. The only chance he has is if the two have a complete breakup, something he doubts will happen in the future.

Hearing another familiar feminine voice, he would be an idiot to not identify it as Sakura's. Going into the shadows he watched them casually walk by talking about something the guy must have brought up, this Rasu who isn't bad looking either. They headed into a place with a lot of nightlife activity, most likely a bar or something of that sort from all of the adult voices filtering out into the streets. Nothing could prepare him for this sudden slap of reality that Sakura is quite capable of giving up on him entirely soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Here I been sick, even to the point where it hurt to move but I couldn't back down from typing once the medicine had kicked in this week. You guys make me happy to keep on typing and doing my best. I am getting things finally brought up to where I had already typed the future content even though there is still a bit more ground to cover. I really don't know if I will have Sakura actually end up being paired off with anyone, I might just leave it open ended where you guys can come to your own conclusions if you care enough. I really should give Sai a purpose lol; he just randomly pops up with no need to actually do so. Oh well… but yeah, I am very proud of this story but I really need to clean up a few chapters, like 5 and 6 because I found numerous mistakes, I'm surprised no one said anything since really, they were not shining. Though this other story still in the works is not going to be nearly so long, I hope you guys will enjoy the extra Gaara fluff and the small plot it has. I have done as much research as I could to keep things going smooth and a little creativity on my part. Thank you for giving the story a chance and thank you to those who reviewed as well. Enjoy yet another chapter and the ones to come.

Oh thank you for catching that mistake Infinities Lover. I thought something was off but was tired and couldn't figure out what was bugging me. I love Mythology too, a teacher back in my middle school days would tell us stories and stuff, I totally loved it!

Chikara

Chapter 11

Sitting in the study the following day Kagome worked hard at completing all of her ideas and answering questions by the others while Gaara worked hard in the office on getting the construction started and other work done. Goza had repeatedly praised the different works but kept mention of Kagome out of it since he had a feeling that Gaara is right to keep her position downplayed and also respected the fact that Gaara has also made it known just what his feelings towards her are. He came a long way from the host to the one-tail to being possibly the greatest Kazekage the village has ever known as he worked very hard to get where he is and continued to do so without pause until he finally found someone worth spending it on. If his hunch is right then the Priestess staying in the village and possibly marrying the current Kazekage will have a positive result on the village but he really wondered just how she is so educated and well-rounded in these matters when the village has had many other ideas that paled in comparison to hers.

He sat through another meeting that morning to go over the other plans but helped Gaara to keep the topic off of her with the help of Baki as well. It would seem he will have plenty of them to go through and maybe help her presence be downplayed while trying to remain respectful. Decisions were passed as each plan came forth with ideas of what Sunagakure could become in the future and he found it all to be quite brilliant and thought out, most likely with the help of others and who knows just how sore that hand must be getting since it has been hinted that there is even more to go over. For the decisions that were passed, they were all in favor though some would take some extra work to finally pass in either direction. Should he die today, he would do so happy that the village appears to be in capable hands and finally getting the future it deserves and has worked hard on getting.

Shikamaru entered the study once more, coming in with refreshments followed by Kakashi carrying more as they arrived after another meeting and began to go over more of her work so they can try and get through everything by the end of the day. Sasuke had remained with her in the study to give his opinion on some things and continue to watch her appreciatively while she continued to work hard on the final topics she had yet to give any illustrations to. She had started at basically the crack of dawn knowing they would like to head out the following morning to return to their own village and she is certain that Kakashi is beginning to dread all the paperwork he will have waiting for him even though she suspected that he also insisted on coming because he wanted a vacation from it.

Sitting back with a roll of her aching shoulders she looked over her work to see if she missed anything or needed to expand on something. A yawn suddenly crept up on her and she lifted a hand to cover it up. Seeing a glass of iced tea set down in front of her she gave a grateful smile to Kakashi while she eagerly picked it up and let the cold drink flow down her throat. They looked over a multi-idea picture for some sort of water focused area like a moat or lake that extra water could be returned to in order to help the cracked ground in some spots gain back a key necessity to produce life. Her ideas were certainly not running out yet but she hoped that the most beneficial ones could get finished today while the others are still here to help her out since there knowledge and wisdom really helped her to get a clear picture of what would work best. Sasuke she could see is working writing down his own knowledge of chakra and jutsu's so she can study in his absence even though he said it would be impossible to get everything down on paper before he leaves.

With a quick break she launched right back into things, not even noticing that she is getting smears from the pencil lead in other places such as her face, hands, and arms. Sai joined them in the room and ran to get supplies for them, giving her some help on learning how to use different things and in what way. She enjoyed the small art lessons he gave her while he also focused on showing her his own talent in adding details that may make the ideas more appealing visually so she may keep her focus on just getting them down on paper beyond a few quick words. His hand floated around the picture adding people and animals to the lake and moat examples, making it easier to envision the both of them.

Hearing someone clear there throat they all looked up to see Gaara at the door. "Could you give us some privacy, I think it is time everyone got a break from working," he suggested and let them filter out of the room until only he and Kagome remained. They didn't need one quite yet but just shrugged their shoulders and headed on out to get fresh air

"We don't really need a break being we just took a short one not that long ago. Something on your mind," she asked, wondering if maybe something is wrong.

He looked very interested in her drawings as he viewed the different pictures and notes around the room, seeing a notebook getting filled up with a different handwriting about jutsu's. Going back to seeing her sitting at the desk taking a sip of her tea with the starting of another idea being brought out on to the paper. "Which idea will this be," he asked her as he walked behind the desk to view it better.

"This is just a spin-off of my idea of ways to attract others to the village. I was thinking it wouldn't hurt for there to be something for enjoyment maybe later on in the future should the water plans go fine. We had places called water parks and amusement parks where people could go enjoy a family outing or vacation there as a way to break up the stresses in life. They were quite popular and fun, bringing in a lot of money but we also had a lot of rules and safety laws to go along with it so I should start on a list just in case but really, I am not the best one to be asking about it all since I haven't been to one in years." She explained, figuring something like this might catch the interest of others enough to come give a village in the desert a chance and giving the village more cash flow but it might be ridiculous.

"We," he asked, wanting further elaboration to who she is speaking about.

She slowly got up casually and began to stretch before grabbing her glass to finish it off. Beginning to walk out the door she said, "Yeah you know, we, me and the people of Mars." She looked for anyone still around as her senses informed her they had already left the upper floors. "I'm going to freshen up quick while you look things over," she said to excuse herself.

Walking to the bathroom she heard the footsteps behind her as she entered the bathroom. "I was thinking maybe I could help you relieve some stress after you have been working so meticulously," his hands found her shoulders making her stiffen.

Temari noticed everyone leaving the house to get some fresh air and approached Shikamaru. "Are you guys already taking another break? I thought you would wait until the food for lunch arrived."

"Gaara asked to speak with Kagome in private up in the study saying we should all take a break. I figured we were being given a longer one and ordering our own food or something," he replied back to her.

"Gaara, I was just with him in the office, he said he wanted to finish a few papers before we broke for lunch." She looked at him feeling suddenly alarmed as a scream rang out.

"Uh that is okay," she said trying to not show her nervousness," I think some fresh air at the window will be enough after being in the study sneezing over the dust all morning." She pulled out of his grip and went straight towards her open window facing Gaara's office.

Pretending the best she could to get to the window where she has the best chance of getting help from someone. "How about some water instead, a good splash on the face might work wonders being you do have smears on your face," his hand wrapped around her elbow making her panic as she made it just a few feet from the window.

Sucking in a good breath of air she used her lungs like she did many times in the past but this time to call out a different name, "GAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAA," she screamed, knowing someone is likely to hear her even as she was quickly yanked back and slugged hard in the cheek sending her sprawled out on the floor.

"Little bitch," he sneered, looking down at her

She looked up at him with a glare, "Yeah well I'm not from Mars and I could sense your aura is different from his. On top of that he didn't plan on returning until we broke for lunch so you made three big mistakes that I caught," she supplied, showing him his error in all of it. Getting up she was hit hard in the gut and fell right out the window backwards with him following in quick pursuit, grabbing hold of her shirt just before she hit the ground. Blood started to leak out from the back of her skull and on to the sandy road with a trickle before she coughed up more blood with a few shaky breaths.

Gaara sat back wishing he could be already done with these final papers, feeling his stomach rumble in discontent to voice its own agreement to that wish. 'Did someone just yell for me,' his eyes went out the window in the direction of his home and he left the office with a swirl of sand, reappearing on top of the tower to see an imposter over the body of his lover while blood gathered under her still form.

His sand was quick to capture him before she could be sealed inside another scroll just as others appeared on the scene. His heart felt like it was pounding so hard it could break out of his chest as he stared horrified and threatening to collapse when she continued to not move. Jumping down to her side he knocked the imposter's head against the wall of his home to alleviate some of his anger. "Kagome, wake up," he pleaded, looking for a sign of life as he laid his head against her chest but the vibration of feet running towards them made it hard for him to listen for a heartbeat.

Several were suddenly around them as he failed to dish out orders when it felt like his world is about to collapse. Shutting his eyes as he felt his hand become covered in her blood he looked into the crowd before yelling out, "I need a medic, where is Sakura," he demanded as he clicked back into gear.

Several bodies pushed through the crowd, taking stock of the scene in front of them. Sakura showed up with Rasu after hearing the scream that echoed off the buildings. "No," she whispered, quickly dropping down on her knees beside the fallen Priestess and working on checking for a pulse just as Gaara dropped his robes.

"Use it," he instructed her as he got up to face the attacker, trusting her to do whatever it took. "Show your true face," he demanded with the fires of Hell flickering in his eyes. A deep frown tugged on his lips, unable to understand why so many would attack someone he found to be so precious.

Kakashi appeared next to him, "Gaara, we should take them into custody still alive," he dropped the double hint.

"They will be alive," he understood him perfectly, "but they will wish they weren't." He moved the sand down to their legs before he slowly applied pressure. "I gave you an order, drop the transformation," his voice carrying his lethal intent.

Sakura spoke up suddenly, "She is still alive, her powers have finally surfaced," she leaned down to focus on hearing her heartbeat, "and her pulse is picking back up."

He turned his head to look back down at them, his chest aching at the sight but Sakura's uplifting report made him feel better even though he could feel the tears almost at the surface. Looking back at his victim, his wrath showing on his face once more they finally revealed themselves to be the younger council member he just reprimanded yesterday. "Treason," he softly declared, upset that yet another has done so. It tore at him to be seeing one of his own at the end of his wrath, he didn't like it at all and wished it had been another from the Land of Chaos or something.

"She could be the village's best weapon yet Gaara," he declared. "The test results prove she would be able to control having the tailed beasts inside her and not the negative effects from it. Think about it," he insisted, proving to be yet another in the same scheme.

Eyes hardening he gave his reply, "Never, I would never do that or repeat mistakes of the past. That is ridiculous old-fashioned thinking. All who attack her are committing treason in my eyes and will be dealt with accordingly." Turning his back on him he had his sand binding his arms and legs, keeping the pressure up until he screamed. "Take him away before the children are witness to the carnage I will bring upon him for this deed."

Kakashi apprehended him along with Baki, taking him to a holding cell where the others were. Sakura had folded Gaara's robe into a pillow to elevate her head, being helped by Rasu. She focused on helping the healing along and keeping tabs on her heartrate. Many watched with worried looks while there Kazekage seemed torn up, most knowing this to be the woman he declared his love for, something turning into a bit of a fairytale come to life story in the eyes of the young girls in the village.

Naruto came forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and giving him a reassuring look. "She will pull through, she is stubborn like me, has strong healing powers, and Sakura all going for her," he looked down at her after giving everyone more hope.

Sasuke stood at the ready in case he needed to step in with the Rinnegan to bring her back but as her breathing returned to being noticeable once more he felt himself relax. "If someone dares to harm her again I will personally torture you with my Sharingan eye and can easily revive you to do it all over again," he threatened, wanting to instill some fear in those around him.

Several tense minutes went by and Sakura kept a good eye on the damage she suffered before finally sitting back in relief. "Everything is fully healed, we can move her now if you want Lord Gaara," her eyes landing on his own upset ones.

"Thank you Sakura," his soft voice crossing their ears as he carefully picked Kagome up and left using the Sand Body Flicker Technique. He held her to him as he tried to make up his mind on either laying her down to rest or getting the blood off her. "Why must I keep failing to protect you," he mumbled to her knowing an answer won't be coming. Standing back up with her, they entered the bathroom where he turned the water on without the timer, stepping in once it was at an appropriated temp and pulling their clothes off.

The water ran red by the time it reached the floor of the shower. He gently scrubbed with a white lather of shampoo that slowly turned pink with streaks of red while he worked on ridding her scalp and hair of the blood. When he said that he will be joining her for a shower he didn't mean for it to be like this as a first time and where he would be watching her life's blood going down the drain in a swirl. All he wants is to protect her and make her happy, why must others get in the way of him doing so and why her every time? He watched as the water steadily turned clear before he grabbed the conditioner to run through her hair while she was held up with his left arm.

When he was finally finished he left her sitting propped up in the corner of shower while he grabbed a towel for him to pat her dry and use on those long locks. Wrapping her up in it he went into her bedroom so the others could return to the study if they wish it. Once he had her tucked into bed he grabbed fresh clothes to put on while grabbing a robe for her to wear while she rested. He settled down next to her, unable to join her in slumber or fully relax as he still worried over her.

A couple hours ticked by in that fashion when she finally showed signs of waking. Perking up he propped himself up on an arm as he watched her eyes slowly flutter open and focus on him after a few seconds. She stared at him, looking at the handsome auburn haired male that greeted her with soul-searching aqua eyes not missing a thing as she searched her memory and took a look around the room. He carefully asked, "Do you recall what happened?"

"What happened," she reiterated as she slowly sat up and looked at the things around her. Eyes slowly searching for something to bring everything together as she tried to just plain remember things and suddenly found herself realizing she can't recall her own name. "I don't," she finally responded to his question, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"What can you recall," he then asked in response even if it sounded like he dreaded it.

Searching around the room she drew away from him to get out of bed and walk around, trying to trigger something in her memory. Seeing the window she felt drawn to it and said, "I remember yelling something out this window; I seemed to have been feeling panicked about something."

He nodded, encouraging her to go on and followed her steps into the bathroom, "I showered here, I think I was talking to you," she watched him nod even though he started to look more worried. Going through the doorway she paused at seeing a bedroom but he lightly pushed for her to go in and make her way to the study. Her eyes looked at the ones in there and the pictures up on the wall. "These pictures, was I there or something," she turned around to ask him.

"Kagome," Sakura looked at her concerned. "Maybe I should have another look at you," getting to the conclusion that she might be suffering from amnesia.

When she felt a tap on her arm she looked around to see a girl with pink hair, "here come sit down, you took a rather nasty fall outside that window. Did you recall any of it?"

"Just yelling something and the feeling of panic," she looked into her green eyes, finding her eyes being checked before she was given the rest of her exam.

"Mars," she suddenly said. "I said, yeah you know, me and the people from Mars is what I said to him," she pointed instead of calling Gaara by name. "I had been sitting here and felt the need to get away from him suddenly, no one was around so I felt the need to reach that window," she felt confused by the fact she doesn't feel the need to get away from him now but suddenly she felt like maybe she should be questioning her safety around all of them when nothing makes sense.

"It must have been the imposter, a way to trip him up," Gaara said. "We spoke about Mars just a couple nights ago where you told me a story about it but you didn't come from there and to my knowledge you have never been there or met people from there."

Shikamaru added in, "She had been sitting at the desk working on that sketch right there when the imposter came in and asked for privacy with her. He must have said something to get her suspicious in the first place and she tried to play along while making her way towards the window that faces your office. It was you she was screaming for in the first place. The rest of us had already left to go outside and break for lunch when Temari questioned it and informed us that you were still in the office filling out a few more papers before calling a break. That is when we realized it wasn't you up there with her at all and she screamed."

Sakura finally tore her eyes from the suddenly cautious Priestess and said, "she has a concussion yet, I thought maybe her powers would have avoided it but it would seem no. The fact she is recalling some things is a good sign but there is no guarantee that she will ever gain it all back. Until it goes away she needs to take it easy and get a lot of rest, no alcohol either."

"Then what are we supposed to do, do you remember any of us," Naruto suddenly asked as he looked her over.

"Uh," she thought hard about it and searched for something that might trigger her memory now. "Well I do these things and I work at this desk," she tried to sound sure of herself.

"Yeah like that really says a lot," he looked at her a bit annoyed and disappointed.

"Well you try taking a nasty fall and see how you turn out," she countered back getting feisty.

He scoffed, "You only know that much because she said it. Do you even know how far you fell or where?" He was answered with silence, "come here and I will show you, I'm sure your blood is still soaked into the ground quite tellingly," he beckoned her.

"Why would I want to go there, something might happen again," she looked suspicious.

"Naruto I don't think she would like seeing it," Gaara started in.

"Well it might trigger her memory," he said defensively.

"Actually," Shikamaru chimed in, "it probably won't unless she sees it from the standpoint of how she landed which was face up."

Grabbing her wrist Naruto said, "Good idea, maybe we can reenact it or something," he made her scream.

"I knew it, let go," she panicked, trying to pull her wrist out of his grip.

He let go when Gaara cut in, giving him a small glare before turning to her, "We can't reenact it and I won't allow it," he then turned to Naruto, "how can we reenact something when no one but the imposter and her were there. By the time I arrived after hearing my name get yelled, she was already on ground not moving."

"What about Sasuke maybe he could do something to trigger it to come back," Naruto looked at him as he entered the room from downstairs.

"Trigger what," he heard his name get brought up. Seeing Kagome awake he asked instantly, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, confused I guess," she answered in return, the casual manner they all interacted with her made her think maybe she is friends with them or works with them.

"Do you remember him," Sakura suddenly asked her, catching Sasuke's attention as he realized things are not going all that well.

"A little, we were both holding the same thing and he put the red thing from his on top of mine. Another time I woke up after resting my head on his lap and the last is him kissing me. Are we together or something," she asked, beginning to pull away from Gaara but his grip tightened around her.

Seeing a clear shot of maybe having a chance with her he almost said yes but with a glare from everyone he answered honestly, "No, we are friends and allies."

"Oh," she looked downcast and touched her lips causing Gaara to stiffen even further. "Well so who am I then," she found her eyes automatically going up to Gaara's for a reason she wasn't sure but if someone was posing as him to get at her then that should say something but what exactly?

"Maybe instead of feeding you information we should show you things that might trigger your memory, you would feel better being able to just recall it on your own," he suggested, making perfect sense and she felt better about him since he wants her to remember, not be fed information that could be used to warp her memory. "I have an idea," he guided her back into the first bedroom, pulling a bag on to the bed. "How about you look at everything in here and see what you think about each item," letting her sit down and think about things on her own.

"So she has amnesia I take it," Sasuke questioned, as he watched her go through things slowly pulling them on to the bed.

"Yeah, from the concussion she gained. After some more rest it might be easier for her to recall things if going through that stuff doesn't do it for her," she suggested, knowing that rest really is what might be best for her.

Kagome meanwhile sat on the bed looking things over, coming across things that are familiar and she can recall using but not the names. Thinking things over she reasoned that she must have some kind of connection to this auburn haired male. He is the one that watched over her, it was his name she was screaming for, the imposter was disguised as him, and she could feel that she is at ease by him whereas the imposter had her panicky. "I can't recall the names of any of it but I do remember them. Things and people look familiar but I can't name any of you except for Sasuke but that is probably because it was supplied to me."

"How about this, what do you want to do when you hold this," Gaara handed her the bow.

"I-," she concentrated and focusing on the feeling she went through a motion that was natural to her and created an arrow, feeling comforted by it. Her mind flashed from one memory to the next, her arrow always pointed at someone or something giving her head a whirl as she clutched it and felt like she is falling. Arms surrounded her and she found the feel of it familiar as she leaned in and tried to get a hold of herself. Opening her eyes and looking back up into the concerned aqua eyes she could see them soften. "I can't name what was in them but I did see my arrow pointed at people and things," she answered.

"Maybe you should rest some more, you might feel better when you wake up again," he went with Sakura's suggestion and began piling the items back into her bag and set it on the floor.

"Okay," she said, climbing back in under the covers as everyone else left minus him.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," he said to her.

Seeing him begin to leave she suddenly felt compelled to ask him to stay, a sign she took as her subconscious informing her that she is most comfortable with him. "Would you stay with me for a bit, at least until I fall asleep," she bit her lip and watched him stop in his tracks and look at her with those searching eyes. The request felt natural but she kept wanting to say something, it was on the tip of her tongue and she had a feeling it is his name.

Giving into his urge to hold her he slipped easily under the covers with her and drew her back into his chest, happy to find she is relaxing against him. "Go ahead and sleep, I will stay as long as I am able," he assured her.

"You're not going to tell me your name or what you are to me are you," she questioned him, feeling at ease in the familiar feel of his arms, her mind flashing to other times these arms have held her, always keeping her safe, protecting her from harm, and giving her comfort.

"I'm sure you're figuring that all out on your own," he could see she is remembering something again; or maybe several things. Her hands came up to hold her head as she tried to keep her skull from pounding with that resounding ache. The hard crack on the ground as her head hit was the last thing she could remember.

Sitting up suddenly she looked around again, forcing him to let go and just watch her as she became determined to do something. Her feet led her right back to the window where she looked out, seeing the blood is being soaked up by a familiar man. When he looked up he shouted at her, "This your blood you know Kagome, want to take a shot at cleaning up this mess," he looked disgruntled. "You should make Gaara do this," he received a sudden whack on the head by a large fan from a blonde girl.

"Would you knock it off and quit whining. Her head is probably still pounding from that fall you idiot," she chided him.

The two names sent her head spinning so fast she grew dizzy and collapsed right into his arms. "Gaara," she mumbled, "I was screaming Gaara," she finally recalled as memories of watching the sunrise to nights spent under the stars, and then she couldn't get past the last one where he declared his love for her. "You love me," she gave him her questioning gaze.

"Always and forever," he responded before pressing his lips against hers.

It wasn't rocket science that she feels something for him as well. She wanted to deepen the kiss as she enjoyed the way it made her feel but he pulled away and instead kissed her neck making her grip him as her mind was taken over to a memory of them being lovers, it felt like it came right after he declared his love and she remembered her need to have him and feel him. "Did we have sex in the desert," she blurted out her question resulting in him coming to a stop. The sudden random question almost made him laugh at her.

"Not exactly, more like I pleasured you but we have not had sex," he was quick to inform her.

"Well why not," she suddenly asked feeling a bit stumped and throwing him for a loop as he gawked at her, completely unsure of how to answer that if he should at all.

In the doorway Sakura turned bright red, only catching his attention right as Kagome blurted her sudden question out. "Uh, I will just check back in on you later," feeling awkward at suddenly being exposed to the intimate extent of their relationship.

Kankuro walked right in, "Hey Gaara, you know she is your woman, why haven't you been down there getting the ground clean?"

"I already told you to stop griping you dimwit," Temari rapped him on the side of the skull. "Obviously seeing to her is more important," they stood in the doorway.

"Oh wait I remember you," she suddenly exclaimed catching the uninformed siblings off guard. "You play with dolls and wear makeup!" She felt super excited for recalling that piece on her own.

"_What_, I thought we got past this a while ago, I **do not** play with dolls. Do I need to take you back to my shop or something," he looked at her irritated, getting right in her face.

Sakura cut in quickly, "Uh you guys she has amnesia. Her memories are apparently coming back," she blushed again at having walked in at the wrong moment.

"Good going you klutz, how many time are you going to fall out of a window from your room," he grumbled down at her. "We are going back to the shop where I will once again prove to you that I don't play with dolls," he grabbed her wrist to drag her away.

"You idiot, she is only in a robe," Temari hit him again.

"Well at this rate he is going to have amnesia too unless he already does because I clearly remember you play with dolls," Kagome watched him nurse his increasingly sore head.

Giving her a sudden glare, "Why you-!"

"Kankuro just bear with it," Gaara sighed. "She remembered Sasuke kissing her and thought he might have been her boyfriend before she recalled anything with me." He felt a bit perturbed at that and was given a sheepish look from her. "Did you guys order any food; she should probably eat since she can't apparently rest."

"Hey you make it sound like you wish I would just fall back asleep," she accused him, poking a finger at his chest.

"I was hoping to nurse my bruised ego and feel better since you still asked me to stay as usual," he let out, grabbing her offending hand.

"I do that a lot," she looked at him interested.

"You have a few times recently, you might have become used to me being there while you slept but you need to remember it all for yourself. Let's go eat," he began to tug her out of the room.

"Can I see what I look like first," she asked just as Kakashi popped in.

"Personally I think you look great enough to be on the book cover to my new friend's book, what do you say Kagome, you're the talk of the town and will bring instant popularity to his book," he suddenly asked her looking really hopeful.

"So I would be helping someone just by being on the cover of their book," she asked, feeling interested. "Oh wait, I just got called that name again so I must be Kagome," she felt happy and then looked at him and said, "wait, are you a ninja?" Her eyes grew really big as she eyed his mask.

"Eh, she has amnesia," Sakura looked at the girl trying to through his mask as if she has some sort super eye power suddenly.

"Is your face hidden because you are a ninja," still stuck on his mask. "Oh is this a ninja book I would be posing for, that would be so cool to pretend to be a ninja or wait are you an actor or going to be joining me on the book cover," she kept rattling off questions as Gaara grew irked. "Maybe Gaara should pose with me on the book cover since we are engaged," she came to the new conclusion.

"So, now that I have definitely caught on to her lack of memory," he sweat dropped as she pulled his mask down just to reveal another mask much to everyone's disappointment. "When did you two get engaged?"

"We haven't, I don't know where she got that from," he looked at her wondering just what all she has remembered and come to the wrong conclusion of.

Her doe eyes suddenly looked up at him showing pain in them. "But I thought, - you had declared your love for me under a beautiful starlit sky, weren't you proposing to me," her eyes suddenly collecting tears at the thought that she might have it all wrong, "and you just said always and forever, didn't you mean it?"

Feeling alarmed he didn't see anyone about to help him out of this one. "I did and I do but it didn't result in a proposal or anything," he mumbled as he felt uncomfortable with everyone around.

"But why didn't you propose then," she was trying desperately understand why it feels like they are together but he is saying it isn't at that level.

"Kagome, it isn't that I don't want to be, it's that I respect you were not ready for such a question. I won't feed you the information; you need to just remember it on your own. For now I would like to get food in the both of us." His eyes pleading for her to understand what he is trying to say. She subsided for the time being, getting the drift that she had some sort of reservation on things but if this is how she feels about him without memory of it then what could be so big that she wasn't ready to tie her life to his? "Let's just go eat," he guided her down the stairs.

"Oh wait, I remember!" She suddenly shouted and turned around to find the two she is looking for as she dragged him along behind her. "Those two are perverts," she pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru had to hold back a laugh at her sudden announcement.

"Kagome, it was an accident, both times, or well every time I swear!" Naruto whined at her.

"That could be but he was completely naked at a hot spring with me and his twin," she suddenly shot an accusing finger at him. His cheeks gained a red tint before he just scoffed. "And I remember that I am in the era of perverted ninja, those two must be followers."

"Hey why are you just pointing at us, I bet you are one to," Naruto suddenly did the hand signs and had a group transformation of the males in the house naked and blowing her kisses. "NARUTO," they shouted while she screamed and turned around.

"You jerk, I'm still a virgin to these things," her eyes screwed shut as she clung to Gaara. "Obviously I'm not a pervert but they sure are," she pointed to Temari and Sakura.

"Hey, the one is my boyfriend and Sakura was proven to be one during the last war," Temari defended as her boyfriend smacked his face.

"We can help you shed your virginity," they all suddenly said resulting in several people to get pissed and yell "Enough already," they hit them on the head while Gaara tossed the real one out the window with his sand.

"Food," he suddenly left the room with her using the body flicker technique. Finally arriving in the kitchen he left her to take a seat before grabbing several items of food out as a vein throbbed on his forehead. She sat humming and watching him cook.

"So what are we doing after we eat? Wait so if I am with you how come I have seen the other two naked and not you," she suddenly asked him, watching the food go flying. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked that," she realized.

"Probably because I have more respect and self-control," he quipped, getting to the point where he wasn't sure what he is going to do.

"Gaara, how about after you are done eating I will take over with Kagome so you can finish your work in the office and know she is in capable hands." Kakashi suggested as he walked into the kitchen.

Looking over at his lover currently suffering from amnesia he thought about it. He felt troubled that they have now impersonated him while in his home. "Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you would. Just swing by the office later with her so we can stay on top of things. In fact I would like to talk about things with you later there."

"Okay, I will leave you two be and be reading up in my room," he walked away with a little extra pep in his step.

Gaara stood there heating up the leftovers from lunch thinking, 'I really just might go insane,' he realized, trying to not think about what the coming days will look like if she doesn't gain her memory back. For now he will just need to get a grip and hope that he doesn't have to wait much longer for her to finally come out of it all. On top of that she suddenly has no reservations about being with him or having sex and if not for the circumstances he would already be in her enjoying their first time instead of picturing the food as his former competition while he chops it up.

"You look really tense, is there something I usually do to help it go away," she asked and he paused.

"What you usually do is what you think is best, more or less lead with your heart," he supplied, not really giving her a direct answer.

She frowned knowing he did that on purpose so she sat and thought about it. 'Well today has obviously been a rough day for him because I was attacked and got amnesia. I don't know if he knew about me seeing those two naked and randomly asking questions might not be such a good idea. If this is the man I love then what would I do to make him feel better…' she lingered off for a second, 'lead with my heart, so what is my heart telling me to do,' she tried to focus on it. "Well I think what I want to do is probably quite inappropriate right now," she suddenly said making him question just what is on her mind.

"Kagome, I think we should just focus on eating," he decided, thinking it might be for the best that he doesn't find out just what is on her mind. Dishing the food out he set it out in front of her to grab then turned around to get drinks. "After this I need to return to the office, I want you with Kakashi the whole time while we are separated. Make sure you are aware of your surroundings and listen to him since he will be keeping you safe in my steed."

"Why can't I go with you to the office," she had a feeling he has a real good reason.

"Because I will be working on papers, seeing the ones who attacked you, and having a meeting with the council, or at least what is left of it. This is the third member of the council to be in a scheme to turn you into a weapon for the village." She sobered up in her thoughts quickly after that. That would explain a whole lot of why he is so tense as well. "Kagome, just remember that I love you and be careful," he looked at her meaningfully.

She finished her lunch in good spirits, studying who she thinks might be her boyfriend. 'Is he,' she looked him over. "So are we like girlfriend and boyfriend, dating or something to that effect," she hoped he will answer because really, she might never remember.

Letting it roll around in his head he knows what the terms mean, he has taken her out on a date, and is about to take her out on another. "I guess you could think of things that way. We have had so much going on we never really talked about it but we have been on a date. You can see it on the front of different magazines. I never asked because I didn't want to press when we are taking things one step at a time." Had he asked a few days ago it probably would have been a no but now that she is opening up he could think about trying to make things more official between them.

Listening to the soft tones of his voice she smiled, liking the way he sounds and watching his subtle mannerisms. He certainly isn't used to this amount of attention from her. The way she just easily accepted him spoke volumes to him after she remembered different parts but how long will this last since eventually the issue with her soul and the demon will be come up. "When we are done I will show you where your clothes are so you can get changed. I already washed the blood off you this morning but you will probably need to brush your hair and things of that nature."

"Uh," she looked up at him from her food. "You washed me," she stated more than asked, wondering just how far they have gone with things.

"Yes," he finished his last bite, "Did you think I would leave it to somebody else?"

"How would I know," she pouted at him a little, a bit annoyed at this whole no memory thing.

"I suppose I could have left it to Temari or Sakura, but I didn't see the point since I have already seen you naked and undressed you myself," he reasoned, watching her from the corner of his eye.

It just felt so hard to know what she should feel. She wakes up and everything is a blur, she has this gorgeous man waiting for her to wake up and finds that they are lovers or something to that extent. They haven't had sex but he has had her naked, washed her body off while she was unconscious, taken her on a date, and yet they never put label to their relationship.

"Kagome, don't overthink it too hard. Your memories will be back, just give it time," he instructed her and took a sip of his water while he waited for her to finish eating.

She was soon handed off into Kakashi's care and found them leaving the house. The second she stepped out of the house and began looking around she was getting the attention of others. "So what village is this again," she questioned.

"We are in the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure. Does anything look familiar to you," he looked down at the Priestess as a crowd began to gather around.

"Well it looks familiar but names are escaping me and well, I guess everything is like a picture instead of a playable memory so I don't know why I recognize things since I only have a small snapshot to go off of," she tried to explain.

He looked around at some of the people gathering hearing them murmur before a little girl approached her with a ball. "Are you the Priestess everyone keeps talking about the one that got the bad owwy earlier?"

Kagome crouched down offering a friendly smile, "Well I guess that would be me but I guess I lost my memories from it. Would that be me then Kakashi?"

"Certainly is," he let the two keep chatting.

"How did you heal from the bad owwy, did your mommy make it all better," the cute girl asked.

"I really have no clue, I guess that is a good question," their eyes went back up to Kakashi.

"You have really good healing powers that saved you. Sakura, a medical ninja had helped them heal and kept tabs on you until Gaara could move you," he explained for her once again.

The little girl suddenly beamed at them, "isn't Lord Gaara great? He stopped the bad guy and took you to safety. Are you two going to get married and live happily ever after?"

Placing a hand on her head with an affectionate smile, "I guess we will just have to see but I do agree, from what I remember he is a great person. How about you tell me your name? Mine is Kagome, I at least know that," she laughed.

"I am Miu," she held up five little fingers, "and I am five years old. Kagome, would you play ball with me sometime? I think you are really pretty and nice," she looked at her bashfully.

"You are so cute and thank you for the invitation I do want to play ball with you sometime," the little girl smiled, toeing her foot in the dirt before launching herself into her arms. Barely keeping her balance she held the little girl, rubbing her back before she suddenly pulled away.

"When I grow up I want to be as kind and pretty as you and my mamma," she stated rather cutely. Hearing her name get called she wave, "Bye Kagome, mamma is calling me."

"Bye Miu, I will see you next time," she smiled and watched her reunite with her mom telling her all about making a new friend with the pretty and kind priestess.

"You have a way with kids it would seem," Kakashi observed after she stood back up. "I wonder how long until you and Gaara are having kids? Well let's be on our way then, I'm sure my friend with the book would love to meet you as well."

"Do you think we will be doing so soon," she looked up at him, figuring at this point he knows better than her.

"I am not sure but once I figure it out I will place a bet," he announced to her.

"A bet, why would you bet on it," she looked confused at him.

"Make money of course, so now which way do we go," he thought for a moment. "Oh yes, he said he will be over by the dango shop waiting the answer. We need to go this way Lady Kagome," he gestured and led them down the path as Gaara watched from his office, a small smile touching his lips as he watched Kagome interact with the little girl and brighten up instantly around her. "Since it was our fault for not realizing there was an imposter in the room with you I will treat you this time. Now this friend writes romance novels that can be quite comical, do you think you want someone using you as a model for a cover to that book," he asked her.

"Sure, modelling sounds fun," she smiled not realizing how naïve she is being in trusting Kakashi with this.

Meeting up with his friend at the dango shop he kept blushing every time he looked her way. He asked her to pose at the park in a few different ways as he snapped pictures before saying he has got them all. "Lady Kagome most models get paid for doing these things, are you sure you don't want anything for your efforts?"

"Well not really, but if you insist then donate it to someone in need for me," she settled, figuring she can't be in bad shape if she is with a nice guy like Gaara in a place that big.

"Uh, yes Lady Kagome, I won't let you down," he promised and watched them head off. "Now I can make the cover and send it straight to the presses," he left eager to get his book out there in front of other people.

Walking around town she noticed Kakashi had pulled out a book to read and felt tempted to read what has his attention. "Kakashi, what is that book you are reading," her curiosity brimming to the full.

"How about I let you read one of the others, it is another romance novel from another author. Unfortunately he has passed away but I will always cherish his works," he solemnly said before pulling out another book for her to get into.

Opening up the pages she started to get into the story line, noting this is from a guy's perspective, giving her some insight possibly on how Gaara's mind might work. Going through town Kakashi kept tabs on his precious book, waiting for the moment she freaks out or something to that extent. "Hey, do guy's really think like this and do these thing," she asked feeling in the inquisitive mood.

"Well, these stories are about Jiraiya's adventures in romance with a comedic twist. I can't say all guys think like this or do these things. If you are thinking about Gaara then I highly doubt this is like him." He easily nailed this one, figuring that is why she would be curious in the first place.

"Oh, hmm… I wish I could remember," she said, coming to a complete stop. 'Gasp… this pain, it hurts. What is this, what is happening to me…' she crumpled to her knees holding her stomach, tears streamed down her face as her hand squeezed the dirt. "Ka-kashi," she gasped out.

"Hmm, Kagome," he turned around seeing her. "Lady Kagome, what is it, what is going on," he looked for any wounds but could see nothing.

"_I will do it, I will have more power. Priestess, you will become a weapon, you will belong to __**me**__,"_ a voice echoed inside her head.

"NO, GET OUT, GET OUT OF ME," she screamed, trying to claw at her stomach. Her powers flicked up with a wisp, swirling around with black streaks inside them.

"Kagome, you need to let me see," he yelled, wondering if maybe they somehow missed something. Pale lavender flames erupted around her, the black steadily overcoming it as she screamed and enveloped the whole street around her, sending the flames flickering up into the sky above the buildings. "Someone help me hold her down," he shouted, catching the attention of a few sand shinobi as they joined in. "I want her on her back," he instructed and with their help he could get her pinned down and pull her shirt up. "What is this," he looked down to see a black power coiling and forming into something, her skin burning a bright red around it with an angry hiss.

She twisted and bucked, trying to claw at her stomach as she let out pained screams to the point that their eardrums rung as they fought to keep her held down. The black inky power slithered higher, going between her breasts before veering to go across her chest and over the left shoulder. It wrapped around the back of her neck as her screaming grew an octave higher causing their ears to start bleeding. Slithering down to her right collarbone it went back to her neck where they finally had to cover their ears and she began clawing at her neck as it spiraled up. Gaara arrived, alarmed at the sudden change in events and watched it stop where the head rested on her left temple. Her screams grew dry and raspy as clawed front legs formed on her neck before a flare of pain hit as the wings spread across her chest.

She gripped her head as it burned, starting to lose sight of who she is, her voice echoing inside her head screaming for Gaara, his name escaping her lips in a pained whimper as the tears poured down. _"You don't even know __**who**__ you are. __**Why**__ call for him, he can't help you nor can he help you find yourself. Your existence now belongs to __**me**__, your purpose is to serve __**me**__, and no longer will you have a name or a connection to those around you. From here on out your existence is __**mine**__!"_

He felt helpless, no one is certain as to what is going on. She rolled on to her knees and started hitting her head against the dry ground of the desert street. Small splatters of blood came out and he used his sand to stop her as she repeatedly yelled, "**Get Out**."

"Kagome," he pulled her into his arms and watched something blue surface from her chest, wrapping around her body in a cooling sensation to the burns, calming the hissing before the black dragon that formed across her skin lifted and turned to ash. Her yelling had ceased, her body going lax in his grip as she mumbled, questioning who she is, her existence, and calling out for him. When it all stopped and her head lolled back they were all left speechless and questioning how she came under attack with her safe next to Kakashi.

"This must be the work of the demon, the attack earlier must have set this up," he came to the conclusion, feeling the power he now recognized to be the same one of the sealed demon. "Sakura, please treat everyone," he requested as he noticed her among the crowd. "I'm taking her home, her wounds are already healing," he informed her.

Naruto and the others arrived to help the three with bleeding ears to get over to the hospital. Kakashi could hardly think his head still hurt and his hearing diminished, not aware that the priestess had such a set of lungs on her. They were all put on hospital beds to get treatment and rest as their equilibrium is finally restored again.

Going in her room once again with blood on her head and unconscious he felt the claws of anger surfacing. The demon must have been behind this attack, he could definitely feel his power trying to take her over but what had it been that stopped it? It felt so pure, like her powers but even her powers were being corrupted, everyone could see it. Was it her soul? Did it act in defense of her and not fully leave her body, just surface enough to stop the attack?

He lay in bed with her knowing he couldn't get any further work done today with her reduced to this state for a second time. Small mumbles would occasionally escape her mouth but he could never figure out what she is saying but her body had already healed from all of the visible pain. Sadness gripped him as she continued to suffer, her words haunting him as he once needed the answers to those very same questions. Her hands gripped him, watery eyes opening up to look into his as they shined with the pain haunting her from within. "Are you Gaara," her whisper coming out shaky as she looked to him desperately.

"Yes, and you are Kagome," he answered the question he felt would come next, hurt that they are back to this.

"Why do I exist," was the next whispered question, her mind attached to this person called Gaara that she was calling out for, someone that must be important.

"You exist because the Gods brought you into existence, because you had a mother and father that helped bring you into this world as the embodiment of their love for one another. You have a great existence Kagome, one that makes me and many others happy," he answered, seeing some of the pain lift from her eyes as she began to fall back asleep, his words seemingly being what she needed to find rest. Years ago he never would have expected that he will become what someone needs to keep a sense of their self and someone they would call out for even when they lost who they are. Even now she gripped his arm in her sleep as if losing that touch or security it brought would be too much to go without.

"Gaara, where is Kagome," came Naruto's calls from down the hall.

"Her room," he called back out to him.

He came in looking her over with Sasuke close behind, most likely back from helping the others get to the hospital. "What the hell happen to her," he asked, watching her sleep clinging to Gaara's arm.

"It was the demon; I recognized the power trying to take her over. She appears to have lost a complete sense of who she is as a result of it. Her powers were being corrupted so she couldn't be rid of it but I believe it was her soul that had come out and purified it away. My guess is something happened during the attack earlier that set things in motion for this to happen, the demon is most likely trying to corrupt her as a means of elimination." He let them look her over for any fading marks but none could be found after that soothing blue came out and took care of the threat. Now if only it could help restore her memory so she isn't so unprepared in the future for everything and isn't so lost and confused.

Sasuke brushed a strand back from her temple, looking at the spot he had seen a dragon's head resting earlier making him think this is a dragon demon they are dealing with. "So he is taking all of that away and trying to corrupt her. Sounds like he wants to turn her into a tool and isn't that what these council members have been trying to do as well?"

"Yes, they planned to capture the tailed beasts that are loose and seal them in her so she can become the ultimate weapon for the village but I wonder now if the demon hasn't had some part in all of this, maybe mind control or just using their inhibitions to get what he wants. Can you imagine what a 5th Shinobi World War would look like after our numbers were devastated in the last world war and I doubt anyone wants any part of the pain that will surely come? For now she is resting and whatever that had been is gone." He does want to gain any information that Kakashi might have gained before everyone else arrived or anything telling that happened right beforehand. She doesn't appear to be safe regardless of what they do but he will write a letter to that temple and see if he can gain any information from them to help.

"This demon is going to pay," Naruto resolved, wanting to pummel this guy for what he is doing to his friend, the pain she must have gone through and having her name and everything ripped away from her. "He has no right to be doing this to her, I will find a way to make him pay when I see this guy," he vowed, looking at the Priestess lying on the bed before taking his exit, Sasuke following him out the door while Gaara rested in thought, feeling a bit melancholy.

Kakashi sat there going over his recount of what happened while they were out. "I think at this point it would be best to have someone look into her mind and see what is going on. We might be able to learn a lot or even help her if we find anything suspicious. If she wakes up at this point it sounds like she will have absolutely no memory of anything, anyone, even herself, and that will be a heavy handicap to carry."

The others nodded in agreement. Baki had come to see what is going on and chimed in, "We unfortunately don't have many that know similar jusu to the Yamanaka Clan but it would be worth a shot to see what happened."

"I will talk to Gaara quick and gain his permission to continue forward then," Kakashi stated before getting off the couch in the living room and heading up to the fifth floor. With a short knock on the door frame he entered the room looking at the two of them, a nice picture if not for the fact the situation isn't good. "Gaara, we would like to have someone look into her mind before she wakes. Baki is downstairs waiting on an answer so we can get this done before she wakes again."

Gazing at his hurt angel he nodded his head, "Very well, we will be down shortly to get things started." Kakashi left with a poof and informed Baki of the affirmative. "Kagome, I love you. I wish we could just simply be together," he whispered to her. Gathering her in his arms he proceeded to leave the room and get things done and over with. Her long hair fell nearly to his knees as he carried her down the stairs. It had grown longer since he first met her and will probably continue to do so. The silky locks catching the light with the blue tones mixed in between. It would have been a fetching sight had her head not been covered in smears of dirt and blood with her top all rumpled from her trying to claw right through it and into her skin. Kakashi held the door open at the end of the stairs, ready to take her to the interrogation building and hopefully help her.


	12. Chapter 12

So I had an issue, I am working on a book that is very fitting to be called Chance Encounters but that was the name of the Gaara x Kagome story… well I renamed it to Stay fo so when I finally post it look for the title Stay. I got the idea from watching a flashback to his childhood. Anyways… ha I finally left it at a cliff. xD

Well let's get going with this story!

Chikara

Chapter 12

Darkness, it was everything and everywhere, the only thing that existed is her but she is alone in the darkness. 'Why, who am I?' Her voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once, she really doesn't like it here, and it scared her. She had no recollection of anything right then and didn't understand anything. She lingered there in the darkness when something came to her, 'Gaara.'

"Are you Gaara," her whisper coming out shaky as she looked to him desperately.

"Yes, and you are Kagome," he answered her with this soothing voice that made her feel good.

"Why do I exist," was the next whispered question, her mind attached to this person called Gaara that she was calling out for, someone that must be important.

"You exist because the Gods brought you into existence, because you had a mother and father that helped bring you into this world as the embodiment of their love for one another. You have a great existence Kagome, one that makes me and many others happy," he answered, looking down at her with beautiful aqua eyes and his spiky auburn hair as she felt at peace while the darkness surrounded her.

Sitting up with a shaky breath, heart pounding as the claws of fear gripped her heart and mind. Looking around it was dark; it terrified her at that moment even though light filtered into the room. Kicking the sheets away as her mind began playing tricks on her with the shadows she scrambled off the soft bed, her feet slapping the floor as she called the singular name, "_Gaara_," feeling desperate to find him.

She navigated through the bathroom as it felt like the darkness might catch and suffocate her as she swung open another door. He looked at her alarmed as he stood at the end of his bed still dressed from the day. Her tears escaped as she flung herself into him, holding him tight as the sobs escaped her now that she felt safe once again.

He had requested that any work be brought to his home instead, choosing to work from his study so he is still close by in case of any further trouble. The house had gone silent long ago as he remained to be the only one awake while he continued working on getting everything done. Hearing noises from her room he quietly got up, hearing her yell out for him and come running straight at him as if something is after her. His sand sensed nothing, having laid it out across her room for extra security and peace of mind. Feeling her sobs while they drifted up to his ears he felt at a loss to why she is suddenly so upset when she had been resting peacefully for the last several hours.

"Kagome, what is wrong," he asked her as she began to calm down as he rubbed her back.

Hiccupping she tried to calm down enough to answer as she did not let up on her grip. "Darkness," she answered, "It was everywhere and I didn't know who I am. It felt like the darkness was coming back for me."

He understood now. Using his sand he made all the rooms light up to chase away the shadows of the night to hopefully comfort her. "Let's go rest on my bed," he urged her, wanting to get her calmed down enough so they could talk.

Heart finally slowing from its frantic pace she let him guide her to lay with him on the bed, happy to feel his arms around her once again. Thinking more rationally as she gained control of her body once more she said, "I'm sorry Gaara I guess my fear of voids is now following me into my sleep. I hope this is the only time I have it."

He paused, looking down at her, "You remember the voids? Kagome, what do you remember, the very last memory you can recall?"

"Stargazing, I was telling you about Mars and you were talking about kids," she readily replied.

'Now she lost her memory of just one day but gained back the rest,' he noted as his eyes narrowed in thought. "You don't recall anything about yesterday then, not a single thing it would appear," he felt confused as to why she now lost her memory of it.

Look up at him as he appeared to be thinking she asked, "A whole day has passed?"

"Yes, yesterday had been really rough on you. I will have to inform Sakura about this when she wakes up," he felt puzzled by it all. They were able to see into her memories and get the whole attack put down on paper with the first one and then everything that was happening during the second attack, clearing up what the aim of it had been. "The others will be leaving in the morning; they need to return to their village now. Most of the work you had done in the study has been approved or is set for the coming meetings. With everything that happened yesterday I decided to work from home for the time being. The construction for the aqueducts begins in the morning just on the outskirts of the village and the council likes the idea about the moat combined with the lake, it was all approved of. Research has started on gathering plants that can survive this climate for the time being and getting those ideas going. If anything your ideas have been regarded as brilliant and refreshing for everyone."

Her face flushed at the praise, "They are just things that other places have done, and I can't really call them mine exclusively." It felt so nice to be cuddled up with him. Tilting her head up she kissed him, wanting to feel his lips pressed against hers and feel the darkness steadily fade away as their own tender feelings spread inside her. Taking a few breaths she opened her eyes to gaze right into his. Closing them they shared a more demanding kiss following it up with them helping the other to get their clothes off until he only remained in his boxers. The flurry of their passion barely contained as they became a tangle of limbs and moans. His elated emotions coming out with every kiss he gave her, his fingers soon finding their way into her moist cavern as the darkness gave way to euphoria.

Neither could part from the other even after they had calmed once again. He felt like a miracle must have happened that he finally has her back minus that one day but it still felt great to be this far. He wanted to dismiss the other day as nothing but a nightmare but he couldn't, it wouldn't be a good idea but at least the interrogation unit was able to get in and see what happened, even push through the barriers.

No one expected the sudden change but Kankuro said with a sigh, "At least we won't have to go over for a third time that I **do not** play with dolls."

Her tinkering laugh graced his ears and he smirked, "I don't know about that," she teased. "Was I handful or something yesterday, you all seem very relieved that my amnesia has mostly lifted?"

Naruto laughed, "Well you were fun for the most part but it was certainly a full day."

Sakura agreed, remembering the embarrassing situations, "Yes, I certainly don't know how Gaara managed to mostly keep his cool."

"What did I do," she looked up at him, eager to hear about it.

"You had no reservations towards some things, I really do not feel like recalling everything and I think for the sake of the Uchiha and Naruto it would be best that we don't or I just might reconsider not making them pay the price." His eyes portrayed how miffed he still is at the two of them after he found out that she has seen both males nude. The only thing that managed to keep him calm is she seemed unimpressed by them and was more focused on seeing him nude and trying to figure out why they haven't had sex as of yet, something he is still trying to keep a good grip on. "At least you must not have been impressed by them since you are clearly with me," he retorted, making the two of them scowl at him in return for the insult to their egos.

"A lot can certainly happen in a day, can't it," she watched his slightly tense posture and the scowls on the other twos faces. "So what are we doing today then," she looked around.

"Well," Kakashi started in, "We actually need to head out and get back to Konoha before someone comes to drag me back," he joked. "Gaara, any further trouble let me know, we will see what we can do on our end to help out and gain info on this demon and other land."

"Yes, don't forget to take those other shinobi for further questioning. Your village has a good interrogation unit; they might be able to get something more out of them. I would like to avoid war but if they attack again my hands could very well be tied." He heard Shikamaru make a noise and could see he is thinking about the issue at hand.

"It wouldn't be bad to see if we can gain more inside Intel on them, it could be the demon has taken over their country and they are just going off orders from them. Otherwise if all five of the villages threaten war it might make them reconsider, we will just have to see what all can be discovered," he straightened back up.

"We should head out then; try to make tracks while we have most of the day. Thank you for your hospitality Gaara, we will keep in touch with you." Kakashi began to head out with the others. "See you around," he bid them goodbye.

"Bye everyone, hope to see everyone again soon," she called after them from the doorway as Gaara draped an arm around her waist and watched them. A little girl came running up to her with a ball smiling.

"Kagome, you look like you are doing a lot better today," she complimented.

Kneeling down she said, "Why thank you sweetheart, may I have your name cutie," she smiled, seeing the little girl frown.

Keeping the girl from getting upset Gaara knelt down, "I'm sorry Miu but she got attacked yesterday a second time. She gained back her other memories but can't remember yesterday now."

"Bad people hurt her again," she looked upset as she turned to the Kazekage. He nodded at her, watching her look down at her ball. "Could she play ball with me today," she looked up at him before turning her hopeful eyes on the Priestess.

"How about we both join you," he replied, wondering what she will think of the offer.

"You would play with me Lord Gaara," she looked at him again, eyes full of childlike awe.

Hearing someone call her name he replied, "Your mother is looking for you, you need to check with her first."

"Oh, momma is going to be mad I ran off," she looked guilty before calling out, "Momma, I'm over here!" A worried look woman maybe just a few years older than them came over; obviously upset her daughter had run off on her. She began to lightly scold her daughter for not telling her where she is going. "I'm sorry momma; I got excited seeing the kind and pretty Priestess and Lord Gaara. They said they would play ball with me if it is okay with you," she looked up at her momma excited.

"Miu, you shouldn't be pestering them when they have many important things to do for the village," she scolded, figuring her daughter must have either pestered them or used some sort of trick to rope them into it.

"I really wouldn't mind, I love playing with children and I told her yesterday we could when we both have time. We could both really use a break from everything," Kagome the mom. "Oh I forgot my manners, I'm really sorry. My name is Kagome," she introduced with a welcoming smile.

"It would be hard not to know who you are when all everyone talks about is you and the book you posed for," she tried to keep a respectful tone. "Miu, we need to be going," she tugged her along, the poor girl upset and starting to whine, wanting to remain by Kagome and the Kazekage to play.

Kagome stood there getting the vibe that the mom doesn't want her daughter to have anything to do with her as her smile fell. Hearing the whispers as people passed her by she felt so alienated as they called her things like, 'trouble, tramp, crazy, possessed,' and other such things. Feeling frozen in place she felt her body go numb until a hand landed on her shoulder making her give a start. Her eyes glanced up at Gaara's for a moment before she ran inside, fleeing to her bedroom as her eyes watered.

Feeling hurt she sat at her window looking out at the village, having not known the people here don't like her. Did she do something wrong? Was it something from yesterday? Why period?

How would this effect Gaara's reputation?

Holding her knees to her chest she realized this is just a small dose compared to what other have gone through. InuYasha… he had gone through this far more than anyone she knows. Watching the people down below she didn't move from her spot, not wanting to fully separate herself but also not wanting to get any closer. What book was she on?

Gaara felt at a loss of what to do, seeing his own people turn their backs and call her names just like they once did to him. He couldn't understand why or what even happened that would change their opinion of her so negatively. Hearing the crunch of the footsteps approach him he could see his brother in his peripherals. His siblings having heard the same things they didn't appear to know what to make of it either.

"Kankuro, would you go take a look around town, buy anything and everything that has mention of her? I want to get to the bottom of this. I will reimburse you," his brother nodded and walked off, allowing him to stay and see if he can figure out how to console the upset woman that he can sense sitting at the window. How can he change their opinions of her and cheer her up again? How could he convince her to stay when she doesn't feel welcomed in his own village?

He sat at his desk later with Remy in his lap as he pet him and turned the pages in the magazine, reading articles on her as he moved through what has been getting said of her. A lot of false information was involved, twisting things to shed a bad light on her. Looking through them they ripped any reputation she gained here to shreds making her look like she is with him for his position in the village. One headline read: PRIESTESS HAS CRAZY ATTACK HAS VOICES IN HER HEAD! He felt disgusted as he went through them. Grabbing a book he looked at the cover seeing a character drawn on it that looks just like her even capturing the light in her eyes. The clothes were a bit revealing but the position quite innocent if not alluring. Opening it up he began reading, determined to make it all the way through the book in hopes to figure out what has this book out as the next hot topic. The hours went by with the author capturing the personality of Kagome in some parts, describing her quite inappropriately as his male character went through quite the perverted means to get eyefuls of her and in the end score with her in bed.

By the end of the book he found himself upset that there are quite a few males out there possibly having fantasies about sleeping with her as well now. 'Kakashi,' he felt irritated with the Hokage, figuring this is the book she had been asked to pose for yesterday but didn't realize she must have done it, being too innocent to realize the book might shed this kind of light on her. Half the day had passed when he surfaced from the study to knock on her door coming from the bathroom. Hearing her soft voice he entered holding the puppy, seeing her glance at him before turning away to look out the window as her hair fell to restrict his view of her face.

"Kagome," he paused, still not knowing what to say. "I-," he approached her, seeing the dried tear tracks on her face as she faced away from him. "I will get to the bottom of this and put an end to it," he decided on saying.

"You don't need to. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," her soft voice came out full of hurt at what those opinions are of her.

"They can't have a true opinion if what they are being fed is a bunch of lies just to get more sales," he curtly replied, not about to stand for seeing her looking so alone and hurt. Not receiving a reply he settled on letting her be for the time being. "I will be back in a while," he turned to leave; taking a final look at her from over his shoulder before heading out the door. Leaving the house for a while he went over to the office.

Kagome sighed and figured maybe she should just ignore it, she only heard what a few people had said of her, it's not like everyone in the village or the majority is sharing that same opinion of her. Getting up from her window seat she went downstairs to grab a drink of water before going into the study, recalling she hadn't finished her drawing. Looking through the posters she looked for the incomplete one to tackle once again when her eyes caught the neat stack of magazines and book. Setting the book aside she began seeing pictures of her from being unconscious on the pavement with what looked like Gaara taking on an imposter of himself to her screaming and bashing her head against the pavement, the headline calling it 'A MOMENT OF CRAZINESS' another saying, 'PRIESTESS HAS VOICES INSIDE HER HEAD.'

'This must be what happened yesterday,' she figured and began reading through them, finding the magazines mean and offensive, having a hard time believing any of it as correct but not having the memory to say a for sure yes or no. Flipping open the book she skimmed the pages and found it to be a tale of a man obsessed with a woman of similar beauty to her and getting these wild fantasies while trying to get closer to being intimate with the female character of the book. The ending was nothing but sex, making her out to be nothing but a good lay or his personal booty call in her opinion but something like this might be exactly what a guy would enjoy reading. The cover did look a lot like her, giving her the look of being sweet yet sexy at the same time. She wasn't sure how to feel about men reading about a character that looks an awful lot like her while at the same time she is getting a lot of bad attention aimed at her from the magazines, being quite similar to what others called her this morning.

Going back to her room she slipped under the covers, losing her interest in doing any drawing for any further ideas on the village. Her passion disappeared after reading through those magazines and that dirty book. Getting comfortable she wondered if it would be better if she did lose her memory or just not wake at all, finding no point in pushing forward in a world that is always targeting her now. Closing her eyes and welcoming the darkness she remained in bed the rest of the day, choosing to turn her back to the one window in a way of keeping the world out.

The next day she didn't leave her bed until she heard Gaara leave his room, sensing him heading off to work as she remained pretending to be sleeping. Getting out of bed she left her room and entered his study, looking at all the work she has done to help the village as a new determination hit her. She won't do it for the village; she will do it for Gaara and his siblings. Her resolve firming as she thought of the little girl as well, deciding for the different ones that haven't been cruel she will finish them all today and be done with it. Sitting down she grabbed her poster and continued on, drawing a theme and water park with a big Ferris wheel right up front, people with happy faces and money being given to the ticket booth to get the point across that it will make people happy and draw in revenue.

A couple hours ticked by with her finishing it up before she went to the next idea continuing on with different ideas that would need a visual. Though her hand was sure in its strokes, her heart wasn't really in it as she felt numb to everything around her, having avoided Gaara partially out of guilt. The hours ticked by as she ignored the hunger pangs because she no longer felt up to eating. Sketching out beautiful arcs that remind her of the opera house in Sydney, Australia. She made a grand stage for live performances, lining it right up where the sun sets and at the far end of the lake creating a beautiful scene as she went over it with her paint brushes, trying to catch the colors and the wondrous sight it might create. It would be a bit like a concert in the park kind of idea, a nice area to enjoy. Laying it out to dry she grabbed yet another poster to keep focused, not aware that it is past noon at this point and she failed to show downstairs at lunch.

Temari sighed downstairs, having not seen hide or hair of the priestess since she fled to her room yesterday. The magazines she had to admit were quite cruel and she felt fed up with the village being so opinionated and depending on the crappy and trash talking papers. Kankuro had already tracked down a few of the editors, being quite threatening to them and saying to knock it off with the crap they are feeding the village people. Still it would take more than that to turn things back around.

Petting the puppy down by her feet while she sat at home she felt at a loss of what to do after having so many busy days and now the place is suddenly silent. Hearing a knock on the door she slid her eyes that way before getting up to see who it could be. Opening the door she found the dark eyes and brown hair of Gaara's former student. "Matsuri, what brings you here?"

"Could you go for a walk with me, I want to ask you something," she asked, surprising the older girl.

Giving her an odd look she replied with an affirmative and shut the door behind her. Walking on down the street she asked, "So what is on your mind?"

"Well there has been a lot of talk about Lord Gaara as of late and I feel a bit worried at everything I have heard and read. I know I am a bit jealous because I admire him so much but this Priestess just came from out of nowhere and suddenly is spotted with him on several outings, getting trained, and bickered over. I just don't feel good about someone like that being by him and on top of that she is constantly under attack, isn't it dangerous for the village to be harboring someone like that who isn't a citizen?" She looked up at the older girl, seeing the stoic façade as they walked through the village. "Temari, I just want to look out for his best interests and the villages. We have enough going on here as it is, why draw more trouble by having her here?"

Trying to remain calm and think about things objectively she kept her cool instead of letting the younger girl feel her wrath. "Have you met her?"

"No," she answered, already knowing what she is getting at.

"Do you know why she is here," she continued on.

"No," she answered yet again.

"Do you know what she is doing for the village?"

"No."

"Do you know who is after her or why?"

"No and no."

"Then why do you think you have the right to say you are looking out for the best interest of the village or even Gaara?" She turned her piercing eyes at her, getting the point across and causing the girl to go flat silent. "Those magazines are trash and because of people reading them and actually believing the crap in them, she has not surfaced since she fled inside yesterday morning when she overheard what people thought of her. She and Gaara had been asked by this cute girl to play ball with her, but when Kagome greeted the mom she wasn't prepared to find the woman doesn't hold her in a good light. Gaara has been upset ever since at seeing her go from happy to crying and shutting herself away."

"But why would she care what the village thinks of her, she doesn't even live here," she appeared unmoved at hearing the Priestess was upset at hearing what others thought of her.

"Maybe because she is like everyone else and wants to feel acknowledged and accepted. Maybe because she knows Gaara wants her to call this place home and who knows, maybe even start a family together. Everyone knows he is in love with her, so he would obviously want her to stay with him and start referring to this place as home. I can't even imagine how she is feeling since she tends to blame herself and is always worried about others. You don't know her Matsuri so don't go casting judgement on someone you haven't even met and really have no idea about them." She led them straight to the construction of the aqueducts, visual proof of what the priestess has helped the village with but she can't say a thing.

Kankuro sat at the table waiting to eat, he had already called upstairs to let her know supper is ready, now for yet another meal she isn't here. Getting ticked he left the table and stormed up the stairs. "If she thinks I'm going to let her just have a pity party any longer then she has got another thing coming," he grumbled as he ascended the stairs, leaving Temari at the table sipping her tea. "Kagome, I said it is time to eat," he called out and opened the door to her room.

Looking around he found it empty and went through the dark bathroom, through Gaara's room and finally found her at the desk. "She's asleep," he sighed and felt torn then about waking her up. Spotting the finished pieces of work he looked them over impressed at all the work she had done, knowing it would have taken hours to complete them all. Staring down at her, seeing how messy she is with lead, paint, and ink covering her hands, arms and face. Turning around he slowly left the study deciding to leave her be.

"So you're not dragging her down here tough stuff," she kidded her brother.

"Oh shut it Temari and just eat," he muttered. Sitting down and digging into his own food, he finally said after a couple bites, "She's asleep already."

"Really, I would think after how long she slept yesterday she would be awake and full of energy today," she remarked.

"She wasn't asleep in bed," he corrected, "I found her asleep at the desk; she has been in there working all day."

Giving him a look, "How would you know if she was there all day?"

"By the amount of work she got done. She might even be finished or close to it," he hadn't really looked but he knows a couple days ago she hadn't had that many posters lying around.

"Well, that is a lot better than just moping around like we assumed," she said, feeling more respect for her.

"Yeah but for all we know she hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, how is Gaara going to feel about that?" He pointed out while they let their thoughts drift around the slumbering priestess upstairs, deciding to leave her alone while she worked her way through this.

Gaara sat at his desk in the office working all day, his sand attached to her so he knows where she is while he works. She avoided him this morning, choosing to not get out of bed until after he left for the office and hasn't surface from his study ever since. Folding his arms he tried to think again on what he should do. She is sad and feeling hurt about the bad things being said about her. What can he do to help ease the pain away?

"You look troubled," Goza suddenly said as he walked in the door, preparing to head home for the day.

The black eye rings parted to show his aqua eyes, "You could say that, I'm unsure what to do," he admitted.

"I am happy to lend an ear and see if I can help you figure it out," he offered kindly, having never really seen Gaara in this worried and confused state before.

"Kagome is feeling hurt by the opinions that others have of her and the way magazines put her down as well when she has done nothing to deserve it. Early yesterday morning she discovered what others think of her and fled to her room crying and remained there until I left for work this morning. She has missed every meal since then and I feel at a loss of what to do. I want her to call this place home but how can I manage that when she now feels the exact opposite?" He finally let out, figuring this male is one of the wisest in the village and also married, he might have some advice on the matter.

"I personally ignore those magazines but now my interest is piqued just to see what kind of garbage they have come up with against her. Well, there isn't much you can do about the opinion of others for her, you had to work hard to become so well respected," he recognized the long road Gaara had to take to earn the long lasting respect of his village. "When something upsets my wife the first thing I always do is make sure she knows I love her and am there for her. A gift wouldn't be a bad idea either like flowers or something as way of reminding her while you are gone. Doing those simple things will at least be a comfort to her while she works on the rest and will most likely figure something out on her own. Faith and love are key components to any relationship," he counselled the young man before him who is still so new to everything in the relationship world. "Give that a try and let me know if you need any further suggestions. I'm heading home for the night Lord Gaara; I hope you enjoy the rest of yours."

"Thank you Goza, I will see you tomorrow," he watched him leave before taking a sweeping glance around his office. Looking out at the darkened sky he decided it would be best that he head off home too. Climbing the stairs at home he discarded his hat and robe on his bed before walking into the study and finding her asleep resting her head on the desk. Leaning against the doorway he looked around the room to see all of the new work she has completed while he was gone.

Approaching the desk he swept her hair from her dirty face, looking disheveled as if she had paid no attention to her physical appearance this day. Stroking her cheek he tried to think of what he could do for her. Thinking of a few things he used his sand to get her out from behind the desk before depositing her on his bed and heading downstairs for his own supper as she snuggled in to his silk sheets covered in his scent, relaxing a little more in her slumber. He entered the kitchen with Remy at his heels happy to see him. Cooking up the food he gave Remy a treat from his box before sitting down with his meal. He pondered over a few things as he came to a few conclusions.

In the next few days he had the contractors come finish their work on the place and he had put up the pictures in the frames for her in the bedroom. He bought the vase he had noticed she liked and now has a large bouquet of flowers in it to add some color and fragrance to her room. Regardless of where she slept he joined her in bed not willing to sleep away from her when she needs the extra comfort. When it came to eating he wouldn't let her escape joining him for breakfast and supper. The papers on the other hand had not stopped trying to talk about her, getting wind of the mom who apparently doesn't like her and Kagome's disappearance from the public eye since then. Kankuro had lost his temper a few times, demanding he do something about it but he couldn't do anything about what they write. He could reveal the aqueduct was her idea but he still doesn't want people questioning her origins or finding a new reason to target her. Today though, four days later, he could see her on top of the house drawing which is a step in a new direction since she did go outside even if it is high up and away from those below.

"Mind if I speak with her," Goza asked as he noticed Gaara has become distracted in looking out the window.

"Go ahead," he replied, having come to the realization that Goza knows quite well that it is her doing all of this drawing, the mastermind behind everything. Watching Goza depart he continued back to the office for more paperwork after another meeting today until he noticed someone taking pictures of her. Manipulating the sand as he realized it is one of those reporters from the magazine he knocked the camera out of their hands watching them scramble to grab it as it hit the hard ground. He doesn't want to see what filth they will come up with next about her.

Kagome lay on her stomach sketching a picture of Suna from how she sees it at this view point. She couldn't find it in her to get any further inspiration so she did the only thing she could think of doing and that is drawing architecture. Going over what she has so far she worked with skill and her natural talent of it to pass the time as she tried to figure out what else she could do. Her mind supplied training, something she hasn't done much of.

Setting the sketch pad down and closing it she knew that maybe she should do that instead. Hearing Remy bark she turned around to find him trying to hop up there. Grabbing the paper and pencil she went down by him and set it in her room before grabbing him so he can join her on the roof. Sitting back against the water tank she watched the clouds drift by for a while as the desert sun shine through warming her skin. "Remy, why do people have to be so mean at time?" The question was one she didn't expect to get an answer too.

"Because they can be easily swayed by lies and smooth wording. Sometimes seeing another hurt is what makes them feel better," she heard from a few feet away. "Would you mind if I join you Lady Kagome," he asked, seeing her periwinkle eyes flash up at him partly in surprise and an underlying nervousness.

"Go right ahead," she accepted, "You're Goza right," she wanted to be sure.

"Yes, we just finished another meeting and I noticed you up here. I thought maybe you might like some companionship after everything that has happened. Many have attacked you in different ways ever since you have come to our village. I feel upset that others can easily be so harsh and not see a gem before them," he settled down next to them, letting the puppy sniff him and bringing out a bone for him to happily gnaw on.

"This is Remy, Gaara adopted him," she introduced the pup. "I guess I should have expected my presence next to Gaara not being entirely welcomed, I mean he is this really important person to everyone here and I just came out of nowhere," she tried to understand how she must look from their point of view.

"He had to work hard to get where he is now. He was despised and people regarded him as a monster that they wanted to just disappear. They didn't want to acknowledge his existence so he was ostracized." A small glimpse as to what Gaara's past had been was something he felt she needed since he likes the effect she has on him and what she has done behind the scenes for the village. Gaara has yet to learn how to control some things or be very convincing in some aspects so for the sake of the village he has decided he will take care of the current problem now that he has figured out which magazines are writing nothing but garbage about her and the ones that had shed a good light on her. "You have healing abilities right," he asked her.

Looking up at the sudden question she said, "Yes, according to others they are better in some ways than chakra is."

"I have a plan to put an end to some of this negativity if you would be willing to follow along," he opened up the topic to a good way to have her viewed as more like a saint or healer rather than all this garbage. "To what extent can you heal?"

"I heal Might Guy's leg and restored the rest of Sasuke's left arm," she supplied making him surprised and giving him the understanding as to how it is better than chakra in one way.

"Would you be up for a visit to the hospital right next door after we speak with Gaara of course? I'm sure even now he is keeping an eye on us from his desk," making her aware that Gaara has trusted him to this extent so far.

Her eyes latched on to the building she knew to be the hospital, standing on the opposite side of the Kazekage tower from her. "Will I be helping someone to heal then," her interest caught as she looked at a council member that doesn't appear to have bad intentions for her. Seeing him nod she stood with the pup eager to do something that would impact another in a good way.

"I will use the body flicker technique to get us to his office, this way you can avoid any negative vibes for the time being until we get the go ahead from Gaara," he was quite courteous of her hurt feelings and the fact she has been avoiding others. Getting a hold of her they were soon standing before Gaara in the eyes of the council members.

He looked up just a bit surprised when he sensed her disappearance until she was before him. Setting his pen down he could tell they had something on their minds. "What is it," he asked, not wanting to be feeling on edge any longer than he has to.

"I have a way to shed a good light on Lady Kagome being the Priestess she truly is," he quickly got everyone's attention. "Her healing powers could be put to great use at the hospital to help those that our own medics cannot do anything more. With so many around to witness her kind nature and healing abilities they will open there eyes to the possibility of her being nothing like the articles describe and not every magazine has been doing such either. There is a couple patients I have in mind that if she can help them, no one will be able to deny who and what she truly is," he presented his plan to the Kazekage, watching him go into his signature thinking pose as he thought critically about it.

"I assume a picture or two will be involved," he suddenly said.

"Yes, the visual will be even better to cement it in the minds of others," he pointed out.

Going into a drawer and pulling out a packet he sifted through roughly a dozen of pictures before picking out a few and setting them down for the others to view while he put the rest away. "These were taken in Konoha; it is Might Guy and Sasuke being healed by her. I want these ones back but you have my permission to make copies of them."

"How did you get these," Kagome looked at him a bit miffed that someone followed her around taking pictures.

"Kakashi and the others had started a bet on who would end up with whom. I found my siblings stalking us when I took you shopping before meeting Shira and confiscated everything." He looked unaffected by her upset at being bet on in such a way. He felt satisfied that most bets pointed towards them getting together.

"I must say Konoha's ninja have a tendency to be quite lively," Goza said, a bit amused.

Gaara nodded thinking over all the shenanigans they tend to pull or get into. "Yes, they are far more laidback in less formal situations, I can only imagine what it will be like when Naruto becomes Hokage, that day will most likely be coming soon, I know Kakashi is eager to step down already. Thinking of him, I still need to send him a letter, I think I might address it to Tsunade instead," figuring the former Hokage will give him a good pounding. "You two may go ahead while we finish up here and break for lunch. I appreciate what you are doing for her Goza," he thanked the man, allowing the two to head off to the hospital. "I will be home with lunch Kagome, my siblings already know."

She understood he is making sure she eats and she will probably need to after visiting the hospital. He used the body flicker technique to get them outside in front of the hospital where she can hopefully change the minds of others but more importantly, help a couple of patients here. Leading her in to the hospital his stern features kept others from saying anything as they looked surprised at his company. No one made a peep until they were mostly out of hearing range, whispering and wondering why the woman they see on the magazine covers come into this building. "The first patient we will be seeing is actually my wife's brother, he was badly injured in the war and after a rough mission since then he has been basically hospitalized. If you can help him, even if it takes more than one visit, I know my family alone will be forever thankful since he has grown depressed after many surgeries failed to give him back his own mobility. Only one arm works, his other and two legs are in casts," he briefed her on his current condition, making her feel solemn before her determination began to spark inside her.

Coming to the room he knocked on the partially opened door before entering with her behind him. "Zaku, I have brought a guest with me here today," he greeted the somber man in the bed that is much younger than he himself, yet older than priestess by at least a decade.

"Goza, I wasn't expecting to see you today," he said, his eyes catching on the young woman holding a puppy still going to town on a bone.

"Yes, I know but I brought someone that is quite special to the Kazekage. This is Lady Kagome and Lord Gaara's puppy Remy. She has a bit of a reputation for being able to heal people with her powers as a Priestess where chakra cannot. Before you object you should see this," he brought out the pictures that Gaara handed over to him, knowing his brother-in-law had given up on ever doing anything beyond be in a hospital bed.

"How could you perform such a feat," he looked up at her after studying the pictures quite intensely, knowing exactly who those two shinobi are in the picture.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was confident I could but I really didn't know I just wanted to give back to them after they have been so kind to me. Might Guy was part of the reason why Rock Lee agreed to train me and I could tell it did bother him to be in a wheel chair instead of having the life he once had. Sasuke had tried to keep his missing portion of the arm a secret but I figured it out and insisted on helping him as well."

He looked unsure but right before him stood someone that has already done such feats. "What do you need to do it," he asked, making her a bit confused.

"Nothing beyond seeing the damage so I can use my power more effectively," not quite sure if that is what he was looking for. A few nurses gathered around the doorway listening in to what is going on. "Goza, would you be able to keep an eye on Remy, he still has a habit of taking off without Gaara around to keep him in line," she gained a small whine from him. "Don't act like you don't when you know you do," she scolded him before giving him a small affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"It would be no problem at all. Now Zaku, mind if I take a cast off so she can begin, we could try the arm first if you would like," he offered. Seeing his brother-in-law nod, still looking a bit reserved as he studied the priestess he went fishing around for something to cut it away being he didn't have any weapons on him due to the meeting he had been in. Finding some durable scissors he set to the task of removing it after he used pillows to keep it resting firmly against something. Removing it and tossing it in the garbage he held his arms out for Remy, "Whenever you are ready Lady Kagome."

Handing him the puppy she stood looking at the badly damaged arm, getting a good look at what will be needed to get it in good order once again. "I am ready to begin," her eyes focused as her pale lilac power came out, soothing away the pain as he started intently at his arm, his nerves cooling down. Her hands spread out as her power grew dense and her concentration became concrete, not having any notice to the crowd that has grown or Goza shutting up the head nurse.

Zaku could see the red welts and black bruises slowly going away along with any other imperfections his skin has gained. Areas where his bones pressed against the skin smoothed over as they were set back in place and the missing portions of his hand were brought back. Looking up at her face he did recognize her even by name, he had much about her but it was all bad gossip that he felt hard to believe after meeting her and seeing the way she carries herself. Nothing about it could be true.

Her forehead began to perspire as she focused on stimulating the muscles, making the arm strong once again after a long period of disuse. He could hear her breath as she began to become labored over the work she is doing. Keeping still his eyes looked upon what appeared to be a new arm with not a single blemish, already feeling the strength in it as she finally pulled back and wiped at the sweat on her forehead. "Okay, how does it feel Zaku," she questioned, breaking him from his thoughts. He couldn't respond, too speechless to form a word or thought as he looked at it. "If you would like to continue I can keep going," she waited for some indication as to what he is feeling.

"Yeah, I just-," he kept looking at his arm, the flicker of hope that was in him after seeing the picture becoming stronger. Goza set the puppy down on the bed while he removed the next cast to the leg closest to her. Grabbing a stool for her to sit on she took in the poor condition of it while Remy was picked up once again.

Setting her hands over the upper thigh she began there, her powers more intense as she focused them there. The leg must have been a mangled mess from the deep gouges and scars covering it. The kneecap still in bad condition and the foot crooked. His thigh did not take her nearly as long but as she reached the kneecap her steady pace had paused for several minutes as it took longer to get the whole area fixed and build up the cartilage there once again. Gaara entered the room with the other council members, watching her as he took Remy. By the time she finally moved on down the leg to the calf area she was dripping with sweat on her forehead and they picked up on her labored breathing as she worked on his foot, everyone watching as it slowly realigned itself and came back to a healthy appearance. No one could deny that this is practically a miracle to see, he was never expected to leave the hospital and have a normal life ever again.

Her power waned; dimming in its intensity as she visibly shook from the strain. Placing a hand on her shoulder Gaara said, "Kagome, finish later before you hurt yourself."

Temari stood from the crowd, "Gaara, remember she won't be able to hear you from what I gather. Sasuke couldn't snap her out of it even though he shook her."

Sighing as he acknowledged her words he watched his foot finish healing, letting Temari take Remy as he knew what will come next most likely. Her shoulders sagged as her arms dropped, his left leg finished in its healing. Looking woozy she fell sideways off the stool, Gaara swiftly catching her as barely remained conscious after all of that. "You overdid it again," he noticed how pale she had become, eyes slightly out of focus. "I'm heading home for lunch now," he announced and began to walk out.

"Wait, Lord Gaara," Zaku called out to him and gained his attention. "Where did she ever come from," he had to ask.

"From very far away," he responded. "Her home is here in Suna now with me," he finished before deciding to add, "She will most likely fight me tooth and nail tomorrow to come finish what she started so I am sure you will be walking out of the hospital within the next few days."

"Why does she do such things," he asked, wanting to understand this woman.

Turning to look him square in the eyes he replied, "Because it would pain her to do nothing when she could do something. She had already begged me to let her do something, anything where she could be out in the village helping others but I had my reasons for telling her no at that time. She wants to make others happy." Everyone there gained a small insight to what she is truly like instead of the false picture that has been painted of her. Goza and Gaara both felt confident that they have started to change the minds of others. He walked out with Temari while Goza stayed behind.

"She is different," Zaku suddenly said as he flexed his arm.

"Yes, she does more for the village than anyone realizes but Gaara has kept it under wraps for good reason since she has a foe out there that is sending others to attack her. He really cares about her," he looked over his restored arm and leg as the nurses gathered around to see the restored limbs better.

Still having a hard time believing this isn't a dream the head nurse checking his reflexes had struck it home with everyone. "You have an agenda I can tell," he narrowed his eyes up at the older male.

"It benefits all parties involved. If she calls this place home then she makes the Kazekage happy and will continue to have a good influence on the village. I can't speak of my observations; I just know her staying here will greatly benefit everyone." He pointed at his limbs, "can you imagine what it would be like having a priestess of her power here even if it is just to help heal others like you?"

"I can see your point but what was it that happened a few days ago," he grabbed the magazines showing the pictures of her.

"A council member disguised himself as Lord Gaara to get her alone and then attacked her after she realized it was an imposter. She fell five stories and was close to death when the real Lord Gaara stopped the imposter. Her healing powers and Sakura had kept her from death but she gained amnesia. While out with Lord Kakashi the demon she is up against had tried to wipe out her memories completely and take complete control of her. She fought it off herself and we were able to gain back her memories minus that day, she has no recollection of it at all." He looked out the window to see study the village, being able to see the top of an aqueduct being built, further proof of what she probably started.

Grunting he looked at the trash on the magazine, "It figures this is nothing but lies and garbage. The ones writing the articles in a bad light are female, most likely jealous that a foreigner has the favor of the Kazekage."

"You haven't been informed; he already declared his love for her when Sasuke Uchiha accused him of abuse. She caught the eyes of plenty of men," he already knew, her name being on the tongues of many and the fantasies of even more thanks to that book. "Well I am going to grab some lunch, want me to get you something to help celebrate," he offered, soon departing seeing Zaku looking happier.

Kagome managed to wake up again for lunch before she ambled up to bed with Gaara's help. He sat on the bed as she quickly fell asleep, knowing he won't be able to keep things about her quiet for very long but hopefully he can do so for a while longer. He brushed his lips across her forehead before he got up to leave, work still needed to be done and she appeared to have finished putting all of her ideas down on paper. Someday he will have to take them out on that date but it won't be happening now when she will be exhausting herself healing others. Grabbing Remy he brought him to the office for company, grabbing a few toys to keep him busy.

The afternoon sun shined brightly and the sand siblings came into the kitchen to find Kagome cooking for them instead looking full of energy. "Hi you guys; go ahead and take a seat," she chirped out in a good mood after being able to help someone to that extent yesterday. The obvious bounce back to her cheery disposition was quite noticeable to them and the reason why she was able to do so. "I found the ingredients to some of the meals we ate at my home and I thought I would share them with you so I hope you enjoy them."

Dishing the food out they all dug into the home cooked meal, tasting her cooking for the first time. "This is really good Kagome," Temari praised. It wasn't much different compared to what they are used to eating but the difference was still evident and she felt her taste buds crave more. "Think you can write down the recipe for me," she asked.

"I already did, I left it on the counter if you want to grab it," she pointed to the small paper. "Thank you, I thought I would treat you guys."

"About time you did," Kankuro jested as he looked up from his dish.

"Careful or I will make curry next using my mom's recipe, it made InuYasha's tongue burn," she laughed, remembering it quite clearly.

"Bring it on, I like hot food," he challenged.

Gaara studied her carefully to ensure she really is feeling well, knowing her well enough as to what she is about to ask. "I wouldn't mind trying it either; we are used to spicy foods being served around here."

"How about for lunch tomorrow if I can find the ingredients," she suggested, trying to think of everything she needs for it.

"Just write it down, one of us will go get them for you. I am certain you want to head over to the hospital after this," he was instantly attack with her version of puppy dog eyes.

"Please," she begged, wanting to see the guy back up on his feet today.

Kankuro was quick to snort at it, "I bet you cooked all this just so Gaara would let you," he accused.

"Well, that depends on if it is working or not," she grinned at them.

"I will be joining you, I'm sure Goza will be there as well to watch," he commented, seeing the man heading that way with lunch for Zaku. "Go ahead and freshen up when we are done eating, we will head out after that," he relented, watching her beam with happiness.

"I knew you would see things my way," she happily cheered and quickly finished her food.

Arriving at his room just was they were finishing up chatting she came in bright spirits today. "Hi Goza and Zaku," she greeted merrily, surprising them both at first.

"Lady Kagome, you have returned," Goza could see she must be feeling good about something. "Glad to see you well rested, we were just finishing up from lunch, come join us and you too Lord Gaara."

"Thank you," she entered the room, Remy trotting along behind them carrying his bone from yesterday and sitting down by Goza, having taken a liking to the man for obvious reasons.

"I see you brought this little guy with you again," he picked him up, setting him on the bed so Zaku could see the pup as well. "You are quite determined to finish that bone I gave you," he scratched him behind the ears as Remy wagged his tail and continued attacking the bone. "Well Zaku, are you ready to continue?"

"If Lady Kagome doesn't mind, I am set to go," he looked her way, not comfortable with pushing anything on her.

"I'm all set. Is there any other injuries like to your torso or anything that I could help out with," she asked, wanting him to be fully healed by the time she left today. Seeing his chart she began looking it over to see the notes, seeing a few on problems with his abdominal area about things that didn't fully heal. "I guess there is a few. I will start their first if you don't mind," she looked up, setting the chart down.

"Anything you wish Lady Kagome," he felt a bit flustered under her attention.

"Okay, then if that is how it will be then I also insist that I stop being called Lady Kagome, Kagome is perfectly fine with me," she grinned glad to have won that round with someone. "Now let us begin," she sat down on the stool offered to her. He sat up and pulled the gown down until his abdomen was revealed with all of its scares and damage.

Beginning once again she felt Gaara behind her clearly prepared for her to pass out if she overdoes it yet again today. Focusing her power she felt around for all the damage in his torso, not finding too much to do so she will most likely have some strength left in her when she finishes. Spreading her fingers wide and letting her powers encase his whole abdomen to try seeing if she can steadily heal all of it at the same time. A few minutes ticked by with her concentration on it, he relaxed back as he felt her soothing power warm him, swearing it was even touching his soul. She pulled back revealing his smooth skin and smiled at her accomplishment. "There, that area is all fixed," she smiled, not really fazed by that amount of energy being exerted.

Goza grabbed the scissors out and cut away the cast while she moved to the other side of the bed and prepared herself for the final leg. Seeing the leg in similar condition she started up, the head nurse coming in just as she zeroed in on healing it. "Goza I thought I said I didn't want her back today until the tests show she didn't leave any bad effects," she came in angry, not that happy someone younger and with less experience can do things that she can't ever do.

"Would you like to take this up with the Kazekage because he is here as well and she has the permission of all in the room to proceed?" Giving her a sharp look; not impressed with her argument. "Zaku should be able to leave in a little while after she is done, I would get the release papers ready so I can surprise my wife when he walks in through the door for the first time in a couple years."

Gaara continued to oversee what is being done, he already knew the head nurse isn't happy with Kagome coming in and performing miracles where no other could. "He isn't the first one to be treated by her, the others are doing well and have had no ill side effects, they were checked out by Lady Tsunade and her apprentices. Kagome doesn't use chakra, which is why she is capable of this."

"How can you let some foreigner into the village and hold the lives of people who have served this country for years," she retorted, feeling insulted by them.

He gave a slow blink, "Why should I answer the question of someone who fails to see the bigger picture? Are you unable to see that this man has been hospitalized for a long time and is being given his life back because this Priestess has great healing capabilities? She is happiest by making others happy; she can't sit idle when someone could use her help. I hope you do not doubt my ability as a leader," he made her go rigid while he remained mellow and went back to overseeing the work being done, quite fascinated by her. She began sweating heavily again, hands beginning to tremble as she worked on his foot. On the battlefield she could save lives but he really doesn't want her there.

Preparing to keep her steady his hands rested on her shoulders, feeling her body tremble and sweat underneath his palms. The foot was corrected, the missing portion grown back as she finally pulled back taking in a few deep breaths as she tried to clear her mind and slow her rapidly beating hear. His firm hands helped to keep her steady as she closed her eyes with a growing fatigue. Opening them once again she looked over at Zaku expectantly, her eyes urging him to show if she was successful or not.

Pulling the gown back up he accepted Goza's help in tying it closed. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he scooted until his feet touched the cool ground for the first time in a really long time. With his own strength he stood up, Goza right there in case he needs help. Letting his equilibrium catch up with him he took his first step, his eyes lighting up as he took a few more before a goofy smile broke out across his face. "I'm really walking," he mumbled, he turned around to look at the couple and Goza. "I can walk," he laughed and walked some more feeling as if he could maybe take on the world. Jumping up he stated, "And jump. Kagome, I haven't done either in at least two years," he notified her, his appreciation leaking out of his eyes as he wiped a tear from them before he laughed, feeling happy.

Looking back over, eager to see if maybe he could do something in return for her, he found her sleeping with a small smile on her face. "I guess I would be tired too after what she just did. I want to do something for her, is there anything I could do Lord Gaara?"

"She is likely to refuse anything; your happiness was payment enough. You may return to your former duties or retire; the choice is up to you," he said and picked her up once more. "You should go see your sister and enjoy the rest of your day. I will see you both later," he departed with Remy following along.

Not long after he sat her down in bed did she stir and open her eyes. "Gaara," she looked up at him, seeing the soft look in his eyes. He bent down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "Is he well?"

"Very well," he replied, fingers brushing her hair back away from her face as he looked down at the woman he never imagined would walk into his life. "You should take a nap while you can, it is already a little after two o'clock." He pecked her lips before straightening. "I have a meeting to attend in a little over an hour, after that I will be home for the night."

She nodded and let him head out while she fell back asleep and snuggled up with Remy as he curled up against her stomach. The paper the next day gushed about the miraculous recovery of Zaku, all credit going to Kagome and then continued on to her helping Sasuke and Might Guy as well. She didn't know a thing of it all but she soon found out just how happy someone else was as well. Hearing someone knocking on the front door she left the kitchen from where she was making the curry and found a lady looking to be in her late thirties standing there with a bag and a few other things.

"Hello, can I help you," she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Are you Lady Kagome," the lady asked.

Curious she said, "Yes, that would be me."

"I am Hina, Goza's wife and Zaku's older sister. I brought you this as a token of my appreciation, you have no idea how happy you have made me," she began to tear up and tried to wipe them away with one hand.

"Hina, would you like to come in, I can get you a tissue," she opened the door wider to welcome her in.

"Yes, thank you Lady Kagome, you're as kind as they have said," she came in with a watery smile.

Taking the package from her, she went into the kitchen with her to set it down and grab a tissue from the bathroom on this level. Handing it to her she checked on the food before turning her attention back to the lady. "You really didn't need to trouble yourself with giving me something; I wanted to share my healing ability with someone who needs it and see them happy."

"Nonsense, you have brought my brother back to his former self. I nearly fainted when he walked in the door like he used to before he was hospitalized. He lost his home, his everything but us while laying on that bed feeling like he is rotting away. He was so miserable and wanted someone to finally just end his life, it hurt to see him like that," she sobbed, her grief and joy coming out. Kagome quickly went over to her, rubbing her back and letting the woman get it all out.

"This is why I did it. I would be selfish to not do a thing when someone can benefit from my gift," she frowned, never planning to ever do such a thing. With the tissue dirtied she brought the garbage over so she can toss it and grabbed the whole box for her to use. "Gaara has done a lot for me, him and others so I am glad I can do something that will mean a lot to him as well and that is to help the people he cherishes. Is Zaku still doing well today?"

Taking a few shaky breaths she began to get a grip. "Yes, he is with Goza grabbing lunch and visiting another." She bit her lip to keep her from saying who, not having it in her to get her hopes up that high.

"I was actually hoping to see Goza today; he said there is someone else at the hospital. I would like to tend to anyone that could benefit from my power. Do you know anyone else I could help?" She walked around the counter going back over to the stove and tending the food.

"Yes I do, I just didn't want to ask when you have already done so much for us," she admitted, smelling the food she is cooking. "What is it you are making?"

"This is curry, my mother's recipe. I was bickering with Kankuro yesterday over lunch and threatened to serve him this instead, turns out they like spicy food so I guess we will test that today. You can have some if you would like but I do warn you, it is spicy," not wanting the woman to burn her tongue and be uncomfortable.

"If you wouldn't mind, I haven't smelled curry like that," she accepted.

"Okay, maybe you can join us for lunch then since Zaku and Goza are already doing so. I'm just waiting for the other three to get here," she looked up with a smile and began getting the dishes out.

Hina grabbed them from her and set them out on table. "Thank you, if you don't think the sand siblings would mind I appreciate it."

Hearing a small yip her eyes darted over to Remy, seeing him get impatient on being fed. "I haven't forgotten Remy, just give me a moment." She grabbed his food out and gave him the measured amount. "I doubt they would mind, just be surprised. So who else do you know that could use help healing?"

"It's a young boy; he is actually my adopted son. During an attack on the village his father died protecting his pregnant mother but she had been poisoned. He was taking out of her by cesarean and she passed away. After we found out about him I couldn't leave him to possibly die so we have done all we can but the poison left him very weak, it did a lot of damage to his immune system as well. His mother was seven months along when it happened. I know it might not be possible but if you could at least try," she felt guilty but hopeful nonetheless.

"I wouldn't say no even if it would cost me my life but don't tell Gaara that or he might get paranoid," she giggled just a little and reduced to the heat on the food to keep it warm. "How about after lunch you can take me over to him?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Kagome. Oh and let me show you what I brought," she went over to the bag, bringing out flowers in a nice vase, fresh cookies, a thank you card, a bone for Remy, and a pretty heart decoration to hang on the wall. "The card is primarily from Zaku," she handed it to her.

Opening it up she ready the lovely thank you message from the man and held a hand to her mouth, being moved by the amount of emotion he poured into it. He recounted to what his miserable days had been to what he did after leaving the hospital yesterday and his plans of making the most of his day today. "What will he do," she asked, understanding he had lost quite a bit.

"For now live with us. Lord Gaara offered for him to return to duty or retire, I'm not sure what he will choose and he doesn't seem sure either." Hina set the cookies on the table while Kagome placed the vase on a decorative stand in the corner after she smelled the lovely flowers.

"Think I will place this in my room, minus pictures I don't have much else in there for decoration. Thank you a lot for the gifts," she heard the door open, watching Gaara walk in with Kankuro. "Hi you guys, we have company for lunch today and I made the curry."

Gaara walked into the kitchen just as Temari walked in the door as well. "Hina, it is nice to see you. Your husband mentioned you would be visiting Kagome today."

"Yes, I wanted to personally thank her for what she did, it means a lot to me that Zaku is back to smiling again," she smiled at the priestess.

"I am assuming you will want to go back to the hospital after lunch. Their son is hospitalized as well and the friend he made, a little girl," not bothering to force her to hunt them down. He is glad she is so willing to do this and can see how happy it makes her.

"What are their names," she felt excited at helping a couple kids out.

"Takumi and Anzu," Hina supplied.

Grabbing the food and a few pot holders she began setting it all out with the tea. "I can't wait to meet them. Can I bring them anything," she asked, unsure due to their current health.

"Unfortunately not really but they do like listening to stories if you have a knack for it," she suggested, watching the priestess think it over.

"I do, I will have to come up with a good one for those two, maybe something uplifting or funny," she hummed about it.

"Wow, this really has a bite to it Kagome," Kankuro said after taking a gulp of water. "Do you have extra that I can eat later," he asked.

"Not right now but I can later on," she looked up seeing his cheeks all flushed.

"You know that won't happen. Gaara will be carrying your unconscious body back after your visit as usual," he coughed and took another gulp of water.

Hina looked up alarmed, "Lady Kagome, your health isn't at stake is it?"

She shook her head, "No nothing like that, it just takes a lot out of me. I really haven't done this all that often but I think with more use I will have better stamina." It made sense to her and she hopes that maybe this could be something she could do somewhat regularly but then again, she might want to think about doing it in smaller doses so Gaara doesn't have to keep carrying her to bed.

Once the table was cleared of everything once again she headed out the door with Hina and Gaara, ready to spend some time with the kids and see what she can do for them. That afternoon he found his desire to start a family with Kagome grow. She had the kids giggling and laughing, wearing bright smiles on their faces as she told them a variety of stories before getting down to business, easing them into trusting her and enjoying their time. The two clung to her as she sat with them, giving them a good time. The little boy listened to instructions as he let her see what she can do for his small body. Anzu looked at her with admiration shining bright in her sandy brown eyes, seeing her pull her power out and use it on her friend. Zaku had already surprised them with a visit, telling them what he knew of her and how she healed him over the course of two visits.

Kagome had a small frown on her face as she focused on the damage to the little boy, paying attention to his organs to see how far she can get in strengthening them and reversing the effects of the poison and early birth. With such a focused area of damage her hands glowed brighter still, the power seeping into his body. You could barely even see her hands or his torso with the amount she was pushing out for several minutes and it concerned Gaara, making him close the distance when her head began to bead with sweat.

"I don't recall them saying her powers are this bright," Hina said and was soon looking up to the arrival of Zaku and Goza.

"They hadn't been, she must be exerting more energy to one area," Goza replied, joining his wife as they watched their adopted son be healed by the priestess. He spoke to Anzu's parents, telling them they should come see for themselves how the priestess can heal others with her powers.

Her eyebrows knitted and she bit her lip, healing organs turned out to be a lot more taxing than healing sections of a bone. She kept her powers elevated and blinked back her fatigue even though her hands had grown shaky as she pushed herself to finish what she started. Her hands hovered over him, slowly going down one arm and back up before mimicking it with the other and then going to the legs. She felt Gaara try to break her concentration but ignored him. Her powers faded until she they gave a burst of energy again, she chased away the damage and stimulated the muscles before guiding her hands up to his head, correcting the hearing problem and eye problem along with anything else. Her breathing grew erratic as she concentrated on the last of it, forcing another burst out of her before everything went dark.

Gaara pulled her slumped over form back into his chest, he could feel her heart ready to burst out of her chest while she panted in her slumber. Face drenched in sweat, locks damp, and back sticky, he felt a bit mad that she overdid it to this extent, to where her power was coming out in forced bursts. He knocked her out with a pressure point because he felt concerned about her health and realized she had ignored him when he tried to get her to give it a rest for the day.

Takumi rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on, looking around he asked, "Why is everyone blurry now?"

Hina stepped forward and looked at his eyes carefully before removing the glasses. "How about now," she asked feeling hopeful.

"Mom I can see you without them," he looked at her surprised. Everyone let out the breath they were holding as she held him in her arms, eager to know just how well he is after he goes through several tests to double check that he is good to go.

"I know Takumi, we have Lady Kagome to thank for that," she looked over at the priestess seeing how pale and clammy she has become. "Lord Gaara, maybe she should be seen by a nurse, she doesn't look well," the suggestion coming from her concern to see her reduced to this state.

"She will be fine; I will stay with her until she is resting peacefully. I have seen the report for when she collapsed at Konoha; all she needs is rest and fluids. We are going to head out, if she is well enough tomorrow I will let her come back in the afternoon should Anzu's parents want her to try and heal her. Enjoy your day everyone, Goza you should spend it with the family, work can wait," he said as he departed, giving the man the rest of the day off to enjoy being with his family. He will most likely spend the rest of his at home since she is still trembling in his hold. As typical, he carried her out of the hospital unconscious; she has never left it in any other shape which is a little funny being she should be able to at least once.

As she rested he had stripped her of the sweaty clothes and kept a cool cloth on her forehead to help bring down her body temperature after becoming overheated from persisting with the boy. She is stubborn, that he has definitely seen when it comes to helping someone else. He will have to put down some rules or limits on all of this because he doesn't plan on spending every afternoon watching her pass out after overdoing it time after time. There is pushing your limits and there is being just plain reckless and she falls in the second category in most things.

Sitting at his desk the next morning he received word that Anzu's parents are willing to let the priestess look over their daughter in hopes she can help. The poor girl has a disease that is making her weaker by the day, taking away her senses and mobility. He gave Kagome a firm talking to, saying he will not let her push it to the same point as yesterday, the second she starts to tremble he will knock her out if she doesn't pull back. She had of course become mad at him, starting an argument that ended with her naked in bed as he felt satisfied in turning that energy for anger to sexual energy. Suffice to say, he won the argument since she had little choice, he will do what he feels is best and she can't do anything about it if she isn't awake. It amused him that she is still trying to remain feisty but he did nothing more, learning how to sway her body to fight against her, changing the angry words to moans of delight much to her chagrin.

After she had washed up he escorted her over to the hospital, being greeted by a small crowd as she spent time with the kids before starting on the little girl. He counted to ten after she started to trembled once again, when she didn't pull back he knocked her back out and carried her home after saying she will finish tomorrow most likely. Hina giggled; having picked up on the face the two are at odds over such a simple thing as her pacing herself instead of her putting every ounce of strength into every visit as if their lives are on the line.

Kagome woke up shortly before dinner would start being made, after realizing he had followed through with his threat she looked over at him with a glare. He wasn't even wearing a shirt and already had her down to her bra and panties. "If you have enough energy to already be glaring at me then I guess you have enough energy for us to enjoy ourselves," his eyes holding that gleam as a finger hooked into her underwear and he proceeded to wear her down all over again. He teased her in retaliation, making her grow frustrated as he kept her right up by the peak but not letting her topple over until he got his point across that he will use dirty means to get what he wanted concerning this subject. He ended the day with an agreement on her part to the limits she will be forced to follow along with for hospital visits. Two days later the little girl, Anzu, and the little boy, Takumi were both released from the hospital, given a clean bill of health.


	13. Chapter 13

I have finally caught up to a point in the story where I already typed it up ahead of time. Hallelujah! I am back in gear, spent a bit of time typing other things while giving you guys a longer chapter for 12. Now that I am finally at one of the turning points in the story I think you guys will be happy happy with this chapter and the next. Since they already have a lot written in them you won't have to wait long to read any of them lol… you guys are so lucky. Hey I have a question, where do people get into these contests and things? I see them quite often on the summaries of some of my favorite authors but have no idea where they come across these contests; I just thought I might finally look into it. Thank you for the continued reviews and helping me keep things correct, I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter and the fact 14 will most likely be up tomorrow.

I really can't tell you just how excited I am about this chapter…. I think it is awesome personally but I know even better ones are coming. Enjoy to the furthest extent!

Chikara

Chapter 13

Life had taken a calmer path in the days following her making the headlines as a miraculous healer. She began to come up with a bit of a schedule, starting to focus more on training, usually going up against the sand siblings singularly to work on her taijutsu skills in the mornings. Quite often she could be spotted taking Remy for a walk as she explored the village, sometimes with Shin for company. Some days she was joined by Zaku who had decided to train for the time being and return to duty, asking Gaara for a duty within the village to stay close to home. Things had definitely settled down making her feel more at ease to just get up and walk out the door with no one but Remy as a constant companion.

The aqueducts were quickly being built, you could see them extending out for miles already as they also began to surround the village, the current plumbing structures being re-designed to take on the extra water source and pressure. Everything carried on quite smoothly, already over halfway done with building the aqueducts and busy creating the filters and power sources. Kagome felt happy she could see it for herself, taking trips with Gaara to oversee the construction in different areas. Not a single person could guess it was her that started the whole thing after Gaara asked for her help.

Walking down the streets in a good mood she knew today will be a good day, one that Gaara specifically told her to use for relaxation so they can enjoy the evening together. Already having a good idea as to what he is planning she listened to his wishes and spent much of it just walking around or speaking to different ones that greeted her respectfully. The closer the day grew to a close the goofier her grin became as she was giddy to turn home and get set for it as well.

Arriving home ahead of time, Gaara held a woven basket already heavy with what he packed inside it. With his sand always clinging to Kagome so he knows where she is at all times, he quickly prepared for the evening he has planned for them before she arrived back to the house. Going into the basement he grabbed one last thing to complete what he has in store for them. She walked in the door, going upstairs to freshen up while Remy went into the kitchen, grabbing a food bowl to show them he is hungry. Gaara was quick to give him a bone and fill up his dishes for the growing pup that now came up to his knees after a couple growth spurts since he first adopted him.

Kagome came down the stairs, seeing him petting the pup as he waited for her patiently. "I'm set to go when you are," she chirped out as she walked into the kitchen area.

"We should head out then," he said, taking note of the sun beginning to sit low in the sky. "Be good, we will be back later tonight," he spoke to the pup, letting the bone keep him busy after he is done eating.

Heading out the door he gathered his sand while he wrapped an arm around her waist as the other had the basket draped on it. They had to shield their eyes as he headed straight at the beginning of the setting sun. Not until they were on the other side of a large sand dune to give them privacy from the keen eyes of his village guards did they finally descend. He opened the basket, pulling out a blanket and spreading it across the ground before grabbing out the bento boxes with the prepared dinners inside them. He grabbed out a bottle of his favorite wine along with two glasses to join it and then set out a final blanket in case it grew chilly for her.

She stood overseeing the work he put into taking her out on this romantic date. Sharing a kiss as she conveyed her appreciation for the touching surprise, they sat next to each other with him pulling the cork off the wine and filling there glasses. Tapping there glasses together they crossed arms with his lead to drink from each other's first and then digging into the food. She found it to be oden, the recipe she wrote down that her mother uses. "Gaara," she turned to him, feeding him a bit of her own with a smile and said, "thank you, I love this."

Swallowing he fed her a bite in return before stealing a kiss after she swallowed. They finished eating in a blissful silence as they watched the sunset in front of them. Using his sand to carry there empty bento boxes into the basket they sipped the wine as the stars began to come out, Gaara noticing that for a brief few minutes a part of the sky was the exact same shade as her eyes. Her eyes soaking in the beautiful scene as she enjoyed the date he had promised to take her on and finally fulfilled that promise. Looking up into the sky she started the conversation, telling him a little more of what she knows about astronomy. "The brightest star was always called the North star. It was said to always lead you in that direction although that isn't actually true. The real one isn't actually the brightest star; there are over 40 other stars that are actually brighter than it. Polaris is the correct name of the star; it aligns itself up with the Earth's axis. Day or night, year-round you can use Polaris to find your way north because it stays in the northern hemisphere while the other stars circle around it. The North Star actually isn't even just one star, it used to be Draco, the Dragon star around 2600 BC and from about 14000 years after my time it will actually be Vega."

Looking up into the sky she tried to point out the true North Star as she craned her neck around. Finding the pointer stars she finally spotted the little dipper. "See that cluster of stars, one forming the big dipper, the other forming the little dipper? One looks more like a long-handled pan and is brighter, the other looking similar to a dim ladle," she paused letting his eyes find it. "The end of the handle on the smaller and dimmer cluster is Polaris, the way you can find your way north or anywhere else. It is more accurate than using a compass since the Earth's magnetic pull doesn't affect it."

"Is there a South Star then," he studied the sky, looking for the different constellations she has pointed out to him over the course of their nights spent stargazing.

"Canopus, the second brightest start of the southern hemisphere, at least it is regarded as the Great Star of the South, located about 40 degrees below Sirius, the brightest. It though is not a pole star even though the title it has would make you think so. Sigma Octantis is actually the closest you get to a South Star but even on a clear night like this it is barely visible to the naked eye." She didn't even bother looking, knowing it would be hard to find it though looking the opposite direction of the North Star she tried to find Canopus or Sirius but couldn't find them at that time.

They sat stargazing, refilling there glasses with the wine until the bottle was eventually emptied between the two of them and they began getting heated, Gaara taking the dominant position as he slowly began to shed her clothes and his own. His lips making hot tracks across her skin as he enjoyed the night under the stars, divulging in his desire to spend the night making her moan as her nails dug into his back. They were out quite late that night, the wine making them drowsy and intoxicated as Gaara held her from under the blanket as they snoozed until the midnight hour where it began to get too nippy even for their alcohol laden bodies. He shoved the glasses, wine bottle, and her clothes into a basket, letting her get wrapped up in the blankets before he flew them back to his room where he sought to heat them back up as they grew drunk off each other and he barely held himself back from shedding his remaining articles of clothing so he can more or less consummate their relationship.

She woke the next morning naked in his bed feeling woozy after drinking the alcoholic beverage. Her stomach churned, not happy with her being so careless and she just barely got out of his hold in time to visit the porcelain throne and empty the contents of her stomach. Feeling her force herself out of his embrace he looked across the bed in a daze before the sounds from the bathroom registered in his ears. Getting up too quickly he held his head from the dull pounding, feeling a bit off balance for a few moments until he could find enough to make his way in to the other room to check on her.

Her body convulsed, giving her the nasty wakeup call and warning for future alcohol usage to be a little easier on the drinking. Her body gained a cold sweat and she finally slumped to the ground before stronger arms picked her up after the toilet flushed. She could have easily just lied on the floor for who knows how long; not having the strength or care to move but someone sure had enough to do it for her.

With little strength left he got her back in bed and brought the trashcan and tissues with them. Lying on the bed for several seconds he managed to pull the covers back up over them so they can rest but a few minutes later her body pushed her into dry heaving. He cared little about his lack of proper clothes, stumbling down the steps and into the kitchen he opened cupboards none too quietly in his pursuit of crackers and bread. Grabbing a pitcher of water and a couple cups he slowly made it right back up, his body giving its own protests as he fought to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Polishing off a bottle of wine with that level of alcohol content and their weak stomachs might not have been the brightest idea he had to admit. She lay mostly out of it on the bed as he made it back into the room and set the stuff down.

Dropping down on the bed his head pounded as it spun, making him have little motivation to do anything further until his stomach began to warn him of his pending session with the trashcan if he doesn't quell it quick enough. Grabbing the box of crackers he tore it open none to gracefully before ripping open the clear plastic. Taking out a handful he handed a couple over to Kagome simply saying, "Eat," to get his point across enough before any further words would threaten to make either of their heads to spin and make sure they are both well acquainted with the feeling of losing anything and everything in their stomachs.

The sight would have been quite interesting for anyone to see that knows the two of them. The usually composed and orderly Kazekage with his happy and caring lover reduced to a hangover that resulted in her throwing up and him making a mess with cracker crumbs all over the bed. That is what his siblings discovered after he didn't show up at the office to do more paperwork and had to inform the council he will most definitely not be making it into work that day. If not for the lack of clothes they would have used the sight as blackmail but they didn't want to get on their younger brother's bad side by photographing Kagome in the nude even though he still had at least some clothes on, namely his boxers and pants.

It would take them the whole day and a puppy on a licking spree to rouse those two from bed just long enough to have some soup and crackers, then switch to her bedroom when it grew dark out once again to sleep on a bed not full of crumbs. Their stomachs and heads didn't finally settle until that night, allowing them to finally get a restful sleep. Gaara took half of the day off before finally emerging at work, trying to pretend that the members of the council are not laughing behind his back when he clearly had a resounding headache and was resting his head against the palms of his hands trying to will it to go away.

Kagome managed to make it over to his office, knowing he is still suffering from the side effects of drinking whereas her body eventually recovered due to her healing ability. The council members grinned behind their hands but let them be, going out to the hallway as she worked her magic on taking away the headache. "How is that," she asked, hoping it did the trick as she pulled her glowing hands away.

"Perfect," he mumbled, feeling fine at last, giving her a quick kiss in thanks before letting her head back to the house where he had a feeling she plans to lay around. Finally able to launch straight into business he listened to the council for the next couple of hours as they went over plans for the village.

A few nights later he sat at his desk looking at the troubling report before issuing out orders for his men to take. The day had come to a close and he had worked late that night, missing dinner and certainly missing the company of his Priestess. Sitting there he could hear her dainty footsteps coming down the hallway followed by the smell of food.

"Kagome," he called to her as she set the food down in front of him with a glass of iced tea.

"Yeah," she responded, sitting down in his lap as customary to them.

"You're amazing," he told her, kissing her cheek and then diving into the food she brought.

She smiled, enjoying how easily he found something to compliment her on or just say something that makes her feel good and appreciated by him even if it isn't every day. He has worked hard to make up for the lost time due to their date and the lingering effect of the alcohol they had ingested into their systems so she took the effort into making sure he has food in his tummy.

"Anything happen today," he asked, letting her start a conversation and tell him how hers went, always interested in hearing her thoughts.

"Not a whole lot. I played with the kids over at the park, Takumi and Anzu. They are doing very well and having a lot of fun finally being able to enjoy their childhood to this extent," she smiled, thinking of the two rascals. "Remy chased a cat today, I had to apologize probably over a dozen times to the elderly couple even though the cat started it by stealing a strip of chicken I was about to feed him while he did a trick. I didn't scold him much but he got the drift I think," she thought over how irritating it was that they couldn't believe that their little _angel_ had done such a thing.

"I doubt I would really do so either if the cat is the one mostly at fault," he agreed with her. "What did you and the kids play at the park," the portion he always loved hearing the most, trying to picture the games since he was robbed of his own childhood.

"Well we began to play freeze tag but then they decided to play ninja and pretend the stick Remy had was an important scroll that he stole from you, so they chased him around for a good while and wore each other out as a result of it," she chuckled.

One of his shinobi came in and took the completed pile of work, leaving him with a clear desk besides the reports he had been looking over, mainly one in particular. He ate his food while she fiddled with his hair. The more he took notice to just how cleared of papers his desk really is the more he began to think of just what he could do with it instead. Taking last bite he washed it down with a couple generous swigs of his drink before he put the reports away and set the meal aside, gaining a firmer grip on her small waist as he lifted her on to the surface, her mouth taken over by him as he moved around the desk to the end of it. His hands pulled her with until her rear was at the edge pressed up against him as his sand leaked out of his gourd to shut the door. He hiked up her skirt and grabbed her wrists, bringing them together where he pushed her to lie across the surface of his desk while his sand pinned them down.

"I can think of much better uses this desk can serve can't you my little minx," he looked at her slightly swollen lips as he teased her through her panties, seeing her hair tussled around her head as she moaned. "I want to see you orgasm for me, have this desk give me a much more pleasurable memory," he pulled her shirt up to reveal her breasts and stuck two fingers into her around the fabric of her wet panties.

"_Gaara_," she moaned out, hands stuck in the restraints as his free hand pinched one nipple and his mouth sucked on the other.

"Can you imagine how much I have wanted to pound into you while you're in this very same position? I want to feel what it is like to be inside you so bad hearing you say my name just like that," he raised up keeping his fingers busy as he watched her moan under his attentions. "One of these days Kagome, this desk will be put under the test to see just sturdy it is. We will find out what its worth is as it tries to stand up against us trying out this same position and any others we can think of," he painted the picture, imagining what it might feel like for his erection to be in her instead of in his hand.

"_Gaara_," the red of her cheeks glowing brighter with embarrassment, "you're being such a pervert."

Licking a nipple as he followed up with a third finger and picking up pace he said, "No Kagome, I am letting you see the future of us making that fantasy turn to reality. I want to be pounding into you as you moan and call out my name while on this very desk, just like this." He sucked on her nipple feeling her walls squeeze his finger, "And I think you want it too. Admit it; you want to feel me inside, thrusting deep inside you while I play with your nipples just like this. You want to feel it and right now you're about to coat my hand because it turns you on just as much as it does me," he bit the same nipple before sucking on it, having realized long ago that she becomes more turned on when he is a little rough with her and being in the dominant position.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, he had her as such a hot mess when he began talking dirty, feeding her visuals of what he truly wants to do with her and she felt her walls begin to clamp down around those three fingers that have been inside her so many times now she lost count. Feeling him pinch and suck on her breasts while his fingers kept pushing in and out of her, she felt him flick her wall inside, her eyes widened as it magnified that delicious feel of pleasure and she gushed out, her liquid coating his hand and dripping out after the initial gush as her mouth opened letting out her cry of pleasure making him satisfied and capturing the moment with his eyes as he loved the way she arched her back and pushed those round orbs further into his hand and mouth. He will remember every bit of it for later when he seeks his own relief and for the day the head of his stiff erection can glide up and down those walls.

He bent over giving her an urgent kiss and tangling his tongue with hers, finally letting her wrists free and feeling her hands immediately on him. "So you enjoy it when I talk dirty to you," he chuckled as she felt her face flame up in response. Looking down at the mess he made he smiled before grabbing the napkin that came with dinner to clean her and the desk up. "Now that we have enjoyed ourselves in my office we should head up so I can check things over with the border patrol," he pulled her up, capturing her lips with his hungry ones, he moaned into it as she brushed against his hardened member.

Finally pulling back and letting her slip off his desk he guided her upstairs, forgetting all about the dishes as they headed to the roof after shutting his door. His thumb made circles around her hip, keeping her turned on unintentionally as he made a signal using a small mirror and the moonlight to get a report on what the current status is. Getting the signal from all of the main station points that everything is in the clear he put it away and began kissing her.

Gaara guided his sand to take them from the rooftop of the tower and into his home through the roof entrance. His eyes pinned on her own as he guided her to take steady steps back as his hands remained on her small waist. Using his sand he opened the door behind her just as he captured her lips again. Inside the door he softly closed it as his teeth pulled on her bottom lip.

"Go change for bed," he softly instructed.

She nodded her head, still in a slight daze as she turned around and noticed the room before her. Crimson silk covered the bed with teal and navy blue pillows, a darker and manlier color scheme compared to the one in her assigned room.

"You can change behind there," he whispered in her ear sending a shiver of pleasure as he raised a hand, pointing at the rice screen with a painting of a black branch with red blossoms. He brushed past her, going into his wardrobe of clothing, coming out a minute later wearing a black silk robe with silver lining the edges. He held out a black robe for her to take; watching her walk over to the screen while he sat on the end of his dark brown wood canopy bed.

He could still make out the outline of her figure behind the screen as she changed her clothes. Watching as she slipped the robe on and began doing the ties he sat up and walked to window now that she is decent. He studied the village as she came out from behind the screen.

"Um Gaara," feeling a bit nervous and shy after how dirty he had been talking, "why am I in your room?"

She approached him to look out the window as well and see what might have gained his attention. His left arm wrapped around her, pulling her to him until they touched. His eyes almost glowed in the moonlit room as he gazed down at her, stalling her thoughts for a moment. "I sent out a unit to check on one of my border patrol units that have not reported in. If an enemy is within our borders I want to have you near," tracing over her features with his eyes.

He left out that the unit was at least a day away and the enemy would most likely not show for some time but this kept her near all the same. She looked out the window with him, eyes going over the quiet streets and occasionally seeing one of his men on the rooftops keeping watch. "Come now," he pulled her with him to the bed.

"You need rest," he crawled in after she lay down on the bed. Covering her body with his he softly kissed her lips before slowly pulling back.

"I'm not tired," she said, her mouth feeling as dry as the desert outside as she gazed into his eyes that were still so close to hers.

"Then that is a problem," he decided with a sly smile.

His lips descended on hers once more as he lay down flush against her tangling his legs with hers as his left arm snaked under her back while his other hand buried itself in her locks. "I guess it will be up to me to remedy that," all too eager to spend this time taking over her mouth. Slipping his tongue in he tasted her, wanting to feel her tongue against his.

Kagome was feeling so many emotions; all provoked by this one man as he held her captive on his bed now, something she oddly never minded. He made her heart flutter on more than one occasion and now she felt like a woman in his arms instead of like a giddy school girl when she was around InuYasha during the few and small moments they had. Gaara was always so observant and though he comes off as the strong and silent type, he was always willing to converse with her and show her his softer emotions. One just needed to look and spend time getting to know the man that most only know as the Kazekage.

His lips pulled away from hers and left a wet trail down her neck, sucking on the skin around her collarbone. She gave a light moan, her body squirming under his at the sudden heat rushing down her to pool in regions left untouched. Her hands fisted in his robe as he kept searching for more spots that would get the same reaction from her.

He took great pleasure in her moans, finding another spot in the juncture of her lower neck. It pleased him even more knowing she reacted this much just to his mouth, he wondered what the result would be if more of him was touching her in such intimate ways. He could feel his member growing hard, something only his hormones usually caused until she came into his life. He worked his way back up to her lips while his left hand pulled out from underneath her, firmly grabbing her right hip. Her back arched a little and with his thumb he massaged the area as he gazed down at her so he could hear her moans and see what such a simple thing was doing to her.

The sight she made had burned the coals brighter in him. Untangling their legs he seated himself between hers, parting the robe around her stomach as he began planting kisses there. Both hands took residence on her hips repeating the actions from before as his eyes watched her breasts rise up. It made him feel powerful and he doubted another has ever done this to her before. He wanted to be the only one that would know these things about her.

His hands ran along her outer thighs before cresting over her knees and running down the smooth expanse of her inner thighs, hearing her suck in a breath. The pads of his thumbs firmly stroked the juncture of her legs, feeling her legs grip him in response. It was like a drug that he could never have enough of. When it was already too late he found himself addicted in finding all of these sweet spots so he may treasure and remember them always. She is the only one he had ever cared or thought about doing such a thing with but now his own curiosity was at play and she continued to be his willing victim.

Looking down south he could see her panties are wet, a tantalizing smell gracing his nose and he knew this is only further proof of his accomplishment. The sight made him harder and with his curiosity at play he licked the wet fabric, her body lifting at the new and sudden feeling of pleasure right down where it has been gathering. His name came off her lips in a gasp as her hands twisted in the sheets.

Aqua eyes looked up at her face feeling very interested in seeing if he can get her to say it again. His tongue stroked her more elaborately feeling a bit unsatisfied with only hearing the moan. He stroked them again, latching his mouth around the clothed skin as he sucked on it, teasing the area more with his tongue. "Please," she begged of him.

He pinched the area lightly with his teeth before he let them rake over it. Her squirming grew; it was like she could barely contain herself. Enjoying her taste he kept up his attention on that area. Small hands gripped his head, not wanting him to abandon this pleasure he is giving her. It grew hot wearing the silk robe; he pulled back, replacing his tongue with a finger, finding she became embarrassed when she noticed he is staring.

The valley of her breasts became exposed from her squirming around making the fabric of her robe fall around the edge of her shoulders. He traced a finger down there, his eyes following the path until he could go no further with the sash in the way. Looking back up to her eyes and then her lips he left his post down below to grace her lips again. Her hands latched on to his shoulders and he adjusted his position, rubbing his unconfined member against the fabric her panties.

Her hands gripped his shoulders harder, her legs wrapped tight around him as he eagerly took his own pleasure while he gave her more. She mimicked his movements, lightly panting as she moved her head away to get more air as she felt him assault her earlobe. He pulled away to wipe the sweat from his brow, shrugging his robe off his shoulders, letting it hang over the sash. His pale skin coming into her view, like a magnet her eyes were drawn to his muscled shoulders and built torso. His clothes easily deceived you into thinking he has a more slender physique when really he is more built than even she could have guessed.

A soft hand ran down the smooth skin that is on a temporary display for her eyes. He trembled a little under her fingertips. "Kagome," he whispered down to her. Seeing her appreciate his body made him more confident and belatedly he realized he had initially wanted to make her sleep but had instead done the opposite. Pressing harder against her he moaned, wanting to feel more and sink down inside her.

It is a temptation all its own but for tonight he wouldn't give in. It is something he will take his time at achieving, for when he does he wanted to be sure she will be his for the taking. It bothered him a lot that once she defeats the demon he might lose her forever and should he impregnate her with his child it will be even worse. With thoughts like that he kissed her, his passion passing from his lips to hers in a hope that it will be enough to keep such a thing from happening.

Slowly he managed to wind her down, her eyes becoming sleepy as he peppered her with kisses. Falling on to his side he drew the covers up to their waists before pulling her close as he spooned her from behind. Her breath evening out as he looked up at the starlit sky outside of his bedroom window. He could feel her soft locks underneath his cheek while he closed his eyes and found slumber quickly.

Gaara woke slowly, still feeling the woman he desires to be his still within his arms. He had half feared he will wake to find it all a part of a dream. Feeling the silk pool at his waist as he slowly sat up to greet the day, he found it is a little after sunrise, a bit later than he is used to. He kissed her exposed shoulder and left a lingering kiss on her cheek before he slowly crawled out of bed to not disturb her from the sound slumber she is still enjoying.

That morning came with its own set of problems. He walked briskly through the streets, many cowering in fear before they scurried away. With a simple flare of his power he knocked those on guard duty away from him as he steadily made his way, feeling for that aura to the person that is said to be here. His boots made tracks in the desert sand littering the streets.

The black scaled armor covered his arms and torso, spikes coming out of the silver layered pauldron on his shoulders. A silver sash draped around his waist a couple times before the ends hung on either side of his hips, stretching down to his lower calves. His white billowy sleeves held in the confines of the armor that stretched down around the juncture of his thumbs.

His boots and shin guards held in the billowy material of his white pants, silver designs lining the edges of the boots, coming down in a V to his ankles. His pursuit continued along in a straight path as he eyed the building ahead of him, its round shape and place in the middle of the village he figured it would be as good as any place to check. Looking up top it he could see a figure patiently awaiting his arrival and he smirked, recognizing the energy instantly.

Gaara was informed of the intruder; he stood atop the Kazekage tower in the center of the village where he could easily see them making their way towards him. Lavender hair swirled in the desert wind, tossing the unconfined portion of the locks around while a top knot held the rest firmly in place. Green vermillion eyes latched on to Gaara's form before leaping to the top of the building. "You are the one that wa_s_ with her," he commented, taking in his scent and catching one of a female's. "Tell me, i_s_ that her _s_cent that cling_s_ to you?"

He eyed him critically, "So this is what an actual demon looks like, is this your real form or do you have another," purposely ignoring the probing questions of the demon before him.

"You _s_hall find out _s_oon enough," he smirked, eyes belaying the promise in his words. "You dodged my question with one of your own human. Unle_ss_ you want me to de_s_troy every building I _s_ee in my pur_s_uit of her, I would give her over. _S_urely one life can be _s_pared to _s_ave the countle_ss_ of other_s_," watching the male before him as he noted that he was not a mere human like those of the past but one of power. It intrigued him but he wondered if this is the extent of that power.

"I am Gaara, the Kazekage of this village, in other words I am the leader and protector here. I do not bend to the will of an intruder, it is my life that you will have to go through in order to get your answers for I will not simply hand her over nor will I allow you to harm the village," his words firm and clear, giving him not the answer he seeks but an answer all the same.

Grinning as his blood heated with the upcoming battle he responded, "Very well, have it your way but the Prie_s_te_ss_ will be mine," sounding sure of himself.

Gaara gathered his sand at his feet, raising him up in the air. The enemy disappeared from his sight for a split second, reappearing as his fist made contact with his cheek, surprising him at the strength and speed he possessed. His body skidded across the roof of the tower, feeling liquid come out of his mouth he touched it with a few fingers as his armor cracked around his cheek and slowly gave way. Pulling his hand back he looked at the red blood he didn't often see.

"I have seldom seen my own blood," he admitted to the demon.

"An armor of sand, you are quite clever," he complimented before the breeze carried a scent on it. Feeling a small hum of power grow his face showed his excitement. "Found you," he said with a devilish grin, taking off before Gaara could intercept. Gaara quickly rose up, worried about Kagome's safety as he pursued the demon.

Going in through the open window his eyes easily adjusted, to the still darkened room. Seeing a figure that appeared to have just awoken he smiled in glee as he watched them sit upon the bed. Those big doe eyes watching him warily, "I thought you _s_aid you would be ready and waiting Prie_s_te_ss_," he mocked her words, using his speed to wrap his hand around her neck and pin her to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Her much smaller hands wrapped around his as she struggled to free her airway, eyes glaring at him with her stubborn nature. "You feel _s_tronger than the la_s_t time, perhap_s_ the God_s_ were fool_s_ once again and _s_ent you before you have yet to reach your peak in power," he laughed, eyes raking over her form and the skin revealed. Her robe just barely managed to cover her breasts but left skin in between available for the eyes to see all the way to end of her ribcage.

"In my time Prie_s_te_ss_e_s_ were not allowed to take plea_s_ure of the fle_s_h. Though _s_till innocent my no_s_e can _s_mell the Kazekage all over you," turning his eyes over his shoulder where the angry leader of the sand village stood. "Be careful, I hold her neck in my hand_s_, all it would take i_s_ a quick _s_nap," his dark humor coming forth. "I'm rather curiou_s _which i_s_ again_s_t my nature a_s_ a dragon, u_s_ually a cautiou_s_ creature. If the prie_s_te_ss _can _s_till retain her power_s_ after taking on a lover I wonder if _s_he i_s_ any good in bed. Well Kazekage, how i_s_ _s_he?" Noting how furious he had made the auburn haired male as he spoke of his lover. "I have never tried Prie_s_te_ss_ before, I ju_s_t might be willing to _s_pare her for the time being ju_s_t _s_o I can get a ta_s_te," purposely angering the male as his Priestess grunted and put up a futile struggle.

Watching the sand gather around, preparing to strike at him from multiple sides he grinned at the hesitancy while his eyes remained watching Gaara. The buildup of power that suddenly flared didn't give him enough time to react; he was blasted away, skin burning in reaction to her power as he went crashing through the wall next to the window.

Kagome fell to her knees, panting as she held her bruised throat. Gaara was next to her, an arm around her shoulders while they both kept their eyes trained on the enemy that had come to a halt several yards outside. His surprise showed in his actions as he looked over the burns and damaged flesh, his healing power slow to staunch the blood.

"Kagome, get dressed while I keep him busy," Gaara urged her, helping her to stand before walking with her until she went behind the silk screen and he approached the now larger window.

Once the demon had focused his eyes on him he sought to stall him, "Well this is a first," he began, purposely drawing out his pause as he chuckled.

"Oh and what would that be," studying the human for any hints to what he is talking about.

"This is the first time I have seen what it looks like for a priestess to burn a demon with her purifying powers," eyeing the wounds on his opponent. "I wonder if instead of purifying you to ash she could instead just leave you crisp so I can enjoy eating the meat on your bones later," his own dark humor coming out, drawing a gasp from Kagome as she heard it for the first time.

The demon was pissed at the visual the male gave, "It i_s_ I who will be fea_s_ting on your raw fle_s_h a_s_ you _s_cream for mercy!"

Kagome came out, prepared for battle while sand that Gaara had secretly sent to the room next door came back with her bow, bringing it to her. She gripped it tightly, whispering her thanks before standing next to him, taking in the sight of the demon and looking over the village.

Gaara wrapped an arm around her before jumping out the window, letting his sand catch them. Rising up into the sky he dodged an attack and led the demon away from the village as they rose higher up. Seeing another attack coming Kagome trusted Gaara to hold on to her while she turned in his grip, pulling back the string on the bow as an arrow appeared, charged with her powers. She shot him, skimming the side of his torso as he tried to dodge.

"I thought you said that your claws will have me torn to bits before I could even shoot one of my arrows," she taunted in return, making his eyes spark in anger. "Looks like I drew first blood on you," she mocked him.

Growling her he swiped for her head but was deflected by two barriers, one she created and the other sand. They shot out over the landscape into the desert until Suna could barely be seen in the distance while the sun rose higher over the horizon, slowly making the stars fade away. Landing on the desert sand Gaara held the upper hand in some aspects of being able to move around more freely with large scale attacks on the demon with her help and having a whole desert of sand to use instead of needing to ground it up. He held the scroll within his coat, ready to pull it out once he can get the demons blood.

"You have yet to name yourself demon," she said, looking him over as they sized the other up.

"In my time we did not care to hold the name of our enemy. I go by Tat_s_uya, i_s_n't it fitting little prieste_ss_. If you bow down now I will let you _s_cream it later and _s_pare your lover," he could still smell her tantalizing scent.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust as Gaara gritted his teeth she said, "As if, I will never do such. And the name is Kagome for the record so you can stop calling me little priestess. I may not know why you were originally sealed or what your goal is but I will not let you terrorize this era." She became determined as he grinned at her.

"I gue_ss_ you will have to _see_ if you can keep your lover here _s_afe then," he drew upon his power and sent a ripple of power out before he made his move.

She barely tracked his movements, throwing up a barrier shield to thwart his attack on Gaara, realizing that he somehow stopped time for several seconds before she felt her power burst forth and start it once again. Tracking him down she fired off an arrow, narrowly missing him before he could attempt to attack. Sand came up, nearly grabbing him as Gaara found him. Using his hands to guide the sand in quicker procession he had the demon on constant defense. Sending a large amount of sand upwards at him he surprised Tatsuya when he followed it up with his sand drizzle technique as Kagome shot off arrow after arrow making it hard for him to dodge until he sent the ripple back out.

Swiping at the sand before him he sent green blades at them that she was able to deflect with a quick twirl of her bow while she started time again, Gaara surprised to suddenly see her in front of him staring down the demon, which was now out of his attack, tried to figure out what just happened. "He has time stopping abilities," she quickly informed him.

"And you are un_s_u_s_ceptible to them I _see_," he sneered with a hiss. "I gue_ss_ the God_s_ were truly fool_s_ _s_ince they _s_ent you _s_till unprepared for a battle again_s_t me," he said, already knowing that she wasn't aware that she could undo his time stopping ability. Her powers guiding her through instinct alone will not be enough to stop him.

Going through the hand signs Gaara created a massive tsunami of sand, knocking the demon out of the sky and clinging to him as he clawed at it, attacking the sand that repeatedly sent him under as he tried to break away. He followed it up with making a zig zag fissure in the sand turning into the face of Shukaku before it devoured the demon and dragged him 200 meters below ground. Slamming his hands down to use Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral he attempted to further crush the enemy before raising his hands for Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal, creating the tip of a large step pyramid to seal the enemy below ground. Sand grabbed a sealing tag from inside his holster vest, placing it on the pyramid, the seal spreading around until it knotted over the tag and he stood watching to see if the demon can escape as he felt he is still very much alive down there.

"Gaara, do you think that will be enough, he isn't dead," she had watched in awe, seeing his own capabilities to such a large extent for the first time.

"I do not think so but if we can weaken him enough that he will retreat for today, I will have time to inform Konoha that he has finally shown his face and meet with counter measures for his next attack," he divulged his plan. Narrowing his eyes he could feel the demon steadily making his way up. Using the sand once again he soaked a good amount in the demons blood before bringing it to the surface as he opened the scroll and let it wipe across it to fulfill the requirement. Facing it back towards them as he kept aware of the demon's progress, it read, _"Now for your blood priestess, since you have managed to stay alive this far surprisingly. You're more tenacious than that scum Naraku."_

She ground her teeth as she glared at it. "I tell ya, that dog certainly has nerve to mock me," she practically growled out in frustration. "Want a stool sample too while you're at it you prissy Lord," she seethed.

"We won't be defeating him today so worry about the blood later. Here he comes," he uttered just seconds before the pyramid crumbled as he shot out of it, body healing from the damage he sustained from the multiple attacks Gaara pulled off.

Glaring at them with his glowing red and green eyes, it was clear he had not expected to be taken this far by the Kazekage. Black power swirled around him before it turned into a spiraling spear and exploded with power, a great black dragon surfacing with a thunderous roar. Seeing the beginning of green flames giving rise in his mouth Gaara quickly created his absolute defense before Kagome layered it with a barrier to give them further protection from the massive green flames that were shot at them. He held her to him with one arm while the other performed the third eye technique to watch the enemy. The landscape below them turned to black obsidian glass from the intense heat of the flames melting the sand in the areas it touched.

Tatsuya fired off more attacks to break her shield before the dragon was noticeably gathering in enough oxygen to mix with the methane and hydrogen and ignited, creating a large ball of green acidic flames that he sent at them with an added gust of wind from his large wings. The barrier she erected shattered upon contact with it, leaving him piling more and more sand towards the front of his defense before he used the sand body flicker technique as the smell of acid burned his nose. That attack cost him a great deal of his chakra infused sand, forcing him to gather more as he used desert suspension to get them away from the glassy landscape of that battleground.

Green balls of fire were shot off at rapid procession, Kagome using shields to deflect them as they came while Gaara moved them away and thought over a new attack combination to use on the dragon coming at them now with great speed. With a quick substitution clone he gave the demon the slip as he fired off another large scale attack. He had to admit, this foe is strong and they managed to anger him after they each shed his blood.

"Kagome, be ready to throw up a barrier, I'm going to attempt to put an end to this but I need time," he informed her, relying on her to keep the demon at bay with her powers.

"I hear you loud and clear. I think it is time for target practice, hit the mark," she pulled back her bow, taking aim with a heavy dose of power in this arrow, firing it off in a fast streak and catching the dragon on his blind side. His huge body turned around and she shot off another arrow at him, seeing him give a few mighty flaps of his wings creating a huge gust of wind that sent her arrow off course. "Can you use your wind affinity to aid the power of my arrow," she quickly asked.

"Yes, fire when ready," he prepared, timing it with her arrow release as he went through the hand signs to let out a huge gust of wind from his mouth, her arrow almost invisible to the naked eye and taking Tatsuya by surprise when it struck.

He roared again making there ear drums ring under the pressure. The sound used to rattle them as he followed it up by spitting smaller fireballs at them, Kagome bringing her hands up to defend against it with a shield of great power to repel them right back at the dragon, a couple striking him before he used his wings to send the others off course. Gaara formed a clone to help him with this next attack, it sinking into the sand and reappearing on the other side. In sync they created the hand signals for a combined attack of the quicksand waterfall flow to grab the dragon before he could pull away. Pulling him down and keeping his attention on the ground below he did a new version to his Wind Release: Sand Scattering Bullets that he usually needed Shukaku to perform. Doing the hand signals with this clone in sink they launched the attack with a great gust of wind from both sides, sending the sand to pierce the hide of the dragon. Forming the arm of Shukaku he swung it forth in yet another combined attack, sending sand shuriken into his opponent as he immobilized him temporarily with the last attack. His clone dispersed with the last attack and he used the arm to grab the dragon and slam him into the ground, making it shake with great tremors as Kagome took the chance to hit him with another arrow.

The black power swirled around him and Tatsuya was revealed back into the humanoid form, bleeding as he looked at the Priestess and Kazekage. The two had done a number on him but any damage sustained by Gaara was quickly healed whereas he had open wounds from Kagome's arrows that wouldn't shut yet. "I mu_s_t _s_ay Prie_s_te_ss_ Kagome and Kazekage; you make quite the duo again_s_t me. Now that I have good feel for your _s_trength I will be back once I am ready. Be prepared, you will not be _s_o lucky when I come for you again." He left then in a sphere of black power, shooting off into the distance as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"He held back," she noted, knowing he is more powerful than even that.

"I noticed as well," he said, wondering if he might have had another motive for doing so. Regardless he will be licking his wounds for a while and they will have to prepare for when he strikes again.

"I want to go over to that area he melted and check it out," she pointed at the black obsidian glass. He lifted them in the air to go over to the edge of it so she can inspect it. Crouching down after they landed she tentatively touched the surface of it, drawing back with a hiss as the left over residue of the acid burned through her skin making it bleed. "I guess this is the stupid blood he wants," she grumbled as her hand dripped with big drops. Gaara held the scroll under it as her blood splattered across the surface. Drawing it back she made her left hand glow to heal the right faster as the acid threatened to reach her bones. As she healed it the paper slowly revealed the answer, _"Sacrifice you fool."_ Growling in frustration she yelled, "You damn asshole! All of this just for that?!"

Gaara looked at her a bit in surprise at her foul mouth as the words sunk in. He felt tempted to destroy it but instead rolled it back up and put it away. Once her hand was healed she stood with her bow at the ready, firing an arrow at the glass making it sizzle before the demonic acid was purified away. "We will head home for now, I will start on the letters," he said, pulling her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck in return. Sharing a kiss he raised them back up before flying through the air back to Suna where many greeted them along the cliff having watched them battle the demon at a distance. They cheered for their safe return even though Kagome felt her heart grow heavy as she took comfort holding on to the man she has realized she loves in return. He had yet to say a thing but it is most likely because he already said it will most likely come down to that and they will just have to find a way to bring her soul back to her body.

Today was evidence to her power and the power of the foe they are up against. While others continued their day feeling self-assured in what they perceived as a victory, the two that battled him were not, knowing it was him merely gauging their skills once again. He has continued to keep testing her, proving that he is truly a cautious creature naturally and will not be hasty to attack again in what they assumed he planned to be the final battle. Kagome flopped down on his bed feeling a bit tired after exerting herself that much and needing time to think things through. He continued on into his study to start on the letters he will be sending out to the other four villages, keeping it detailed on the enemy's strength and abilities.

Going to his bedroom window he let out four distinctive whistles to call the different messenger birds to him, using Tobimaru to deliver the one to Konoha since they are the ones working with them the most. He was still waiting for a reply from the Land of Chaos, to see if they mean war, including that so the other villages can then send them the message that they are still a united effort against major threats. Looking over to Kagome he found her lying down thinking heavily about the situation as she gained back the rest of her strength. Giving her a kiss as he leaned over her he pulled her to head off to grab some breakfast to help replenish their strength, knowing that a meeting will need to be called with the Suna Council to go over everything. He will have all of the best uniting against this foe and be ready in case he has an army with him the next time like he suspects he will. The demon will not win against them, that he will vow just like he vows that Kagome will still be at his side when it is over.

"You know, this Lord Sesshoumaru really brings out some interesting vocabulary coming out of your mouth," he said while they sat together eating lunch the following day.

"Yeah, well if you ever have a chance at meeting the one I knew in the past you will see why," she glared at her plate.

"I have already sent out a team to infiltrate the Land of Chaos to see what is going on. The mission is being joined by the Uchiha, Ino, and Sai because of their unique talents. Naruto will be heading out to come back to Suna in the morning and staying until everything is finished. The two of you should focus on training at least a few days a week to prepare for his return. I think though, that the two of you need a babysitter since you are both so reckless and stubborn," his voicing giving off a teasing lilt while he also meant it on a serious note, watching her turn that glare on him instead.

She mumbled under her breath and decided to ignore him as she ate. 'He can be in the doghouse for all I care,' she thought sourly. 'As if I need a babysitter, what am I 6,' she continued to rant on and on in her head, completely missing everything he said as he realized she isn't paying him a lick of attention.

Sitting back with his arms crossed, thinking over what to do with the feisty female before him he had a suddenly wicked idea strike him. Uncorking his gourd he let his sand come out, getting into position before he made it tighten, restraining her to the chair as it wrapped around each of her legs and the legs of the chair they were in front of. Her upper arms pressed against her side as sand went up her pants until it pressed against the lips between her thighs, teasing her there. "Gaara," she tried her best not to moan, "What's the big deal?"

Successfully gaining her attention as he continued this kinky act, watching as she stubbornly refused to let any moans escape her throat. "I was talking and you were clearly ignoring everything I said, I thought this might get your attention," he replied.

"You jerk, let me –ah- out of here," she ground her teeth as she fought herself to try and hold a scowl when he is getting her worked up.

Looking her over he said, "I think I like this kind of torture," he hardened the sand, making it the width of his three fingers before he used his other sand to pull her panties aside and let it tease her lips. Her face grew quite red as she fought down the urge to cry out as he let his sand vigorously tease her.

Not until he finally forced a moan out of her did he stop the teasing and let it go in until it was almost to her barrier. If he wasn't so busy being hooked on the sight of seeing what he can do to her with his sand and not breaking her hymen he would have given into the urge to gain his own release while watching this sight he created. With his siblings gone and them upstairs eating in his office he felt eager to watch and listen to her be pleasured by his sand. When she was finally moaning and mewling with her sexual high she gained her release, suddenly finding herself alone and still restrained to the chair as she panted, Gaara having left to the bathroom unable to take it any longer as he sought his own release.

When he finally let her go as he hopped into the shower and left her feeling quite angry and humiliated. Stomping over to the bathroom and opening the door in her anger he couldn't cover his own moan in time for her to not make out what it was. Sliding the door open as she felt irked until it suddenly occurred to her what he is doing. Eyes betraying her, they traced over his shoulders and started going down his sculpted body to where his hand held his near painful erection. Before she could even decide what she should do he yanked her in there with him. Slamming his lips on hers as he upped the timer before he began beating off, he let her clothes get soaked as he brought his release with a few grunts. Pulling on her priestess robes he shed them in his eagerness to enjoy this shower with her. Kicking them to the corner he brought her naked body flush against his, not allowing escape.

Bending her over he manipulated his sand to pleasure her again as he grew hard again, having never thought about using it in such a way but finding the sight hard to ignore. Being careful to not go too far since he is not about to claim her virginity through the use of his sand in such a kinky way, he slowly pumped his erection while standing behind her toned ass, feeling it with his free hand as they both lost themselves to the sensation and almost able to imagine that he is the one inside her. They moaned with their orgasms as he felt his tip running through her folds as he squeezed her legs shut, getting as close to the feeling of being inside her as he could get while he let his seed spill out. It began to occur to him that he might have some sort of addiction to sexual acts but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. If it turns out he is a sex addict he will just be all the more grateful he can turn on his little lover so easily.

They were left as a worn out mess of limbs as she collapsed on her bed with him joining her, taking a short nap. He found this new way to enjoy themselves fulfilling and yet making it worse at the same time since it still isn't the real act of sex. No one would ever guess that he has slowly discovered a strong lust, a carnal desire to do these acts with her behind closed doors. Always appearing calm and being more direct in mind but never having let on that he is all that interested in such deeds. Today had served to solidify his need to instead be pumping her full of his seed, the thought alone making his manhood perk up should he want to get to it right now. Groaning he pulled her against him down there, tempted to have her bent over again moaning beneath him as he sought to try and quench his hunger.

Already though he knew that it would just make it worse so he focused on lying on the bed with the warm afternoon breeze brushing past there barely covered bodies, her white robe and his black one not even covering their shoulders. He slowly took in a few deep, calming breaths and submerged himself into slumber knowing she had already dozed off on him.

Later they will have to discuss the demon, trying to figure out what to do with an uncertain amount of time on their hands to figure everything out and hope the others can infiltrate the Land of Chaos successfully and come back with some clue as to what is going on there and what the demon might be up to. By this time tomorrow all of the major villages they have aligned themselves with should have sent a letter threatening to unit once again to keep a war from happening if they don't back down and send a letter to Suna informing them that they will be taking any further action against them. Should that happen, all of the prisoners they have taken can be released to finally return back home to their families and hopefully never attempt such a scheme ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

Just in case, I posted two chapters on the same day, Chapter 12 and 13, I probably should have waited but I wanted to make sure everyone is aware of 13 since it is a critical chapter.

I really began to notice just how often these two are kissing and in bed together… really I don't usually write such intimate acts so often but I guess this story just kept calling for it… well… here comes a much awaited chapter for some like JJ lol but I think I am about lemoned out…. I finished 13 the same day I posted 12 and had this one halfway there, the same for 15… I think you guys will get around 17 chapters in this story unless I can find more to write about. Well I might have some tear jerker scenes coming up in these next chapters so stock up on the tissue in preparation.

HAPPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

Chikara

Chapter 14

Sitting there eating dinner he had poured them red wine to go with the meal tonight. He enjoyed the taste of this specific wine with its hints to sweetness but as he noticed Kagome managed to spill some on the exposed area of her breast and down her top, he found his mind taking to a new path that night. She quickly began trying to soak it up with her napkin but at that moment he wanted to be that napkin, cleaning one of his favorite drinks off of her skin.

After dinner was finished she had gone upstairs to work on the stain and change. Letting the dishes sit dirty in the sink he grabbed his glass and the bottle of wine before heading up. He set them both down on the nightstand beside his bed before leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. She had her top off, rinsing out the wine in the sink. Most likely she expected him to be down there cleaning up but instead he stood there viewing her reflection in the mirror as she ran the water over the material.

Feeling hands on her body she looked up surprised, his lips kissing her shoulder while his hands rubbed the smooth expanse of her toned stomach. He looked in the mirror, watching as his hands cupped her bound breasts; it excited him to see that she is watching too. Ever so slowly he let his hands descend until they played with the hem of her skirt teasing her as he brushed against her skin. He pushed them down to pool at her feet before eyeing her underwear. Running his hands down her back as his teeth bit the material, pulling it down while his hands ran down her legs. Drawing his hands back up again he pushed down on her back forcing her rump in the air.

His breath came across her skin in her most private parts, "spread your legs further apart."

"Gaara," she squeaked out, blushing madly.

"Do it," he commanded.

She inched them apart, gasping as his tongue swept along her folds. Looking in the mirror she could just barely catch sight of his head moving back there as he licked her. She had already grown wet for him; he always managed to draw this side out of her. It is like he had her under a spell because she could hardly believe a man could truly make her act this way.

Feeling a finger enter her she moaned, her hips giving a small buck. He sucked on her folds as his finger pumped in and out of her at a steady rate. She couldn't stop the moans that spilled out of her mouth as waves of desire splashed over her, it was so consuming and whenever she opened her eyes she would see her reflection. Seeing Gaara back there as her breasts bounced a little had only served to turn her on further as the coil wrapped tighter.

Not until he had more of her juices spilling out would he relent. Tonight he wanted to taste both of his favorite liquids and see what they tasted like together. He wanted to see her juices run down her legs so he can lick it up. No napkin will get in the way of his desire to taste it all on her flesh. It could be the sexual tension they have had or the wine if not both but regardless, he is going to enjoy this and she certainly will too.

He was growing so hard it was beginning to hurt having his member restrained. Her moans floated around the bathroom and he added a second finger. Her walls clenched around his fingers and he licked her nub repeatedly, biting the lips, and sucking on the area hard. She began to quiver and he sped up drawing her juices to finally topple over and spill out. Sitting back he felt pleased at his success watching the small tracks her juices made before he enjoyed following them back to the opening.

She had to grip the sink as her knees felt weak after it all rushed out. His tongue on her legs is already making her wet all over again. She felt his hands on the back of her bra, unclasping it before his hands wrapped around to pull her up before cupping her breasts once again. That mouth she found utterly sinful began attacking her neck, both looking at the reflection in the mirror as she continued to give him small moans. Pinching her nipples his eyes appeared dark with his desires but before she could see them any further he pulled back pushing her along to go into his bedroom.

Her heart picked up pace as she stood before his bed completely naked. Not feeling real patient he picked her up and tossed her on the bed before climbing on and leaning over to grab the wine bottle. Holding her legs apart he tipped the bottle over, letting it spill across her slick folds as he heard her sudden intake of breath.

It tasted great just like he thought it would as he hungrily licked it up. She squirmed and moaned on the bed feeling the wine spill on her down there again. Dribbles of wine splashed across her abdomen, his tongue close behind to lick the areas clean.

Sitting up he grabbed his glass, silently urging her to drink from it before he took a sip and set it back down. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her hot cavern. He pulled away, getting off the bed and quickly discarded his clothes into a heap. The stunned features on her face didn't remain long as his lips captured hers and he worked her body like his favorite weapon, attacking all of the sweet spots he has found. Grabbing the glass they both drank from it again, him tossing the rest down his throat.

His eyes searched for where he left the bottle, dribbling the wine on to each sweet spot as he finally felt her hands gripping him. He wasn't about to stop any time soon and he began to care less about waiting until the demon is dead. She won't be escaping him anytime soon, it isn't impossible to create a time jutsu, he just never desired to before.

"Kagome, I need you to stay with me, always," he had paused all of his actions.

"Gaara, what could you possibly want from me that you can't get from another," she had not yet accepted that he could possibly want her for more than a passing desire, she hadn't wanted to accept it. Figuring her chances of dying in the near future were most likely high she had given in to her own feelings and desires not meaning to get so attached.

"They can't give me you," he said simply before looking down at her abdomen, gently caressing it, "I want a child to love, one made from the both of us," his soft admittance made her heart flutter. "Will you let me be your first and hopefully your only," he waited for a sign that she will accept them joining together like this. "I love you Kagome, now and forever I will always love you," he vowed making her choke up.

He kissed her, seeing the emotions well up in her eyes and spill out as he slowly entered her, seeing her pained expression as her body tried to adjust to his size. Remembering about a woman's virginity being a thin stretch of skin that he needed to break he thrust in all the way feeling her tighten around him as she gave a small cry as the barrier tore. Kissing her along the jaw he waited for her to ease up before he slowly began to glide his dick in and out of her, his own moan coming out. Looking down he could see the blood that was to be expected but it kept him aware of the fact he had just claimed her virginity and the area will be raw.

Studying her face he kept the pace easy as she met his thrusts and then his whole bed began moving under the force of him pounding into her sheath when she begged him for more, her fingers digging into his back leaving red tracks with his armor gone. He pumped into her, using his chakra to keep up with her demands and his own, seeing her enjoy him abandon any reservations he might have had at pounding into her with no restraint. Her back arched and he eagerly watched the display, wanting to see more as he drove her wild with passion. Her hands gripped him harder as she was pushed all the way up the bed to the wall until he pulled her right back down. The wine splashed out around the bed next to them until he quickly grabbed it and set it on the nightstand for later use.

"Ah, Gaara," she moaned out, her breath hitching as she squeezed around him for several long moments before she felt the pressure break and the hot fluid run out making a slopping sound as he kept going at it. Her body lax for a minute before her walls pulsed, excited once again as his dick kept pace, the head moving up and down inside the tunnel as she moaned for him, urging him to keep going as she pushed against the nearing wall.

His mouth caught a nipple, sucking on it hard, feeling the walls around his engorged dick pulse every time he sent a new fire of desire running through her veins. He nibbled it and sucked again on it before giving it release from his mouth. "You feel so good," he told her with a grunt. "You're getting tight again, I don't want to ever stop," he felt so addicted to this feeling, wanting to keep at it for hours.

"_Gaara_," she called out, feeling like she is going to burst. Looking up at him they connected eyes, the palm of her hand resting on his cheek, her lips seeking his as they moaned against each other's lips as her cum gushed out while his seed rushed in, the hot substances leaking out. "I want to stay with you," she told him after she drew back.

"Kagome," he whispered down at her affectionately.

"Gaara, I love you, I know I do," she finally let those words come out as she held his gaze.

"Then stay and forever be mine," he kissed her, their hearts warm as he slowly moved inside her.

Pushing against him to roll over she let her lips explore his neck, wanting to find how she can make him moan and feel the same way he makes her feel. Her fingers slowly drifted across the hard planes of his torso before going back up as her mouth kissed him across his collar bone. Hands gripping his shoulders he hissed and moaned as she raked her nails down his back. He firmly held her hips, planting his feet against the mattress as he thrust upwards making them both moan. She dragged her nails back up while she latched her teeth around his nipple, clearly remembering every wicked thing he did to her to make her squirm and beg. He hissed, enjoying her attention as she sought to make him feel the same intoxicating waves of heat coursing through his veins just like he has been doing to her all this time.

The following morning he pushed her up against the wall of the shower, hiking a leg up over his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. Using his hand he pushed his dick in and started thrusting into her, hearing her sound out the pleasure he is giving her as he made there fluids dribble down there legs to form small puddles. He let her rest for maybe two hours total during the duration of the night, he had definitely found himself addicted and wore her out to the point he finished one time with his hand because she had become so dry.

Pushing her down on the sink he entered her again, his eyes latching on to hers for a moment before they both watched as he drove them into another climax, as her breasts pushed into the cool surface of the counter. "More," she moaned out. Her body having become wet again she couldn't help but want more while his stamina continued to hold up.

Their fluids mixed, making a mess on the floor before he rested his head on her back a little out of breath during this marathon of sex. Looking into the mirror he planted kisses on her shoulder blades, gazing at how lovely her face looked with her red cheeks and beautiful eyes. Her pinks lips were open as she tried to catch her own breath, looking swollen from his persistent attention.

Pulling out he turned the shower heads on before walking to the closet and grabbing a few towels. After putting the others over the rack he wet a small one to clean up the mess they made before rinsing it out in the shower and tossing it into a hamper. Kagome slowly stood, turning around to join him for a shower. He pulled her flush against him, capturing her lips as he walked backwards into the shower, sliding the door shut behind her as the warm water cascaded down their bare bodies. With a few minutes of them sharing passionate kisses the slapping of their wet skin became loud in their ears as he turned the shower off and enjoyed finding new positions to put her in.

Turning the water on his growing erection was bumped into by her when she bent down to grab the scattered cleaning products. Looking around towards her rear she watched the water flow off it as Gaara seemed to be ignoring the fact he could still go for another round. Turning around completely her soft lips wrapped around the head surprising him as his eyes shot open, watching her lick it before the head was in her mouth again being sucked on as that pink tongue swirled around it. He is going to be late. With her doing _that,_ he will not be to the office on time this morning.

Later on he came home from work to have lunch, extending it a little further as they were quick to get back on his soiled sheets. He leaned over the bed with her legs over his shoulders pumping his seed into her as she moaned and gripped the silk sheets. It felt impossible to ever get enough of her, remembering how hard it was to sit at work thinking about her tight body and his name spilling from her lips this morning. It was quite possibly foolish of him to be thinking of her stomach swollen with his child in there but it became his more recent desire and it turned him on so much he managed to find his release twice in his lunch hour.

By the time they were tired out that following evening he carried her over to her bed, choosing for them to sleep there. She looked close to falling asleep before he could even pick her up. The silk easily slid over their nude bodies as he got them comfortable. His body already set for another round but he paid little attention to his own need as he focused his attention on the beauty lying spooned against him.

His soft feelings for her had continued to grow; he only wants to be with her. Parts of him that he didn't even know existed are all brought out by her from his need to love someone in a different way, to the desires of the flesh. It pained him a little that he has probably not gone about pursuing her the right way but he never had any talks with his father since his father had only either seen him as a relic of the past or a monster needing assassination. Hopefully she doesn't mind but all he knows is that he wants, desires, and needs her to stay with him like this, no other will do. Thinking over what he does know about relationships he has already basically popped the question at different points without it being the formal one set in a romantic setting where he will give her a token of his love.

Temari walked in on them in the kitchen a few days later, a bit surprised to see her younger brother so easily show his affection for the priestess where others can view them. She was washing the dishes while he hugged her from behind, laying kisses on her neck while whispering something against her skin making her giggle as they both practically glowed. Clearly their relationship had taken a new step; she just isn't sure how far it has gone but with the way they are glowing she could take a good guess.

It occurred to her then that Gaara is most likely just going through all of this with just his emotions to guide him minus her quick advice a while ago. Kankuro and she were the ones to be treated with love and care by their father. They both learned about the way relationships work but Gaara had been shunned and regarded as a monster for years. 'I think it is time I step in and have a chat with him again,' walking away to let the couple have a few more minutes of privacy while she went to sit on the couch in the living room.

'If I don't intervene soon a baby could be in the picture before a wedding or even a ring,' picturing what a baby from them might look like. 'I wouldn't mind it but still, he should at least be careful,' thinking about how she could approach this topic. 'This is going to be embarrassing for the both of us,' she cringed.

Knocking on the door to his office she waited to hear his voice answer. "Temari, something appears to be on your mind," he figured out, seeing her shut the door and how nervous she looked.

"Yeah well I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Kagome," having rehearsed this in her head she watched as her brother folded his hands and rested his head on them to show he is listening. "I noticed you two have suddenly become a lot closer and well I got to realizing no one might have spoken to you about relationships and things much."

Not sure if he quite knew what she is leading up to she pinched her leg to snap her out of her nervousness. "I think now would be a good time that I at least try to explain things since I doubt Kankuro would be the best source. I'm sure you already know where babies come from and well, there are methods where you can still do the act but remain protected from having a baby before you are ready."

Smiling he sat up straight again before pulling out a drawer. Grabbing a few books from it he placed them on the table for her to view. "I thought I might save you some further embarrassment even though this has been amusing," he smiled.

Wondering just what they are she approached the desk to look them over. "Make-Out Paradise, All About Babies: A Helpful Guide For New Parents, Sex and the Universe, Relationships Inside Out, and Sex Exposed. Gaara, don't tell me you're some sort of pervert?"

His smile got a little wider as he fought off his laughter, "Kagome, the last night we spent in Konoha, had asked me if I am a closet pervert since she somehow didn't understand I only look at her. I thought I should start collecting some info, I haven't finished reading them but I have definitely been quite backwards with our relationship. I have a date set with her tonight where I will officially ask her to be mine."

"Wait, you hadn't asked yet?" A bit surprised and yet not at the same time, it is just a lot to take in.

"I bought the relationship one a couple days ago after I had pushed things further between us," he paused, wondering just how she will take the news. "I want to marry her."

She sputtered, "Gaara, you can't be serious, already?"

"I'm not saying tomorrow, just saying I do and getting us a step closer to it," he wondered if that would be enough to pacify her or if there is more on her mind.

"You do realize things like marriage take time don't you," she hoped this won't be some rushed relationship.

"Yes, I will wait until she ready to actually have the ceremony and from here on out follow the advice of this book but some things just cannot be undone or ignored," he intoned.

Not wanting to ask but feeling she might want to be prepared she asked, "Did you consummate your relationship?"

"I originally did not intend to but I changed my mind. According to this book I should have waited," he tapped the cover of Relationships Inside Out.

"And she let you," having thought the priestess more educated on these matters.

"By the time we got to it I doubt she was capable of any coherent thoughts," he watched his sister get angry at him while her cheeks grew rosy.

"Sometimes you are just impossible. Let me guess you didn't use protection I bet. At least the baby is bound to be utterly adorable," her mind going back to the different combination of looks she came up with.

"No I didn't because I want a child sooner rather than later," he replied, causing his sister to gawk his way. "Regardless I was teasing, she fully reciprocates my feelings and I told her stay with me forever."

"I can't believe you, do you even know what all you're asking for," looking at his unmoved face.

"Yes, I want to start a family of my own and have a child that will know how much their parents love them. I want to make Kagome happy and give her a home here with me, that is what I'm asking for," remaining firm in his desires.

Remembering the childhood he suffered through she knew it is part of the reason. He is just moving so fast with everything. "I understand I just hope before you keep trying you decide to give it some time until this demon is at least defeated. Who knows if she will be forced back to her time, I just don't want to see you crushed should something happen."

"I have considered all of that long ago but the way I see it is we never know what the future may hold. The demon could come back today or maybe not until a year or so from now. We may have multiple battles and in all of it I would only be waiting to live my life with her. Tell me, would you stop seeing Shikamaru or furthering your relationship just because of some new threat?" Gauging her reaction, he began putting the books away as she did some thinking of her own.

"No," sort of understanding but not quite grasping it all. "I don't see why the rush, I mean we are all young, you two have not known each other nearly as long as I have known Shikamaru. You are only just now finally asking things to become official. Suddenly adding a baby to the picture on purpose is like skipping being engaged and then marriage."

He sat there, considering her words for a few moments before nodding his head. "You are right, should a child still come of what has already happened between us I will only be happier for it, in the mean time I will keep your words in mind and not push any further but I am still planning to ask her to marry me so we are at least engaged," he appeased though a bit grudgingly.

"Man, I hope you don't plan on turning her into a baby factory," seeing him smile at the thought while she thought about things.

"I am happy with at least one child to dote on and raise, should another five or six occur then I hope you are ready when I call on you to babysit," he joked, letting out a chuckle at the new look she sported.

"So why the other books," she asked just a bit curious as she began to flip through different ones.

"I didn't want to go in unprepared. She enjoys it when I kiss her but the rest was a bit foreign to me with only urges and desire being my guide plus the little I picked up during my times around other men and just plain overhearing things." As far as he cared she is sated after every romp they have had and when she says more he delivers more.

"I think that is enough of this topic," feeling a bit uneasy at the fact that her brother might be in turn growing to have more sexual prowess than most men after seeing the loads of information and positions the books showed. "Well Kagome will be or is one satisfied girlfriend, no wonder she seems a bit worn out as of late," realizing he has been keeping her up late and probably waking her up early as well. "I'm leaving now," she said as she noticed his grin.

When he got home that night he found her bent over looking for something in the linen closet. His eyes took in the sight of her panty covered rump sticking up in the air and forgetting the entire conversation he just had with his sister he called, "Kagome," releasing his erection and holding it in hand.

"Yeah," she answered back. "Give me a minute; I'm trying to reach my new shaver it fell back here."

"I will get it for you in just a bit. I would pull your head out of there if I were you," he teased and pulled her panties down, getting her attention as he kneaded her ass before the head of his dick ran across her lips down there.

"Gaara," she moaned out when she originally planned to tell him he can wait a minute and stop being a horn dog all the time. He has had her worn out for days now with his insatiable sex drive.

Slipping in, he sank in as deep as he could get. It was pure bliss and as he began to pull out he informed her, "This is going to take more than a few minutes." She opened her mouth to protest but he slammed home tearing a moan from both of their throats and held on tight as he went straight into full power and was soon using his control over the sand to help hold her up against his vigorous pounding.

He could hardly get her to walk out of the house the following afternoon when he thought maybe he should give her a break. She was so tired that she flopped back down on the couch when they got back, too worn out to make it up the stairs and wanting to avoid any further rounds when she felt so completely exhausted. Naruto had come to notice, having not been able to train with her much as she quickly lost her steam and he was left unsure what had changed to make her like this. "Kagome," he said as he walked in while Gaara played with Remy for a bit, "You sure have been tired lately, are you coming down with something? Maybe we should have a medic give you a checkup?"

Gaara held back the need to laugh, already knowing just why she is so exhausted. She groaned, giving him a glare as she turned red knowing exactly why as well. "You could just say I have not been getting enough _sleep_ but I think with how _hot_ it has been upstairs I will probably sleep on the _couch_ a few nights to _cool_ off," she quickly got Gaara's attention with that statement as Naruto remained oblivious to the real reason she isn't getting sleeping and thinking of resting on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I have always heard heat rises. Maybe you could leave a window open in your room or something," he suggested so she wouldn't have to leave her room.

"No, I think the couch is comfier anyways but thank you Naruto for being so considerate," she said with a smile while entirely ignoring Gaara's irked gaze.

Temari held her snickering back as she listened to the two of them, completely aware of why she isn't getting any sleep and finding it a bit humorous that she is kicking herself to the couch just to try and get him to lay off for a few nights. Being the only one to know the step their relationship has taken she held back from making any comments until she can bug her brother later on. She readied a whole arsenal to use on him even though she realized if Kagome is this worn out it means he has a high sex drive.

"Hey Kagome," she walked in, "how about we have that girl's day like I talked about, Gaara will be busy at lunch anyways since Naruto wanted to have some guy time. Then the day after you and Naruto can resume the training." Her inner self fist pumping at gaining the sudden glare from her brother as she interrupted any plans he had with persuading Kagome to join him. "In fact, we could do like a sleepover in my room tonight and tomorrow, I have never had one so it would be fun to finally do it." She pushed further seeing Kagome's eyes light up while he looked like he could be glaring holes into her head as she cut him off for the next two days and nights from having some alone time with her.

Kagome looked at Temari as if she worships her now; quickly realizing that Temari had caught on to her not getting sleep because of a certain someone, not because of the actual temperature. She should be a mortified that she had at least some kind of guess that her brother is keeping her up but really right now the woman is saving her from a crisis of turning into nothing but a horny rabbit. Looking over with another look as Kankuro walked in, "You know why don't you guys have some bonding time and go out tonight, experience the night life around here?"

"That's a great idea Temari," Naruto was quick to jump to that opportunity. "Come on you guys, let's do it while we have the chance and the girls are busy doing girly stuff," he looked at the two brothers to see what their answers will be.

Gaara thought about and though he would rather be with Kagome, she is now cut off from him for the next couple nights. He always did ponder how things would have been if him and Naruto were close friends in childhood, it would be nice to do something new rather than find a new position. "I am up for it," he replied.

"Really," Kankuro looked at him a bit surprise. "Well count me in, I know just what we can do too," he grinned at the thought of the night ahead of them.

"Perfect," Kagome chirped, eager to enjoy a night where she might actually rest. Sinking into the couch a little further she rested her eyes until the other three left the room again and she was soon being looked down at by a frowning Gaara. He looked a bit upset with her but she really could care less when she is finally going to sleep.

"Kagome," he sighed, waiting for her to turn around and give him some attention being he has no further work for the day.

"What," she mumbled, not about to budge just because he is pouting.

"I think you know what," he quickly picked her up and began heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, I was resting you know, something some people do need unlike a certain someone else," she threw a tantrum, getting mad when she was perfectly comfortable and could have maybe gotten some shut eye.

"Enough," he demanded, feeling quite irked that she is trying to stay away from him when he thought she might have noticed he is making an effort to give her a break.

Glaring up at him as she looked at him with an angry pout, "Since when do you toss demands out?"

"Since you decided to try and avoid me for the next couple days when I thought you would notice that I have been giving you a break," he grouched at her, in a bad mood at the sudden turn of events even though he would like to spend time with his brother and Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I must not have been given the memo that I'm not going to be a sex doll today like I have been for over a week now," she replied in a sour mood, completely crabby from the lack of sleep.

Entering his room and shutting the door he dropped her on the bed, kicking his sandals off before climbing in and pulling her into his arms again before she could escape him further. Kissing her cheek softly he had to admit, he has been quite insatiable. "How about we take a nap then," he suggested, hoping she would ease up and spend the rest of the day with him.

"Now you are speaking my language," she turned around, head resting on his arm while she settled in for a nap that will hopefully span a couple hours. Kissing her head they both drifted off to slumber, he finally got the picture that she just needs a break from his sex drive.

That night the guys headed out after the girls had already left to go see a movie together. Kankuro took charge in finding something for them to do so they can experience the night life. "We can meet up with my buddies, they will help show you two a good time," he said with a grin. They walked off into the dark streets of Suna heading to the Desert Lounge first before Kankuro and his buddies take them to go to something more exciting.

Walking in they easily weaved through the crowd until they reached the bar to order drinks as Kankuro kept his eyes and ears open, looking for his buddies and seeing what others might be talking about. Kazuo spotted him and came up with a grin, holding a book in hand. "Man Kankuro, did you get the latest book yet?"

Turning towards his buddy just as he got a mug of beer he replied, "No, I'm not really the reading type."

"Yeah well you're missing out because the author has already come out with a sequel and soon a short prequel to it. The chick he has on the covers of the books is hot," he went on, "Looks a lot like Kagome as well, did she do some modeling work at one time because seriously, I can't help but wonder if it is her." He put the book on the bar to show Kankuro the book he bought for his brother. He had of course thought maybe he liked it but it didn't appear so.

"Kazuo, I am not reading a perverted book with the character looking just like her, that is just plain wrong," he sneered, having stopped looking at her in such a light when it was clear that his brother is really into her and for the long haul most likely.

"Hey, are you guys talking about that book, I just bought the sequel today," another guy chimed in. "Sounds like there is a hottie in the village that looks like her, man wouldn't I like to have those legs wrapped around me…" he had the most lecherous look, easy to see he is picturing her.

"Would you guys knock it off damn it, Kagome isn't like that," he growled out, glaring at the two men daydreaming about getting it on with her most likely.

Gaara stood there feeling the anger rise in him as it is just like he thought it would turn out, the male population of Suna is fantasizing about fucking his woman. Naruto stood next to him watching the ticking time bomb as he tried to figure out what to do. "I hope you remember these are your people," he said lamely. "The book must be a good read, maybe it still paints a good picture around her?"

"Naruto, I have already read the book. It is nothing but a perverted man practically stalking an attractive woman trying to sneak peeks of her until he ultimately fucks her in the end. The male character is not in love with her or anything like that, he just wants to have his way with her and keep her coming back for more as if she is some whore," he ground out, knowing Naruto isn't into reading these types of books.

Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable. "I think it might be best that you make your relationship with her a bit more known, like that you two are really a couple," he suggested since it sounded like a lot of the men are clinging to the hope that she is single. "Good thing they went to the movies, I can only imagine what it would be like if she walked into a bar with guys raving about that book," he shuddered, super glad that they are not at a bar.

Kagome watched the movie eagerly; it has been a long time since she has seen a movie and been able to actually focus on it. She and Temari sat with popcorn and drinks watching the action and romance on the screen. They found that they both like that kind of movie best. Slowly the movie wrapped up where they finally overcame the great evil and confessed their love, it may not have been the most romantic scene since they were covered in blood and guts but this is more there style anyways. As the end credits came on the screen Temari turned to her, "Hey, why don't we grab a drink at the bar closer to home and then we can head on back to the house," she suggested to Kagome.

"Sure, I haven't really drank much though so could you order something light for me, I really don't want a repeat of that hangover I had," she grimaced, wishing she had more of a brain that night but she was too busy enjoying it with Gaara to really think about the fact they were drinking alcoholic wine. They exited the doors to the theatre and made their way down the dark streets.

"Yeah no problem, just how did you two end up that way anyways?" Quite curious since she didn't think they would have been at a bar that night when it looked like he was taking her on a date.

She blushed as she recalled the romantic evening. "Well I have never really been drinking so I don't know how much I can handle or anything. I guess we just didn't pay too much attention to the fact we were emptying a bottle of wine and I didn't really feel any different until later on in the night," she could remember that much at least. "Minus the hangover afterwards it was a perfect night in my opinion," she shared fondly.

"What did you two do," she asked curiously as she remembered the basket in his room the following morning.

"He took us out into the desert to have a picnic watching the sunset and stargaze," she shared, watching Temari look impressed. The date made her feel really special and it is just there type of thing to like.

'Wow, Gaara must have given her an incredible night,' she didn't know her brother was so capable of pulling off something that would leave the priestess calling it perfect. She tried to recall how long it has been since they first met her, figuring it bordered around three to four months at this point. "For never having a girlfriend he sure did a good job. Shikamaru would be too lazy to put that much effort into things," she felt a bit sour knowing that.

"I'm sure when it comes to something truly special he will come through. I do hear he has the IQ of a genius, I wouldn't think a date would be hard for him to pull off without a hitch," Kagome assured her forgetting one important fact about him.

"You're right with that but you forget, he is too _lazy,_" she snorted out. "He lies in bed debating if he should get up and shut the alarm clock off or not."

"Really," she laughed out and though Temari was serious they were both laughing and wiping away tears of mirth.

"I sure can pick them," she continued to laugh along with her. Taking a nice stroll through the village on the way to their destination, the two planned on doing a night like this again and tried to figure out what to do tomorrow night. Seeing the bar up ahead she pointed it out and they were soon walking in. Temari ordered their drinks, both fruity things to enjoy. "We can try to find a spot to sit that is hopefully clean," she took the lead to guide them through the crowd.

Guys started dropping their drinks and spitting out their drinks causing quite a commotion as the two tried to make their way, weaving through the crowd. "Holy shit, she exists!"

"Isn't she the one usually spotted with Gaara and his siblings?" A blonde guy asked.

"Who the fuck cares, she is the spitting image of the chick in the book," another ogled her as she slipped further into the bar.

"I thought she is the Priestess that Lord Gaara is seeing, we should probably leave her be just in case," the blonde replied, trying to be sensible.

A guy with a scar on his chin wrapped an arm casually around the blonde and said with a gulp of beer, "If she is seeing Lord Gaara, why is she at a bar? Think about it, he has never been spotted in one and he works late but she is right her looking even more alluring than any book could describe and so _single,_" he took another swig of his beer before setting it on the bar for the bartender to refill. "If you're too chicken to introduce yourself then that's too bad but as for me, I'm going right over there and seeing just how long and silky those legs really are," he could just barely catch hints of them as she sat on a bar stool at a high table and began to enjoy her drink.

"Hey you idiots, my brother is right here behind me listening to you two talk about Kagome that way, just shut up already geesh," he said looking at them quite peeved as he finally got there attention and everyone noticed just how peeved Gaara looked.

Gaara did his best to ignore it but the other problem is though it pissed him off that they are imagining her legs wrapped around them, he already knows what it is like and the fact he isn't between them right now made him throb since that is what he would still rather be doing. Collecting himself with a deep calming breath he took a drink from his beer. "Let them Kankuro, it is as close as they will ever get to her since she is mine."

"GAARA," he turned his way shocked to hear him.

"They will never know how it feels of that I'm sure and she would never give someone the time of day if she ever found out that they were talking of her in such a way," he said, feeling better already as it worked well at making him realize no one but him will be with her in such a way and he began to feel arrogant about the fact he has had her in more positions than they have come up with. He has had her beyond satisfied with their sex life and she will eventually come to him craving more because he is the only one she will show that side to.

Looking at his younger brother again he could see that he felt quite confident in his words and he knows them to be true, it is just her finding out about it. "Have it your way but I would like to change scenes if you guys don't mind," he watched them nod in agreement.

"The girls are somewhere close to home, I want to check on them since they have been in one spot for a while," Gaara quickly said, hoping that they did not just enter a bar like he thinks they most likely did.

"Please tell me it isn't a bar, I really hope it is just some food place," Kankuro prayed as he shared a look with Naruto.

"I'm sure the girls are fine, I mean what is the worst that could happen? Temari can be just plain scary at times if you ask me so I don't think they would have any problems," Naruto reassured the both of them in hopes that he is right.

Leering at her crossed legs coming out of that wrap skirt he approached the table drinking in the view while noting Temari is looking quite good herself but has been off the market for a while now. "Hello ladies," he leaned against the table, setting his beer down. "I'm a bit surprised to see you out Temari but who is this vision of beauty you have with you?"

"Her name is Taken, get the hint," she briskly said.

"Now now, don't be that way," he chided, sliding around the table to wrap an arm around Kagome, toying with a few locks of her hair as he took a sip of his beer. "You are practically famous in Suna right now. I would be a fool to not notice the resemblance you bear with a book that is already on the bestseller list with two more following after it. Little lady I would like to show you a good time since you are out tonight," his chest pressed up to her back.

"Umm thank you but I am already seeing someone," she gave the honest reply feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh don't be that way too," he teased, "If you are seeing someone I would think they would be here keeping all your admirers away from you, not leaving you here looking so deliciously single," he purred to her as his hand left his beer and slid along the smooth skin of her thigh.

She squeaked embarrassed, "You pervert," she tried to smack him but he spun her around and pulled her off the bar stool.

"Oh yes, I know how much of one I am but lately I can't stop thinking of you. I bet every single male in here has been doing the same thing so don't be that way because we just want to have a little fun while you're here." He tugged her to his side and yelled out to the bar, "Would you look at who we have with us tonight," he dragged her up on the small stage for a band to usually setup on.

"Now darling don't be like that," his voice became smooth as he ran a hand down her side. "It isn't often we all get to unwind and see the object of our fantasies right before us," his voice giving off a merry feel as a few guys cheered. "So just settle down darling," he sang and guided her body to spin out making her hair lift up, "and let us show you a good time," as he pulled her back in as she struggled to not trip over her own feet. His other hand grabbing her butt as he pressed her closer to him and gave her a chaste kiss before she could yell at him.

"Would you knock it off," Temari fought to get through the thick crowd around the stage, "We already told you she is taken!"

"We spend our days going on missions a ways away," he began to sing out as a few hollered out in encouragement.

"Would you let me go, I only came here to have a drink with Temari on our girl's night," she tried to push against what seemed to be a brick wall.

"We have to do something to cheer ourselves up and keep our spirits lifted so we turned to a book," all the men yelled, "Yeah!" He smirked down at her before continuing on, "The cover is beautiful, a picture of you I am sure, and now you walk in here and we just cannot help but cheer," the crowd cheered with him. "So darling don't you see that I am quite _excited_ to have you right here pressed up against," he made her gulp at the rather noticeable bulge.

"I already here you could be quite taken but it just doesn't seem to matter to me. I was told it could be the Kazekage but with you standing right here next to me I find it hard to believe. So darling if it is we can understand you might get a little lonely since he works in that office for hours a day," he led up to a high point as the whole bar was hollering and she gave him an uncomfortable glare, unable to get out of his strong and muscular arms.

"So darling don't you see," he began spinning her out before he drew her back in, "You're a vision of beauty," he gave her another chaste kiss, "and I can help keep you from being lonely. You have a bar of men to choose from and we're all glad to see someone that we would like tangled right up in bed moaning and screaming our names. I think you should see we're all quite _excited_ that you have come to this bar because now we just can't get enough of you!"

"Would you let go, I'm not lonely! Far from it in fact," she pushed getting angry. "Let go," she was suddenly sent into a spin across the stage.

Someone caught her and bent her backwards as she felt dizzy while she looked into green eyes. "It's hard for her to see don't you see because she is always locked up like a little bird but has finally been set free!"

"No one has ever locked me up," she protested and heard Temari yell something at her. Seeing a chance she tried to knee him in the groin but he caught her leg and brought it around his waist as he pressed her against a wall.

"Get off me," she pushed starting to feel more than concerned.

Temari finally made it up on stage but her arm was grabbed by the first guy, "Would you leave her alone, she is a Priestess so show some respect!"

"A priestess you say, that is even better I say because such a pure maiden is usually quite innocent to such a touch," the second said and then doubled over as Kagome brought her other knee up to get him in the groin.

Landing on her knees she swept her eyes around quickly before getting up to hopefully help Temari. Feeling a hand on her arm she brought her power out on instinct, everyone seeing the pale color as she felt it loosen. Pulling she felt it tighten up and she turned around to glare at the guy. "Priestess you should take this night to explore what another could offer because there is such a pleasure you might find addicting and shed some of that innocent air you have going on around you," the second grinned down at her as she felt tempted to blast him.

Sand wrapped around the first guy's arm, forcing it to pull away and let go of Temari just as sand gathered between Kagome and the second guy, sending him flying back. The crowd parted to reveal Gaara standing there with his arms crossed. He took a few steps forward before using the body flicker technique to appear in the middle of the stage with a swirl of sand. His eyes swept across the suddenly tense crowd, Kankuro and Naruto in the back watching him. "Kagome, Temari; are you two okay," he asked quietly.

"Just mad at this bar full of perverts," Temari replied as she narrowed her eyes at the guy that had started the whole thing.

"Better now that you're here," Kagome answered, approaching him without hesitance and feeling him hold her to him.

"I guess it isn't clear to everyone," he said suddenly. "Kagome is mine and I find that book disrespectful. I hope I don't find anyone approaching her in such a way again now that I have made it clear. All of you will be working on the aqueduct construction at the crack of dawn with reduced wages as punishment for harassing her and my sister," he announced to the quite evenly. Looking down at Kagome he kissed her for a few seconds, rubbing her back in a calming motion. "I'm sorry your girl's night was ruined," he apologized to the both of them.

"Gaara it isn't your fault but it looks like your guy's night was also cut short," Temari replied. "Besides, we are still having that sleepover," she made him stiffen in remembrance. "You guys could have one too and build a fort or whatever guys do." She got Naruto thinking about it.

"This was just some girl's night out thing while he went out with the guys," the first guy questioned from behind her.

Naruto beat her to replying as he had made it up on stage, "Yeah and we couldn't even enjoy ours either since all we could hear is about guys sharing their fantasies about Kagome. I don't know how Gaara does it, Kankuro and I were downright pissed by the time we left and came this way just to make sure you two were still having a good time. I was about to kick all your asses," he glared up at the larger guy knowing he could take him on and everyone knows he probably could have kicked all there asses as well. "Hey Gaara, I think we should make sure each and every one of them shows up, otherwise I want to personally deal with them for being assholes to them," he stated, thinking about how quick he will be to teach them a lesson about treating another more respectfully. "The author of that book had better not introduce himself to me because I even hate the sound of it."

"We will supervise the work being done in the morning. My sand is attached to each one of them and they won't be able to get it off. I will know if someone is still in bed instead of working," he informed Naruto but loud enough that everyone in the bar can hear which wasn't very loud since this is Gaara who is still quite calm looking and the bar is practically dead quiet. "We can all head home and enjoy the remainder of the night." He picked Kagome up and left in a swirl of sand, reappearing outside of the bar where he let her down once again.

"Bunch of drunken idiots," Kankuro grumbled, "Being disrespectful towards the Kazekage's woman is a show of disrespect towards him and I don't take well to such behavior. Be glad this is Gaara and not me because you would not have liked to see what I would have done. I ever find someone talking that way about her again you will not escape my anger," he promised, pondering the thought of being the head of a punishment squad or something to that effect even though they don't really need one. He left once Temari had passed him going outside with Naruto right behind her.

Once they got inside Kagome turned to Temari, "Hope you don't mind but I would really like to take a shower before I change. I feel gross," she couldn't shake of the disgusting feel of them being so forward with her.

"Go right ahead, I'm sure you want to brush your teeth and use mouthwash after those two jerks had the nerve to kiss you," she responded back feeling gross herself suddenly. "I'm going to take one too now that I think about it. Just knock on my door when you are set," they both headed up.

Reaching her room she stripped her clothes off and grabbed her sleeping robe and fresh panties. Brushing her hair out she smoothed her long locks and then proceeded to clean her mouth real good. Slipping into the shower she heard the door open from Gaara's room before he softly closed it. She was already lathering her hair real good until she rinsed it off under the spray of water.

"Kagome are you okay," he asked, wanting to be sure as he still felt concerned. Leaning against the counter he watched her mostly concealed form as it moved in the steamy spray of water.

"I'm fine and the night wasn't ruined. We really enjoyed ourselves at the theatre and I liked whatever that fruity drink was at the bar. Now that you saved us we can continue to enjoy the rest of it," she sought to cheer him up and erase any upset. "You can join me if you need to shower too," she invited him in making it sound like that is all she is thinking about.

He didn't really need a shower but he isn't about to pass up the invitation. Shedding his clothes he slipped in, pressing his chest up against her back as he lightly held the top of her arms. Kissing her cheek he let her finish washing off the suds on her body. Reaching for his own bottle he began scrubbing his body and turned on a second shower to wash off under. Giving his shampoo a few pumps he worked his fingers in his red locks for a couple minutes and then stepped under the spray of water, unaware of the eyes that had been watching him.

Pressing against him she kissed his chest as the water continued to run over it. "I wouldn't mind having some fun," she licked him across his chest before sucking on the skin.

Sealing his lips across hers he pushed two fingers into her, feeling her already wet in anticipation as he gave her a taste of how good she is about to feel. Moving down to his knees he licked and sucked her nub as his two fingers went in and out of her. She moaned and gripped his hair pulling on it a little and encouraging him to give her more. When he had her almost crazy and weak in the knees he stood up, pulling her legs to wrap around him as her back pressed against the cool wall of the shower. He pushed into her tight passage and heard her sigh in bliss. 'Just like I thought, she is back and craving more,' he felt his ego swell. Knowing this will have to be quick he didn't even wait to start nailing his dick in her with loud slaps of their wet echoing in there bathroom making a hammering effect as the swollen head plunged in and out. Belatedly he realized that he didn't think about using a condom but as his seed gushed out he didn't really care, feeling quite satisfied as the swelling went down and her tongue tangled with his.

He hissed as she pinched his left nipple, taking it as a sign that she still wants more. Looking down as his lips parted from hers, he looked at her toned stomach, thinking of the fact his seed is now swimming inside of her and feeling turned on by it. With how often he has basically pounced on her in sudden need to be in her and forgot to use a condom he could easily picture her as pregnant in the future unless she gets on some form of birth control. Picturing her stomach getting swollen with his child in there he rubbed the area as he claimed her lips and began pounding in her once more when he grew stiff inside her.

She left the shower knowing he is happy that she came on to him after she had originally been trying to get a break from his vigorous sex drive. But she couldn't complain when she wanted both rounds. Well she had a few orgasms whereas he had two. Maybe she is a pervert or addicted to it just like he is? He let her head off to a night in Temari's room doing who knows what.

Two nights, for two nights she will be in his sister's room instead of his or her own. Heading off to find the other two guys and being greeted by Remy wanting him to be held, he was soon launched into a night with them talking about cool attacks they have seen and coming up with theories that were quickly over the top of Naruto's head. Kankuro cracked open some beers for them to quench their thirsts from within the sane walls of their home. He finally felt more relaxed after enjoying that shower with her and let a buzz take over his brain while they bantered late into the night.

Knocking on the door Kagome was quickly allowed in and greeted with the sight of Temari getting the room set. "Glad you finally came, I wasn't sure what we will do but I found as much as I could earlier when you napped for us to do. We can play games; go through magazines, snack, and whatever else comes to mind. I want us to just have fun," she chirped looking like she might have a few pixie sticks and a can of sugary soda.

"You sure are wide awake and hyper," Kagome noted as she looked at the peppy looking Temari.

"Eh, I guess you could say I'm just really excited I get to do this with someone I know will be a lot of fun to hang out with. Being who I am related to, others kids were always too intimidated to approach and play with me. I don't know about Kankuro but I know I felt lonely and Gaara was even worse off since our Uncle was his caretaker and dad didn't want us around our younger brother because of his unstable nature at the time. Really I felt bad but I was just a kid and didn't want to against my own Father. By the time I knew just how lonely Gaara really was he couldn't be reached, well until Naruto defeated him and was determined to kill him if it meant saving Sakura and everyone. In that moment of defeat Gaara had found someone that shared his exact same pain but took a different path. We left that day helping Gaara back to Suna but as we left he apologized to me and Kankuro," she paused looking quite sad about the past.

"Those two, have shed the same tears of pain, experienced the same pain but Gaara couldn't take it after the perceived betrayal of our beloved Uncle whereas Naruto continued to remain alone but only the adults knew what was sealed inside him. Still there animosity rubbed off and kids kept their distance though Shikamaru admitted that he couldn't figure out why others treated him that way. Naruto's parents had sacrificed themselves to save him and the village the night of his birth. From what I understand he was a prankster to gain attention of others even if it wasn't good, he just wanted to be acknowledged that he exists. Gaara turned his eyes towards other means for a long while and once called Sasuke his prey because they held the same look in their eyes. They both bore a deep seeded anger and hatred, wanting to grow stronger and keep proving their existence. Gaara felt like he would truly feel alive and prove his existence if he could kill Sasuke but Naruto stepped in to stop him from doing so. It is sad with all three of them. Where Naruto had inadvertently saved Gaara by showing him he has found precious people and will be stronger in his need to protect them, Sasuke grew distant. Both tried saving him from the darkness but it came to a clash at the end of the war where Naruto and Gaara both lost a portion of their arms in one final blow. Naruto continued to shine as a hero and the other two continue to walk the path of redemption for their previous paths. Like others have said, there was too much hatred in the world and somehow Naruto has made a true alliance and rubbed off on Gaara so much that they both have begun to change people. It just sucks they had to go through all of it and have so much suffering early on."

"Wait, what happened to Sasuke to make him that way," she felt like she must not have been told about something crucial with him.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état on the Leaf village, if they did so it could start another war and his older brother Itachi was forced to slaughter his own clan but was allowed to keep Sasuke, the only other child at the time, alive with the agreement that he will be well looked after in the village. Sasuke wasn't told the truth behind the massacre for years, his older brother allowing him to hate him and fueling it more by leading him to believe he did so in cold blood when really he was crying and upset at having been forced into it. He was defeated by Sasuke who then later learned a bit of a twisted version to the truth until he finally got it from a reincarnated Itachi and went on to learn the meaning of a village and how it is more important than your own clan. He still took a few wrong turns but I believe he is finally finding some peace and I think the three were having that rivalry over you because they feel better when you are around. Your presence is soothing and happy at the same time I guess I could best explain it," knowing she has felt it since they first met. Kagome looked down in contemplation, learning a bit more in depth view of the three males and a little about Temari herself.

"They remind me of some of my companions but mostly of InuYasha. His father was the Inu no Taisho who also sealed Tatsuya but on the night of his birth Takemaru, a Samurai Lord, impaled her with his spear just after he was born. He was jealous and looked at it as him saving Izayoi-hime and wanted to keep her for himself by ordering his men to burn the castle down but Inu no Taisho had his sword Tenseiga and resurrected her. He name his son, giving them a farewell he sent them away while he took on Takemaru whose left arm was already claimed by him. You see his father had battled the dragon Ryūkotsusei and sealed him to a cliff but was fatally wounded, spending his last moments saving Izayoi and InuYasha. With InuYasha being a half demon he aged differently and was not accepted by demons or humans, they both despised him so he often was left fending for his life at a young age since his mother was mortal. His older brother is actually Sesshoumaru but they hated one another but it grew to more of a hate love relationship by the time I left. InuYasha was at least 200 years old when we met, I can only imagine how it must have been trying to survive while being so alone for so long. I'm just glad I know he no longer is," Kagome shared the history about one of her dearest friends, Temari feeling even worse for the half demon since he suffered for far longer than the other three combined.

"Well," Kagome cheered up, "They all grew up to be fine men that I'm sure their mothers are immensely proud of, though I'm sure they always were because that is how a mother's love works."

"Yeah, and I know our own mother truly loved Gaara. Her will in his sand, protecting him as proof of it," she firmly came to believe over the years. "I will just never forget that moment when Gaara just seemed to snap and had enough when usually he could never get enough. That moment in time will always be firm in my mind because that is when I was finally able to grow a bond with my youngest brother and we all became true siblings," she smiled. "We finally started to find more forms of happiness instead of just knowing hard times. Did you have any siblings?"

Though smiling fondly she felt a bit sad, "Yeah, Sota, my younger brother. He really likes a game called Soccer, usually found playing with his ball on the shrine grounds. That squirt was taller than me when I last seen him. Our childhood didn't have nearly such a rough path. My Father's death certainly hurt but I was still quite young and I did get teased but it was because when I played this game, Kagome Kagome that even has a song to it:

Kagome Kagome ( The bird in the basket/cage),

When, oh when will it come out

In the night of dawn

The crane and turtle slipped

Who is behind you now?

"I never lost, I always knew who was behind me but I never knew why I knew, I just did. It creeped the other kids out a little but nothing horrible resulted from it, just made the game less fun since everyone knew I would call out the correct name. That is really the extent of it," she shared, reflecting on the fact it now comes in handy and she can make her arrow bypass hostages. "Hmm, I wonder if I can make my soul do the same thing as my arrows, where it can bypass hostages or obstructions. It would come in handy," she wished she could practice it but that would be over the top reckless even for her.

"Well, I don't know I mean in theory it could work possibly but you can't put it to the test. Oh yeah, want some snack, I grabbed a ton because I wasn't sure what we would like," she pointed at the low table filled with sugary and salty treats.

"I have a feeling we are going to be quite wired tonight," she giggled and dug in with Temari as they say around chatting before she wanted to play truth or dare.

"So truth or dare," she grinned at the younger woman before her.

"Idk, I guess truth," she wasn't sure just what was on her mind but she plans on keeping it even now that she knows that Temari is seeing Shikamaru.

"When did Gaara first kiss you," she asked wanting to know.

"That would be when I fell on top of him at dinner. Though it was an accident," she glared at her as she remembered that she never got her revenge, "at first when my lips landed on his, he shocked me when he pulled me in for a real kiss."

"Man, I knew it! He sure is a fast mover," she giggled thinking about it.

"Now it is your turn, Truth or Dare," Kagome grinned in return.

"I will go with Truth too," she decided.

"When did you first start crushing on Shikamaru," she felt eager to know, figuring it might be good ammo in the future.

"I would have to say when he basically defeated me at the exams but then forfeited and found it all too troublesome. No one minus a few had known he was actually so brilliant and I began to admire him after that," she divulged. "Now it is your turn."

"Dare," she decided and watched Temari's eyes light up with glee. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked that…"

"I dare you to go wherever the guys are and stare at them really intensely before informing them that the Fart Monster is coming and headed this way to gas them out," she cracked up laughing and Kagome couldn't believe her ears but laughed with her.

"You really expect me to be serious… how can I _possibly_ keep a straight face," Kagome cracked up laughing as she imagined the looks on the guy's faces.

Sobering up really quickly Temari evenly said, "Because if you don't I will make you lick Kankuro and Naruto right in front of Gaara."

Gulping at the sudden scary Temari it was enough for her since she doesn't plan on licking anyone, well besides Gaara. They both headed out and found the guys lounging with beers in the living room. Standing in the middle of it while Temari kept out of view she gave them all a very serious face making them look at her a bit concerned. "I have something I need to tell you," she started out, making them all set there beers down as they thought maybe something horrible happened or is about to happen. "The Fart Monster is headed this way and is coming to gas you out." She then left in a very stiff and solemn manner, leaving the guys in a, 'what the fuck,' moment.

As soon as she was out of sight the two took off back up the stairs trying to hold in their snickering and giggles. When they slammed the door shut they blew up in laughter, bent over holding their stomachs as it shook their forms. They eventually both ended up on the floor taking in the much need air as Kagome cheerily said, "Your turn," she laughed again hoping she picked Dare.

"Dare, I will be brave," she decided while her laughter calmed down.

"Okay, I dare you to," she snickered, "I dare you to go down by the guys and inform Naruto that you need to smell his foot to see if he stepped on the Fart Monster's landmine," she smiled.

"Oh man and if I refuse or fail," hoping to maybe take a different route.

"Then you have to ask him for his boxers, wear them on your head and insist that your brothers need hugs and rub your boobs in their faces," she grinned knowing there is no way in hell Temari would do that.

"Okay okay, I get the picture," she laughed, no way is she going that route. Heading downstairs once more Temari stepped in front of the guys and cleared her throat.

"What, do you have something to announce as well," Kankuro looked at her a bit suspiciously with the other two as they once again set down there drinks and waited for Temari to spit out whatever is on her mind.

Turning to the blonde she said completely serious, "Naruto, I need to sniff your foot," she surprised them as they all stiffened and looked at her incredulously.

"What," he yelled out, "Why do you need to smell my foot of all things?" He looked at her wondering just what has gotten into her now all of a sudden.

"Because Naruto," she levelled him with a stern look and knelt down before him, preparing to do the deed, "I need to see if you stepped on the Fart Monster's landmine," she picked a foot up and smelled it before she fainted, being knocked out by the smell.

"Oh my goodness," Kagome laughed out running into the room, "I guess the Fart Monster must truly be that strong," she quickly gushed out before taking a hold of Temari and dragging her out of the living room while the guys looked a bit constipated when she convincingly came to Temari's rescue after the smell of Naruto's feet knocked her flat out.

"What is up with them," Naruto shouted looking in the direction they disappeared while the other two looked warily at his feet after seeing him knock their sister out so easily.

"I don't know but I think you should go wash your feet," Kankuro insisted suddenly as he looked at them a bit queasy. "If all else fails we could knock the demon out by the smell of your feet," he jested seriously.

Kagome hefted Temari on her back and carried her upstairs to her room. Dropping her on the bed before grabbing her small fan to hopefully wave the stink away and bring her back. "Wow, he must have some really smelly feet," she muttered.

Groaning Temari looked up at Kagome, "Did I succeed?"

"Yeah, but the smell of his feet knocked you out so I ran in and said, "I guess the Fart Monster must truly be that strong," then I dragged your body away and carried you up here." She made Temari crack up at her improv skills.

"I think we need to take this a step further," she looked very mischievous all of a sudden. With a grin she began getting out different ingredients to make a small stink bomb, grabbed out glow stick items including the masquerade mask one, and then finally she grabbed out a bunch of foam cans.

"Did you plan all this," Kagome suddenly asked.

"Well, I didn't intend to use it for this but I think this will be better. I just need to get the lights turned off downstairs for the best effect." She grinned and dished out her plan.

The guys sat there wondering if the girls are still up to their shenanigans or finally done for the night. Upstairs they both sat getting ready, getting into black skin tight suits and eating a ton of candy to fuel them up for this surprise attack. Heading out the door and to the basement they wore glowing necklaces, ankle bracelets, bracelets, belts, and their masks. Turning off the lights on the lower level the guys tensed.

"What, now the lights are out," Kankuro lightly cussed under his breath wondering if something is wrong or if it is the girls again.

"We should just wait," Gaara already knowing through his sand that is them up to something.

With it pitch black they were surprised when something hit the floor giving off a foul smell before the two jumped out wearing the glowing masks. "WE SHALL FIGHT THIS FART MONSTER WITH OUR SUPER DUPER FOAM POWERS," they yelled in unison.

"What the-," Kankuro and Naruto shouted as they covered their faces and were blasted with foam.

Gaara wasn't quick enough nor did he have sand readily available in the living room with his gourd upstairs so he was blasted with it too. When everyone began moving around the floor was so slick with foam that they all slipped crashing into one another making quite the commotion as two of the cussed and the girls shrieked and giggled. With his sand Gaara grabbed hold of Kagome and tugged her over, making her slide across the floor until he could look down at her eyes through the glowing mask. "You are in trouble my little minx," he gave her his sexy smirk as she realized she is in for it now. The foam squished around them and he somehow managed to use the body flicker technique to get them in the shower as he tugged off her suit, trying to peel the tight fabric off her. "Now that you have me all dirty I insist that you help me clean up," he revealed a breast and started sucking on it. Shedding his robe and boxers he made her shout as he pushed in her before she could truly become wet for him. Setting a fast pace he felt victorious as he had her calling out his name with his quick thrusts, "Looks like you won't be getting a break after all," he latched on to her neck.

Kagome walked back into Temari's room an hour later feeling worn out as he almost didn't let her go since he wanted to stay up in bed with her or fall asleep together eventually. She and Temari were quick to fall asleep as the guys were forced to clean up after them. It was a night to remember for both of the girls and they planned on hitting the spa after lunch the next day to plan out the following night of fun they will surely have.

Gaara looked over at his empty bed with a sigh; Remy came from wherever he had disappeared to and jumped up on it. It will be a short night of sleep but he only has one more night left before he will absolutely refuse for her to sleep anywhere in the household besides with him. Climbing into bed he pet Remy as he crawled over to rest partially on his abdomen and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah I know the chapters are not perfect, I just went back over chapters 4 and 5 this previous weekend and plan on going over 6 and 7 next. I am glad I was reminded of checking those words in particular since I have a habit of using 'there' predominantly; I just went over 14 and been over this chapter several times now to make sure it flows well with everything going on… honestly I type quite fast and sometimes I'm not even looking at the screen. I'm glad you guys are helping me to find the sticky areas Thank you Diane.

Next Chapter I have a big update at the end of it. Read it if you are interested in knowing what to expect in the next couple weeks.

Ready for more hilarity, aww moments, and action? If you DON'T know _**Tatsuya**_ then you missed Chapter 13. I posted it late at night, in my time it was already past 1 am but on the site it still posted the same day as Chapter 12 so I am sorry but I am not sure what time zone FF goes by.

Chikara

Chapter 15

Her eyes flew open, 'No!' She screamed in her head as she scrambled out of her bed. Running into the bathroom she felt a cold sweat building up as she ran to toilet on the other side of the shower. Her mouth was screwed shut with her hands over it until she was bent over the rim. Feeling the contents of her stomach come up she had little relief as she sat there feeling shaky, her breath coming out in small heaves.

The urge came over her again and she could hear footsteps coming into the bathroom. Gaara could hear her from his room where he had been getting ready for the day. He walked in feeling concerned as he watched her hunched over the toilet bowl. After approaching her he knelt down, holding her hair back with one hand while the other rubbed her back. 'This is the second time I have found her like this,' recalling yesterday morning, 'and she threw up during her training.'

Seeing her sit back he let her hair fall and helped her stand, flushing the toilet so she can use the sink to clean her mouth. Watching her brush her teeth he came to a decision for today as she finished and rinsed her face off. Guiding her back towards her bedroom he let her know, "I'm cancelling training for you today, I want you to stay in bed and rest. I will be keeping my day short," he couldn't just clear his whole day but he could get unnecessary things out of his schedule.

"Don't worry, I'm always fine a short time later, I just need to lay down a few minutes," she began to climb into bed. Seeing him pull his sandals off she watched him climb in with her, letting her take comfort in his arms.

"I want you to see a doctor today," his worry for her a bit stronger now that this is the third time that he knew of that she has vomited. He kissed her temple and relaxed with her, deciding to go into the office a bit late.

"Gaara I will be fine, it is probably just something I ate and I just haven't gotten rid of it yet," feeling him check her forehead to ensure she still isn't running a fever. She could feel how sour her stomach felt and its aggravation at being empty.

"I will remain concerned until either a doctor sees you or you stop getting sick out of nowhere," he softly lamented. "I will have a doctor come by here later when I am done with work," he kissed a few more times before closing his eyes to rest with her. He rested beside her until her body had calmed down and she slept peacefully once more.

Heading to the kitchen he brought out a breakfast tray, loading it up with water, crackers, broth, and a spoon. It is the same thing she ate yesterday since other things were too strong smelling for her suddenly sensitive nose. Delivering it to her room he brought out the stand for it to sit on until she wakes. Feeling her head once more he left to go to work and quickly jotted down notes of her symptoms before becoming distracted by the council members for the next few hours.

She felt a bit groggy and couldn't believe she had become so tired that she slept much of the day away. Looking around she noticed the tray, 'Gaara, you can be so sweet,' she didn't even have to wonder for an instant if he had done it, she already knew.

Lifting the tray up before pulling the legs down she slowly began to eat her meal, not minding that the broth had cooled down long ago since the temperature of the room still kept it a little warm. He had changed his tactics long ago to doing things that she found thoughtful. Hearing the familiar padding of paws across the floor her bed adjusted to sudden new weight that was on it. "And how are you this morning," she greeted, sinking her left hand into his soft fur as he licked her chin before curling up next to her. "Well if I am going to do something today I had better do it before he gets home since he isn't about to let me do anything until the doctor gives me my clean bill of health," she chuckled before trying to recall what day it is.

Finishing her meal slowly she recalled what special day of the week it is. "Want to go for a walk once I'm ready boy," seeing him instantly perk up, "I will take that as a yes."

Setting the tray aside and getting dressed for the day they both headed down the stairs with the tray in hand so she can wrap things up at home and head out the door. There is no telling how short he will make his day so she quickly headed towards the door. Hearing someone clear their throat she looked up to the balcony of the second story, "Uh morning Kankuro," she greeted.

"Morning, it is afternoon already. What are you up to? I'm quite certain I heard Gaara tell me that you will be in bed resting all day until the doctor gets here since training is cancelled," he caught her guilty expression.

"I'm just getting some fresh air," she replied while inching towards the door. Her mind conjuring up the distance between her and the door and the speed she will need to get to it before Kankuro could stop her.

"Oh is that so, and you couldn't just open a window in your room to do so," he questioned as he watched her movements with the skill he possesses.

"Uh I need some Vitamin D from the sun too…" she trailed off before bolting to the door with furry paws quickly keeping up.

Kankuro cussed behind her and she heard him land after he jumped off the balcony. Shutting the door behind her she quickly turned down the street and went in between a couple buildings before poking her head out and watched as Kankuro stomped his foot when he couldn't spot them. Seeing his new destination she gulped and quickly set out to her own destination in mind.

Going through the village she was happy to see it be such a nice day. The village has had more occupants as usual due to it being the nicest part of the year. Walking down the streets with Remy she was quick to make her way towards an older building she frequented at least once a week. Being what the building is she had continually noticed how everyone that stayed there had moved on, all except one. She isn't sure why they stay since she herself really finds them to be a great person but it is there choice and she befriended them long ago. Being greeted by the receptionist on her way through she went over to one of the visitor booths to sit down in what was formerly a restaurant at one time.

"Hi Shin," she greeted as Remy nestled his head between the man's arm and stomach as he waited to receive his customary ear rub.

"Lady Kagome, you're here early today," he greeted in return as he looked her over as if wondering to what the change is.

"Yeah, I was afraid if I don't come early I might not make it at all," she quickly explained, "and I really wanted to be here today since you said you wanted to show me something," her whole body showing how eager she is to see what the man has in store.

"It isn't anything to be real eager about but I thought I might show you something I have been working on since I enjoy your visits," he cracked open a smile on his worn face. The man has been homeless quite some time and is a former shinobi of the sand but has refused to use his skills to bring harm to others any more. She doesn't know a whole lot about his past but she does see a good man. "I used to do this all the time, it is used for obvious reasons during wars but I decided to brush up on my skill so I could use it during your visits."

"This is one of those jutsu's the people here can use," she asked, watching him beginning to concentrate while he did hand signs.

"Something to that effect," he mumbled. His hands were spread out across the table while he concentrated. Slowly the sand came forth, first as a flat disk but then slowly several mounds formed and after a few minutes she realized what she is looking at. He is creating a sand map of Suna right before her eyes. She withheld her awe to just show on her face while she waited for him to finish. Then with the tallest buildings and the cliffs around them finished she stood up to look down at it amazed.

"Wow, I had no idea someone could do something so neat," she gushed. "If I could do this I could show you all sort of things, from the skyscrapers of Tokyo to what my family shrine looked like."

He smiled watching her look down around the village at his sand castle version of it. "I can basically take a photo with my brain by using my chakra and then going through my hand signs I can recreate it with the sand."

"Why did you stop, there is so many things you could do with this. Even use it to tell stories," as she looked over everything.

"I think I will reserve that for you and Remy if you don't mind Kagome. I haven't demonstrated this skill for many years until today. I will be able to show you different parts of the village that you might want to visit or could learn the history about. This place for instance is where I grew up as a child," he pointed to a building.

Gaara came in then making Kagome look guilty as he suddenly looked down at her with his arms crossed. "I'm certain before I went to the office I had said to stay in bed and rest," he remarked while waiting for an explanation.

"Gaara I'm fine, see. Anyways I did rest and I woke up feeling great," she replied wanting to be stubborn while Shin sat there, the sand village gone as he looked Kagome over, not seeing any sign of illness.

"I will not gamble on your health Kagome, you have been sick three times now, a doctor will be coming over and I doubt they will want to hear that their patient went gallivanting about in the village," his voice remaining firm. "You may have felt well enough to give Kankuro the slip but I won't be taking any chances until the doctor says you are fine."

"Kagome, if you are unwell you should resting," Shin added, concerned for the young woman that regards as a dear friend.

"Not you too, I'm fine. Just something isn't sitting well with my stomach," she defended. "You're making a mountain out of a mole hill," she grumbled. "How did you find me so fast anyways, I haven't even been here that long?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out where you religiously go every Tuesday," he remained calm while she looked a bit sour. "Now I want you back in bed until the doctor give you a clean bill of health. Should it be today then I will personally escort you back so you two can enjoy the rest of your visit."

"Really," she looked a bit doubtful.

"I will not go back on my word. If the doctor says you are fine then I see no reason why you cannot come back to be with your friend," he assured her. "I am sorry for interrupting your visit Shin," he apologized to the man, surprising him but not because he knows his name but the fact he would so easily apologize to someone like him.

"I take no offense Lord Fifth, I just hope she is alright," he straightened up a bit further in the face of his powerful leader even though he is just a young man.

"If you two don't mind I would like to join you sometime," Gaara requested of them, another courteous act instead of pushing his presence on them.

Shin stammered for a second, "I would be honored Sir," he answered.

"You want to sit with me and my friend," she asked a bit surprised. He is just usually busy being the leader of the village or at home, he never really seems to have friends within the village.

"Can I not be friends with your friends," he turned it around, surprising them both. "You enjoy visiting him so much I figured it would be nice to become friends with the people here. I may have everyone's respect but still, there is much more to being a leader than just passing papers and protecting the village. It would be nice to have someone to enjoy my spare time with and Shin has been pleasant company for you."

She gave him a radiant smile, "He is great company."

"Kagome, we should leave now so the doctor isn't waiting. We will both be seeing you later Shin," he paused as he turned to leave. "I understand that you won't use your special skill for anything that might be harmful but I do have a great need of skills like yours that would not harm anyone, in fact it would do the village a whole lot of good instead. Let me know if you are open to hearing me out," then they departed, leaving Shin a bit surprised at his first interaction with the fifth Kazekage and a bit thoughtful.

"Gaara, why don't you have friends in the village," she asked after they left the building.

"I would like to think everyone in the village is my friend but it has been hard to break social norms when I am in the same building every day and my home right next door," he explained regretfully. "They do know that I care about all of them and will do my best to protect them."

"Maybe you could find a way to build those kinds of bonds," she began thinking. "Oh I know! You could do things where you would be able to mingle with everyone like read books or tell a story to children, have a celebration or become a mentor to different ones younger than us. I'm sure they would be happy to get to know the man behind the title."

He smiled at her, happy for her optimism. "They are all great ideas," he replied while scratching Remy behind the ears as they walked.

"Wait I have it, maybe some kind of pet class. You had Remy trained to do all sorts of things before we even had him for a month. I bet people would love getting pointers and help with their pets. Or in my time people would visit the hospitals with a pet to cheer up patients," her enthusiasm showing as she nailed another great idea.

He thought about it for a minute, thinking about the suggestions before looking down at Remy and asking, "What do you think? Want to do something like that with me," receiving a bark as his tail wagged, pulling a smile to Gaara's lips. "I believe Remy agrees those are great ideas as well. I will see what I can work out." Approaching the house he walked just a little faster to open the door and let the other two in ahead of him. "Now I want you back in bed, no arguments. I will be right up with some water for the both of us."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat before she called Remy to come with and headed up the stairs. Shutting the door Gaara headed into the kitchen for the water first and then followed after, finding her resting at her window seat instead of in bed. Handing her a glass they both enjoyed the cool water on this warm day. She sat up to allow him to squeeze in behind her as they looked out the window.

"That's funny," she suddenly said, "I don't recall you saying there is construction going on over there," looking behind her and seeing him resting his eyes.

"Construction," he asked, knitting his eyebrows together in thought before looking back out the window to see the dust and sand obscuring their view of a whole block of buildings. An explosion rocked the village making him hold on to her so she doesn't fall on to the floor. "We're under attack but how," he watched several buildings suddenly fall several feet, the structures cracking and breaking apart. "Kagome stay here," he ordered before leaving to see what is going on.

She got up just as another explosion rocked the village much closer to home sending her falling to her knees. Setting the glasses down on the floor she raced out the door with her bow and went to the stairs that gives her access to the roof. She could feel hints of youki in the air as she looked around at the village.

"I thought this would be a surefire way to get you out in the open. Seems I was right," said a familiar deep voice as tremors rocked through the structure again. She spun around quickly; almost losing her balance as she quickly notched an arrow and let it fly towards her opponent, catching the attention of many. "Not even a quick welcome or some sort of small talk and here I thought you were taught better than that Priestess," he criticized.

"I think under the circumstances I can bend the rules," she countered back easily. "Stop attacking the village," she demanded.

"Now you will make demands of me," he tsked, "I don't believe that is how it works."

"I will show you how it works just as soon as I purify that tongue off," she snapped with a sudden mood swing surprising them both.

"You're quite testy today," he noticed.

She bit her lip, not quite sure where it came from when she is normally level-headed in battle. Discarding it for later she squared her shoulders as she faced him prepared to take him on. "Stop the attacks, it's meaningless and you know it."

"It is not meaningless, everyone is busy saving others instead of having all eyes on us," he pointed out the flaw in her thought pattern.

"They are innocent," she yelled at him with a surge of anger. Remy barked, coming up to the roof when he sniffed her out. "Remy, stay," she commanded.

His face lit up with disgust, "I thought I smelled a dog."

Seeing him preparing to strike she took off running, pushing the growing puppy out of the way from an attack that surely would have killed him. His claws missed and he watched her order the dog inside while keeping an eye on him. "I won't let you harm him," she announced.

"It's a stupid dog, don't tell me you have some sort of fixation on such a disgusting species," his face scrunched up with disgust still.

"Disgusting, I think not. I was friends and allies with dog, wolf, and kitsune demons so I fear you are barking up the wrong tree or whatever it is you do," as she eyed him for a moment.

"Shall we dance Priestess and see who will come out victorious," he stayed at the ready to attack.

"We shall," she gripped her bow tighter finding them a bit ridiculous, talking as if they are about to do some waltz or something instead of clash for the second time now.

The explosions stopped, Gaara manipulated the sand to save his people and stop the buildings from crushing dozens. He could see Kagome locked in battle with the demon and on limited space. Waiting for the shinobi of his village to get the situations under their control he did his best to be patient and have faith in Kagome. Naruto suddenly appeared with multiple shadow clones before the real one grabbed Kagome from the rooftop and headed to the top of the valley to lure the demon away from the village. Feeling relief at his interference he focused his attention on the village once more.

"Naruto," she looked up at him surprised when she was grabbed literally right in mid-kick, something she has worked on giving a nasty blow by focusing her purifying power into taijutsu attacks.

He was already in Nine Tails chakra mode, completely focused on keeping distance from the demon and not letting him get her alone. He has felt concerned about her these last few days and being who he is he has had quite a few brush ups and encounters with food poisoning, this not your run of the mill food poisoning. Barely keeping ahead of the demon they took off away from the village, knowing that they both use large scale and destructive attacks. "Kagome, just sit tight for a bit while I take this guy on," he instructed, planning to keep her out of the battle as much as possible.

Coming to a stop beyond the area she had battled previous the demon said, "Now how did I know you would do this," he sent green acid blades up into the sky and Naruto cursed as they both just sensed the coming invading troops. "Trying to separate me from the Priestess I see, you took her away from our dance," he chided sarcastically.

"I could care less, you must not have been told there would be another to help her bring you down, it will be me," he pointed at himself, "Naruto Uzumaki and I will defeat you; believe it!"

Looking him over with a scoff he said, "Well since we are introducing ourselves, I am Tatsuya. My goal is to collide the present with the past and bring back the age of dragons. I will have that dog from the past as a good fur pelt to lie out in my cave," he stated, making Kagome give him a sour look.

"As if you could," she muttered. "He already knows you are too, did you think that we kept our last battle a secret or something?"

"He couldn't take me then, he won't be able to take me now. The Gods though, I wonder if they want it to happen," he pondered, trailing off for a bit. "They sent an untrained Priestess, the missing piece to what I need for absolute control of the world; demons and all. I am having my doubts that they actually sent you to defeat me but in fact aid me. Wouldn't you like a world where you could have your former companions, family, and your lover all in it? Between the two of us we could blend together multiple points in time, we were practically made for each other," he tried to lure her, seeing her remain stubborn and continue to give him that sour look. "No matter, I will have you regardless dead or alive, I can always find a way to bring you back from the dead and under my control," he remained unconcerned that she is still not budging.

"She won't be going with you anywhere," Naruto stepped in front of her, blocking most of the demon's view of her. "It's time to settle this," he prepared himself to attack or defend.

"Really, then bring it on human, let's see what skill you have," he chuckled, going straight into attacking while receiving a strong hit from Naruto's own fist. The two went into a sequence of only using taijutsu making it hard for Kagome to try and get a shot in.

Naruto went to warn Kagome while defending against blows as he suddenly sensed something. Her feet were suddenly grabbed from below, two shinobi having merged with the ground were able to get a hold on her while Naruto was sent flying into a sand dune. He shot out, creating more clones of himself, sending them to grab her as she was suddenly dragged underground. Her surprised shout being the last of what he heard before she resurfaced behind Tatsuya being held hostage.

Attacking the demon his clones were able to help him pressure Tatsuya until he could prepare two Rasenshuriken, sending them straight at Kagome and the shinobi, surprising everyone until the first transformed at the last second into a clone, grabbing her out of the way from the second one. Keeping a firm hold on her while the real one fought as both noticed the demon is able to pressure him easy enough. He did a few quick hand signs, creating a barrage of clones to attack Tatsuya as Kagome took aim and fired with a quick whisper of, "_Hit the mark."_

Her arrow flew true to its mark, Tatsuya barely able to get an arm up to push it off course from the direction of his heart, getting him in the shoulder instead. With his time stopping abilities he sent out that familiar ripple and charged Naruto, Kagome sent an arrow at him while she pushed her power out to resume time, forcing the demon to change his attack and giving Naruto enough time to sense it and dodge while creating Rasengan and hitting him with it, sending Tatsuya skidding across the sand several meters. Charging he clashed with the demon both landing a punch on the other. She was suddenly picked up by his clone by her when the ground gained a big fissure right below her feet; those other two shinobi launching a new attack on them in an attempt to gain the priestess. Shouting could be heard around them as the demon's shinobi allies stormed across the desert towards them and Suna.

The clones made three more to defend as they were surrounded, trying to keep Kagome safe from the shinobi around them. "Kagome get on my back," he crouched down while keeping an eye on the opponents they have as she listened to his request.

"Naruto, I should be helping you with the demon, I'm useless against shinobi," she remarked, not wanting to be where she is going to just get in the way of things. Eyes looking up, several balls of demonic energy came down revealing more demons, primarily dragons as they looked at them snickering.

Eyes taking in the situation as the extra clones kept others back, the ripple of power came out pausing everyone and Kagome felt the back of her shirt was grabbed as she was tossed far away from Naruto. She hit the ground getting the breath knocked out of her as skidded across the desert sand. Hands coming up to form a shield as he attacked her, he dodged her kick and grabbed her offending leg, tossing her several yards away.

"Ooof," she landed on her stomach, peripherals catching sight of the glint of his claws she rolled on to her back throwing up a barrier of repulsion to toss him away. She flared her power to start time and gave Naruto a scare when she was suddenly absent from the clones back and the demon gone as well.

"Kagome," he called out for her trying to figure out where she went.

Her head narrowly missed the claws aimed for it. Her neck was suddenly restrained with a crushing grip as he hit her stomach with flat palm making her grunt in pain before he dropped her giving a signal to the other demons and shinobi to keep Naruto busy. She cried out in pain as she gripped her abdomen and felt him grab her head with a firm hold as she screamed out in pain with tears leaking from her eyes.

Sasuke ran with the others in their retreat to Suna to give warning about the attack, already having sent word out to Konoha so they can come with reinforcements. As they all drew near to the village it was clear they were late, the attack had already come as they could see Gaara busy protecting the village while shinobi from the Land of Chaos stormed Suna. Cursing he took quick stock of the situation, letting the others go where they want while his eyes sought out one in particular. 'Where is she,' he looked across the village but she wasn't with Gaara or any of the others he spotted. Spotting the explosions of another battle taking place on the other side of the village he took off in that direction, running across the top of the valley and running through the onslaught of invading shinobi, his sword out taking down dozens as he made his way to where he could spot Naruto and his clones.

His hand burned as he tried to force her back within her mind and take control while she tried to purify him and the marking. The black dragon like tattoo started spreading across her body, her hands clenching as she was unable to react at the multiple points of pain spreading through her like acid burning across her skin. Her pained screams caught much attention as Naruto was kept back as he grew furious at seeing the demon pull that same attack. Having enough of this he fired up a cloak of Kurama's body to get through the enemy and attack the scum hurting her.

Tatsuya almost had no time to react as a sword nearly claimed his head, forcing him to get away from the priestess and then go on the defensive at the large nine tail fox cloak as Naruto swiped at him. Sasuke gathered her up in his arms and jumped a good distance away from the battle so he can concentrate as he weaved a Genjutsu on her screaming and thrashing body.

Entering a peaceful, grassy opening with flowers spotted around she felt the onslaught of pain disappear while she looked up to see Sasuke. "Kagome, the demon is attacking your body to gain control of you. We are in my Genjutsu so I can inform you of how to stop the assault. Last time I believe it was your soul that partially emerged to wrap around your body, you need to do it again," he instructed, watching for a look of understanding before he broke the Genjutsu on them both and seeing her body thrash in his hold for several moments. Slowly her soul lifted out, spreading across her body where it hurt making the same black marking hiss before it lifted and turned to ash once more as her skin was soothed from the pain.

"What's wrong," Gaara landed beside him.

"The demon was attacking her body again, trying to take it over," Sasuke replied as he looked down at her to see if she is going to be okay.

Growing concerned even more since last time she forgot who she is entirely they waited for her to wake, seeing her eyebrows smooth over finally as her eyes fluttered open. "Kagome," he whispered, waiting for a sign of recognition.

"Gaara," she looked over at him before looking up, "Thank you Sasuke, I'm guessing that is what happened that one day?"

"Yes but we were not able to figure out what was going on until later. I had a hunch that I could use a genjutsu to prevent him from getting any further," he slowly let her down as he focused behind them as the dragon demon was kept busy by Naruto. Looking down at her as him and Gaara held her steady he departed saying, "I'm going to join Naruto, take a breather while you can." He flash stepped over there until he was before the demon bringing up Susanoo as he merged it with Naruto's cloak, the two of them up there working together much like they did against Madara.

"Stay with me, I will be able to keep him at bay so you can have distance for your arrows," Gaara planned out, holding her to his chest feeling relieved even if she looks a little banged up. "I will do my best to protect you," he said sharing a kiss with her before raising them up above the ground on his sand and getting her in position.

With a smile she said, "Just like last time."

"Yes, like last time. Our defense will keep us safe," moving his grip from her shoulder to her waist. "I will increase the speed of your arrow, fire when ready," he said, bringing her the discarded bow where he spotted it sticking out of the sand.

Gripping it she pulled back waiting for a good shot as her arrow glowed with immense power. Tracking his movements with the tip she watched him pause to let out acidic green flames and she fired, Gaara doing the hand signals while he took in a big breath of air and let out a wind style gale release. They watched it hit him in the side of chest right after the flames left his mouth, catching him off guard and susceptible to attack. Looking her way with a seething glare to see her back on her feet he shot his flames her way before dodging an attack as his followers joined him at his side.

Kagome threw up a shield as he drew up his sand to block the attacks, flames lapping around them as the attack finished. Sensing something from above Kagome looked up at the gathering clouds as hot red balls hailed down on them exploding once in range. Her hair whipped around and she enclosed her barrier around Gaara's ultimate defense while explosions continued to rock the air around them. Her barrier shook and the sand sifted as they got hit with a large ball of lava, encasing the barrier as she ground her teeth to focus on keeping it up as he used the third eye technique to watch what is going on. A crimson dragon flapped around shooting lava at them, the temperature rising as they both began to sweat in there. Manipulating sand he sent it to strike at the dragon while layering the lava with more sand for the lava to absorb and cool down as he came up with a plan to get them out of there.

Taking down his ultimate defense as her barrier held he made her drop part of it as he stomped on the ground, forcing it to give away as he took a hold of her and caught them on a disc of sand, moving out from under the lava ball as the rest of it fell to the ground in a big heap of melting sand and lava. The dragon circled them and Kagome aimed, timing her arrow just right before she released it, watching it disintegrate as a gust of burning ash intercepted before it could reach her opponent. The body of a green dragon came into view from out of the clouds and the two attacked, one with lava and the other with burning ash. Gaara dodged using body flicker to get them out of range.

A water style dragon came up attacking the two dragons and they looked to see Kakashi has arrived with reinforcements. Next to them Darui landed saying, "Sorry for being so late, these guys look real dull. Who is it you need to strip of their life?"

"The demon over there with lilac hair and spewing green flames, he is Tatsuya," Gaara replied, glad they managed to arrive.

"Sasuke and Sai sent word to everyone when it looked like they were organizing to attack. Nothing much is still known it sounds like," he informed him of how they got here and mobilized so quickly.

"Then I owe him my thanks, the message he sent us arrived but they had already begun attacking to lure her out into the open. The demon is still trying to take control of her," his grip tightened on her in response as they kept an eye on the two dragons. "Kagome, this is Darui the Fifth Raikage and strong allies of ours," he introduced him to her. "This here is Kagome the Great Priestess of Time you have been informed of," he used her title; she will have to get used to it since he has no doubt this battle will prove it.

Tatsuya roared, aggravated as they kept him cut off from the priestess, the ripple came over them and before Kagome could even blink she was pulled upwards as he took hold of her and tossed her up in the air, realizing time was stopped again she burst forth her own power as he transformed into a dragon. Gaara jerked, finding her already ripped from his grasp, his senses drawing his eyes to the sky behind him seeing Tatsuya's black dragon form as he snatched her out of the air and took off up to the clouds. Naruto went into Six Paths Sage mode and went airborne with him as Sasuke remained with him coating it with Susanoo. Darui joined Kakashi in taking on the other dragons while they went after the demon and priestess.

The cloaked form of Kurama pounced on to the dragon as it tried to fly away while Gaara found him trying to absorb her. Using his sand to fend off a swipe of claws and his fire he grabbed her available arm pulling on her as she sunk into his chest. "Purify the area if you can," he instructed, changing his grip to her shoulder as he grunted. Her hand glowed, slamming it on to the dragon as he writhed in pain and trying to shake Naruto and Sasuke off. Giving a good burst as he tugged she was pulled into his arms just as the claws hit them. Flying into the sand Gaara held her to him real tight, protecting her head as they went shooting into a sand dune. Surrounded by sand he slowly raised his arms up under the pressure, parting it to let them escape as he made a pillar of sand rise up under them.

She panted, feeling sick as her body protested. "I don't feel so good," she groaned, body trembling under his fingers."Gaara, I'm going to be sick," she warned him and felt him lift them to the bottom of the sand dune. He pulled her hair away, rubbing her back soothingly as he brought up his ultimate defense for protection. With little he could do while in the heat of battle, she couldn't lie down at this point or see a doctor about it. Checking her forehead he didn't feel a fever so he worried as he came to a few ideas as to what is going on with her.

She retched, body convulsing as nothing but stomach acid and saliva would come up. Watching her arms tremble he held her up until she was done, "Kagome just let me carry you for a while, I am going to get you somewhere that you can rest. The others will keep them busy."

Nodding her head as she felt weak and dizzy, he pulled her back into his arms and shed the defense as he stood up. "Gaara," she mumbled while her head rested on his chest. "What about Remy, is he okay?"

"The house is fine and he is still in it," he informed her as his eyes swept across the battlefield. Seeing a large sand dune in the distance he flew them over there, letting her lay back against the sand while he kept guard. "Rest and gain your strength back, I will keep watch of things here," he closed an eye, covering it with two fingers as he formed an eyeball out of sand.

"That smell," Tatsuya turned back to his humanoid form to get the two shinobi off him and avoid the black flames he knows to be deadly even for him. Drawing his sword as he went up against the Uchiha he thought about something. "The Priestess doesn't smell ill but she is puking. I thought I had smelled a change in her," he laughed. "How do you like that, the Kazekage must have impregnated her, I wonder if he knows," he gained a wicked gleam in his vermillion green eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto heard him loud and clear, their gazes a bit alarmed as they looked in the direction they knew them to be. That answers why she has been throwing up, morning sickness if this demon is right. Though not happy about it, Sasuke stood determined to keep the priestess away from the demon and defeat him before she felt the need to use her soul. "Naruto, you know what this means right," Sasuke connected eyes with him, seeing the determination in his face as he nodded.

"It means we have no choice but to crush this demon ourselves," Naruto concluded making the demon laugh at them, looking quite amused.

"It will take more than you two to defeat me," he replied before he sent out that ripple effect and put a stop on time. He set out for the priestess finding her resting against the sand with the Kazekage standing guard over her. Her eyes fluttered open on her flushed face, looking alarmed as she noticed him above them, having stopped time once again. With a burst she restarted it as he struck trying to dig his claws into her abdomen. "Ah," she gave a pained cry as she grabbed his clawed hand, burning it with her purifying powers until he finally pulled back, barely able to get beyond her skin. Striking out again to hit her across the face his clawed fist was grabbed by sand as it covered him and pushed him away from her.

"Sand coffin," he said as his furious aqua eyes looked upon the sphere of sand he gathered around the demon, "Sand burial," he shouted as his fist clenched shut to crush him. Making a fissure in the sand he had it swallow Tatsuya and drag him down beneath the Earth before he slammed his hands down to further try and crush him, "Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral." Naruto and Sasuke landed by them angry that the demon so easily got by them with his time stopping abilities. Kagome cried out in pain due to the acid in the wound caused by his claws. Her hands worked on healing the damage before she finally began to stand once again, holding on to Gaara's arm as she took a few shaky breaths.

A screech rang out as Darui took down one of the dragons with his double black panther jutsu, turning to help Kakashi take down the other when he noticed more coming at them. "This is dull, I'm sorry but my black lightning is stronger and will not give you dragons a pleasant death."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "make a clone and have it get crackers and water."

"Sasuke, what the hell," he shouted, "This isn't the time to be thinking about food and water."

"Dobe, it isn't for me, it's for her," he glared at him. "Just go do it, she will be better for it," of that he is certain.

Doing the hand signs he made a clone, sending it to the house while Gaara looked at them for a split second as he began piling the sand on top of the demon while still trying to crush him. "It still isn't enough," he mumbled, having gone beyond 200 meters below ground and then piled sand on top of the area as well.

"Gaara," she said as he stopped her with his sand from proceeding forward, "I want to try something. Take me directly above him," she requested, seeing him look as if he would rather deny her request. Slamming his hands back down yet again he sent shockwaves through the sand to keep the demon down there longer making the ground rumble under them. Kagome left with them, quickly appearing right on top of where he is several meters below. Putting her hands on it she focused her power into a beam, shooting right down at an intense capacity, her shoulders hunched and mouth firmly shut as she concentrated.

"You reached him but he isn't dead," Gaara said as he sensed the attack. "He's coming," he pulled her away, all of them jumping back as the ground rumbled and smoked. His body shot from where Kagome's hands had just been until he came to a stop in the sky, his body seething with rage as he looked down at the four of them.

"Priestess, you and your lover will pay. When I have my claws through your stomach he will know true pain," he screeched before letting out a massive wave of flames.

Kagome rushed forth with her hands spread out, only stopped by Gaara restraining her with an arm, almost afraid she was going to keep going or even use her soul against that demon. She put up a strong barrier around the four of them, arms shaking under the exertion as her body began to feel ill once again. "I – I can't hold – it much longer," her body trembled in his hold and he surrounded them with his sand and let her down to the ground as she began to dry heave.

'Kagome,' he began to think over things, trying to figure out why she has been getting so sick even with nothing left in her stomach. He probably should have learned more about a person's health but he has been trained to kill and protect, not to heal.

"Gaara, there is something you should know," Sasuke began to say but was interrupted when the acid came through the sand. They were quick to flee and go back several meters.

Naruto's clone came back with a box of crackers and a container of water. "Here, it is for Kagome," he handed it over to him as Gaara held her trembling form against him.

"We will hold him off while you help her," Naruto said as his clone dispersed. Sasuke joined him in front of the two and looked back to try and tell him once again when Tatsuya struck again but this time with his sword making a wave of raw energy strike out at them like lighting. Gaara put up a wall of sand but it cut right through. Holding out a hand Kagome deflected it with a shield sending it right back at him as she panted in his lap.

"Kagome, try to eat and drink, Sasuke seems sure this will help you," Gaara pushed as he watched the demon get hit with his own attack giving them some more time. She gave him a look but quickly relented seeing his concerned gaze. Slowly she took bites of the crackers and washed it down, knowing her stomach is quite touchy she took it real easy as she rested against him. Naruto and Sasuke took off to clash with the demon as Gaara used the hardest minerals in the ground to form his defense in case that demon uses another time stopping spell. He noticed that he never uses it one time after another, instead he waits a while but it seemed like after a set amount of time he would then decide when to use it so he can make an attack before Kagome can unfreeze it. If she gets knocked out they could be as good as dead.

The minutes ticked by as the other two fought the demon using chidori and Rasengan. With a sudden swipe of his sword he sent the two flying back with deep slashes across their arms and torso. They both got up after a few seconds and charged him again, Naruto healing at a faster rate. The two combined their attacks, Naruto using Rasengan while Sasuke breathed his fire release into it, hitting the enemy with it as it erupted into a fiery blast. Powering up again Naruto created another Rasengan as he noticed the previous blast was not enough. Sasuke followed his example in using chidori, combining it with Rasengan before they struck and hit him in the stomach and had to dodge his fire.

Using his sharingan Sasuke weaved a genjutsu on Tatsuya, torturing the demon mentally as the sky began to rumble and become covered with thick, dark clouds. Three seconds went by and he sprinted to finish the demon off when he was struck by green lightning from the clouds above. He crumpled to the ground making Naruto worry and hurry to check on him. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

He just moaned in reply as his body smoked. The demon dropped out of the sky to his hands and knees as he tried to shake off the mental attack that came out of nowhere. Gripping his head as he focused on the two and taking a look over to see the Priestess and Kazekage in the same spot with his defense covering them he refocused on the two that had been attacking. More demons and shinobi came, surrounding him to defend against attacks, the clear area becoming filled up with the enemy ready to strike. Hearing a few people land Naruto turned to see Kakashi, Darui, and Kiba on Akamaru. "Sasuke and Lady Kagome are down right now," Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, Sasuke suddenly got struck with green lightning and Kagome keeps getting sick, for Gaara's sake we need to keep her safe," he clenched his fists while looking at the ones before them.

"Sick? Has she been poisoned or something," he looked back at them trying to gauge what is wrong but Gaara's defense prevented that.

"No, I don't think that is it. The demon seems convinced that she is pregnant and is now aiming for her stomach but those two still don't know why yet. Sasuke tried to warn him but he got interrupted both times by that guy attacking. We need to take him out, we don't have anything that can for sure bring her soul back to her body should she use that attack." Naruto felt worried, all this time of looking and stuff they still didn't come up with anything and they couldn't test anything out either.

The ground thumped and made big vibrations, something large is on its way to them. Looking around they could see what looked like a sand storm coming at them. Neither side knew who this new arrival will be and what side they will be on. With a great spray of sand the whole area was covered forcing everyone to shield themselves from whatever had just come. "Weee looks like a battle to meeee!" Came a loud voice that was strangely familiar to a few of them. "Where is my old container, he should be around here somewhere?" They could start to make out the towering form of a great beast that has joined the battle. "The ultimate defense, meaning you are under there Gaara," the shinobi and demons moved out of the way as his large steps made them scatter as he pursued getting closer to the sand sphere.

"Shukaku," Naruto yelled with a wave.

"Is that you too Naruto? Do you still have the fox inside you?" He asked in reply as he looked down at him.

"Yeah, Kurama wants to know why you have come all this way to the battle," Naruto communicated back to him, surprising the dragons that he actually has some beast sealed within him.

"I felt strange energy and wanted to rumble. I been getting bothered by these shinobi from that Land of Chaos, I thought it would be a good time to give them some payback," he looked down at the frightened shinobi of that land. "Is this the allied shinobi force once again?"

"Yeah, this demon is trying to take over the world and take control of the Priestess Kagome. Gaara is trying to keep her safe from him because she keeps getting ill. He has time stopping abilities but she can counter it. If he gets a hold of her we are done for. On top of that these shinobi that are allies of his have been trying to abduct her and seal all of the free tailed beasts inside her to make her into the ultimate weapon where that demon Tatsuya will control her," he pointed in the direction of the dragon demon they are up against.

With a growl he grumbled, "There is no way I am about to go through that again. I will join the battle in your aid."

"Thanks Shukaku, I'm sure Gaara appreciates it too," Naruto did a fist bump with him as he wore a big grin on his face.

"If you think another beast makes a difference to me then you're wrong fools. I will take you all down!" He brought his sword up pointed towards the clouds and swung it around in a circle making a vortex with green lightning before launching it at the Allied Shinobi Forces, tearing a path of destruction until a huge gust of wind was let out by Shukaku and Temari who showed up with her fan showing three marks. The enemy had to try and dodge, some too slow and were sent flying away or were hit with a bolt of the green lightning.

Sasuke got up to his feet again with a scowl set on his face until he schooled his features. "If he turns back into that dragon form Naruto, you should pair up with Shukaku and hit him with the tailed beast bombs," Sasuke suggested. "I doubt any attacks like fire or boil release will do as much harm as wind, lightning, or water so we should focus on the ones we know will get him but it looks like minus the areas Kagome hit him, everything else has already healed." He informed them with his sharingan eye activated. "I'm going to start using the Rinnegan," he finished.

"Don't overdo it, should something happen we need the Outer Path to hopefully help Kagome," Naruto reminded him, hoping that maybe it will be able to help her.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of chakra left," he assured him. Running across the battlefield he slammed his right hand down at different parts calling forth the summons using the Animal Path, using them to fend off the increasing enemy numbers.

In the sphere of sand Gaara felt his clone disperse with the village already getting back to good order and his shinobi forcing the enemy out. Instructed to protect the village he felt assured that everything will be fine for a while. Using his third eye technique he kept an eye on things outside of the battle, allowing Kagome to rest as her body calmed down, the Uchiha's recommendation working to help her out. He insisted she rest for as long as possible, her body feeling taxed from the day she has had. Though resting she wasn't quite asleep, keeping aware and focusing on any disruption in the time flow just in case he uses it again to try and get at someone.

"Gaara," she opened her eyes to meet his, "I want to try something, I think I might be able to temporarily disable him from stopping time but I need paper and a pen like ink or something to create sutras."

Forming a clone out of the barrier he got the attention of Naruto and Kakashi. "Kagome has come up with an idea to ward off his time stopping ability. We need paper and ink so she can make them and try them out," he watched them nod and Naruto made a couple clones to go seek the items out in the village. "Try both of my desks, the one in the study is your best bet," the clone formed back into the barrier as the other clones took off.

"Lady Kagome must be doing better or is too stubborn to truly rest with a battle going on," Kakashi remarked as he turned back towards the battle with Naruto as they watched the animal summons keep the enemy busy under Sasuke's control.

Gaara looked down at her, giving her a soft kiss before putting his focus back to the third eye as he waited for Naruto's clone to come back. He could tell she is thinking hard about something and soon she won't stand for being under here with the others taking on the enemy. He had to admit having the Uchiha on their side of the battle has been a tremendous help to them. Currently Sasuke has turned six dead enemy shinobi into his paths so he may use them all to fight. Kagome will possibly not like it but it is an advantage in battle that they must take. The demon was up to something, issuing out orders before several shinobi had made the hand signs and slammed their hands down on large scrolls, summoning what looked to be mercenaries while a couple demons worked on doing something that created a large rip in the sky. Dragons and other demons came flying out, some too fast for him to really make out what they are. They just evened out the playing the field, now the battle will have to be shown by who is truly stronger and soon Kagome will have to go out there and take care of those demons.

Sasuke landed next to Naruto and was quickly addressed, "Hey, can you see through Gaara's barrier and see if Kagome possesses chakra?"

"No, I can't we would need a Hyuga to see through it, what is on your mind dobe?" He looked interested in hearing what his often time knuckleheaded friend has been thinking on.

"I once fought alongside a Priestess by the name of Shion from the Land of Demons and could combine attacks with her. If Kagome has both in her she could maybe have a chance at tapping into it so she can fend off shinobi and demon alike in a big attack," he for once theorized. It really surprised his companions since he is not known for being able to think in such a way but it certainly isn't as in-depth as what they are capable of but it was still an improvement.

"Once she is back in the battle I will watch her and see what I can find," Sasuke decided, intrigued by this possibility for obvious reasons.

Tatsuya looked around with a wicked gleam in his eyes and an arrogant smile upon his lips. Not even the priestess could expect him to be able to call forth this many demons. He doubted she knew what happened to demons, not expecting them to create their own dimension where they continued to thrive with little interference from humans. Her allies from the past are most likely all dead so she could not expect to find help from any who may have fled from this place. The tear slowly shut, the swirling vortex on the other side diminishing as the final demons had come through.

From her place in Gaara's lap Kagome jerked up fully alert as she realized the large amount of demon that suddenly came on her radar. His arms held her anchored to his lap, not allowing for her to get up when he wants her to keep using this chance to rest. "Kagome, you need to rest at least until Naruto's clones come back with the required items."

"But -,"

"No, I can already see what is going on and they are still handling it. You resting and being able to create these sutras will be more help to them than if you went out there and have to keep on your toes for when he will next stop the flow of time. If you are taken down or anything we will be at his mercy if we cannot find a way to overcome this power of his on our own. Just rest, you will need it," he pressed and began massaging her scalp to help her relax in his hold.

They waited for a few minutes as she felt her powers are recovering from the usage earlier. With all of the demons she can feel out there she will have to try and fine tune her control on her powers so she isn't overly wasteful with them. The sand dropped in the back section of his defense and a clone entered with the required materials. "Once I am done with these I will need to activate them around different points of the battle field to increase their power and range. I can't guarantee this will work or even for how long," she quickly explained making both the clone and Gaara frown with the knowledge.

She began making different kanji on them, unsure which one will actually work, her fast strokes impressing them. Setting them all out she put them in order of how she wants them before turning towards them. "I'm all set," she looked determined, not willing to stay down any longer.

The sand flowed back into his gourd and she put down the first sutra flaring her power into it before jogging with the other two protecting her as she began making a large circle around the battlefield catching the eye of a few as she kept up her plan. Tatsuya was quite displeased since this means the priestess is clearly up to something that would not bode well for him. Chasing after her he attempted to claim her head with his claws but they hit the wall of sand that formed before it formed a hand to attempt to grab him. Dodging the multiple attacks he barely caught himself when it threatened to suck him back under so he took to the air finding a huge amount above him closing around on all sides. As it grabbed hold of his leg he was unable to separate it right away as he suddenly gained momentum as Gaara made a spinning gesture with his arm and he picked up great speed, cursing the Kazekage to the seven depths of Hell.

As Kagome kept making her way around he kept the demon spinning until she was over halfway done and the distance was growing too much for him. Releasing Tatsuya he sent him spinning far off into the distance while he rejoined Kagome's side as she giggled at his diversion. "Do you tend to try and humiliate your opponents often," she asked.

"That is the second time I have used that, I just wanted him gone for a while and that seemed fitting for my purposes even though I did enjoy it." His eyes showing a bit of his mirth in using that on the demon, most likely making him crave his blood even more in turn. She tsked and shook her head at his obvious enjoyment, to her at least, while continuing on, keeping her senses open for him.

When the demon came shooting back at them she gained a wry smile deciding to one up Gaara as she slammed a shield of repulsion in his face and sent him sprawling backwards. Taking it as a challenge the clone of Naruto took his chance and did his One Thousand Years of Death jutsu on him making Tatsuya lash out wildly at the sudden assault on his bottom with a jerking yell. His claws went through the Naruto clone, destroying it and across the battlefield the real one burst out laughing so hard that they could hear him. Kagome and Gaara's shoulders shook, trying to contain what turned out to be quite funny if not highly inappropriate. She couldn't hold back any long and she began to peel with laughter drawing several eyes to her as she held her abdomen tightly as red began to seep into the whites of Tatsuya's eyes.

"Oh my goodness, we are like the demon humiliation team," she laughed out and Gaara quickly grabbed her out of the way of the sword that tried to cleave her in half. She aimed a hand in the area she sensed Tatsuya and shot a ball at him while still hunched over laughing. Straightening up she tsked his way shaking her finger in a mock scold, "Naughty naughty, you shouldn't be so hasty to play with your sword," she covered her mouth before she doubled over laughing again and snorted at the look or pure fury on his face. "Need another shield for your face," she offered and Gaara began to look down at her quite amused but worried she might not finish the sutras before he uses his ability.

"Dear, as humorous as this is I would prefer you poke fun at the dragon after you finish your task," his smooth voice showing hints of his hilarity at them managing to humiliate the demon so well but remaining serious mostly.

Across the battlefield Naruto shouted, "Hey Tatsuya! That is what we call One Thousand Years of Death. If you would like me to give you another dose I will be sure to attach a kunai with an explosive tag to give you that extra bang effect," he laughed with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I was the unfortunate recipient of that version," Gaara remarked a bit sourly, catching both Kagome and Tatsuya's attention.

"Really, but why," she looked at him trying to figure out why Naruto would do such a thing.

"Remember Kagome, I was once a blood thirsty monster until Naruto defeated me about six years ago. I had sand in that area but it was a weak spot that took me by surprise. I am glad nothing managed to touch my bottom or I probably would have gone berserk and finished Sasuke and Sakura off. That is Shukaku over there, he is the one that was once sealed in me until the Akatsuki extracted him from me and thus ended my life until Lady Chiyo used her life to bring me back. One cannot simply forget such a prank, Naruto is certainly known for defacing the Hokage monument among other things," he looked over the battlefield still watching the other three looking quite amused. "I believe he learned that from Kakashi," not surprising Kagome with that possibility.

"You know if there is one thing I have definitely learned since coming to this era is that you are all a bunch of perverts whether you are still in the closet or not," she began walking and tossed over her shoulder, "I would take that as a good warning Tatsuya, you probably came to the wrong era to take it over since this one might make you rip your hair out."

"Do not mock me Priestess," he growled down to her, seeing her seemingly unaffected by his threatening presence.

"I'm not, just saying this really is the era of perverted ninja, I learned that within a couple weeks of being here. You think this is bad, you have no idea what I have gone through because of this perverted ninja world." She griped, even casting a small glare towards Gaara as he cracked a small smile.

"All in one day Kagome you accused Sasuke and me of being perverts; something that has never been done or thought of before. I personally feel you are exaggerating things." He smoothly replied while keeping an eye on Tatsuya.

She scoffed, "Oh really says the Kazekage who had the tendency to pounce on me and turn me into their personal itty bitty teddy bear. Sasuke isn't off the hook either, he threw me in a Genjutsu in training where we both appeared naked but there were two of him. What excuse do you have for that," she shot back and went back to her task.

"So that is when you had seen the Uchiha naked then," he glared across the battlefield. "I had a feeling he was using that so-called training to try and seduce you," he disclosed.

"So dragon, have you suddenly realized you are probably being laughed at by the great Inu no Taisho yet, I'm sure he is rolling in his grave laughing at the era you were released in," she casually looked up at him as she flared her powers into another sutra and buried it into the ground.

He narrowed his eyes, really starting to question the humans before him as they suddenly had little fear or determination to take him on it would seem. The priestess in particular has now turned the whole situation into something for her to laugh at and he figured maybe her head is broken or something to that effect. "Priestess, enough with this foolishness," he demanded.

"Why should I," she jested, making his ire grow.

"Have you forgotten we are in the midst of a battle," he looked down scrutinizing her.

"No, why else would I still be burying paper," she tossed back at him. "Obviously you have forgotten that I am a priestess and capable of pulling off certain feats. You stopped attacking so I went back to working on my self-appointed task." She crouched down repeating the movements with Gaara remaining next to her at all times.

"You're infuriating," he suddenly decided but he still had yet to attack her.

"See, once again you're not attacking," she pointed out to him.

Gaara just silently stood by trying to figure out how this whole scenario ended up like this where the demon is for whatever reason not attacking even though he appears to have a strong dislike for the both of them. A sudden yell caught his attention, his eyes widened at the kunai with paper bomb attached, "A Thousand Years of Death," the shout caught the demon's attention just as it exploded right behind him making him go flying as there was a yell of, "All right! I knew I could do it! Ha! Top that you two!" Naruto cheered in challenge to them as the demon exploded into his dragon form and took chase after Naruto making him run across the battlefield with green flames nipping at his heels.

"Naruto, you're such a loser," Sasuke said as he watched him pass by but trying to not let out the laughter rumbling in his chest.

"That is my student and future Hokage alright," Kakashi cheered him on.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sasuke looked over to him seeing his pride and joy at the sight.

"Well Sasuke, maybe you need to start practicing," Kakashi made the Tiger hand sign and made a poking motion for an example.

"See, I am right," Kagome commented as she finished up the last of her sutras. "This is totally the era of perverted ninjas and soon the demon will want to pull his hair out."

He just shook his head a little and watched on, it was certainly something to see. Suddenly Kankuro showed up on the battlefield shouting their way. "Hey Kagome, I'm about to prove to you that I don't play will dolls!"

"Says the guy wearing makeup!" She shouted right back making him get irked and bring out crow and black ant. She gave him a cheesy smile then finished up the last two sutras and dusted off her hands. "Done," she sang out and grabbed her bow. "Time to purify some demons to ash," she turned her eyes towards the battles going on. Seeing an opportunity she aimed with a big grin as her arrow formed. Launching it off Kagome yelled, "Hit the mark!" Watching the arrow sore through the sky Gaara noted where she aimed and used his wind style to make it go faster, a loud roar shook their ear drums as it hit right under Tatsuya's tail. "I'm winning now Naruto, try and top that!"

"And you call us perverts," Gaara said under his breath having a hard time believing that in the midst of a battle they had turned it into some game to humiliate their opponent. "Really, you two are too much. I think you might humiliate the dragon to death and that is how you truly defeat him," he joked as he stood there with his arms crossed watching the demon get taken on by the bird summons of Sasuke's. Naruto and Shukaku paired up with tailed beast bombs, getting them set as Shukaku made a crater under him due to the sheer weight and density. Launching them at the dragon he was sent flying into the rumbling clouds above.

They turned green and evaporated under the immense heat as he swooped down taking out the bird but being blown off course by Shukaku with his wind style. "Naruto, Sasuke, you were both shown up by Lady Kagome's ultimate version of the technique," Kakashi announced.

"I have never done it you morons," Sasuke glared at the two. "More like she has upped you two," he pointed out making them both deflate before they perked up once more and both charged enemy shinobi with the Tiger hand sign, seeing who can send the enemy the farthest.

"I win," Kakashi yelled.

Smacking his forehead he couldn't believe he is truly witnessing this right now. "How in the world did they ever get started on this," he tried to figure out for a moment before going back to the battle at hand.

Gaara used a giant hand of sand to grab a different dragon in mid-air and start spinning him around very quickly before letting him go flying off into the distance while he sent sand shuriken at another. Creating Shukaku's pike in his hand he threw it into the chest of yet another and watched Kagome follow it up with an arrow to purify it. His eyes searched the battlefield, his hands guiding his sand to grab enemies and pull them under creating a new version he dubbed, "Massive Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral," his hands slammed down sending shockwaves through the sand and making several fall. "They are dead," he stated.

Kagome launched her arrows; easily bypassing others that get in the way and hitting the opposing forces taking out several demons in each shot. Her shots were quick and successive with her now able to manipulate several at a time due to the training she had been doing. Gaara watched her seeing the skill and ease she has with that weapon of choice. Soon they were charged by several adversaries wanting to take them out but perished instead as the two became a formidable duo as they combined attacks or played off the other's. What had at one time looked like the enemy is much stronger became quickly shot down as Kagome continued taking down the thousands of demons he had brought from that other dimension. "Gaara, can you form a sword out of your sand for me," she requested, wanting to take down the demons that were hard to pick off with her arrows without leaving an opening for another to take advantage of.

He easily did, creating a sword out of the Earth's toughest minerals; it had red designs on it as he handed it over to her. Testing out her idea she flared her power into and with a wide arc sent out a wave of power eliminating dozens of demons as their howls and screeches rang out while they slowly purified to dust and floated away on the breeze. Seeing a dragon trying to get Kankuro while he took on the humanoid demons, she charged across the expanse alarming Gaara as he followed her movement and watched her flare her power into the sword as she stabbed the dragon deep in its side by the hind leg. He was back at her side before the dragon could explode into a cloud of ash, Kankuro sending a word of gratitude as he captured his opponent and ended their life. With a quick pull he brought out the scroll containing Mother, Father, and Sasori puppets, he summoned them forth manipulating them with his chakra strings as he began devastating the opposing forces by him as Kagome and Gaara took his backside.

Sensing something from the village she watched as the top of the valley was being guarded by hundreds of shinobi while others stormed across the expanse to join them in battle. Two dragons created another huge rip in the sky unleashing another large wave of demons to level out the playing field. Naruto and Shukaku paired up to take on Tatsuya as he hit them with a barrage of small green fire pellets as Shukaku attempted to blow them away from impacting them. Seeing her chance she stabbed the sword into the sand and pulled back on the bowstring launching an arrow dense with her power and enhanced speed from Gaara following up with his ninjutsu. It shot a hole right across his back, taking half of the left wing humerus and destroying his flight ability as he went crashing to the ground with tailed beast bombs being launched at him, sending his great body tumbling and skidding for miles.


	16. Chapter 16

The update is at the very bottom… I just want to get you straight to the action… tehehe. How did you like the humor in the last chapter? Oh and I posted a surprise story named A Prisoner of Sorts… just a long one-shot and my very first one too, same pairing. Enjoy the bonus material! Oh and let me know how well I did with catching mistakes, I have reread this chapter several times since it has taken me a week or more to finally complete and yes it is a thousand years of death, well it actually is both, but I meant death. lol I almost wonder if this fight scene is too much so I did my best to keep it interesting and I will be inserting the page breaks in the edits to make things go better for you guys. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Chikara

Chapter 16

Tatsuya remained off the battlefield for several minutes. Kagome launched her arrows up into the sky taking out numerous amounts of demons with the others. Sasuke took up Susanoo and began firing his Amaterasu flame-enhanced arrow, the black flames burning all that touched them until there was nothing left. Gaara guarded her openings as she focused on taking large amounts out of the opposing forces in the sky and fended off from the demons and shinobi on the ground. A dragon charged and he swatted it away with his monstrous sand arm technique where he formed a wave and caught the dragon and many others with the tsunami following it up with Prison Sand Burial. When he felt some of them were still alive he used his Massive Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral to crush them entirely, taking out possibly over fifty of the opposing forces.

The minutes ticked by into over an hour where the demon, their main foe continued not to show and they just figured he was still licking his wounds after the blasts he received. With the reinforcements on the playing field it helped them to keep the enemy at bay as powerful attacks were spread out and shinobi clashed all over. Naruto in Nine Tails Chakra Mode went among the allies sharing his chakra to improve their strength and defense as it began to make them all remember the last war again where they became a truly united force once again.

Gaara took on a few opponents using his taijutsu and sand manipulation to take them on easily, being on the receiving end of Kagome's admiring gaze as she watched him effectively eliminate them with strong kicks and well placed punches, his training with Shira showing through with shining colors. Knowing this is not the time for her to be getting all hot and bothered she brought the sword back out to make an arc, sending a strong wave of power into the enemy up in the sky. Her eyes caught sight of where she could hear pained groaning, seeing an ally on the ground about to be taken out as the bottom half of his left leg was blown out. Running the distance she sent a surprise kick at the enemy shinobi, saving the ally as she stood protectively over him.

Seeing the bow draped over her arm the shinobi said, "You are the Priestess we are here for. Looks like this is my luck day," he prepared for an offensive attack to take her down. Having orders to bring her back with her body parts intact he sent out an attack to create a sticky substance that would keep her from being able to move.

She prepared herself and sent out a shield of repulsion as the attack came, firing it back at him as he became stuck due to his own attack. Creating a barrier she looked down at the man. "Don't worry, I will have you in good shape in no time," she reassured him.

"Priestess it is useless, I will bleed out –cough- before the medics get - here. –Cough- Just save your energy," he coughed out and grits his teeth in pain.

"I will be fine and you won't die, just hang tight while I work on you," she brought her glowing hands out and healed the stump over before going to the area of his lungs as he coughed up blood. His eyes watched her as she continued to work on healing the damage the best she could for right now. "I can't bring back your limb during the battle since I would most likely faint but afterwards if you could hang around and give me a day to recover I will have your limb restored."

"But how-," he looked up at her amazed of her claim.

"Because she is an angel sent to us by Gods," Zaku said from outside the barrier.

"Zaku, you're fighting," she looked up at him seeing how easily moved around.

Sending a smile her way he replied, "Yes, thanks to you I am here fighting instead of rotting on that hospital bed waiting for death. Today I will repay you for your kindness in bringing me back and my nephew, your miraculous powers has healed not only our bodies but our hearts and souls."

Gaara landed outside the barrier not pleased that she suddenly disappeared from his side once again. Looking down at the disabled shinobi he caught the attention of Naruto or possibly a clone. "Can you get this man to the hospital," he called over watching him make the hand signs to create a clone that came forth to get him. Kagome dispelled the barrier and stood, helping the man to his foot as Naruto took over from there, placing him on his back as the guy gave her words of gratitude. "Kagome, you make it hard for me to protect you when you take off like that," he frowned at her.

"If I didn't he would have been dead," feeling his arm snake around her so she was held at his side in a one armed hug.

"Selfless," he muttered, kissing the side of her temple. "Are you getting low on your power? Your face has lost some of its coloring," he noticed, not releasing her from his side.

"A little, I think some it is that I am taxed physically, the day is drawing to a close and Tatsuya has disappeared. We have been fighting for hours and I have never fought this intensely for so long before," she admitted to him not bothering to try and hide it from him when he will just figure it out regardless.

Zaku stood on her other side ready to defend her. "Then you should take this opportunity to rest while we are here," he suggested.

"I agree, you need more rest, I don't want to see you getting ill again. When the dragon comes back he will be rejuvenated most likely and you need to have enough left to take him down. It would be nice if the Uchiha could use Kamui, he could suck you into a dimension that would keep you safe and out of the demons reach while you rested." That was a technique only Kakashi and Obito had and from the frown on her face he could tell she wasn't interested in it anyways. The battle for some is becoming taxing but with Naruto's chakra being shared he could see them doing far better than they had been earlier. He landed next to them, sharing it with Zaku while Gaara declined, his own reserves still strong. "I'm doing well," he informed him.

"You were good during the war too, I can only imagine how much stronger you have become since then," Naruto said as he stood defensively by them, watching the battle for a moment.

"Watch this," his sand struck out in multiple spots grabbing large amounts of demons, 'Sand coffin,' his mind supplied as he brought his shaking arms together and closed his fists to implode the sand, taking out a few dozen of the enemy.

"Catch and crush technique to the extreme, man you really have gotten stronger. Here I thought you were scary when we first met, I probably would have wet myself back then if I had seen that," he commented as he reflected on the past for a few seconds. "Watch this," he decided, stepping a couple feet away as he created two more clones to help him out as he called out, "Big Ball Rasenshuriken," he threw it into the fray expanding it to an enormous proportion and then it detonated sending large currents of wind out tossing Kagome's hair wildly about as he took out half of what was left in the sky.

Kagome shielded her eyes and ultimately buried her face against Gaara's chest as he kept her anchored to his side against the strong gales of wind. When it was done she turned her eyes towards the sky seeing the scattered remnants of what was left. "Gaara if you use the big sand arms to force them together, Naruto could launch another one of those and that might get rid of most of them," she lightly strategized, the two taking her idea and putting the plan in motion. Using both arms, Gaara made them bigger than before while Naruto created his attack once again and launched it, decimating the forces remaining in the sky. Prepared she held on to Gaara as he held her, hair whipping about once again.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before facing the sky again. "Great you two did it," she said before her eyes widened at the large flaming green ball coming at them at a fast rate from behind the remaining clouds. "Watch out," she shouted.

Sand raised up creating a large coverage over everyone in the area. It started melting right through as Gaara struggled to fend off the acid and fire, a clear sign Tatsuya is back in the battle and aiming to destroy them. Whirling around in his hold she created a large shield, pushing it away from them as the flaming green ball came at them. Slamming the shield against it she repelled the attack sending it off into the distance. "He must be mad," she commented before several balls of the green acidic flames were shot towards the battlefield, he obviously didn't care who it hit, friend or foe.

When the wind users failed to blow them off course she brought her bow off her shoulder and took aim, shooting several of the balls and reducing them to ash while Gaara and Naruto worked on the others heading at them. Another large ball came and she fired off arrow after arrow at it before a monstrous sand arm came up and deflected it with a hard swat to knock it away. Her eyes searched for where he is hiding as she narrowed her senses down to his unique aura. Zaku took down a few more of the opposing force before saying, "Those dragons are trying to bring forth more demons."

Her eyes looked that way as Naruto said, "I got this," he created the same attack and sent it at them just as it opened. Detonating his big ball rasenshuriken inside the vortex he killed all within it along with the two that created it.

Tatsuya created thundering storm clouds, his eyes flashing red in his anger and heated blood. The crackled and shown an eerie green tint instead of just a stormy blue. The lightning was shades of white and green as it threatened to start pouring but the question was what would it starting pouring, from the looks of it the clouds were definitely abnormal. Kagome watched them, taking aim with an arrow at the dragon before he already made a counter measure and sent out his swirling vortex as the atmosphere grew ominous with his deadly intent starting to bear down on all. While she was busy destroy the vortex he created a huge tear in the sky where large amounts of demons swarmed out.

Drops started to pour down from the sky and as she took up the sword once again that Gaara had grabbed for her, she sent a wave of purifying power out, destroy a coating of the assumed rain as it sizzled and power hit the vortex just as the drops hit them down below, stinging with acid. The sand came out once again, protecting all that are underneath it. Trying something new she requested he take her up to it where she was then able to steadily charge her power through it, giving the sand extra protection from acid pouring down. Taking aim at it she shot an arrow making it bypass the sand and go into the clouds where it had minimal effect. Creating a barrier around them she urged him to take her up there where she performed a different attack. Wielding the sword once more she sent out a flash of power to hit the demonically charged clouds above. They flashed with a big boom, crackling and sizzling all at one as the rain changed to drops of her power and Gaara moved the sand away as it poured down healing humans and hurting demons.

None could expect that turn out but they didn't have much time to waste as they looked upon the new army of demons and the shinobi from the Land of Chaos began to have doubts about what side they should be on since their lives were spared by the enemy and almost taken by the ally. With their leader nowhere to be found they had little choice in the matter, they didn't want to go against orders so they kept on fighting but with less gusto than before as different ones began saying they should 'retreat' and 'this is crazy.'

Kagome looked across the field, she has been in many battles but she has never been in one so large. Her big showdown with Naraku was not nearly so long or tiring as this one has become. Tossing a large wave of energy into the opposing forces she would not give up even though the sheer numbers and power of the demons released are quite intimidating. How is she to possibly defeat such a large number, even now she could see they are struggling to fend off the new attackers along with the current ones? Hearing a thunderous roar as those red eyes pinned themselves to her form he looked like he wanted to turn her into a blood bath. Feeling something she searched around trying to figure out what is going on when she realized he is trying to stop time but can't. One of her sutras had burned to ash but the rest still remained for now at least.

"You are becoming a nuisance to me Priestess," he snarled down to her as he charged to lock blades with her.

Preparing for the impact she brought her sword of sand up, finding more of Gaara's sand helping her to ease the blow from the far stronger opponent. "I am getting tired of you too _dragon,"_ she mocked him, irritated he still continues to call her by title and not by name.

"I will run you through if not by my claws then by my sword," his eyes flashed, the beginning of a blood lust taking over his mind as craved to spill hers.

"Not if I don't purify you to ash first," she shouted back at him as her own eyes began to glow the same shade as her powers. She flared her power into the sword and around her, the flames licking at his skin burning him and she took notice to every available area where she had done a number on him. "You will not win, I will not let you succeed even at the cost of my own life _demon,"_ she vowed as they went into a dance of blades and her putting those taijutsu skills to use with kicks and punches that may not be strong but certainly _hurt_.

"We will settle this, either one of us or none of us will leave this battle alive, a prediction from 4,000 years ago has come to fruition, now we will see who will truly gain victory in this battle," Tatsuya declared and she wholeheartedly agreed with that statement. She did not come this far to let him leave victorious. Her blood pumped with adrenaline as she did a spin and kicked him with her right fibula, her whole body still licking with the pale lavender flames, looking like a warrior angel as others took notice of their battle.

Her speed began to increase without her realizing it as they continued to clash. He backhanded her several feet away, pouncing on her just for her to launch him off of her and take after him with the sword as if she is thirsting for his own blood. He kicked her as she swiped for his neck to separate his head while he was still down. Tatsuya was up before her, charging at her until he was smacked with a shield that sent him flying back again. She launched in the air, coming down to stab him in the chest, the sword just barely sinking in when he kicked her right off him with a furious growl. Pushing his power out he was able to care of yet another sutra, getting closer to being able to use his ability once again.

They sized the other up, everyone giving them a large girth, unsure what they pull out next. He opened his mouth wide shooting balls of fire at her and she grabbed her bow from midair as Gaara tossed it her way. Twirling it around deflected each attack; most going right back at him. Sword stabbed in the sand and bow hanging from her arm she fired off shots of her own power in a flat palm jab motion, making him after keep dodging her attacks until he had an opportunity to try and sink his claws in her. A barrier erected only an inch at most around her skin protecting her from the claws. Grabbing sword she swung out at him just barely missing him. It was almost unreal how powerful and resilient he is after several hits over her power through the course of this battle. It truly showed how strong of an opponent he is and why others have struggled to take him down in the past. She wondered just why he clashed with the Inu no Taisho but figured he must have intruded upon the western territory or it was because they are both strong and wanted to test themselves against the other.

Tatsuya could come to acknowledge this Priestess is incredibly strong to have lasted so long against him with little injury to her own body with so many defenses. Her skill may not be great with the sword but she has done more in this battle than a group of other Priestess could have done together. As petite and pretty as she appeared to be, this one is a warrior, not something all that common even in times of war and she appeared to be a great healer according to what he had seen, far superior to those of the past as well. He craves to shed her blood, to defeat such a being would be a great victory in his eyes and he could only begin to imagine what he could do if he managed to absorb those powers and gain a resistance to the powers of her kind. Licking his lips he flashed his fangs at her in a bloodthirsty smile as they locked eyes. _"I will slaughter you Priestess and then I will absorb those power of yours,"_ his voice rough with the heated desire running through his blood.

Eyes remaining calm she could feel the desire for her blood thick in the air, it was almost suffocating with the amount of deadly intent he has for her. Narrowing those periwinkle eyes of hers she didn't allow it to bother her. "Just because you keep on saying it doesn't mean it will come true," she antagonized him as he gave a vicious snarl and flexed his claws before coming after her.

Keeping a level head she easily deflected the attacks, one after another as he became easy to read with her skilled eyes, having seen countless battles and been in them too. That knowledge remained useful as she began to put in strikes of her own before spinning into a kick while her hands made a shield to surround her upper body like a funnel as claws dripping acid struck out with a spray. Her kick connected giving him a welt he paid little attention to, his mind in a red haze just focused on spilling her blood. Going for a kick meant to knock him away he grabbed her leg with his claws scraping down her skin as he tumbled backwards and flung her away from him into the battling opponents around them.

Leg now with steady streams of blood as the acid burned deep into the muscle, she gave a cry out in pain as she fought back the hot stinging tears. Hands glowing she focused on healing while putting up a weak barrier around herself, just enough for it to show in hopes it will ward off any attacks. Slowly the muscles and skin repaired, the acid being purified away. Standing back up she had to admit that really hurt. Going through the throng of shinobi around her she realized her bow and sword are now both gone, unsure where they ended up. Her eyes were quick to land on Tatsuya wearing a malevolent grin as he enjoyed licking and sucking each claw clean, enjoying the taste of her blood and looking like he now has an even stronger desire to have more of it. _"What do you think Priestess? Seeing me enjoy your blood so much, does it make you sick?"_ He paused in his talk, an almost crazy look in his eyes as he continued on, _"I could pour myself a glass of it; I enjoy it that __**much**__…"_ His grin became wider as she tried to hold the disgust and queasy feeling off. The smell of his acid in the air burning her nostrils didn't help much and she silently prayed that her stomach will hold up.

She could feel her adrenaline slipping away from her as he continued his display, making her stomach turn. Her face grew a bit pale and he gave off this crazy laugh before he attacked her desiring for more. Blinking she was slow on bringing up a form of defense as she took in a few heavy breaths. A streak of sand shot up taking the blow before more shot up like a wall as a large gathering of it showed directly to her right, revealing her love giving a stern look at the demon with narrowed eyes and crossed arms before the sand whirled around them chaotically. She barely managed to hear the shout of "**Rasengan**," before arms pulled her to a chest and whisked her away.

"I never want to see someone enjoy your blood in such a sick way ever again," his firm voice came out as he let her go and stepped to the side. Spreading his right foot further out and mimicking the action with his left, bring up a cloud of sand as he anchored himself to the ground, clapping his hands together he began rapidly making hand signs as the sand before them began raising up going in split directions creating a large wave like wall before he clapped his hands together and yelled, "**Sand Tsunami**," making their hair fly backwards away from the powerful force already towering over them as it surged forward just like a powerful wave from a tsunami. Naruto gave the demon a good kick towards the wave before retreating to watch as the sand came out grabbing the dragon attempting to flee. It tossed him around and threw him down as it continued to rumble across the landscape making Kagome fall to her knees and grip the ground.

Tatsuya appeared at the top of the wave before it sucked him back down under with the sand still rushing across the landscape of the desert making a much thicker layer roiling and surging forth. Separating his hands he got down on one knee next to her, slamming his hands down as he yelled, "**Giant Sand Burial**," the shockwaves knocking her over in their increased strength as she realized it was far more powerful than the times before, his eyes showing his intent to kill this demon once and for all. She could count over twenty shockwaves that he sent through the sand that now lays another story taller. Looking across the vast area he frowned with a hint of a twitch in his lips, angry that he has yet to be crushed. "Kagome, infuse the sand with your power," he commanded, picking her up and depositing them closer to where he could feel him.

Getting back down on her knees she pressed her power into the sand making it glow as she guided it to surge right to him, soaking the sand that surrounds him with it making him burn because of her powers all over where it touched his skin. The ground rumbled and shook with large vibrations as he broke free with his dragon form, giving out a pained shriek and changing back to his humanoid form. You could see the pain radiating through his form. The flesh burned in all viewable areas as he gave ragged breaths while glaring at them for using a similar stunt on him. His vermilion green eyes back as they had knocked him out of that bloodlust state he had been in. Not giving them the chance to attack him again he quickly left the area knowing he needed to get away or they may very well do him in.

Hordes of demons were still around them and with a shift of the sand the sword and bow appeared in front of her knees. Once she grabbed them, Gaara hefted her up as manipulated the sand charged with her power to flow into his gourd and replace his current armor. "You are tired, rest for a couple minutes while I use the sand charged with your power to take down these demons," his arms tightening around her, impressed with the skill she has gained in these weeks of training, her admitting she had picked some of it up from before she came to this era because her demon slayer friend refused she be untrained in close up combat or at least being flexible enough to make daring maneuvers to create distance. Breath heavy she didn't bother arguing since he is using the purified sand to take on the enemy while Tatsuya retreated for the time being to lick his wounds.

Tatsuya retreated back to where the medics from the Land of Waves remained; he demanded they start healing him as he fought off every cringe and twinge of pain. He had underestimated the amount of damage she can do or the possibility of her being able to combine attacks with others like that. Right now he still has a huge horde of demons for them to fend off along with those shinobi. Even in her tired state she appeared to know that she can take him down still and he could see no hesitance to using whatever it is she is hiding and holding back on using against him. He will have to tread carefully, maybe keep his distance from her until he can figure out just what is making her so confident that she can still gain a victory over him regardless of her physical and spiritual state. Fisting his hand he decided, avoiding her for right now would be his best way of securing his victory and taking over this world.

As the demons kept on coming, realizing she is worn out, Gaara retreated until they were far behind the front line so he can use the distance to advantage as he wielded the sand against them. She now stood next to him watching as their allies are slowly being pushed back closer and closer to the village. In the distance she could see Tatsuya has arrived on the battlefield and locked himself in battle against Naruto, avoiding her and Gaara she could tell. The front lines was slowly getting closer to them until she had no choice but to fight and protect them from the demons coming after them. Zaku was off to her right; she could tell he is steadily making his way towards her at a slow rate. Kankuro off to their left, having a hard time maintain the distance he needs. Sasuke appeared to still be doing fine as he used Susanoo to fire off his arrows, making demons burn to nothing with the black flames. Temari she found had paired up with Shikamaru going back to back very reminiscent of her friends Sango and Miroku, the scene giving her a feeling of nostalgia.

Gales of wind would rush over them as more powerful attacks were coming into play; Kagome did her best to keep up with all the demons attack them specifically. Gaara had to resort to pulling back from long range fighting as the ones around them increased in numbers. The battle was pushed back until they were right in the middle of the fray with little chance to back away now. With a wave of power she took out the demons pressuring Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Temari, all of them looking thankful for the reduced numbers as they only needed to concentrate on the enemy shinobi now that will be easier for them to take on. Cutting through a demon she sent out a beam right through the throngs, eliminating a demon that almost ripped out Zaku's throat. Panting, she sent out a barrier of repulsion to get rid of the demons that were almost on them. Gaara she could see has now been pushed into using his taijutsu and ninjutsu together as a few particularly fast demons began bearing down on him. She took a sweeping glance as she stood there looking at long drawn out battle, taking note of the tailed beast ball Naruto just hit Tatsuya with, destroying the last of his armor, his youki unable to maintain it any longer.

The demons were overwhelming them as Kagome noticed Gaara's sand is having a hard time keeping up with the demons bearing down on him. Several of them are only moments away from death if she doesn't do something to stop it from happening. Seeing claws about to sink into her love's chest she screamed "**No!**" She pushed her hands forward, sending out a large wave of purifying energy around them as she slowed down time, using up what was left of her power. Eyes fixed on the remaining demon, Tatsuya; she could tell that even his movements were slowed down, body burned from the wave. She has one shot at this, seeing Naruto still suspended in air with his next mini tailed beast ball, ready to land the blow. With a burst she shot her soul out, no one able to stop her or prevent it from happening. Time resumed the second it touched Tatsuya. He was unable to defend against the blow from Naruto as her soul wound around him tight, constricting his movement much like a snake. His screeches and roars were all that was heard as other demons vanished into a puff of ash puzzling several. He tried changing forms, trying to push it off before he exploded into a cloud of ash, cutting off his last scream of agony.

The sound of a body hitting the ground caught the attention of those around them, most just barley catching sight of her descent to the ground with her hair flowing behind. Eyes blank it was clear to a few that her physical representation is now empty of its soul. The atmosphere was tense as a few mouths opened speechless as they stared. Gaara reached a hand out towards her, his body and mind almost in a state of shock as he looked into those blank periwinkle eyes.

"Kagome, no," he pleaded throat feeling constricted with grief, his eyes glued to her where she lie motionless as he took a step towards her.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from her lifeless form and looked at her soul still where the demon had been, making a slow circle. If it doesn't ascend he can't use the Outer Path to bring it back from the Pure Land if it won't go that way and on top of that, if she is pregnant he can't guarantee the child will survive this. He just started taking a few steps towards it, wanting to see if he is capable of manipulating it to do his bidding like guide it back to her body as he dropped his Susanoo. A sudden heavy presence bore down on them and everyone gave pause at the oppressive youki as a massive dog demon was suddenly before them at a distance, head almost reaching the clouds. Its bloody red eyes with blue irises scanned the ones before them as it took a few thunderous steps forward before it was surrounded by a red cloud of youki. It shot towards the ground, making it tremble with heavy shockwaves and revealing the humanoid figure of silver hair and golden eyes with slit pupils.

He walked elegantly but with purpose towards the soul while pulling a staff from his back. "Priestess, I should have realized you would truly do such a thing without the staff at hand," he said with a frigid tone coating his voice. Before anyone could stop him he took aim and with a strong whack he sent the soul bolting right back to where it came from making her body lift up from the ground and skid a few feet, knocking the remaining breath out of her lungs. He continued on unhindered as he looked ethereal in their eyes with his graceful movements, taking in the new curious smell of her and studying Gaara before shoving the staff at him for him to keep. He stood over her body before giving off an icy glare, "Priestess, my time is not to be wasted, I have better things to do than watch your soul settle into your body. If you don't get up right this minute I will use Bakusaiga to destroy you before bringing you back with Tenseiga, thus preventing you from having that option to bring your frail body back to life." The threat made many tense but the overwhelming aura had them at a pause and the fact he just possibly saved her from dying.

"You god damn fucking arrogant dog demon," she gasped out, as her fingers twitched and body remained sluggish. "You know I hate it when my soul is slammed back into me, ugh it hurts," she complained and panted with deep aching heaves.

"I would have hoped that my half-brother's influence on that mouth of yours would have worn off by now," he remarked as his eyes narrowed further. "It obviously hasn't been much time since you had last seen us."

"No, I can't say it has been long enough since I have seen you and my crude speech has been saved specially for you," she grumbled and slowly pushed herself on to her knees a bit hunched over as she slowly regained her breath, feeling the side effects begin to wear off even though her body still trembled. "What are you doing here?"

"You should be a little more grateful I did decide to come or otherwise I wouldn't have knocked your soul back in place. I wasn't sure if you would truly live long enough to actually use it in that way," he made it sound like a confession when really he was just trying to rile her up more.

"I'm too stubborn to remain dead," she joked in a serious manner.

"And too foolish to not keep brushing up against death. You are a fool but I didn't think you to be this much of a fool," he connected eyes with her before studying her body, finding it for the most part unchanged from what he remembered of her in the past.

"Yeah well I'm a magnet to danger, it comes to me naturally and like you so graciously said I'm more tenacious than that scum Naraku. You on the other hand still obviously need to get laid so maybe some of that icy exterior can finally thaw," she retorted back at him, surprising the shinobi around her that she actually made such a statement.

"Oh I have had many lovers priestess," his eyes took on an amused look, "but one gets tired of submissive bitches and ones seeking to gain something more. I had been thinking of having you as my next one since you are so _feisty_ but I doubt that will be happening with the new circumstances," he looked pointedly at her.

Her mouth dropped open, "I –I can't believe you said that-," she stuttered, Gaara quickly getting mad at the fact he had plans of sleeping with her.

"Like I said, one tends to get tired of submissive bitches and I assumed you would be more like a _Hell cat_ in bed. You are also strong, only second to me now that Tatsuya has perished. A child born of the both of us would likely surpass me by far even with your human blood in his veins. I would have a true heir to pass my lineage on to," he revealed, watching her face turn red. "Should you and your lover ever split then the offer is still there but under the conditions that you stop being so foolish."

She glared at him, "leave it to you to insult me and compliment me at the same time, and I bet you still walk the path of supreme conquest almighty _Killing Perfection_. I came to do what I was supposed to do so in what aspect have I been so _foolish_ that you fault me for," she challenged him and began to put a foot on the ground, Gaara coming forward to help her stand back up.

"Are you really that ignorant of the state of _your_ own body," he questioned and studied her further, seeing the toned muscles of her abdomen and feminine figure as he took a subtle sniff. "So I see, you most likely **do not** know. You carry new life in you; from the balance of the chromosomes I predict you will have a girl," he indulged her, watching with barely veiled amusement as her hands covered her abdomen. "And I am the ruler in that other dimension so I _walked_ the path of Supreme Conquest and _conquered_."

"You mean I am – and I just-," her eyes starting to water, mind skipping over the rest of what he said.

"Priestess, I will not put up with any water works from you," he looked at her irritated at the salty smell of her tears wafting to his nose. "Get your emotions under control for once in your existence."

"It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me, damn it! For once in your damn _existence_ could you actually use it or are you **deaf** to it?! You damn demons with priestess this and wench that!" She fired off grating his ears as her famous temper surfaced but he wondered if maybe it was brought on by a mood swing that he knows females are subject to when pregnant.

"If you are done wench," he changed usage just to rile her up further with a hint of satisfied smile. Going to what his half-brother typically called her.

"No I am not done, I have only gotten started. What the hell was the purpose of that stupid letter?! It was completely useless! First you wanted his blood and then you demand my own just to freaking insult me and waste my time with an answer I already knew!" She continued on with her tirade against him. "Of all the people, it was _you_ that actually did something useless and on top of that you were already _here_ and didn't even lift **one** claw against a demon that planned to turn _your_ Father into a _**rug**_!"

"The scroll was not useless Priestess for me; it was to serve my own purposes so I would know when he has surfaced and be able to tell if you are still alive. The rest was just for my own personal pleasure in knowing I most likely brought out that famous temper of yours," he actually smiled to where it was easily detectable, using her for his own enjoyment. He originally planned on using this energy to fire her up for a good romp, coming to find her fiery attitude a turn on for him but she has already tangled herself up with this lord.

"Man, I have never seen Kagome lose her temper. I think we found ourselves quite lucky because she is even scarier than Sakura," Naruto said over to Sasuke as they watched the woman look like she could strangle the demon in front of her.

"Kagome," Gaara called to her, "You're only giving him exactly what he wants," he made her realize and could see the sudden distaste the dog demon now has for him when he was given the desired effect of calming her down so easily. That was a feat that InuYasha had never been capable of so seeing this new male whom could so easily do so was quite interesting as she appeared to openly trust him with not even a lingering doubt in her eyes.

"I could continue my amusement by tossing you into the middle of my domain. I do rule over all demons and the idea is quite tempting," he watched her try to hold in her temper as she glared at him. "I would have to say these humans are quite interesting. I wonder what finally brought out their dormant abilities to such an extent," his eyes travelled over the ones all looking at him, noting the differences among them.

"So I was right about humans always carrying chakra then," she said suddenly as she calmed right back down again, sinking back into Gaara.

"Yes, that monk you travelled with was able to tap into just a little bit, that is why he could run at those speeds and have that stamina. That one," he pointed towards Naruto, "who had shared his chakra could possibly bring yours out from being dormant. Should that happen I will be back after you give birth to test out what you will then be capable of. Regardless you will probably see the fox and cat before then," he began to leave.

"Wait you mean Shippo and Kirara," she looked up at his retreating back, catching his golden eyes from over his shoulder.

"Yes but they are being punished for trying to come to your aid and coddle you. I would also be aware of the wolf coming for you," he eyed Gaara for a moment, "he is still obsessed with you and his mate perished long ago. I doubt he will be happy."

"Koga, you can't be serious," she looked at him having a hard time believing he still would be.

"He has been known to be a bit of a Casanova you could say," he warned her, partially to keep her wary of his obsessive nature and the other part in hopes that should something happen to this male she is now with, she will instead turn to him. "I will also bring Rin; she will want to see you and the baby. I had made a deal with your mentor to help me sustain her mortal life in exchange for keeping that staff and using it when the time came. It will now remain with you," he turned to leave again. "I have had enough amusement to last me until I become bored again. I will see you when I return and Priestess," he gained a suddenly wicked grin, "You try to stay off the cover of perverted books," he held up a familiar infuriating book before he took his sword out and tore open the sky, morphing into a ball of energy he left with a blast of power back to where he came from with it closing behind him hearing her scream at him.

She stood there feeling quite undecided on what she should be feeling after such a long day and that unexpected visit by that infuriating arrogant ass. Glaring at the spot he left she grumbled, "Why do I get the feeling I will want to rip my hair out if he starts coming around more often," she felt Gaara's hands that were resting on her shoulders squeeze her a little before wrapping around her.

"Most likely because he enjoys playing with your emotions," he kissed her cheek before his eyes travelled south with his hands, holding her stomach as his eyes softened at the thought of having a daughter.

She joined him, feeling bad that she hadn't considered that she had morning sickness even though she had been having mostly unprotected sex. With the presence of Sesshoumaru gone others began to approach, not feeling on guard and overwhelmed at the clearly powerful demon. "If he tries that again I will purify his precious hair from that arrogant head," she leaned more into him as her adrenaline began to wear off and she grew sleepy in his hold.

"It is time for you to rest," he picked her up easily enough.

"That was quite the surprise ending to the battle," Kakashi remarked while his eyes crinkled with humor.

Naruto looked Kagome over as he thought over the battle. "I don't get why her allies didn't come to her aid. We might not have suffered so many casualties if they had. I mean that guy admits to being here and keeping two others from joining."

Sasuke stepped up, "I could still use the Outer Path but it will return all of the lives from this battle, not just the allies. The ones that have bodies that is."

"If you are willing to do it I would appreciate it," Gaara said as he looked over at the Uchiha. "We could have all the deceased enemy shinobi bound before doing so and use this to our advantage for the Land of Chaos to reconsider being an enemy to us."

Kakashi looked out around them, seeing all those that have fallen. "Prisoners of war, very well but what if there leader is actually dead?"

"Then we will hope the new one to take power will take it the same way," Gaara replied.

"Let's get this done and over with so I can still do it," Sasuke pressed not wanting to stand around out here all night.

Rising up with his sand Gaara issued out the order, "All enemies, dead or alive are to be detained until we have an agreement with the Land of Chaos to renounce this war. Make sure they are all bound immediately." Turning to the others he said, "I am heading back to the village to give the same order there, you may rest at my home." He then flew off to get to the village, Kagome nodding off in his arms. "I want you to eat first to keep you from being ill."

"If Sesshoumaru isn't pulling my leg and we are having a girl, what should we name her," she asked, her mind already focused on wanting to name their child while she came up with different combinations of looks that their child might have.

"I'm not sure, we only just found out Kagome and you're not even showing yet," he pointed out, feeling warm at the thought of her being pregnant. "Before either of us get too excited I want to be certain that you are since he does enjoy riling you up."

"Well he was never known to be dishonest but I guess I will have to see the doctor regardless," she hummed in thought. "I'm going to help out at the hospital tomorrow," she decided since there are bound to be wounded shinobi filling the place up and the man from earlier.

"Kagome," he looked irked.

"I will go even if I have to escape by stopping time," she replied seriously, seeing Gaara look quite unhappy with that announcement.

"After you see a doctor, then you can do so. I will track Sakura down," he decided, preferring to have her seen to today just to ensure her and the baby are both okay and get validation that she is pregnant.

"Will you be home tonight," she asked, seeing the night grow darker and knowing he will most likely have a lot to do.

"I wouldn't be able to stay away if I tried. Once everyone is detained and Sasuke uses the Outer Path I will not be removing myself from your side. Most of the damage to the village is already fixed, see," he brought them to a stop as they hovered over the village.

She looked around down below, seeing everything get patched up and the buildings brought up once again. "They work fast," she commented feeling amazed at the speedy repairs.

Seeing a few of the Jounin in one spot he descended and issued out the orders before heading to the hospital in pursuit of Sakura. Going in through the doors he asked Kagome to remain quiet until they made it to a more private setting. Pink hair disappeared around a corner and he left in pursuit of the only person he knows with that shade of pink. Coming around the corner she was tending to a few that were injured when she noticed them. "Gaara, Kagome, is something wrong," she looked Kagome over since she is the one being carried.

"I need you to check her over so we can have some definite answers as to what is going on with her," he requested, not willing to say much else.

Taking a quick scan of the rooms she led them away until she found one that is empty, shutting the door behind them and approaching the bed she now rested on. "You look fine to me and you have strong healing powers," she felt confused as to what he might be worried about.

"She has been sick often these last few days and was targeted by the demon a lot in her midsection with him using acid in the area. Kagome had used her soul to purify the demon but it has taken a lot out of her and an ally, the dog demon she has spoken of, has told us she is pregnant with a girl," he surprised her with the information. "I want to make sure she is fine and should she be pregnant I want to ensure the child is fine as well."

"This is quite serious," Sakura noted, knowing that the battle was most likely intense; she could feel Kagome's powers all the way from here so the strain on her body could cause her to lose the child if they don't check on him or her. Focusing on her power she checked to make sure Kagome has strong vitals and see if she can detect another life growing inside her. Grabbing out her stethoscope she proceeded with the checkup and took a blood sample, leaving the room for several minutes before coming back once again with another medical instrument that she placed over her abdomen and then focused on her abdomen again with her chakra for a couple minutes.

"Well," she pulled back with a neutral look on her face and began putting things away before she turned towards the couple. "Congrats! I can't tell without further tests on if the baby is a girl or not this early on but you are at least 5 weeks along. I think due to the battle you should have regular one week checkups just to ensure the baby is fine and developing until the coast is clear. I would say until your 12th week, which will give us a better feel for how well everything is going." She wrote on a paper some recommendations for books before turning to Kagome, "How about tomorrow we go looking for books on pregnancy, that way if you have any questions on anything you can ask me or refer to the book. Right now though your body does need rest after the strain on it today. I would like to check on you in the morning at breakfast to ensure you are doing alright," they both readily agreed. "I should get back out there, let me know if you need anything," she departed, letting the couple have some privacy.

Kagome no more than sat up when Gaara closed his lips against hers. He was quick to get her out of the hospital and back home where he showered her with affection all the way to the living room where he finally let her down to rest on the couch. "I will be right back with your food," he kissed her again and left for the kitchen.

"Don't you think I should get cleaned up first," she asked, not wanting to eat or rest when she is filthy and has a shower right upstairs.

"You should eat and rest more first, then when I get back we can shower together," his voice filtered out from the kitchen as he planned out, wanting to have time enjoying the news before he lays down for the rest of the day. Remembering the books at the office he knew that the one book is something he will need to grab so he can start reading it. He for some reason didn't think about buying a book on pregnancy, he might have noticed any symptoms for what they are if he had.

She rested on the couch, curling up as she looked down at her abdomen with a smile as she rubbed it. Remy came in the room wagging his tail and hopped up by her wanting to curl up and be close after hearing all the fighting and knowing his people were out there where it was dangerous. "Remy, I'm going to have a baby," she announced softly as she wrapped her arms around him, noticing his need for companionship. "We won the battle, now you can feel safe again with us all here," her fingers brushed through his fur and he licked her chin before burrowing his head against her. "No worries because we will all be fine," she assured him.

When Gaara came out with a tray of food and a stand, folding it out and setting the tray down so she can dig in. "Remy, I will get you something to eat quick," he watched the dog perk up and follow after him as his dishes were refilled and he was given a treat with a bone as well. "Keep her company, I need to leave for a bit," he instructed the pup, scratching him behind the ears. "Kagome, I am going to head out now, I will be back as soon as I can," he notified her, hearing her reply as he kissed her on the crown of her head and left out the front door. Heading back to the battlefield he landed next to Sasuke, seeing Naruto shared his chakra with him to ensure he doesn't overdo it. "When you are ready," he said to Sasuke.

"Alright," he focused, he did the hand signs and began focusing as he summoned the King of Hell as it grew to an enormous proportion and performed Rinne Rebirth Jutsu, giving back the souls to the bodies left, any that were destroyed would be beyond saving. Naruto continued to stand by and make sure Sasuke will be alright since previous users have died using this jutsu. Keeping a steady supply of chakra going into him the green souls shot out, whirling around in a large circle before shooting off to their corpses to give them back life. Sasuke's form trembled as he continued to focus and ground his teeth together under the stress it takes to use this jutsu. When all the souls that had bodies to return to were brought back he ended it, collapsing to one knee as he panted and looked out around him. The demons fled after creating a tear in the sky and they simply just let them go. Not caring to stop them or fight further.

Overseeing everything coming together Yamato suddenly showed up, having been in the village helping out he had been told Kakashi had need of him. "I heard you have need of me," he turned towards him.

"Yes, I need you to make a large structure to detain all of the prisoners of war," he pointed at the large group forming and made Yamato pale at the thought.

"Well here goes nothing," he walked forward and did the hand signs for Ram, Ox, Boar, and Snake, creating the Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, one thrice as big as the one Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had been in. "With this many prisoners we should place seals on it detain them further," he suggested, watching Kakashi walk forward to do so.

All the prisoners were sent into the large holding cell outside of the village where it will be guarded. Gaara felt pleased that everything is going so well. Once the last of them was in there he turned towards him having taken care of everything else for the day, only needing rest at this point as he watched tents and other accommodations were setup for the allies that had come. With the demon gone and Kagome pregnant, he has a new goal in mind to try and accomplish in the days ahead, one that will take some careful planning on his part so he can achieve it without any delay.

As he entered his home he found Kagome resting on the couch fast asleep already with Remy curled up to her. Fixing his own meal he didn't disturb her until he had finished and cleaned all the dishes. Remy moved out of the way so he could pick her up and head towards the stairs just as others began to pile in. He couldn't even begin to ascend the stairs when they demanded to receive answers on Kagome who had only lightly stirred in his arms to rest her head more comfortably against him.

He did though want to burst in joy, the warmth that spread over him as he thought of the happy news while keeping the others waiting, seeing the small smile that wormed its way on to his lips. "Kagome is with child, about five weeks along is what Sakura said," he finally told his audience. "From what she could tell at this point is that they are both fine, she just needs plenty of rest."

"Gaara, you certainly had me surprised. After never showing any interest in romance you are now the first of us all to be having children. I wonder who will be married first, you or Temari," Kakashi gave a small chuckle as Shikamaru give him a glare for the sudden look he received by his girlfriend for not proposing yet.

"So is it a girl," Naruto asked, eager to learn more about the good news.

"According to that dog demon the baby is but Sakura had not been able to tell yet without further tests and more development," his mind drifting to baby names, a few that came to mind that he personally really likes if he does have a little girl.

"Well I guess you have almost everything you desire and my advice came a bit late,"Temari remarked gaining everyone's attention. "I think the cutest combination would be your hair and her eyes, now wouldn't that make more an adorable baby."

Kankuro looked at her, "What advice could you have given him that has anything to do with this?"

"The talk, since he had never received it I had to shove down my embarrassment and approach him on the matter when I could tell they had taken another step in their relationship but at that point she was probably already pregnant. It certainly explains the changes she has suddenly had lately but for all of Gaara talking about having kids I guess you never thought about actually learning about the pregnancy yourself," she gave him a chiding tone for that blunder that could have made it easier for him to detect her being pregnant and not a case of bad food or a bug.

"I didn't know she would become ill at the start of it, I just expected her to eventually start showing," his lack of knowledge on the whole process showing or even the fact she will have many more symptoms to come than anything she already has.

Shaking her head she knew it was pointless, such things are not taught unless your parents or something informs you of it here in Suna. "Just go ahead, I know you are eager to get upstairs and do who knows what," she dismissed him with a teasing smile.

He turned and headed up the stairs, his mind already planning everything he knows should get accomplished in the following days before she gets much further along. Finally able to get her up to his bedroom he laid down with her on the bed, knowing the shower will have to wait for the time being. Pulling her as close to him as he could, his eyes went back to staring at that flat expanse that will soon become round as their child grows. Kagome he knows will make a wonderful Mother and he hopes that he can be just as great of a Father to the little being inside her womb. Lips curling up in a smile he rubbed the area hoping his child will feel the tenderness in the gesture.

Early the next morning when they both woke again he spent time kissing her all over, not caring they are still a bit dirty as he focused much of this attention towards her stomach. His fingers slipped under her panties as her fingers wrinkled his sheets. He took his time taking off all their clothes as he worked them both up into a tangle of passion instead of the wild and unrestrained sex they usually had. This morning it is all about them finding a slow burning ecstasy in celebration of becoming new parents as their bodies rubbed together and were caressed with loving fingers and showered with passionate kisses.

Their love making carried on into the shower, his mouth peppering her with kisses as he tasted the water on his lips. Her fingers weaved and tangled into his wet locks while she moaned as his tongue licked across her folds. She lovingly called his name, feeling her knees grow weak until he had her lying across the shower floor with her legs draped over his shoulders as his tongue continued its assault. All three showerheads beat down on them, forcing her to keep her eyes shut and feel what he is doing to her more intensely. Their veins ran hot with the flames of desire as he pushed her closer and closer to cloud nine, wanting her to feel as much pleasure and love as he can physically give her before the symptoms of her pregnancy could take over. He didn't enter her until she pleaded for him to do so, wanting to feel their bodies joining together the same way they started on the path of creating a child made up of both of them. Their limbs tangled together as he kept a more tame rhythm while their lips and tongues clashed craving for the extra contact. His fear of losing her yesterday along with any other fears the weighed him down had finally vanished to the point he can now focus on this joyous future he will share with her and the child they have created out of this mutual love for one another.

I could just leave it there but I won't… stay tuned for more chapters.

THE BIG UPDATE: INSIGHT FOR THE FUTURE OF MY FANFIC WORK

This story, primarily this chapter and the last, has taken a lot out of me since it has involved a lot of reading and research on my part…. Quite honestly as soon as I got to the big action scenes I really struggled to keep typing for long since I would then have to research known attacks and what they can do and yada yada… I have been putting this chapter together for several days and really there is just some abilities that everyone has that I skipped over because I am not finding a good enough description of them to understand it and others I just theorized with a little imagination involved. This story though is coming to a close; it will be finished very soon

What to expect within the next couple weeks…. I will be putting up the final chapter to Taking Chances and the final chapters to Unfinished Conquests, Chikara, Retribution, and putting up Stay, the one I formerly called Chance Encounters. Stay is a shorter story (est: 20,000 words right now) but still a good story in my opinion of Gaara and Kagome. It will be brutal at times but I think you will enjoy it. I will have it up once I have it completed, which it is halfway there. I may, but don't count on it, update other stories like Sensual Thunder, Ebony, New Endings, and Echoes of the Past. I will be taking a break, just randomly updating stories and maybe posting new stories when they are complete but I have my own books to work on. Once I have a good summary of them when they are close to being finished I will put them up on my profile but right now even there titles are pending. Either way, I am sorry to say but my presence will not be strong on here for a while like it has been in the last several months. That could change but I wouldn't hold on to it since I will be busy. But you may still find me putting something up most likely because it is complete since I am determined this will be a year of completing stories or just tying up loose ends in general. Enjoy the one-shot I posted and the next two or three chapters left of this story.


End file.
